Haru's Sleeping Habit
by Noiz Viruz
Summary: "I didn't expect you're a daring herbivore" he said. "Hahi?" What is he talking about? "I cannot sleep well because of you. Your sudden moves are unpredictable." He said amused. Slight OOCness, perverted Hibari, hints of 5986 8086, Rated M-ish for some chapters. Please RnR!
1. Haru's sleeping habit

**First posted on: 05/05/2011 (Oh my god! It was Hibari-sama's birthday! Kyaaah~!)**

**Chapter edited on: 07/09/2012**

Haru's Sleeping Habit

"Hibari! Hibari!" A yellow bird chirped. He yawned and stretched his arms. "Don't disturb me. I'm going to sleep" he said and closed his eyes. After a minute, he heard a loud chattering of familiar voices and the prefect looked down at the school ground to check. "Those herbivores, they're disturbing the peace of Namimori." He pulled out his tonfas, ready to bite them to death when he noticed a brown haired girl wearing Midori's middle school uniform. _An outsider. How dare those herbivores from letting in a nonstudent of Namimori middle school._ She's the loudest mouth along with Gokudera where the two are constantly fighting.

"Hahi! How dare you to call Haru stupid when you are the moron!" she yelled.

"What did you say!" Gokudera yelled louder.

"Hey Gokudera, calm down" Yamamoto said.

"Shut up you baseball freak! I'm not talking to you! I'm talking with this stupid girl!"

"You're calling Haru stupid again! You moron!"

"Guys, knock it off!" Tsuna shouted.

"All of you…" a deep menacing voice said. Everyone froze in their position.

"Hiiiii! Hibari-san!" The young Vongola boss cried.

"Hahi!" The 'Hahi' girl cried also.

"Oi! Why are you freaking out too? Stupid!" Gokudera said in annoyance.

"It's because Tsuna-san is freaking out so that's why Haru freak out too, Moron!"

"You..." The self-proclaimed right hand man gritted. "Don't imitate Decimo!"

"Uhm…guys…you really need to zip your mouth now" Yamamoto said with a nervous smile.

Hibari was glaring all of them to _death_. He was really pissed off from ignoring his presence. "If you want to shout, go to the mountain or to the woods, you're destroying the peace of Namimori." He said and raised his tonfas. All of them run off except for Haru who was left behind. She was confused and doesn't know what to do.

_Why is everyone so scared of this guy?_ Well, Tsuna-san ran off so she will run after him. But before she could even take a step, Hibari was already in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said while giving his signature _death__ glare_.

"Ha-hahi!" _So scary._ "Haru's going to run after Tsuna-san." She replied nervously.

"You're not a student here and classes are still on going." He said grimly.

Haru took a step backward, his aura tells her that his _dangerous_. _But I will never surrender! For the sake of love!_ She raised her head high. "It's still break time and Haru just stopped by to bring Tsuna-san a bento desu" she said bravely while clenching her hands.

-The school bell rings-

"Lunch break is over, get out of here or I'll bite you to _death_." The sound of his voice makes her body shiver.

"Ha-hahi!" she runs off as fast as she could.

The prefect yawned and went back to his peaceful sleep.

. . . . .

"That stupid Gokudera! Why did he always have to pick a fight? I didn't manage to give Tsuna-san the bento! And that guy…" She remembers the dark aura surrounding him, those sharp onyx eyes and cold demeaning voice. "Hahi! I better watch out next time!"

. . . . .

Haru looked around. _Yoshi!_ She's like a cat sneaking inside Namimori. _Danger moron number one_ is approaching. She hides herself behind a wall. Gokudera was arguing with Yamamoto again as they passed by without noticing her. She sighed in relief. He will surely pick a fight again if he sees her, and she has no time for that for _Danger creep number two_ might catch her. Tsuna's classroom is only a few blocks away. She runs fast like she has wings on her feet, gliding to the air towards heaven. _Finally…_ She can hear angels singing at the background. _Tsuna-san…_

"Running on the hallway is forbidden…" The angels on the background suddenly flew away, and was replaced by a creepy music. Haru tripped off and her face hit the floor. Both of her hands were on the air, holding the dear bento. "Hahi! That hurts!" she cried and fix herself. Good thing that the bento never spill but her forehead formed a big red lump.

_Danger! Danger!_ She heard her warning. _Danger creep number two_ is in front of her, glaring her to death.

"You're here again" he said _dangerously_.

Haru takes a stance. _What am I gonna do now?_ His onyx eyes are blazing, ready to bite her to death. She looked at the bento she's holding; the efforts that she gave to make this bento so special just for Tsuna-san. _I can't give up now! For the sake of love!_

"I'm here to give this bento to Tsuna-san!" she said and gave him an equal glare.

Hibari was a bit surprised but he never showed it. _This herbivore has some guts._ He grinned. "Are you picking a fight with me?" he said amused and raised his tonfas.

"Hahi!" Haru was so scared… she couldn't run because her knees got weak. The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to happen while hugging the dear bento tightly on her arms. _I must protect this no matter what._ But after a few seconds, nothing still happened.

"Pathetic. You're just another weak herbivore."

She slowly opened her eyes. _I'm still alive?_ She met his gaze and the blazing fire was gone and it is replaced by something _gentle_? But the fierce is still there.

"The clinic was on the third floor at the left side." The dangerous guy said, and turned his back.

"Hahi?" Blood was streaming down on her face, and she immediately panics. "I'm bleeding desu!" Haru cried and hurriedly went downstairs.

"That herbivore…I told her not to run."

. . . . .

Haru will never show her face to Tsuna-san anymore…not with these ugly stitches on her forehead! Even though her sideway bangs are covering the sewed area, it is still noticeable. She looked at the bento on the table beside her and sighed. "Haru had failed again to give this to Tsuna-san desu." She said sadly.

The sun is already setting down when the girl walked out from the school building. _Hahi, __did I sleep too much long at that clinic?_ She cut classes, injured herself and worst of all; she didn't see the young Vongola boss. "What a day" Haru grumbled as her feet reached the school gates. She suddenly felt dizzy and was about to fall, when someone caught her before she completely falls on the ground.

. . . . .

"Hahi?" she said while rubbing her eyes and the warm breeze blows on through her face. _It's refreshing_. "Where am I?" Haru said and sits up from her lying position. She was wearing a large black school coat. Based from what she is seeing, she's on a rooftop. The girl closes her eyes and feels the serenity of the place. _It's so peaceful desu_.

A yellow bird suddenly flew above, and landed on her lap. "Kawaii!" Haru said cheerfully. She was about to pat its head when it suddenly flew away, and landed onto the guy beside her. Haru gawked. "Hibari! Hibari!" the yellow bird chirped. _Is she sleeping beside this dangerous guy?_

The said guy has opened his eyes and sees she was awake. He stares at her, and smirk. She gulped. "I didn't expect you're a daring herbivore" he said.

"Hahi?" _What is he talking about?_

"I cannot sleep well because of you. Your sudden moves are unpredictable." He said amused.

Haru instantly realize what he's talking about. _Did she just…_ And her face turns red.

. . . . .

He saw her walking like a zombie towards the school gates. _That herbivore has really some guts…even though she's weak_. And his conclusion was right as the gutsy herbivore suddenly collapses but he was on time to catch her, and carried her all the way to his den – the rooftop. He doesn't know where she lives and he won't trouble his self just to take a weak herbivore home. Hibari laid her on the floor and settled his self not just far away from her, when suddenly the herbivore was already snugging beside him. _What the…_

He saw her shivering so he draped his coat on her. After a minute, the herbivore suddenly flung her arms onto him. "Oi..." He muttered, but the girl hugged him really tight. "So warm" He heard her said, and she rested her leg above him. The prefect can't move, and was totally surprised.

"This gutsy herbivore…" he said and leaned her face. Hibari noticed the stitches on her forehead. "Idiot…you will risk your life just for a bento? Weak." He said as his hand moved on its own and gently caressed her cheeks.

_Wait. What am I doing?_ This idiot gutsy weak herbivore is really something. She moaned and it was like music in to his ears. The girl nuzzled her face to his chest. "Pillow-chan, what uncommon scent do you have today? I like your fragrance" she chuckled.

"Who the hell are you calling Pillow-chan? You herbi…" He realized it was pointless. She was talking to her sleep. Impulsively, Hibari put his hand on her waist and the other one was caressing the smooth leg above him.

. . . . .

"I'm really sorry if Haru did something disgraceful at you." She said while bowing down her head. "You see…Haru have this bad sleeping habit." The girl said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Bad sleeping habit?" Hibari repeated, and smirked. "Yes, it's indeed really bad." He mumbled.

"Please forgive Haru for everything that she did!" The girl continued to apologize. "From being so noisy, from trespassing into your school and…" her face turns redder, "And if I ever thought you're my pillow-chan!" she squeaks while bowing her head many times.

There is no answer from the dangerous guy. _Hahi, is Haru already forgiven desu?_She slowly raised her head; she was afraid to see those blazing eyes that can pierce her to death but instead, she met a pair of beautiful onyx eyes… There was no hint of anger in it but _amusement?_

_Is he making fun of Haru desu? _She suddenly gets annoyed. It's his fault at the first place that she ended up like this. Haru stood up and turned on her heels but before she could even take a step, he had grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hibari said in a demeaning voice.

"Haru is g-going home desu" she stammered. _Hahi!_ _He's being dangerous again_. But he still didn't let her go and grips her wrist tightly. Haru can tell that he was looking at her, while she bowed down her head.

"W-what?" Haru said as she manages to look him in the eyes and meet his gaze. She saw _it_ again. The gentleness, but behind it was a fierce. _What is this? You make Haru confused._

"My coat." He said.

"Hahi?"

"Give me back my coat."

"Your coat desu?" Oh yeah, she's still wearing a large black coat. Haru swiftly took it off, and a red armband was hanging on its sleeve – it is _indeed_ his disciplinary committee school coat. She couldn't help to flush.

"Who else do you think? Idiot" he huffed and simply put the coat on his shoulders.

_It's flowing on his back perfectly, he looks kakkoi desu. _Haru was absentmindedly staring at him.

"Looks like you have something else to say."

"Ha-hahi!" she prattled. _How long does she staring at him?_

"I…" Haru croaked. _This is so embarrassing desu! I must say something! _"I promised not to infiltrate your school again!" She blurted out whatever what had comes in her mind. _Idiot Haru! Why did you say that? You will not be able to visit Tsuna-san again!_

"I see…" he said without leaving his eyes on her, "Do whatever you want but when I see you here again…" A smirk curved into his lips. "I won't hesitate to bite you to death."

Instead of shaking on her knees in fright, she can feel her heart was beating fast. As if there was a meaning behind the way he looks at her. Haru flushed at the thought.

"Oh by the way…" he added, "Your animal printed underwear is too childish. It's too lacy with a mismatching ribbon, are you a toddler?"

This time, her face turns redder than before that she already resembles a tomato. "H-how did you…" Haru gritted through her teeth, "You pervert! You harassed Haru in her sleep!"

Hibari just scoffed at her. "The next time we meet, be sure to wear an underwear that would appeals me." He said with a mocking smile and leaves.

Leaving a very furious Haru behind.


	2. The Disguise

**First posted on: 05/10/2011**

**Chapter edited on: 07/09/2012**

The Disguise

It's been week since Haru last visited Namimori Middle School. The stitches on her forehead were already removed, but it leaved an ugly scar. She cut her sideway bangs horizontally and it becomes thicker as it lengths perfectly under her eyebrows. Kyoko called her yesterday, asking if she could drop by tomorrow at Nami middle. They need a volunteer from other school to survey their class performance and as a good friend, she can't turn her down. Haru looks in the mirror and brush her hair, she can't wait to see her friends (except Gokudera, she doesn't consider that moron as her friend) and especially Tsuna-san! She missed him so terribly even though she wants to visit the young Vongola boss but she can't…_After that humiliating experience_. She waves her hand to erase that embarrassing thought. She has a good reason now, and probably there are other non Namimori students there aside from her since it's a survey. _There's no need to worry desu_.

. . . . .

"They're crowding too much" he said while watching/glaring at all of the students from different schools; chattering and laughing while entering his _respective_ Namichuu. "I want to bite all of them to death." The fluffy yellow bird landed on his shoulder after sensing his owner in a bad mood. It started to sing Namimori's alma matter, knowing that it would make the prefect calm, and Hibari drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Haru is in front now of Namimori Middle School. _It's action time!_ She puts on her fake spectacles and checked her reflection at the mirror on her hand. _Perfect!_ No one will notice her true identity since she changed her hairstyle. Haru needs to practice her breathing first before she enters. _Inhale…exhale…Yoshi! Here I go!_

She passed the gate and directly walked inside to the school building until she reached her destination. The girl found Kyoko and the rest. _Whew! Mission one clear!_ She's safe now for the _time being_.

. . . . .

Student visitors are starting to leave as the orientation survey has ended. Haru had a good time chatting with her friends (luckily Gokudera was absent so there's no nuisance) and finally she managed to give Tsuna-san a bento.

The girl was humming while skipping on her way home. "_Thanks for the bento Haru-chan it's delicious!" The young Vongola boss said with a glowing smile._

His smiling face makes her feel complete after this past few days of being lovesick. _Mission success!_ She finally gave him a bento and got out of Namimori without being _bitten to death._

Haru stopped by at a grocery store to buy some dinner, when she realized her wallet is missing! "Hahi! I must have dropped it!"

She went back at all the pathways that she had passed, while searching frantically. "Hahi! We will have no dinner for tonight! Where did it dropped?" Until, she found herself standing in front of Namimori Middle School. Haru gulped nervously.

. . . . .

He smirked. _A trespasser_. He just recently _bitted_ a group of gangsters who were vandalizing the walls of Namimori and again there's another target to _bite_. He can feel his blood rushing in excitement, as he pulls out his tonfas when he noticed the trespasser was from _Midori Middle School_.

. . . . .

"Hahi! I found it!" Her wallet is on the staircase and the girl sighs in relief. Everyone had already gone home and it looks like the creep was not here. _Maybe he's absent too_…_first the moron, and then the creep. _"How lucky desu!"

But unfortunately for her, Hibari NEVER did take an absence.

"Your luck will run out soon…" A familiar deep menacing voice said, and a grimly piano piece has started to play.

_Danger! Danger! The perverted creep is here!_

"The survey has end, you're not supposed to be here anymore." His tone can make her pee to death.

_Hahi, what I'm gonna do desu? _The rooftop incident suddenly flashed back in her mind, and the last words that he said before he goes. Haru's face flushed. _Hahi,_ _What am I thinking desu? This is not the right time for that!_

"Trespassing is a serious crime."

The 'Hahi' girl can feel his deadly aura, approaching her.

She slowly turns around to face him. _I'm in a perfect disguise! He won't recognize me!_ Haru thought to herself with full of confidence. "Gomenasai desu! I just left something, but I'd already found what I've been looking for… I will take my leave now desu!" she said and run away faster than a lightning speed. She's panting while going down the stairs_. I escape him!_ But it's still early to celebrate, as Haru missed a step and stumbles down. "Hahi!" But someone's body has protected her from falling, and our heroine lost consciousness.

. . . . .

A familiar raspy, alluring scent is tickling her nose. She must be feeling in pain now but rather she was like being cradled in heaven. The girl fluttered her eyes open, and feels the hard but warm thing that wrapping her body. Haru tilted her head, and met his onyx eyes.

"You're a really clumsy herbivore."

She gasped and immediately pushed him but he caught her waist and pulled her to him. He suddenly flipped up her skirt without warning, "It's more worse than before" he said in disappointment and smirked.

Haru was stunned for a moment, and pulled back her skirt. The 'Hahi' girl was flushing in anger and embarrassment like a mad banshee.

"W-what the hell are you talking about? You pervert!" she hissed.

"I told you…" he said and leaned her chin with his thumb, "I won't hesitate to _bite_ you to _death_."

"H-hahi? I-I don't know what you're talking about desu." Haru blatantly denies. _Danger! Danger!_

"Still fooling around? You really have some guts." He said in amusement. She was letting herself exposed from the mannerism of her talk. This herbivore had failed from whatever act she was doing, to deceive him.

Haru doesn't like the way he's staring at her, there is something in the weight of his look that makes her stomach feels weird. "Let me go!" she cried pathetically but this man's grip is too strong. No one's around, and probably it's only just the two of them in this whole building and who knows what might happen. "Let me go! I-I don't know you!"

He gently removes her fake spectacles with just one hand that makes his fingers lightly brushed on her face and it was enough for her to be left in daze.

"You cannot fool me _little daring_ herbivore." He whispers on her ear that made her chill.

"H-how did you recognize Haru desu?" She asked dumbly, even though she already has a chance to escape and break away from him. _What the hell am i doing desu?_ Her body won't just move. "Even Tsuna-san and the rest didn't notice it was me at first…" Haru said with her mind and body still clashing to each other, but her body is just so stubborn. Or maybe she really didn't want to leave on his arms, but of course, she doesn't know it yet.

"I'm not dumb like those herbivores" he said, quite offended. "And if you're calling it a disguise, it totally sucks."

"Hahi! What did you say desu!" Haru gnashed. No one had insulted her like this and looked down on her special talent. _She was a master of disguise!_ Haru had even managed to disguise herself as an old woman when she and Bianchi-san were testing Tsuna's kindness.

"You heard what I said. I don't repeat my words especially to a retarded herbivore."

Her ears and nose are already smoking in annoyance. _Hahi! This guy is creepy yet really annoying at the same time_.

"For your information, Haru is from an elite school. So Haru is not retarded desu!" she yelled angrily. If only she can breathe fire, this creep was already burned.

"Based from the mantra of your voice, you have a mighty set of lungs…" he said huskily and played the strands of her hair with his fingers.

She blushed. _Danger! Danger!_ "A-are you insulting me?" Haru barked.

Hibari cupped her nape and their lips are only breath away. "Let's test how strong that lungs of yours." He said but before he could do anything, the girl smacked him on his face with her bag.

"Who's a retard now?" She grinned in triumph, as she quickly gets on her feet. His onyx eyes are blazing like hell and Haru gulped. _Hahi! I made him really mad!_

"You gutsy herbivore…" Hibari said in his creepiest voice that cuing the 'Hahi' girl to run for her life. "I will _bite_ you to _death_."

She was about to beat her feet off but then she just noticed that his knee is terribly bleeding. The girl quickly squats down next to him to take a better look as she pulled a handkerchief from her skirt's pocket. Hibari was wondering what this herbivore will do, when she suddenly speaks, "Don't move, or it'll bleed more desu." He watched in surprise as she tends onto his wound. _This idiot herbivore._

"Hai! It's gonna hold it in for a while so you just wait here while Haru will call for help." She said, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "You aren't supposed to help your enemy." He said with a playful smirk on his face as he brushed her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said in a serious voice that quite surprised the prefect, as she harshly shoved his hand away. Her eyes are full of worry and he hates it.

"Hn, why would I? It's none of your concern." Hibari said coldly while averting his look. He doesn't need her pity.

"Of course it's my concern desu!" Haru snapped. "You protected Haru from falling and it's my fault you injured your knee badly."

"It's just a scratch." He scoffed with an arrogant smirk on his face.

_Just a scratch! He cut his knee about two inches long or more, and he's calling it just a scratch! Is he right in the head? This guy must be really retarded._

"Wait here and don't go anywhere." She said and stood up. "And oh, don't move or it'll bleed more desu." Haru warned, she can tell that he's the kind of guy who doesn't want to be ordered around. "Haru will call for help, so you just wait here." She said firmly and took off.

. . . . .

The prefect was patiently waiting for her return even though he has the strength to walk. "What am I doing?" He is too strong for just a scratch, and that herbivore is acting like he was going to get cripple or could die any moment. But he never missed the determination in her eyes that only flickered more of his interest. _A determination to save her enemy_. He smirked. "She's really retarded."

. . . . .

"Your boyfriend is too strong like nothing happened." The nurse said while suspiciously sweating a lot with a nervous smile plastered on her face. "He said he will bite me to death if I keep pestering him to rest."

Haru sighed. _Why does he always have to scare everyone?_ _He shouldn't threatened people to bite them to death whenever he likes it._ "I'm sorry about that…" she apologized, and a vain idea popped in her head. _It's time for revenge!_ "Please do understand him. He's a little bit not right in the head…" Haru said while containing her laugh. "You know what I mean…and oh, he's not my boyfriend by the way…I don't date weirdos." She said and chuckled.

"I see…" the nurse said, "Too bad…he's handsome and you two look perfect together."

Haru instantly blushed. "W-what makes you say that desu?" She cried, but the nurse was already gone.

"I heard what you said…" A familiar threatening voice said and Haru jumped on her feet.

_Danger! Danger!_

"Hey…I'm glad you're okay…" she said in a friendly tone, trying to hide her nervousness while her feet are simply making their way to escape.

But Hibari's too fast to notice, and grabbed her waist. "Trying to escape from me again?"

"W-what do you want desu?" She can't help herself from blushing. It's like there's a volt that run inside her when their bodies touch. _That nurse…_She admits he's handsome. _Wait, what am I thinking desu? I only love Tsuna-san!_

She pushed him away but like before, his grip is too strong. "Meet me at the rooftop tomorrow after dismissal." Hibari said and let her go.

"H-hahi?"

"If you don't come…I will really _bite_ you to _death_." He said and turned around. "Keep your hair in that way, it looks good on you." He whispers before he leaves.

Haru blushed. "He's really impossible desu!" she cried. _Why does he want me to come?_

She watched his back with a flushed face while tucking her hair behind her ear. "Will he always gonna threat me before he leave?"


	3. Punishment

**First posted on: 05/15/2011**

**Chapter edited on: 07/09/2012**

**-I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

Punishment

"Hibari-san! What happened to your face?" one of his loyal follower asked. He _glares_ at him. "Please forgive me! I shouldn't have asked!" the guy said and run off. When he reached the Disciplinary Committee office, Kusakabe and the rest of his minions have the same reaction on their faces.

"Say a word and I'll bite all of you to death" he hissed that their gaping mouths shut instantly.

. . . . .

"This day is so hectic." Tsuna said referring to a certain skylark, who was beating everyone who mentions his name. "I wonder what happened to Hibari-san's face though." He whispers, afraid that the prefect might hear him and beat him into pulp, but the silver haired boy has heard him.

"Me too Decimo, his face is really swollen." Gokudera commented.

"I heard that he also badly cut his knee." His rain guardian suddenly popped out of nowhere that surprised the both of them.

"You baseball freak! What are you doing here?" The silver haired boy sneered.

"I heard you two talking about Hibari." Yamamoto replied with his casual smile.

"SHHH! Don't ever mention his name! Hibari-san might hear us and he seems in a really bad mood today." The young Vongola boss said in panic.

"Whoever beat that damn prefect has really some guts." Gokudera praised.

"But whoever this poor person is, he's probably bitten to death." Tsuna said in pity.

"Even so he made Hibari's face spilled like a tomato." Gokudera said and they ended up laughing, without noticing the presence of a certain skylark behind them.

"Talking about other people behind their backs is a violation." A cold solemn voice said that the trio instantly froze with their mouths hanged open. "Especially if it's me you're talking about." He said and raised his tonfas.

"Hiii! Gomenasai Hibari-san! We didn't mean to laugh at you!" Tsuna shrieked with his body quivering in fright.

"Yeah! Decimo's right! We don't mean it! It's just an accident!" Gokudera lamely responded to defend his beloved boss.

The rain guardian suddenly chuckle, that made them turn their attention on him. "You're face looks funny though." He stated bluntly with his goofy smile, and Tsuna had facepalm.

"Herbivores…" Hibari gritted and his deadly bloodlust aura instantly sparks. "I will bite all of you to death."

The trio immediately sweep on their feet with Yamamoto still hanging up in his denseness.

"Isn't it fun?" The baseball lover cheered while being pulled by the young Vongola boss.

"Snap out of it, you baseball idiot! You are putting Decimo's life in danger!" Gokudera snarled and help his beloved Decimo on the stupid rain guardian, who was still in daze and thinking they're just playing a game.

"Hey! Looks like you're taking a lap to the EXTREME with Hibari as your coach! Let me join too!" Ryohei said who is now running along with them.

"Iie, chigaimasu! Hibari-san was chasing us!" Tsuna cried while panting as he runs.

"I won't lose to you guys!" Ryohei exclaimed and doesn't seem to hear him and run ahead.

"Running on the hallway is forbidden." The prefect said who is now near to caught them. "You violators will be bitten to death." His prey runs faster that made his carnivore blood boils more. "You herbivores won't escape me."

"Oh my, isn't it getting more fun?" Yamamoto said.

. . . . .

She can't believe it. "Hahi! What am I doing here again?" The girl said while beating her head. She went to Namimori after all. _But why? Is it because he asked me to?_ Her face flushed. "I only love Tsuna-san!" Haru said firmly to herself. _That perverted creep! He's been bugging me since last night._ "It's his fault that Haru got this eye bugs!" First her forehead, and then her eyes. "How will Tsuna-san marry Haru if she's this ugly?" she cried and muttered a curse on Hibari.

"What are you doing? You're not a student here." A voice suddenly asked.

"Hahi!" A guy with weird, retro hairstyle is standing in front of her. "Don't scare Haru like that!"

Kusakabe's eyebrow twitched. "Classes are still on going, you cannot enter so leave now."

"But I really need to meet someone…" _or else he'll bite me to death…_

"Leave." The vice chairman said firmly.

"Is there a problem Kusakabe Tetsuya?" A deep patronising voice said, and noticed the retarded herbivore from before.

"Hibari-san!" Kusakabe immediately bows his head in respect.

_So this annoying guy is a Prefect no doubt, but why is he respecting this perverted creep? _Haru thought to herself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while giving her a piercing look.

Her little thoughts instantly disappear at the intent look on his eyes. _Hahi!_ _So scary!_ "Y-you asked Haru to m-meet you…" she stuttered.

"I thought I made myself clear…" he said and a corner of his lips curve, "But I see it's useless since I'm talking to a retarded little herbivore."

"Hahi! Haru's not retarded!" she snarled. _This guy is unpredictable!_ First he's scary and then he suddenly gets annoying.

"Kusakabe, I'll take care of this one." The fearful prefect said with a wide grin on his face.

The vice chairman just nodded his head with a slight curiosity on his face and takes his leave.

The two went to the Disciplinary Committee office, and as usual his loyal followers bowed to him much to Haru's astonishment and he ordered them to leave.

"Hahi! Y-you're the h-head…" Haru stuttered while hanging her jaw in realization. _No wonder why everyone is scared of him._

"You just realize it now?" The prefect said and a smirk appears on his face. "You're really slow…" He said while staring intently on her.

Her hearts beats fast. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, Gokudera's right. She is stupid. It's just the two of them in this room. Haru purposely went here during class hours. She is afraid of being alone with him again if she meets him after dismissal, after he forced and tried to kiss her yesterday. And yet she falls in to his trap. She can't explain the tension she's feeling between them. _I guess he's right…I'm really slow…_ Haru wonders what kind of underwear she was wearing. She's in a rush this morning and doesn't have time to mind that. _Hahi! Why am I thinking weird things? _She shakes her head, and didn't notice him approaching.

"Nervous?" The prefect said as he leans his face to her. The girl gasped and flinched.

_Danger! Danger!_ "I-I'm not! Why would I?" she croaked. _Is this creep some sort of a magician?_

"I see…" he said while closing the gap between them and Haru stepped backwards. "Well then, are you afraid?" The prefect continued to ask, as he cornered her on the wall.

Haru felt the cold wall against her back. "I-I'm not either." She replied bravely while trying to hide her nervousness. Her eyes widen when he suddenly pinned her wrists and her bag drop on the process. "W-what do you think you're doing desu?" she stammered while heaving a breath to scream, but Hibari's too smart for that as he pressed his tonfa on her slender neck.

"Try to make a noise and I'll bite you to death." He whispers on her ear and the girl meekly nodded her head.

"W-what do you want from Haru desu?" She asked while trying to calm herself down.

"What do I want?" Hibari said huskily and inched his face closer to her that she can smell his mesmerizing breath and Haru closed her eyes. After a moment, she heard him speaks. "How long are you staying like that?"

"Hahi?" The girl said while fluttering her eyes. He was sitting on a chair across the room, with his eyes watching her in amusement and a grin on his arrogant face. _When did he…_Her face flushed. _How long was she standing there, waiting like an idiot? But waiting for what?_ She blushed and beats her head in embarrassment.

Hibari was really amused by her reaction. "What are you doing little herbivore?" he asked with his head resting in his knuckle.

"Y-you…" Haru gritted her teeth while pointing an accusing finger on him. _This creep…_ She gapes her mouth to speak, but then she paused. _Wait…what will I tell him?_

"You're taking too long…" he said impatiently and _glares_ at her.

She shrieked and the annoyance that she felt for him suddenly switched into fear. "W-well…I…I…" Haru stammered.

The prefect grunted in impatience. _Herbivores…_ "Take this." He said and extended his arm to hand her something.

"Hahi?" Haru looked curiously over his hand and saw her handkerchief, clean and neatly pressed. "You want to meet Haru to return this?"

"I don't want to be indebted to anyone, especially to an herbivore." He scoffed as he turned his head on the side. Haru took her handkerchief from his hand, and the image of his bleeding knee suddenly flashed in her head. "Is your knee alright desu?" The girl asked with a worried tone in her voice. His eyebrows twitched. "A mere scratch won't kill me." He huffed in annoyance.

"I see…" _I guess he's fine._ "Well then, I still have classes to attend…"

"We're not done yet." He cuts her off as he stood up from his seat. "You think you can easily escape…" Hibari said and approaches her. The girl takes her stance and grip tightly the handle of her bag, ready to smack him yet feeling a little guilty for bruising his handsome face again.

The prefect was already aware of her next move, and he immediately caught her wrist. "Your stupid trick won't work on me again." He hissed while clutching both of her wrists tightly.

Anger and fear has rushed inside of her. _Is this creep toying with her?_ "W-what else do y-you want?" she stammered with sarcasm in her voice.

"You think you can escape from your crimes?"

"Hahi? What crimes?" Haru asked puzzled.

"Trespassing to Namichuu…" Hibari answered with a frown as he grunted, "…thrice."

"T-thrice? You must be joking desu…" she said while calculating in her head how many times she sneaked or trespassed inside his school to see her beloved Tsuna-san. "Does sneaking counts?"

He _glares_ at her.

Haru swallowed hard. _Hahi! This is really bad desu!_

"Sneaking and trespassing are the same" he said in a deep _dangerous_ voice. "Looks like you've had done it a gazillion times." Hibari muttered under his breath. He will really bite Kusakabe and the other DC members to death as soon as he sees them for not properly guarding his school.

"Based on the laws and regulations of Namimori, your punishment is simple but not enough." He said in a patronising voice with a playful smirk on his face. "Aside from that, you owe me a lot." The prefect said, as he motions his swelling face where she hit him with her bag.

"Go-gomenasai desu!" Haru cried and quickly bowed her head.

"A simple sorry is not enough to atone for your crimes."

"Please…" she said with tears forming on to her eyes, "Don't ban Haru into your school!" the girl pleads. _Or else Haru will die if she doesn't see Tsuna-san's face anymore._ "I will accept any punishment just don't ban Haru desu."

Hibari was quite surprised. _What is this retarded herbivore talking about?_ Even though he's the head of the Disciplinary Committee, he doesn't have the right to ban anyone because it's the principal's job. And besides, the principal is too soft to ban her for just trespassing, and it's not really a heavy violation. A curve formed in his lips. "Any punishment?"

"Hai! Any punishment desu!" Haru replied with no hesitation. _For the sake of love!_

"Well then, you will have to do everything that I say" The prefect said with a wide grin on his face. "…that's your punishment."

"Hahi?" Haru gawked. _What the heck?_

"Starting from today, you are now my pet."

"P-pet?" she cried in disbelief. "That's ridiculous desu!"

"You have no right to answer me back…" Hibari said as he leaned her face, "Or I'll bite you to death." She gulped and has a bad feeling about the following days.

**~Omake~**

Haru was walking home from school as she stretched her arms and sighed. "I hope tomorrow will be a good day." She puffed. "Anyway Haru will get to hang out with Tsuna-san everyday so that will be alright!" she said with a positive outlook and skipped happily. Little did she know a group of girls was watching her from afar.

"What is that stupid girl doing with Hibari-sama?" she said in annoyance while watching Haru skips on her path. "She's not even from Namichuu."

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"I heard from her herbivore friends that her name is Miura Haru."

"Miura Haru eh? Well she better watch out."

_To be continue…_


	4. Namimori Chuu

**First posted on: 06/01/2011**

**Chapter edited on: 07/09/2012**

Namimori Chuu

"Isn't it done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Here's your coffee desu." She said with an obvious forced smile as she placed his beverage on his table.

"You better sure it is apt in my taste for taking too long" he scoffed and gently drink it.

Her fists are clenching in anger. She was like a scurrying chicken doing all his commands. The creep was just sitting comfortably in his seat while ordering her around, smirking like a devil to in her great annoyance. Watching him lazily drinking his coffee makes her really want to smack him. _Patience Haru…For the sake of love!_

Though she totally disliked this pet treatment of him, she is able to spend a lot of time with her friends and Tsuna. Besides he won't let her escape even if she refuse to their agreement (which she doesn't know how that happen), he assigned one of his men to escort her from Midori to Namimori during breaks and dismissal to make sure she will do her duties. She was bewildered when one day she was asked by their class adviser and told her she was granted permission to went at Namimori anytime even during class! Does their school really allowed that? Well, she doesn't have to sneaked out anymore but why Namimori? She doubted. Her answer was a guy with weird retro hairstyle wearing a familiar black school coat standing in front of their school. He was fetching her. She gawked. There is no mistaken, the creep was behind all of this. She doesn't know how or even want to know how he did that. But she's quite sure that he threatened their class advisor and school principal by biting them to death.

"What are you glaring at?" he asked sternly.

"Hahi! N-nothing" she cackled. _There's no denial that Hibari Kyoya is a natural creep._

He grinned. "Glaring at me with those blazing dull eyes of yours won't make me melt, my little herbivore pet."

"D-dull eyes?" she snarled.

"You're glaring at me again. I told you I won't melt." He mocked.

She can feel her eyes burning in anger. _This arrogant creep!_ If she only had laser powers like Cyclops or Superman he will be burned this instant. But unfortunately, she has no godly powers to do that.

Her doe brown eyes were blazing in fury. The way her small frame body quivering in anger and fear really, amused him. "Gonna fight me little herbivore?" he scoffed.

She declined. "If you don't have anything to asked, I'm taking my leave, if you'll excuse me…"

"You're not allowed to leave yet" he shrilled.

"What else do you want?" she pouted.

He lazily rested his head on his fist. "As you can see my pet bird is not here."

"Yeah…" She noticed his cute fluffy yellow little bird was not around since she came. It was always on his side. The cute little bird's presence makes her feel comfortable. No wonder its absence made her feel vexed with its arrogant owner.

"Where is he?" she asked worriedly.

"He's probably out there wondering around or searching for food."

"Is it safe for him to roam around? He might get lost."

"Even though he's a bird, he is not retarded." He bragged.

"Are you implying me?" she sneered.

"You think?" He smirked. "Maybe"

She gritted her teeth. Her temper is rising. She really wants to smack him hard even it will bruise his handsome face, she doesn't even care anymore. _Patience Haru…Patience…_ Dealing with him won't be easy and he might bight her to death. She still wants to live a long happy life and of course, she still needs to marry Tsuna.

"So what if your pet bird is not here?" she said in a calmed voice.

"No one will sing Namimori's alma mater."

"So?"

He rolled his eyes and grunted. "You will sing it."

"You want me to sing for you?" She gaped.

"You heard me clearly. Do I need to spell it out?" he said in irritation. This herbivore is turning him to an idiot as well.

"But I don't even know the song! And besides why should I sing your school's alma mater? I'm not even a student here!" she exclaimed.

"You are my pet." He said bluntly. "That means you are required to sing Namimori's anthem."

She gawked. _Required?_ She didn't apply to be his pet in the first place. He decided it without her consent though she made a pledge to atone for her crimes but she didn't expect to turn out this way.

"Can't I just sing another song? Like my own school's alma mater?" she said in a crooked smile.

He glares at her. _Hahi! Wrong move!_

"If that's the case I need to train you to sing." He said determinedly.

"Haru knows how to sing" she grumbled. She was really offended by his tone, like she was some kind of circus animal. "Just give me a copy of the song so I can learn it."

He sends his ringtone to her cellphone via Bluetooth.

"Well, Haru needs to go home early" she said and glide through the door. "So Haru can practice singing the song" she said before he could say anything to stop her and shut the door.

. . . . .

"Tsuna-san~!" Haru said gaily and jump over to hug the young Vongola boss.

"Stupid girl! You are choking Decimo!" Gokudera sneered and tossed her away from Tsuna.

"Hahi! You moron!" she barked.

As usual the two are arguing with each other.

"Neh, stop fighting guys. That is not good." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Shut up you baseball freak! Don't act like a good guy!"

"But I am a good guy…" Yamamoto said confusingly and tilted his head and placed his thumb on his chin. "…I think I have been a good son, a good student, a good friend…"

"Well Haru is here, let's go guys" Tsuna said, cutting them off. "We can't keep Kyoko-chan and the rest waiting."

"If Decimo said so." Gokudera said and withdraw immediately.

. . . . .

Unlike any other prefect, patrolling the district of Namimori is one of his jobs aside from guarding their school. Whoever disturbed the peace of his beloved Namimori will be bitten to death. A group of thugs was vandalizing a wall while playing loud music that can blow anyone's eardrums off, and unfortunately for them, it was Hibari.

He approached the thugs and pulled out his tonfas. "I will bite all of you to death." And his bloodlust ignite.

. . . . .

"Thanks for the meal Kyoko-chan. It's really delicious." Haru said praising Kyoko's cooking skill.

"Thank you Haru-chan" Kyoko blushed. The orange head girl was flattered.

"If you have time, can you teach me that dish Tsuna-san was eating?" she begged. Tsuna seemed really like that dish and as his future wife, she needs to learn it badly.

"Sure. If you want, I'll be happy to lend you the cookbook where I learn that dish." Kyoko said with a smile. After minutes of searching, she found the book and gave it to Haru.

"You can return this anytime so you can practice."

"Arigato gozaimasu kyoko-chan! Haru is really grateful desu~." Speaking of _practice_, she still needs to learn that song. Well it doesn't bother her anymore to sing Namimori's alma mater, since her future husband is studying at Namimori.

. . . . .

"Weaklings." He scoffed after biting the group of thugs to death and continued on his patrolling duty. He heard a distinct familiar loud chattering. _Herbivores… _Another lame target to be bitten to death. Well he didn't mind as long they're destroying the peace of Namimori and to satisfy his craving bloodlust. When he spotted _her_ clinging at Sawada while Gokudera keeps on bickering at her and Yamamoto was just laughing. He grunted.

. . . . .

"Well then, Haru will be going the other way now" she said and broke off to Tsuna's arm.

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you home?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "It is really late now."

She blushed. "No need to worry! Haru will be just fine desu!"

"He has point, we don't mind walking you home" Yamamoto said with his genuine smile.

"Well I do mind…" Gokudera muttered under his breath but the brunette caught his words. She scowled at him and leaved the matter. She was too tired to argue with this moron.

"Well Haru is off to go now!" she said and bowed her head.

"Take care Haru." Tsuna said with his glowing smile. "Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi." She blushed. "Ja ne!"

Like always, Haru was skipping happily on her way home.

"Going home early to practice, eh?" a chilling voice said.

Her happy thoughts of Tsuna were interrupted by that spine tickling voice. Standing in front of her was none other than the creep, glaring at her. She swallowed hard. "Hey…" Haru approached in a casual manner. "What are you doing outside desu? It's already late you know."

"I know it's late" he shrilled. _Is she making a fool out of him?_ "Don't state the obvious." The prefect was really pissed off by the moment.

"Well then, since it's late, Haru needs to go home now." She walks faster as she passed him by, but Hibari stop her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was deadly.

"H-home?" Haru stammered, unsure of what to anwer.

"I know, damn it." He growled.

The girl was not really pleased by his tone. "_You heard Haru clearly_" she snapped. "_Do I need to spell it out? _Stop asking the _obvious_ if you knew the answer."

Talking back at him with his own words really didn't please him at all. And in one swift motion, he seized her wrists on the wall, caging her with his body. She panicked.

"Let me go!" Haru cried as she struggles.

"Don't make a ruckus or you won't like it." He said and inched his face on her. She met his sharp gazing onyx eyes and congealed. He smirked. "Good pet" Hibari whispers on her ear.

"My pet duty is over" she hissed.

"Oh really?" She can almost taste his breath. "But being my pet has no time limits."

Haru was appalled and he just grinned. "To make it clear for that slow brain of yours, you are my little herbivore pet anytime." The girl gaped to contradict but he cut her off. "Any protests coming from that small mouth and I will bite you to death."

She scowled. "Haru understands. Let me go now" she fizzed. But he didn't even budge and his beautiful onyx eyes, was just gazing at her and she blushed. "W-what?" His gaze was making her melt.

"What are you doing with those herbivores?" he asked bluntly.

"Hahi?"

"I'm asking why you are with them?" he said impatiently.

"W-well Tsuna-san invited me to come with them to Kyoko-chan's house" she answered.

"Is that so?" he said sharply. "That's why you lied to me?"

Haru turned her head away from him. She was guilty.

"Lying is the worst crime of all" he snarled. "And I hate liars."

She was stabbed by his words. He makes her feel like she's the worst person in this world. "I didn't mean to lie in the first place" Haru mumbled.

"Oh, but you already did." Hibari snapped.

"I'm sorry desu." She said softly as she looked in his eyes.

He was taken aback by the soft serious look in her doe brown eyes. This herbivore did really mean what she said. "If you ever lie to me again I will really bite you to death." He sneered and slightly loosened his grip on her.

"Will you let me go now? Haru really needs to get home" the girl pleaded. "And besides, Haru still need to learn that song." She beamed at him.

Hibari was caught off guard by her bright smile and absentmindedly let her go. She promptly averted and puffed. "Haru will be going home surely this time desu." He came back on his senses, when she took a step but he grasped her wrist and draws the girl to him. "Hahi!"

He cupped her nape and lean her chin with his thumb. She gulped. His face is too close. He grinned at her trembling small frame body. "Scared?"

"I-I'm not scared." Haru stammered.

He smirked. _She's still a gutsy herbivore as always._ "You better make sure you will perform it well" he said keenly as gently lets her go. "Or I'll bite you to death."

As usual, another threat, an arrogant strut, that leaves Haru flustered.

The next day:

"Hibari! Hibari!" The yellow bird chirped as he landed on his owner's shoulder.

"Hahi~ Haru is really glad you're back desu~" The girl mirth. She feels relaxed by now because she doesn't have to suffer a bit with his irksome owner. "Well since he's back, Haru doesn't need to sing anymore."

"You will still sing" Hibari dictated in a patronising voice.

"B-but…"

"Your efforts will not be put into waste" he said. "Unless that you didn't practice the song." The prefect said sharply.

"I practice singing Namimori's alma mater the whole night!" she snapped. She studied it very well from the lyrics and tempo, and sang it over and over again that she can almost forget her own school's alma mater.

"If that's so, let's hear it."

Haru cleared her throat and took a deep breath…

_Midori tanabiku namimori no  
>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<br>Itsumo kawaranu  
>Sukoyaka kakenage<br>Aah, tomo ni utaou  
>Namimori chuu<em>

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no  
>Heihei bonbon nami de ii<br>Itsumo kiowanu  
>Sukoyaka kakenage<br>Hahaa, tomo ni waraou  
>Namimori chuu<em>

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no  
>Atarimae taru nami de ii<br>Itsumo issho ni  
>Sukoyaka kakenage<br>Aah, tomo ni ayumou  
>Namimori chuu~<em>

After she sang, there was silence. His face was expressionless, neither he was stunned or something. _Maybe he got speechless?_ She grinned. Her awesome voice makes him star struck that he got speechless.

"Not bad." He commented at last.

She frowned. _Not bad?_ After that award winning performance! _Is that all he can say?_

Hibari smirked. "Well, I'm not expecting something great from you after all" he scoffed.

"Hahi!" She almost sores her throat the whole night. "What are you trying to say desu?"

He just patted the little bird's head on his shoulder. "His performance was too way out of your league."

"Are you telling me that Haru has a bad voice?" She sneered.

"You said that not me" he answered dryly. "Well if you really felt that bad, you can set that as a ringtone instead."

"And what good will it brings on me?" Haru grumbled. "No thank you desu."

The prefect suddenly snatched her cellphone from her hand. "Hahi! Give it back!" She jerked and tried to grab it from his hand but he easily evaded it. Hibari lazily punched the buttons of her phone. "What are you doing desu?" Haru snarled.

"Changing your ringtone" he deadpanned.

"You have no right to do that. Give it back."

After he sets her ringtone, Hibari tossed her cellphone back and she managed to catch it. She grumbled.

"As my pet, you are required to use Namimori's anthem as your ringtone."

"But this is Haru's phone! Haru can decide whatever ringtone she wants!" she retorts and started to punch the buttons.

Hibari clutched her wrist. "Try to change it and I will bite you to death" he growled. She obediently recedes and scowled at him. _Like she has a choice_.

**~Omake~**

She sniffed the sweet aroma of her coffee and gently sipped it. Coffee was not really her kind of beverage because it's bitter. She preferred sweets, like hot chocolate, milk or tea. But since coffee is the only one available in this room, she had no choice. Haru needs something hot to soothe her throat. Unknown to her, a group of girls was secretly spying on her.

"That girl! She is acting like she ruled Hibari-sama's _office_!" She pointed out at Haru's cross legged position. (_Note_: Disciplinary Committee office, this fangirl is implying to her mind that Hibari owns the room since he's the head of the prefects)

"And she's drinking in Hibari-sama's mug!" she growled. "How bold of her!"

They have been trying to steal that mug. The mug where Hibari-sama's perfectly shaped lips rubbed as he drinks his coffee. In short, they want to steal a kiss from him. But the other prefects were so sharp and Hibari himself, that they might get caught. And a stupid girl was just simply drinking from his mug like it was a random thing to do. Is she an alien? From what planet does she come from? Doesn't she know that mug was priceless! You cannot find a mug with Hibari's brand on it, not in the entire Namimori district, not in entire world and not in the entire universe! (whew!)

She was bold enough to steal a kiss from him! They were clenching in anger. Watching her with a smile on her face while drinking on his mug really annoys the hell out of them.

"All of you are crowding." A grimly voice said and they all froze in their position. "Go back to your respective rooms or else…" He pulled out his tonfas. "I'll bite all of you to death."

They shrieked and hurriedly got on their feet and ran off. The prefect grunted. _What a bunch of annoying girls…_

. . . . .

"Hibari-sama is really kakkoi~"

"Kyaah~ He was _staring_ at me!" (_Note_: He was actually glaring at you, idiot)

"No! Hibari-sama was _staring_ at me!" (Che, another idiot)

"Hibari-sama is really hot!" (I agree with you in that)

Meanwhile:

"You are drinking in my mug" he said sternly.

"So?"

"It's not washed."

"But it doesn't mean it's not clean and safe to drink at. And you're not sick though."

"Don't you have a personal hygiene?"

"Of course I do! There's no other drinking container in this room and Haru needs to soothes her throat" she said sarcastically.

"Did you even rinse it?"

"I don't have time to do that, my throat really badly needs some hot liquid" she snarled.

"Really?" He smirked. "Or you purposely do that so you can get contact?"

"Hahi? What are you talking about desu?" she asked confusingly.

He grinned. "There are stains of me in that lid where your small lips are rubbing."

Haru blushed. _In adverted kiss_! "Hahi! You pervert!" she cried.

"I'm not the pervert, you are" he stated bluntly.

"I am not! You're so malicious!"

"You are the malicious one…" he purred. "..and you're red face tells so."

The girl just hanged her jaw in embarrassment as he leans her face. "There's no need for dirty little tricks my little herbivore pet." Hibari inched his face closer to her. "Because I'm willing to do so, anytime if you asked."

"H-haru doesn't u-understand desu…" she stuttered.

"Or maybe I'll have to do it myself instead…" The prefect grinned.

Unbeknown to them, the girls were back and secretly eavesdropping on them.

"We need to get Miura Haru."

To be continue…

**-To tell you the truth I have really no idea what's the main plot of this fic. I'm just having fun writing scenes between Haru and Hibari. As long as you enjoy this fic, I'll be glad to write more and maybe figured out what's the real deal in this story. And I guess there will be omakes in the next following chapters (hopefully). The idea of having fangirls came from Hibari's real fangirls. You can see them in the net posting comments, blogs, videos, etc. and even in cosplay events telling how much they love Hibari. And I'm sure you're one of them like me. I think it will more fun if there are fangirls messing up and how will kyoya deal with them (obviously by threatening them to bite them to death). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter…please review!**


	5. Slippery When Wet

Slippery When Wet

Haru puffed out her cheeks while watching the pouring the rain on the windowsill. It's been raining all day long since yesterday. The weather forecast announced that there's a low-pressure area forming in the region. She rested her face on her knuckles and let out a deep sigh. Their teacher was still lecturing them about their new math lesson and she didn't bother to listen. Weather like this makes her feel lazy. She peeked at the time on her cellphone, 11:57 am, three more minutes before lunch. The tapping sound of her ball pen is like a ticking clock, counting down…and, tick-tock! Finally, the school bell ring.

Haru squeak from her desk when the dismissal bell ring. "Hahi! Haru got slept!" She packed her things and stretched her arms.

A familiar silhouette was waiting outside the school gates. She sighed and walked towards him. "Konnichiwa, Miura Haru-san"

"Nice weather today isn't it?" she said sarcastically. The weird retro looking prefect just gave a small nod. "Chief's order." She frowned. "Rain or shine I'm still obliged to do his whim or else he'll bite me to death" she grumbled and stamped her foot hard, making the water splashed on the creep's underling.

The poor prefect was bitten to death by his chief for wetting the beloved Disciplinary Committee Office. She snickered softly while brewing his coffee and he glares at her. "What's funny little herbivore?" he shrilled.

"Ha-hahi? N-nandemonai desu…" she stuttered. Exactly like she predicted, the creep bit him to death for messing up his office. _Mission success!_ Though she really felt sorry for him, getting whack by Hibari's tonfas will definitely end you up in a hospital bed. Since her escort was beaten up and need time to recover, no one will scout her from doing her punishments. She grinned mischievously. A plan popped out in her head.

"Are you that retarded that you're laughing by yourself?" he scoffed.

"Hahi! I told you, Haru's not retarded!" she snarled.

"Hn, clean up this mess" he ordered and sat on his chair. "I don't want to see even a tiny bit of mud dirt. Scrub it well and wipe it. I don't want my office floor wet."

The next following days are still the same…rainy weather, boring lessons and lazy atmosphere, except Haru's _escorts_. But for her they all look the same, maybe because of their retro hairstyle and black uniform. She sometimes wondered 'what's up?' with that weird look. Did that creep ordered them that kind of get up? _Nah, impossible_. Hibari Kyoya doesn't care to any of them and even to everyone else except his cute little bird and of course, his beloved Namimori. _Well, at least he has a normal fashion sense_.

Hibari hit his final strike at his poor subordinate. His crime? Well, he just almost slipped as he enters the respected Disciplinary Committee Office. Why? Because the floor is goddamn wet and muddy. Like does he hate crowds, he also hate when his surrounding is messy and _disorganized_. Being the head disciplinarian, he makes sure that everyone and everything are in proper order. Abide him and god blessed your poor soul as he blessed you with his tonfas.

Kusakabe just sighed as another member of the Disciplinary Committee got admitted in the hospital. He became aware before getting inside his office he makes sure his shoes are clean and _**not wet**_. _Damn the rain_.

-(.)-

"Hahi? Kusakabe-san what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"Hibari-san's order" he replied proudly.

A corner of her mouth twitched. "So you're escorting Haru from now on?"

"I supposed," he said and scratch his head. "…Since most of the members are still confined in the hospital."

Haru bit her lower lip. It really makes her feel guilty. _Gomenasai Kusakabe-san, you will join them later._

-(.)-

The rain was pouring heavily as Haru opened her umbrella. Class was dismissed today due to the sudden announcement of the upcoming typhoon. "Hahi! I think the typhoon is already here desu!" she exclaimed as her umbrella was blown away by the strong wind. "Hahi! Haru is getting wet!" She run fast across the strong rain and wind when she bumped into someone and her butt fell on the wet ground. "Ha-hahii…Haru is really wet now" she cried and looked up angrily from the one at fault.

"Look where you're going, stupid herbivore" he sneered and pull out his tonfas with his other hand when he noticed it was his little herbivore pet.

"Hahi! Hibari-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked in awe. The arrogant prefect was standing outside Midori Middle School gates. She blinked her eyes to make sure it's really the creep and he glares at her stupid reaction. But she flushed instead. _He waited for me? Is he here to walk me home?_

His eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Get up" he said abruptly while shading her with his black umbrella. She promptly stood up and fidgeted her wet skirt. "Ano…why is Hibari-kun here?"

"Fetching you little idiot herbivore" he grumbled and walked.

"Hahi! Wait for Haru desu!" she puffed and catches up with him.

The wind blew violently, so does the rain.

"Hahi! I think we're in the eye of the typhoon!" she exclaimed while pulling down her skirt. He smirked.

"Walk faster little herbivore" he said while tightening his grip on his umbrella.

A flying plastic bag covered Haru's face. "Ha-hahii! Something is on my face!" she cried, flailing her arms around. Forgetting her skirt is flying upside. He grunted.

"What are you doing idiot? You are making a scandal" he sneered, getting annoyed by the weather, his umbrella and this idiot little herbivore.

"Ha-hahii! I can't see anything!" she cried out while shaking her arms around. He caught her arm and dragged her around.

-(.)-

"Achoo!" Haru sneezed.

They just arrived at Namimori Middle School, inside the respected Disciplinary Committee Office. Her fist is shivering, both from the cold and irritation. _That creep! Doesn't he have a heart? Still enslaving me in this kind of situation! _Her plans of drinking a mug of hot chocolate under a warm blanket while watching the pouring rain at the screen door of her room and after an hour she will lazily dozed off on her bed, dreaming about Tsuna and their future.

"Achoo!" Her little dream of relaxation got shattered.

Although somewhere inside her heart is disappointed about. She doesn't know why and it really annoyed her.

"You look like a drenched puppy" he scoffed while leaning coolly at the wall.

She scowled at him. _Why he isn't even got wet?_ His uniform is in place unlike her; she looks like she came out in a battle with the hurricane. Her uniform is covered with some mud and dried leaves. She dusted it off and twirl to shake off the water.

"You. Are. Messing. My. Office…" he shrilled.

"Ha-hahi! Please don't bite Haru to death! She promised to clean it afterwards!" she cried while shielding herself with her arms, afraid that he might whack her with his tonfas. He just grunted and leaved.

-(.)-

She stretched her arms and sat comfortably at the couch. "That was really tiresome desu…" she sighed and sneezed. "Hahi…that creep is really killing me. I will get sick of his cruel slavery." _Is this what they call karma?_

Speaking of the devil, the creep got back, carrying an extra cloth and tossed it to Haru's face. "Hahi! That was rude desu!" she snarled.

"Wear it" he ordered and sat on his chair while punching his phone.

She frowned at the oversized long sleeve shirt on her hand.

Hibari grumbled at his phone, knowing that the connections are disrupted and the networks aren't available due to the weather. He looked back at his little herbivore pet who was still staring meticulously at the extra uniform he lend to her.

"I said to 'wear it', idiot herbivore" he said impatiently.

"But this is too big for Haru…achoo!" Her nose is getting runny. "And whose shirt is this? Achoo!"

His eyebrows twitched. "Enough complaining and change right now" he dictated. She just stared at him, fidgeting. An angry mark is starting to pop out in his forehead. "Didn't I told you I don't like repeating my words to retarded herbivores…"

"Haru cannot change in front of Hibari-kun!" she retorts.

He grunted. Of course, she will not strip her clothes off in front of him, unless he leaves and he would _**do**_ that. What does this idiot herbivore think of him_? _He still has some quite manners but he would amuse his self first since she started to annoy him.

"What are you trying to say little herbivore?"

"Can you leave in this room just for a minute?"

"Are you ordering me?"

"Hahi! N-no, I'm just asking if you could wait outside so Haru can change desu"

"You can change at the girl's locker room, it's in the first floor"

"De-demo…there's no around and the hallways are dark…" she stuttered.

He grinned. "Are you afraid?"

"I-I am not afrai-achoo!" she sneezed and stamped her way to the door. "H-haru is not afraid of ghosts!"

"I see…" he smirked. "This school is a century old even though it doesn't appear to be look like because of the renovations and maintenance every year so it's natural that there might be dead spirits lurking around."

"Hahi…you're joking right?"

He just stared at her and grinned devilishly. Her legs are trembling. "What's the matter? You said you're not afraid of ghosts" he scoffed. She scowled at him.

"Hn, can't think of any excuse?" he said and stood up. "I hate keeping me waiting so I'll give you ten seconds to change" he said abruptly and shut the door behind.

Haru thought he was joking and realized that he was counting down. "…9…8…7…"

"Hahi! W-wait, slow down!" she prattled and quickly remove her wet uniform. _He's really serious!_

"…6…5…4…"

"Hahi! Hahi! I'm still in my underwear!" she squeals.

"…3…2…1. Time's up little herbivore." And he slides the door.

-(.)-

Haru was hugging her knees to keep herself warm. The FM radio on her phone announced that the typhoon is raised to signal no.4 and it was advised to stay inside. She was about to call their house when the battery died out. Hibari was busy walking around the room searching for signal. In short, they got stranded.

The windows are banging due to the howling wind of the storm. Haru stand to take a look and the mist were covering the windowpanes. She wiped it with her sleeves and peek a look outside. The raindrops are heavier and the sky is dark. A thunder appeared behind the clouds and Haru shrieked.

"Hahi!" she cried and stumble upon Hibari but he caught her in time and glares at her. "Will you stay put? Idiot little herbi…" And his foot slip on the little puddle coming from Haru's hanging wet uniform and they both fell on the cold ground.

"You…retarded little herbivore, I told you I don't want my office floor wet" he hissed.

"Hahi…Haru doesn't know" she jerked her body upward but she slip and fell on top of him again. "Gomenesai Hibari-kun!"

"Hn, an idiot will always be an idiot" he said dryly in their awkward position.

"Hahi! Haru's not an idiot neither retarded!" She tilted her head to face him.

"Oh, you think I didn't know of your childish acts?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hahi? I don't know what you're talking about"

"You think you can escape from your duties by pulling an idiotic act on my subordinates?"

She gulped. _Hahi! The creep knew!_ She must known from the very start that Hibari Kyoya is smart and cannot be easily to fool. _What to do? What to do!_

"You are giving me so much trouble my little herbivore…" he said dangerously while sitting up with Haru confusedly clinging on him, making her sit on his lap.

His eyebrows twitched. "Hahi…honto ni gomenasai…please don't bite Haru to death…hahi…Haru still wants to live long…" she blabbered while confusedly clenching on his shirt, trembling in fear. "…I don't want to be hospitalized…"

Hibari didn't know how to react. He must be overjoyed right now that she's scared of him. Everyone feared him. But she is _different_. His eyes narrowed. This is so _unlike_ her.

"Get off me little herbivore, stop squirming like a child" he said fiercely and paused, and then he added "Hn, what a baby…'yellow printed little ducklings with fancy pink raffles'…I forgot you're a child after all…a toddler one."

This time, Haru was heatedly glaring at him with a flushed face. He smirked.

"You…pervert!" Her grip tightens on his collar.

"Wao~ what confidence, going to fight me little herbivore?" he mocked.

"How dare you to harassed Haru!" she raged.

"Don't accuse me of something I didn't do, little herbivore. I'm just watching that pathetic little scandal you showed earlier. And it's not amusing though."

"Hahi! How could you insult Haru like that! I was in a terrible situation! I'm not giving a free show to anyone!" she gnashed.

"Hn, well it sucks and too bad for me, I'm the only audience."

"Hahi!" He makes her sound like a low life girl. Her blood is boiling and it could rise any moment. "You…you…"

-(.)-

"Hmmm…that's weird, I thought I heard Haru's voice" Tsuna said while scratching his head.

"Me too Decimo…I can hear her annoying bickering"

"Hahaha…like she's inside the Disciplinary Committee Office when we passed by"

Both Tsuna and Goukdera stopped on their tracks.

"T-that's impossible…" _Why am I feeling creepy about?_

"Shut up baseball freak! You're just imagining things! And no one's inside the Reception Room, I saw the jerk leaved earlier"

"But Gokudera-kun, you're imagining things too. And I caught a glimpse of Hibari-san lately carrying something"

"E-eh! So Hibari-san's here too!" (Got stranded because of Reborn's doings)

"Maybe. Why don't we check it out? Maybe he got a phone since our batteries died out" Yamamoto suggested.

Their jaws fell at the situation in front of them. Haru was on top of Hibari wearing just an oversized shirt with her legs showing off.

"W-what the hell are you two doing?" Gokudera was the first one to recover.

The couple looked back at them. "Hahi? You three are here?"

"Ha-haru…" Tsuna stuttered in horror, exchanging his looks between them.

"Herbivores, why are you still here?" he shrilled.

"Hahaha…we got stranded" Yamamoto said. "Demo…making out on a wet floor can get you a cold." He said with his usual smile.

They just froze at Yamamoto's sly comment.

"Hahi?" She looked back at Hibari and her hands are still on his chest and blushed. "Hahi! Y-you got it all wrong!" she cried and quickly stood up. Her eyes averted into Tsuna. "I can explain!"

"Hn, just because no one's looking doesn't mean that nothing happened" Hibari said bluntly while fixing his self.

She gawked at him. "Hi-hibari-kun…YOU BIG IDIOT!" She cried and kicked him on the shin.

Tsuna and the others were struck by her sudden bold action. _Hiii! Haru, he is not Gokudera-kun!_

The atmosphere became deadly and she swallowed hard, realizing the big stupid mistake she did. "You gutsy little herbivore…" he shrilled and took out his tonfas, glaring at all the idiot herbivores who dared to crowd in front of him. "I will bite all of you to death."

"Hahi!" Haru screeched and run towards the quivering Tsuna but like Hibari, she slipped and her head bumped on the ground.

"Haru!" Tsuna attended to her worriedly.

"Stupid girl, you are making Decimo worry!" Gokudera sneered and shake her unconscious body.

"Gokudera-kun, stop doing that!" Tsuna cried helplessly.

"Hmmm, it's really slippery in here. You should put a caution sign Hibari-san" Yamamoto said casually.

"Shut up herbivore" he said and glanced at the unconscious Haru. "Hn, who's the big idiot now?" he mumbled and leaved. It's useless to watch them. "Weaklings."

'Dear Kami-sama, what have I done to suffered like this desu…'

**~Omake~**

Intercom speaker: "We will play this song by a very special request~" a girl's cheerful voice said.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no…dai naku shou naku nami ga ii…_"

"Uh…I wonder why the announcer seems happy" Tsuna said worriedly.

"Che, this lame song again…" Gokudera grumbled.

"Hahaha…but Gokudera-kun, this is our school's alma mater"

"I know that baseball freak! Playing this stupid song over and over again, it's ringing my ears off!"

"Well then…I will take off your ears…" A freakish dead silent piano was playing on the background.

"Hiii! Hibari-san!"

"Do you have a problem with my school rules?" he shrilled.

"Hiii! N-nothing! W-we have to back to class now!" Tsuna screeched while Yamamoto is holding back Gokudera.

"Gomene Hibari-san, we're going back to class now" Yamamoto said with his oh so usual face.

"Let go of me baseball freak! This guy needs to be teach a lesson!"

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down!" Tsuna begged. He didn't want to be bitten to death again.

"If Decimo says so…"

"Hn, pathetic herbivores" he grunted and leaved.

-(.)-

"Sugoi, Tsuna. As always your bento looks nice and delicious" Yamamoto praised with his usual big smile.

Tsuna just sighed at Yamamoto's sly comment on his _'smiling face design bento'_. "Okasan…" he huffed, honestly his mother knows to embarrass him.

"Tsuna~" That cute cheerful energetic voice yet annoying sometimes, appeared in front of them with the usual bento on her hand.

"Stupid girl! How do you know we're here at the rooftop?" Gokudera sneered.

"Hahi! Haru knows because of love, moron!" she snarled and turned to Tsuna and winked. "Haru can feel Tsuna-san's whereabouts with her Super Love Hyper Intuition!"

Tsuna quiver in horror. "I-is she serious?"

"There's no such an idiotic thing like that stupid girl!"

"Hahi! You moron!"

"Hahaha…calm down everyone" Yamamoto said and turned to Haru. "Let me guess, is that a heart design bento?"

"Hai! You got it right Yamamoto-kun. This is for Tsuna-san desu~"

"A-arigato Haru" Tsuna hesitated and took another embarrassing bento. Seriously, bento are not cakes. What's up with girls exerting efforts to design lunch? _Hah…well at least it's delicious though_.

"You make me envious Tsuna, eating cute bento is fun"

Tsuna gave another sigh. _Everything around is fun for you Yamamoto_.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no…dai naku shou naku nami ga ii…_"

Tsuna dropped his chopsticks and shrieked. "Hiii!" That ring tone belongs to _only_ one. His peaceful lunch break is over.

"Che, this lame song again…" Gokudera grumbled and prepared his dynamites to attack _that_ arrogant person.

"Hahi? Moshi moshi desu?" Haru answered. They all gape in shock.

"Hahi? Demo Haru is still busy, why don't you do it yourself?"

Why does Haru's ring tone is our school's alma mater?

"Hahi! Gomenasai! Haru will be right there!" she said and dusted her skirt.

Tsuna had a bad feeling.

"Hey stupid girl, explain the hell your ring tone is Namimori's alma mater" Gokudera sneered.

"Gomene, but I have to go now! Or else he'll…" she said nervously and shrugged. "Well then, see you tomorrow Tsuna-san!"

The three of them worriedly exchanged looks. (_Wait, Gokudera-sama is worried too?_ Che, I'm just worried about Decimo because that stupid girl makes him worry! _Ah…I see…what a fanboy…_ Shut up! And who the hell are you?_ Your conscience…I suppose… _Go away! Or I'll blow you up! _Yeah, blow your head away, octopus head… _Shut up, Aho! _LOL…_)

-(.)-

"Ano…what is the Disciplinary Committee's business in here?" she asked nervously at the sight of him.

"Hn, the usual requests" he answered and glared at her obvious stupid question.

She promptly turned the mic on to do the announcement and played the song.

His eyebrows twitched at her cheerful voice. He glares at her and leaved. Not noticing the pink streak on the girl's cheeks.

"Kyaah~ Hibari-sama talked to me!"

"That's odd, Hibari-sama asked by himself rather than the usual Kusakabe-san or the other members of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Because he wanted to talk me that's why~"

"Stop daydreaming! Hibari-sama is mine!" (And the two idiot fangirls started to fight)

The door suddenly opened and their blood boils at the sight in front of them.

"Ano…sumimasen…I'm looking for someone desu, can you page him?"

"We don't accept requests from outsiders" they said and glare at her.

"I see…" she puffed. "I wonder where Tsuna-san go, I want to give him Haru's Full of Love Bento" she said quietly.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no…dai naku shou naku nami ga ii…_"

Hearing that ring tone, the two fangirls got suddenly excited expecting their Hibari-sama's presence. "Hibari-sama came back for me!" she beamed quietly. And their hearts drop when Haru answered her phone.

"Haru will be right there after she finish her business, she promised desu!" she replied at her caller and muttered a curse after she put her phone back.

-(.)-

"Kaichou, what will we do?"

"How dare of her to use our school's alma mater when she's not a student here!"

"Only Hiba-kun can use that ring tone!"

"Everybody calmed down. It's still too early to do our plans…" she said and grinned devilishly.

(To be continue…)

**-Gakkoo is really harsh neh? They drive me crazy! I have many problems right now aside from school like family matters, corrupted MS word and being lazy…and this chap was inspired by the rainy season (seriously I really hate when it rains but somehow it's nice to sleep when it's chilly) I hope this chapter is all worth it and you didn't get bored (is this chap too long?)… It takes time for me to update… anyway R & R onegai minasan! (I want to messed up with Hibari's character a bit so you might find him OOC in this fic but somehow I want to keep his **_**creepy side**_**…coz that's his charisma and his character really hooked me up…kyaah~ Hibari Kyoya-sama honto ni Daisuki! xD)**


	6. Just Visiting

JUST VISITING

"Where is she?" he shrilled and glares at his poor subordinate who just came out from the hospital after being bitten by him.

"It looks like Miura Haru-san didn't come to school today, Hibari-san" he answered trying to calm his voice though his knees are trembling by his chief's deathly aura.

"Why?"

"Hai?"

He stood up from his seat and raised his tonfas. "Give me an explanation, now…" he said sharply.

"Eh! E-eto…I think she's absent that's why she didn't come to school?"

His anger measurement bar, rise. "Are you making a fool out of me? You damn herbivore…" He walked from his seat towards him with a blood lust atmosphere. The pitiful prefect gulped and stepped backwards. _Shit…I'm getting another cast._

-(xXx)-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" he said in a demeaning voice that all of the students inside the room backed away while the others scurried outside. Tsuna automatically shriek from his seat. "Hi-hibari-san, w-what are you doing here?" he stuttered not realizing that he's spewing rice from his mouth.

"Where is your gutsy herbivore friend?" he said while glaring at him.

"Hiii! Whose friend?"

"The little herbivore from Midori Middle School…"

"Eh? You mean Haru?" he said quite alarmed. The incident inside the Reception Room has stamped in his mind. He didn't get a chance to ask Haru since when she accidentally bumped her head she hadn't visited them for three days. He hasn't gotten over from the shock and was really bothered. "Why?"

Hibari pulled out his tonfas. "I'm the one asking questions here, herbivore. Don't make me repeat myself…" he said impatiently.

"Hiii! She's at their home. I heard from her father that she is sick!" he sputtered, rice all over the places.

Hibari just grunted and leaved. The killing intent that surrounds him somehow decreased a bit. Tsuna sighed and realized that Kyoko was laughing. He blushed at the sight of her face.

"Stupid, no good Tsuna. Stop daydreaming and wipe out your mouth. And more importantly, clean up your mess…" Hana grumbled and point out at his desk where there is scattered rice that came out from his mouth.

"E-eh!" _So that's why Kyoko-chan's laughing…she was actually laughing at me! _He immediately clean it off, shook his head to hide his face from Kyoko. "How disgusting…" Hana said. _This is more worse than Dino and Lambo._

"Achoo!" Haru sneezed violently. "Ha-hahi…I wonder who's thinking of Haru right now…ACHOO! I bet someone really missed me…" she blabbers while scratching her itching runny nose. "I hope Tsuna-san is the one who is causing Haru this Love Sneeze Intuition~." (What the heck?)

-(xXx)-

_Intuition_. Haru felt someone was watching her. She clutch her sheet upward her chest. Someone was moving beside her. Even though her eyes are close, she can sense someone's hovering her. Tiny bits of sweat are starting to form in her forehead. Her eyelids are trembling, resisting the urge to peek. A warm touch brushes her bangs off. She shivered at the familiar scent. Her heart beats fast. Slowly, she open her eyes, it was pitch dark. The mysterious silhouette was now facing its back on her. She swallowed hard and carefully grabs her big pillow and _HIT!_

"Hahiii!" she screamed at the top of her lungs forgetting her sick condition as she beat the perverted thief. "How dare you to broke in to our house and sleep in my bed!" He fell off as Haru continue to attack him with her pillow.

"You thief! Haru is not afraid of you!" she raged as she put her weight on him and hit him ferociously. He snatched both of her wrists when she heard a clattering and the lights blinded the room. There was a tonfa lying below the switch. "Ha-hi?" she said nervously while looking at the tonfa on the floor. She can feel the emitting dangerous aura under her. _Danger! Danger! _"Hi-hibari-kun…" she stiffened as she looked down. _Hahi! Why do we always end up in this kind of awkward position? _And to be thinking she's the one on top of him. She can feel her cheeks heating up while Hibari is glaring daggers at her.

"Little herbivore…" he shrilled and tightens his grip when Haru tried to struggle away from him.

"Hahi! Let go of Haru desu!" she prattled, looking at him with his aristocratic face and his black hair caressing the floor down to his slender neck and his chest where few buttons were undone. His chest was firm and muscular as she remembers when she had _accidentally_ touched it before. Haru admits Hibari has a nice body built for his age unlike any other _normal_ scrawny middle school boys. _Hahi! Why am I thinking perverted things?_

"Gutsy herbivore…" he said sharply. Her thoughts snapped when she saw the killing intent in his onyx eyes. _Hahi! He is mad! _"Go-gomenasai Hibari-kun! Haru thought you're a perverted thief or rapist or some bad guy…" she stammered.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that how you treat your guest?"

"Hahi?" There's amusement in his voice.

"You do always surprise me my little herbivore…" he grinned and loosened his grip. Haru immediately stood up from awkwardly hovering at him. Hibari coolly dusted his self and stare at her intently that Haru's knees weaken and got sat on her bed.

"W-what is Hibari-kun doing here anyway?" she uttered almost like a whisper. Her throat ache a bit from the scream she made.

"Just checking if you're REALLY sick or NOT."

She frowned at him. "What's up with that tone?"

"I am making sure you're not doing any CHILDISH acts to escape from your punishments"

Her eyebrows twitched. "I see…" _The cruel creep!_ "Thanks for the concern…" she said sarcastically.

"Looks like you can handle yourself now" he said and close the small gap between them. "From the way you hit me with that stupid pillow…" he leaned his face to her and smirked. "…You had such strength."

She gulped at the proximity of their faces and her heart beats fast as he inched closer. Instinctively, her eyes close and she can hear the loud thumping of her heart…his warm breath… _FLICK!_

"Hahi!" Haru flinched and rubbed her forehead. "T-that hurts desu! Why did you do that?"

"Hn, you look stupid and what are you expecting me to do?" he scoffed and grinned.

She blushed at the thought. _Hahi! I wasn't thinking of anything like __**that**__…not with this creep!_

"Your face is red…" he said bluntly and before she could move he placed his palm on her forehead. Haru could feel her blood rushed to her cheeks. "Hn, your fever had passed but why is you're face getting red."

She turned her head away from him and her eyes landed at the pink basin on the small table beside her bed. There's water in it and a white towel. _Hibari-kun…_ A smile formed on her lips.

"You seem fine now, I will take my leave" he said but before he could take a step, Haru grabs his hand. "W-wait!" she croaked.

He was a _bit_ surprised but didn't show it. "A-arigato…" she stammered and looked away at his gaze. Haru could see _something_ in his beautiful onyx eyes but it faded in a blink. "Hn, you're a weird gutsy little daring herbivore" he said and pulls his hand away. Her eyebrows twitched.

"W-weird?" she said sharply. _Daring, gusty, idiot, little and HERBIVORE…and now weird?_ It makes her head spin around from the dislikeable nicknames he calls on her. "You're wrong desu…you are the weird one Hibari-kun."

He glares at her. "How I become the weird one, little herbivore?" he retorts.

Her sweat drops from the intensity of his piercing look but she bravely return his glare. "E-everything! Everything about you is really weird desu!"

"Explain _everything_, little herbivore," he commanded with slight interest in his voice.

"Haru couldn't tell why, I mean Haru couldn't describe it in words but…I feel weird…" she muttered while fidgeting her nightgown.

Hibari fell silent for a minute and Haru saw his stoic face in a deep thought. _His eyes…_have something in it and again it faded when his eyebrows furrowed. "Then, you are weird…" he said bluntly. "…You just admitted it."

"Hahi! It's not like that!" she snarled. _Eto…how can I explain this?_ "Everything you do is weird." _Like at the rooftop, the stairway, the clinic, his office and now at her house_. "You do things that Haru makes her feel weird that makes you a weird one." She mumbled.

Haru could sense that he doesn't get her logic with his silence. "A-anyway it's getting late…" she said trying to wave off the pressure. "You should go home…" _Before dad returns or he will be outraged seeing a boy inside his daughter's room and alone at the house, not a very good idea_. "…It's dangerous outside you know…" _Like he'd be in danger… _Hibari can handle his self _very well_.

He grunted and turned his back away. "You're a really strange herbivore" he said softly.

"Hahi? Did you say something?"

He glanced at her form and smirked. "What an unappealing lousy choice as always."

Her eyebrows furrowed and look down at her nightgown. She scowled at him. "Hentai" she gnashed. "You don't care of my style and besides it's cute!"

She throws a pillow on him but he already jumped out of the window after saying 'toddler' with an annoying mocking face. _What an arrogant flashy exit._

Haru squeezed her pillow in irritation and glanced at the pink basin. She couldn't help but smile and remember that dangerous stoic face…his eyes, his scent, his lips forming into a _sexy_ smirk, his warm breath as their lips almost… "Hahi! Stop desu!" she cried and beat her pillow-chan, imagining it was the cruel annoying hentai creep.

-(xXx)-

Before he knew it, his feet had dragged him all the way to his little herbivore pet's house. He was really actually out for patrolling but a part of his mind keeps bugging him for an unknown reason. _How annoying… _When he got in front of their house, the gate was wide open. His suspicions were right when two herbivores are standing on the front door, trying to break the lock inside.

"Damn it" the guy muttered and cursed. "I will go for the backdoor" he said to his companion but when he turned around, he was met by Hibari's tonfas and got kicked on the ground. The other guy gapes in awe and attack Hibari with a knife. Hibari simply dodge it and tripped him on the ground. "Weaklings" he grunted.

"You little…" the guy gnashed and tried to get up but Hibari step on his head. "I don't like biting weaklings like you but I can't let passed what you're doing" he said sternly as he wipe the herbivore's face on the ground. Scream of pain can be heard but he was not yet satisfied. "I'm going to bite you to death."

-(xXx)-

When he turn the knob, the door swiftly open. "Hn, that despicable herbivore succeed, it's a good thing I bite him just in time." Looks like no one's home so he went inside. The prideful chief prefect was not trespassing, he just came in to inspect. As he walks by, the pictures on the display table caught his eyes. Most of them are Haru's single shots and the others are with her parents, he supposed.

It was like a life cycle of Haru, from the day she was born, the time she learns to walk, her first day of school and other stuffs up until the present. *****Even the first time she went to the beach and was fully naked. She thought that the sea was some sort of a large bathtub at her young mind to take her clothes off*****. How did he know that ridiculous detail? Well, every picture has little details attached on its frame. _Strange but interesting_. He smirked devilishly. "Hn, I think this will be a good keep" he said as he slide his hand inside his coat.

He heard a muffling sound coming from the upper floor and looks like something had fell. It was really not his business to go further but something's nagging in his mind so he went upstairs. The noise was coming from a room with an odd door. It is full of colorful doodles and stickers of some cartoon characters.

His eyes narrowed as he read the word "Haru-chan" and a little doodle of herself. It is pointing its finger and a speech balloon beside it telling, "No boys allowed!"

Ignoring the warning, he opened the door and found his little herbivore lying in an uncomfortable position. Half of her body is on the floor while her legs is on the bed. She was sleeping upside down making her nightgown slid off to her tummy, showing her polka dotted underwear with little frilly raffles. He smirked. _She liked raffles eh?_ Haru stretched a little and her nightgown slid to her chest. He gulped. _This little herbivore has no bra!_ Her cheeks are red and was panting heavily making her chest move in a manner that Hibari sweat dropped. The edge of her nightgown is slowly sliding off from covering her nipples. He can feel his lower part throbbing and his breath is getting ragged. _Damn…_

"Water…" she stuttered making Hibari snapped out from his thoughts. "W-water" she said and moves to her side trying to lift herself. "Oi little herbivore" he said as he approach her and his eyebrows twitched when his hand reach her. _She was burning in fever._ "I need water…" she panted as she struggles to lift herself.

Hibari carried her back to her bed and fixed down her nightgown into a decent look. "Water…I'm thirsty."

-(xXx)-

"Here, drink this" he said as he lift her head and bring the medicine tablet on her mouth. "Swallow it" he dictated and gives her a glass of water.

Trickle of water had left on her mouth. He wiped it with his fingers and noticed her pink parted lips. He absentmindedly brushed it with his thumb and wondered for a moment how it would taste like.

Haru keeps on panting as he gently lays her down. Her temperature is not decreasing, so he decided to stay a little longer until she gets back to normal. His other activity like patrolling the district (and searching for targets to be bitten to death) is cancelled. _You will be paying me for this my little herbivore…_

Like the old method for treating a fever as far as he knew, is to lower down the patient's temperature. He excused his self for using the pink basin that he found from the kitchen and filled it with warm water. _Towel…_ His eyebrows twitched in irritation. It's not really his thing to intrude with other people's belongings. His eyes found her pink wardrobe at the corner of the room. Like the door, it is full of doodles and stickers. He opened one of the drawers and randomly pulled out what he thought a towel, a strawberry printed underwear. He pulled out another one and it was an underwear too with on the back saying, "Daddy's Little Girl." He smirked and opened the next drawer and pulled out an odd stripe of bra.

Seriously, his little herbivore is indeed _Little_. Her sense of fashion to _inner wears_ is really a kid's. But somehow he finds it amusing and interesting. If only not for the situation, he would like to check out more of her personal stuffs…_Wait. Stop. Concentrate. Towel._ He's here to inspect and because of the events his action is needed. But to think of it he's actually out for patrolling isn't he? How did he end up with here again? Hibari cleared up the thought. _It's annoying and such a pain._

-(xXx)-

He placed his hand on her forehead. Looks like her fever is gone and her face are back to normal. He gazed at her sleeping form. She looks like a fragile little animal. Her small figure and petite body, her milky smooth skin and, _her face…_the blushing and panting expression…he wonders if he could make her do that again under him with the lovely noises she will make…he would love to hear that…_Enough._

She is sick. Even though her condition is better she needs rest. _It will be no fun_. Before he could organize his thoughts, Haru grabs his hand. "Don't leave me…"

He was stunned for a moment as her soft, small little fingers is holding his hand. He shot a look at her and saw her eyes are close. _She is asleep_. Haru suddenly pulled him and lost his balance.

"O-oi…" he said sternly as he tried to get up but Haru flailed her arm and leg on him. "Don't leave…" she said and nestled her face on his chest. He got still and could feel her breathing and her chest pressing on his side as she breaths. _Damn…this little herbivore is making it harder_. He puts his arms around her and grinned. His little herbivore perfectly fits on him. "Don't leave me" she muttered and hugs him tightly.

"I won't" he said as the words suddenly came out from his mouth. He frowned. _What the hell did I just said?_ He can feel her lips forming into a smile. "Stay close with me…" He feels soften and shook his head. He could see the lovely line between her chests and smirked. _I guess you're not __**that**__ little_.

"I need you…" she said and Hibari's _little_ thoughts disappear.

"W-what?" He felt a foreign feeling swelling inside.

"I need you…PILLOW-chan."

His eyebrows twitched. _Pillow-chan?_

"Don't leave, stay close with me pillow-chan~"

Hibari is really pissed off right now. He wants to pulls out his tonfas and crack open this idiotic girl's head. His pride. She made him a pillow…a HUMAN PILLOW! How dare her to insult the great fearsome Hibari Kyoya!

"Pillow-chan…you smell nice…" she blabbered with a smile on her face and continue to drift off.

"Hn, you've been spared today" he said and smirked. It reminds him, at the rooftop as he remembers of her sleeping habit. _But get ready for the next following days my dear little herbivore pet…_

His eyes scanned the room. It is obviously like the personality of its owner. The walls are bright yellow with different posters of some anime, boy bands and famous cartoon characters. The bookshelves are occupied of academic books but mostly manga. Her study table is neatly arranged with a weird shape of pencil holder on it. There is also a special shelf for her collection of anime action figures and some plush toys. Beside it, was some an ugly yellow monster mascot with a long tail and a big knife on its hand, hanging on the wall. _Okay…that is really weird_.

He yawned. Somehow, he felt at ease and comfortable. He buried his face on top of her head and inhaled her sweet shampoo as he drift off to sleep.

-(xXx)-

"Haru!" her father exclaimed as he slammed the door open.

"O-otosan! Didn't I told you to knock first!" Haru sneered. She is in the middle of venting her annoyance to her innocent pillow-chan by beating and squeezing it up.

Her father sighed in relief at seeing her normal hyper self. "I'm sorry for coming home late, I'm glad you're safe."

"Eh? Demo, you always come home at this time" she said as she glance over at her flower shaped wall clock.

"The police called and informed me that they have arrested two robbers at our house."

"R-robbers?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, but when they arrive, they are already badly beaten up before they could break in to our house."

"Beaten up?" _Could it be…_A certain bloodthirsty creep makes her shiver.

"A young man called them and ordered to arrest the criminals. They have found out that they're the popular 'lock breakers' who roam around the town and breaks in to deserted houses to steal."

"Ordered?" _Is that creep ruling powers are too great that he can dominate even the police officers?_

"They've been searching for those thieves and they're happy that they finally caught them. They are very thankful to that young man and me too. It seems he's popular around here for protecting the peace in Namimori. The officers have very high regards on him."

"I-I see…" she said and smiled. Hibari had his own ways even though it's sadistic that makes her heart swell. _Hibari-kun is really weird desu~_

"Oh, are you feeling well now?"

"Hai! Haru is fine now desu!"

"Gomene, otosan still leaved for work even though his precious little girl is sick and yet I couldn't get home right away when the police called because I was stuck in an important faculty meeting."

"Haru understands desu! Otosan doesn't need to worry!" she said cheerfully with her fists on the air.

"By the way, is someone here with you before?"

"E-eh?" She suddenly blushed. "W-why desu?"

"You can't possibly go downstairs and treat yourself with your condition right?" he said as he eyed the basin and some medical prescription on the table beside her.

"Hahi! E-eto…ano…"

"You must have made her stay for dinner. I want to thank her for taking care of my Haru."

"Eh?" _Her? _She chuckled nervously.

Her father's eyes narrowed. "_She_ is not a _Boy_, isn't she?" he said in a serious voice.

Haru stiffened. "W-what are you thinking otosan? Your daughter Haru is not like that…"

"I know and I TRUST YOU. Anyway, invite her to dinner next time. I want to thank her personally for taking care of my precious little daughter."

"H-hai desu" _I couldn't tell she is actually a he…and I won't invite him for dinner, __**ever**__._ Who knows what will happen when her father and Hibari meet? _A total disaster_. Knowing Hibari and his father, they won't go along, she can tell it. But her father also wants to thank that young man right? _It's no good desu_. That she knew that young man and she is some sort of his pet. _Na-uh_.

"I will be making dinner this time. Take a rest" her father said and leaved.

She let out a deep sigh and throw herself back to sleep as she hugs her pillow-chan. "That's strange…you had a different smell pillow-chan…"

**~Omake~**

Haru was walking happily on her way to school with her usual humming and skipping pattern. "Haru's Appreciation Day is coming near desu~ I wonder what cakes I will buy~" she mirth.

"Yahari, every time I look at her, she annoys me" a girl said and put down her binoculars.

"We all do~" another girl said and drop her binoculars. "Neh kaichou, can I just pull that idiotic girl's hair and wipe her face on the ground~?" she said and pout cutely with an evil grin.

"You can't do that" she replied sternly.

"But kaichou, how long are we gonna wait to get rid of that girl in Hibari-sama's life?"

"Kimi…" she called out on another girl who is hiding from the bushes.

"Eh? Who is she kaichou? And that uniform…"

"Kaichou, you're a sly one" the other girl said and smirked. "Is she a member of our club?"

"Of course" their president replied and grinned.

"I didn't know we accept members from other schools…"

I will do anything for my Hibari-sama!" the new girl suddenly exclaimed.

"Che, Hiba-kun is mine~"

"Iye! Hibari-sama is mine!" (The two idiot fangirls pull each other's hair)

"I know I'm not from Nami-chuu demo…" she said, that make the girls' attentions focused on her. "Like all of you, I want to get rid of Miura Haru from Hibari-sama's way!"

"Eh~ she's a high spirited one~"

"Hehe…Hibari-sama is popular around the districts of Namimori after all" their president said with sparkling eyes.

"Don't tell me we had other members from another schools…"

"Possibly" she said and winked. "It's not only from Nami-chuu you know…with Hibari-sama's cool personality and dangerous charisma, he could win any girl's hearts~!"

"Kyaah~! Hibari-sama's kakkoii~!" they all cheered in unison with hearts on their eyes and drooling over Hibari's **cool** image on their minds.

Sadly, they couldn't show their affections like Yamamoto's and Gokudera's fangirls. Knowing the fearsome leader of all delinquents and head chief of the Disciplinary Committee, he would bite them to death if they dare to crowd on him.

"You already know what to do" the president said to the new girl.

"Hai!" she replied eagerly and went off.

"Kaichou, will it gonna be okay?"

"There's no need to worry…" she replied confidently. "We are now taking our first step."

They all chuckled sinisterly.

"Anyway, let's go now or else we'll be late" their president said and winked. "Or else we'll be bitten by Hibari-sama~"

"Kyaah~ Hibari-sama onegai, bite me kudasai~" she said with a perverted thought on her mind.

"Don't make Hibari-sama into a vampire!"

"Eh? Now that you mention it, wouldn't it be hotter if Hiba-kun is a vampire?"

An image of a _bloodthirsty_ vampire Hibari wearing a long cape with collar like Dracula played on their minds. "Kamikorosu" he said and grinned, (a sexy demonic grin that make all fangirls faint) showing his fangs as he sucked their blood on their necks and lick it with his tongue erotically.

Their nose bleeds and almost faint at the picture. "Uwaah~ he is definitely _hotter_ than Edward Cullen…"

Meanwhile:

"Achoo!" Hibari sneezed. "Hn. It's not a cold weather today."

"YO! HIBARI!" Ryohei exclaimed while pumping his fists on the air. Knowing his _normal_ volume, Hibari's eardrums rang off.

"Herbivore…" he shrilled as he pulled out his tonfas. You are disturbing the peace of Namimori…kamiko-ACHOOO!" Hibari sneezed violently.

"AMAZING! HIBARI SNEEZE TO THE **EXTREME**!" Ryohei praised and pump his fist on the air.

"Shut up…herbivore…kamiko-ACHOO!"

"HA! HIBARI'S GOO IS DRIPPING! IT'S DISGUSTING TO THE **EXTREME!**" Ryohei exclaimed and ran off.

Other students who are passing by instantly look at their direction. Hibari glares to all of them and they immediately run off as he went to chase Ryohei.

"Herbivore, I will _extremely_ bite you to death…"

"OH! HIBARI LIKES **EXTREME** LAPS TOO? THAT'S GOOD!" Ryohei cheered while running.

"Maa…maa…" Yamamoto said and laughed. "Hibari and Sasagawa is so lively in the morning." He said while watching at their _laps_.

"Che, that's not what I can see, idiot baseball freak" Gokudera grumbled.

"Nii-san…" Tsuna said worriedly for his future brother-in-law's safety. _Kyoko-chan will be saddened if he gets hurt…_

After a while:

"Achoo!" Hibari sneezed. "I should admit myself at the hospital…"

"Eh! But that's too much Hibari-san! Maybe someone was thinking of you so that's why you keep sneezing" Kusakabe said and received a deathly glare in return that make him ran off.

"Hn, I don't believe in such things…ACHOO!" His eyebrows twitched. "I'm going to the hospital and bite to deathwhoever is thinking of me…achoo!"

Unknown to him, the girls are performing some ritual.

"Kaichou, is this really gonna works?"

"If you believe in it of course. Keep on thinking of Hibari-sama and your wish will come true…"

"Hibari-sama will fall in love with me, Hibari-sama will fall in love with me…" they muttered while holding black candles in front of _Hibari's portrait_.

"Neh kaichou, to think of it we're wishing all the same. Isn't had a bad side effect at Hibari-sama's side?"

"Now that you mention it…"

-For your information, the spell had failed. Hibari will _never_ fall in love with those stupid fangirls thus he was suffering under the side effects. Oh, he will really bite them to death once he finds out…

(To be continued…)

***Got this idea, from the manga A.I. Love You by Ken Akamatsu, when Saati and Hitoshi went to the beach. This manga is really hilarious! and it's the first manga that I ever bought (coz I read manga online)**

**-Like I always said, I hope you had enjoyed this chapter like I do and thank you so much for reading. I am getting a busy person right now unlike before where I just slacked off to sleep and watch anime or read manga till dawn (hoe~ I really miss those times even though I looked like "L" every time I wake up). After school (I REALLY HATE MATH TO THE EXTEREME! Those stupid formulas and equations! I despise those who invented it but sadly they're already dead and I won't ever get my revenge! Those old hags are the reason for my phobia in numbers…and I loath physics…) I have to baby sit my newborn sister and every time she cries, I am tempted to throw her out at the balcony (what a scary psychotic older sister) but just kidding! I love all my siblings but unluckily I'm the eldest one and my parents has high expectations on me as the head of the family in the future…*sigh* But somehow being the eldest has its own advantages like being the second in command when you're parents are out and my naughty little brothers have no choice but to obey me even it's against their will (I'm a really sadistic older sister). In my **_**extra**_** free time, (because my free times are occupied of studying and baby sits) I write to relieve my stress and update this fic. Kyaah~ Hibari makes me **_**power-up! **_**and your reviews too…so dakara, onegai review desu! Ja ne!**


	7. Preparations

Preparations

"Like I said, the school festival will start two weeks from now. Any suggestions for the class presentation?" their teacher announced in front of the class.

All boys looked at each other and nod their heads. "A maid café!" they exclaimed in unison while standing from their seats with fist on the air.

The girls were apparently surprised by the boys' sudden unity.

"Hmmm, good idea boys!" their male teacher agreed enthusiastically. Of course he understand his male students' feelings, he was once a _pubescent_ boy too. "So by popular demand with standing ovation, our class will held a maid…"

"Chotte matte sensei!" Hana stood up. "We haven't all agree yet and you didn't asked the girls for suggestion…"

"That's right!"

"It's unfair!"

"Sensei can't just agree with the boys, how about the girls' feelings?" Hana grumbled.

"But it's already a win!" a boy retorts. "Half third of the class are consists of boys and we all have the same…"

"Oh really?" Hana raised an eyebrow. "How about those three?" she pointed at the _trio_'s direction.

"Che, I don't care to all of you people and don't make me join with your stupid activities or I'll blow your heads off" Gokudera shrilled and put out his dynamites.

"Go-gokudera-kun, please calm down" Tsuna begs.

"Hmm?" Yamamoto moaned who just woke up from his slumber and stretch up his arms.

"See? Yamamoto is with us too!" the boys exclaimed excitedly.

"Eh?" Yamamoto blinks in confusion. "I was awaken by Gokudera's loud bickering…"

"What hell did you just said? You baseball freak!" Gokudera snarled.

"Maa, maa Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto just responded with a smile. "Tsuna, is something up?"

"Oi, don't just ignore me and talk to Decimo like that!"

"Gokudera-kun, could you just calm down?" Tsuna said with an anime sweat on his head.

Gokudera promptly apologized to Tsuna and behaved like a loyal dog to its master but still glaring daggers at Yamamoto.

"So Sawada, are you with them?" Hana asked.

"Eh?"

"Yamamoto had agreed…" 

"But I was just stretching my bones, I don't even know what are you guys up to…" Yamamoto reasoned out but Hana just ignore his existence.

_That was kinda cruel!_ Tsuna thought.

"And I think Gokudera's answer depends on yours" Hana said sarcastically and Gokudera shot a glare on her.

"W-well…I…" Tsuna stuttered and shrieked a bit when he noticed the boys are giving him _scary_ warning looks. _Don't you mess up with our plans, no good Tsuna!_

_Hiii! This is not good!_ A maid café doesn't sounds bad and Kyoko looks like have nothing against it. Her expression is still the same with that cute face_. I like to see Kyoko-chan in a maid outfit but without asking the other girls' opinions is unfair too…_

"How about a maid and butler café?" a squeaky voice said.

A baby wearing a black formal suit suddenly popped out on their teacher's table. "W-who the hell are you?" their teacher exclaimed in horror.

"Hm, just a passerby who gives free suggestions…" he shook his hat and smirked. A line suddenly formed on the table just under the baby's foot and he sunk down as it close.

Tsuna just sighed. He was _somehow_ not surprised by this kind of situation. _Reborn and his crazy antics again…_

"Not bad. A maid and butler café sounds good enough." Hana said with arms crossed on her chest.

"That sounds fun." Kyoko said with a smile. "The boys and girls could work together."

"T-that's right!" Tsuna voiced out eagerly. _If Kyoko likes then he will like it too_. "Besides it would be fair for both sides."

"YEAH! If Decimo says so then I agree!" Gokudera growled excitedly. The boys open their mouths to contradict but he glares at them. "If you dare to oppose with Decimo, I will blow your heads off" he sizzled with dynamites on his hands.

The boys zipped their mouths immediately and keep their thoughts to their own.

Tsuna breathed in relief. Somehow it's a good thing he had his so called right hand man to cover his mess or meaning to say, scare off anyone who tries to bully him.

"Maa, maa you can't play with fireworks inside the classroom Gokudera-kun, it's dangerous" Yamamoto said.

"Shut up! You useless baseball freak!" Gokudera sneered. "You are not helping Decimo at all!"

"W-well then, I think everyone agrees at Sawada-san's delightful suggestion" their teacher stammered while getting glares from Gokudera. The whole class nods their heads silently in response, receiving the same treatment like their teacher from no other than Gokudera.

"So class 2-A will held a maid and butler café for the upcoming school festival…"

-(xXx)-

"All done desu~!" Haru said as she finished arranging Hibari's paper works and glanced at the wall clock. "Five minutes left before Tsuna-san's dismissal…"

Haru's class ends earlier than theirs and while waiting for the school bell, she spends her time doing her _duties_ and sometimes she gets an overtime _unwillingly_ from her cruel prefect boss. She puffed at the thought of him and looked down at the paper bag that she'd been holding for a while. Speaking of the creep, she hasn't seen him since she arrives. Kusakabe didn't say anything about his whereabouts and on the way; she properly apologized to him and to all the DC members for her _childish_ behavior.

Seriously, does he need to bite them into pulp just for wetting the floor? _He doesn't even own this room._ Haru just learned from the other students that this was originally the Reception Room and the Disciplinary Committee just took ownership of this place. Though she didn't know the whole detail, she's sure of one thing, _Hibari Kyoya _and his underhanded tactics. With his power, he can command anyone under his whim.

The room was really nice with neatly painted walls, an office desk, a cozy couch and other expensive looking furniture even brand new appliances. In short, a real more like office than a supposedly normal clubroom. _Oh I forgot this is indeed an office, The Disciplinary Committee Office._ The place where he's so called pride lied upon. _No wonder why the creep bites anyone whoever messed up his office even the precious floor_.

The dismissal bell rings. "It's time for Haru to leave desu~!" she said excitedly and stooped when she got the handle of the door. _Hibari-kun…_ Her hold tightens at the small paper bag on her other hand. She wants to thank him personally and his absence makes her feel kinda down. _Hahi!_ She must be happy today that the slave driver hentai creep was not here to order her around.

"This is a LUCKY day desu! A very rare opportunity for Haru to relax and enjoy!" she said trying to cheer her self up. "That's right, I will invite everyone at the new cake shop in the Namimori district."

Before she leaves, Haru left the paper bag on his table and a note inside. She smiled and went off.

-(xXx)-

Hibari went straight to his office after some joint meeting. His presence is really needed there for the plans on the upcoming school festival. The Disciplinary Committee will be of course, in charge of security for the said event next week. He was kinda exhausted and annoyed at the crowd inside the meeting room though he was just leaning at the corner. Hibari will not sit beside a bunch of weak herbivores.

Habitually at times like this, he will went straight at the rooftop to calmed his thoughts and fell asleep. When he opens the door, he expected _her_ to greet him with her amusing crooked smile and furrowed eyebrows, but only the wind coming from the windows welcomed him back.

-(xXx)-

"Hahi? A school festival desu?"

"Stupid girl, do you always have to repeat every words that we've said?"

"Hahi! What did you say Gokudera-kun?"

"Seriously, do you have hearing problems, huh? Stupid girl…"

"HAHI! Calling Haru stupid again, you moron!"

"What did you say?"

Ha ha ha! Having hearing problems too Gokudera?"

"Shut up baseball freak! Anyway, why is the stupid girl here with us?"

Haru is glaring daggers at Gokudera. If only looks could kill. _Moronic octopus head._

"Don't be like that Gokudera. Haru is our friend and the kid said that she's a part of our family in Tsuna's mafia game." Yamamoto said bluntly with a grin.

"Eh, Tsuna-kun is playing mafia?" Kyoko beamed. "That sounds fun!"

Tsuna just gave a suppressed laugh. He knew what will happen next, Gokudera boasting about being his right hand man, Yamamoto's sly comments with his blithe laugh, Haru will join and Gokudera will start a shouting contest with her _again_ in insulting one another and Yamamoto will try to calm them down with his usual carefree attitude.

Tsuna sighed. He is getting used with this _daily_ kind of things. _But it's really embarrassing in front of Kyoko-chan._

"And besides, Haru is treating us today at the new cakeshop neh~?" Yamamoto continued, _straightforwardly._

"Hai! Haru's Appreciation Day is next, next, next week! But I've decided to celebrate it in advance with my friends!"

"Isn't it too advanced?" Tsuna asked frankly.

"Ahahaha, it is bad to refrain from graces they said." Yamamoto grinned sheepishly.

"Che, I'm just joining you guys to accompany Decimo."

"Haha, there's no need to be shy Gokudera-kun. You wan to eat free cakes as well…"

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera sneered with a faint blush on his cheeks. "A-anyway stupid girl, aren't you supposed to be in the damn prefect's office?"

Haru suddenly stopped walking upon hearing his name and her cheerful mood changed into a sour expression.

"Is there something wrong Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Hahi? N-nandemonai desu…" she answered with an obvious forced smile. The guys eyed her suspiciously. She still hadn't cleared up to them the incident at the Reception Room.

"Oi stupid girl, I think you better explain yourself now…" Gokudera said seriously.

"Hahi?"

"Don't just 'Hahi' me you idiotic stupid girl!" Gokudera brawled.

"HAHI! You are getting too much Gokudera-kun!" she snarled. _Much?_ The moron's insults are nothing compared to _his_. She fell silent and shook her head. _Why am I so affected with the creep just not showing up today?_

_That's all?_ Gokudera expected her to yelled at him and insult him back like before but mentioning about the damn prefect, the stupid girl's tongue tucked in. He couldn't forget of what he saw back at the Reception Room. _The damn prefect and the stupid girl_. And when she met them back after a week since the incident, he noticed the stupid girl was kinda _blooming_?

He is aware of the stupid girl's feelings for his Decimo. Seriously, with her declaring around the world of being his Decimo's wife? It really annoys him to hell. A stupid girl like her who speaks in third person is not suitable to be Vongola Decimo's wife. And his Decimo visibly doesn't reciprocate her feelings and only considered her as a friend.

But the _light_ she shown on her face recently is entirely different. He has a strong feeling that _that_ is not for his Decimo. Though, she already _shines_ when it comes to his Decimo, the smile that forms on her face when she's drifting in her own thoughts, is a genuine one compared to her usual stupid lovesick daydreaming smile with hearts on her eyes.

He just took notice of it when he saw her walking coming from the direction of the DC room. She looks annoyed and her forehead is crumpling while muttering about something. He was supposed to greet her or should he say _tease_ her when suddenly, the stupid girl chuckle. _Is she out of her mind?_ He was stunned when she smiled tenderly. Her doe brown eyes are glimmering with emotions he couldn't tell. He just stood there dumbfounded until she was gone. _What's with her smiling affectionately like that?_

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Stop interrogating Haru already or you won't be able to eat your cake" Yamamoto said.

"Shut the hell up baseball freak!" Gokudera gnashed.

Yamamoto just laughed at him and gently pat Haru's shoulder. Haru was surprised and tilted her head to face him. "We are here anytime Haru. We are you friends after all" he said with a genuine smile.

"Yamamoto-kun…"

"He's right. You can come with us anytime. We are always here to help." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-san…"

"Haru-chan, you can share it with me if you have any girl problems, okay?" Kyoko said earnestly.

"Minna…" Though they went from different schools, Haru was really glad that she has friends she could rely on.

"And besides you're a part of Tsuna's family." A squeaky voice said.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You're being too loud, my no good student" Reborn said and jumped out on the wall and landed on Tsuna's face.

Tsuna winced in pain while Gokudera attends to him like a worried mother.

"I'm here because Haru is treating us to the new cake shop at Namimori district."

"You mean 'us', you cheapskate…" Tsuna mumbled but Reborn is too sharp that he receives another blow from Leon.

"Hahi! Does Reborn-san approve Haru to be Tsuna-san's wife?"

"What are you blabbering about stupid girl?"

"Shut up moron! Reborn-san just said that I'm part of Tsuna-san's family…" Haru said dreamily while blushing furiously.

"You definitely get it the wrong way!" Tsuna cried.

-(xXx)-

He can feel the same cold wind lingering on his skin. _The solitude_. The atmosphere he's been used and grown up to. His eyes narrowed and march inside to close the windows. It is _futile_ to think of the _past_. _Why is he acting like this anyway?_

He cleared up the thought and checked his paper works. Well, she had done her job fine, but forgetting to close the windows, he will bite her for that. Hibari noticed a pink paper bag beside his pile of paper works. He eyed it peculiarly before he took it with his hands.

-(xXx)-

"A maid and butler café sounds fun desu!" Haru beamed as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah, I think so too." Kyoko said and giggles. "Tsuna-kun was assigned to be in charge of this exciting event."

While the two are happily chatting, Tsuna was having a BIG headache. He has really no idea how to handle this café thing. He didn't even suggest it in the first place and Gokudera's intimidation to their teacher didn't help at all, he was abruptly chosen to lead this crap.

"Hm, but you want to see Kyoko wearing a maid outfit" Reborn huffed and eat his slice of cake.

"Stop reading my thoughts! You're the one who gave the idea and now I'm suffering because of you!" Tsuna grumbled and Reborn hit him in the head.

"Don't talk to your tutor in that manner, you no good student. I'm just saving your butt from a trouble you don't know how to escape."

"There's no need to worry Decimo!" Gokudera said reassuringly with fist on the air. "As your right hand man, I will take care of this café crap!"

"Ehh, the moron will take over…its impossible desu" Haru scoffed.

"What do you mean by that stupid girl?" Gokudera retorts.

Haru scowled back. "Have you ever handled any food service before?" she asserted. "Do you even know the basics in this kind of food establishment, on how to make it a successful one?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Gokudera's jaw stiffens and gritted his teeth. "That's a piece of shit. It's just some kind of fast food chain where you ordered food…"

Haru sighed. "I think Yamamoto-kun is more appropriate, in view of the fact that his family is running a food business which is really successful desu."

"Haha, thanks for the compliment Haru, but we're running a sushi restaurant so I really have no idea how café works."

"It's fine desu. I'm sure Yamamoto-kun knows how to…"

And so forth, Haru and Yamamoto talks about some business related things that makes Tsuna and the rest watch with astonishment.

"…Like I said, with Yamamoto-kun's carefree and pleasing personality, you will make a great butler who serves with a smile and make the customers feel at home."

"Wow, I've never thought Haru is knowledgeable in this business things. I'm not kinda interested on my father's words about the food industry until I heard from you. I appreciate it more now and delighted I have found someone whom I can share with this kind of stuffs aside from baseball" Yamamoto said fondly. "I think I should introduce you to my old man _someday_…" he whispers.

Haru did not hear his last words but Gokudera heard it very clearly and witness the gentle expression on his face and shot a defiant stare.

"W-well, Haru is really flattered desu" she flushed and Gokudera saw her stupid face's _reaction_ and didn't like it at all.

"Che, how can a stupid girl like you knows this business shit stuffs" Gokudera jeered to caught Haru's attention.

"Hahi! Calling me stupid when you're the one to talk!" Haru snapped. "You're not kind of any help to Tsuna-san, you shameless moron!"

Gokudera sneered back and they started arguing _again_. The other people inside the cake shop are now throwing looks at their side.

"Gokudera-kun, Haru, onegai…lower down your voices" Tsuna pleads. "Don't make a scene in here."

The two stopped immediately with their backs facing each other while scowling. Kyoko just giggled and Yamamoto, well, he is smiling as always.

"Like Haru said, Yamamoto will be second in charge of this café management" Reborn said and sipped his tea.

Gokudera got gloomy, hearing the baseball idiot will be 'second in charge' to his Decimo.

"That will be fine but I need Haru's help" Yamamoto said with one elbow lying on the table and his face resting on his knuckle while staring at Haru with an affectionate smile that make fangirls faint.

"Hahi?" Haru suddenly blushed_. I never thought Yamamoto-kun could put up smile like Tsuna-san's_. Knowing Yamamoto, he always smiles whatever the situation is and it's an ordinary thing to him. But the way he's smiling at her now, makes her heart skip a beat.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed and he grunted. "Che, an idiotic baseball nut and an air headed girl, what a very stupid combination."

"HAHI! What are you trying to imply moron?" Haru fumed and lean over to face Gokudera.

Gokudera stiffens at the propinquity of their faces with pink streaks on his cheeks while Haru is gritting her teeth because of anger. Yamamoto suddenly turns his head away with an odd grimace on his features.

Reborn shook his hat and smirked. Someone was watching them from the outside with an icy glare directing to the _triangle_'s side.

Haru was having a staring contest with the blushing silver haired boy while the typical, cheery, spiky haired boy was glancing sharply at their side. The watching black haired boy scowled and struts away.

Reborn hummed and grinned. "The school festival will be very interesting…"

Tsuna hastily feel alarmed by Reborn's tone. He gulped and was having goose bumps by the day of the school festival.

-(xXx)-

When he opened the bizarre pink paper bag, he saw his white school shirt and a note inside:

"Like Hibari-kun said, you don't want to be indebted to others so is Haru desu. Dakara, I'm returning this oversize shirt of yours and sorry for giving it late…"

A corner of his mouth curved. It was really loose on her small frame body but she looks damn alluring in his shirt… with her damp hair and creamy legs up to her thighs, those wondering puppy eyes, on that rainy day…

"It is already clean and pressed like the way you lend it to me. And, thank you for the other day…I'm sure you know what I mean though I'm kind of suspicious about your sudden visit. Anyway, please accept my gift. It's a gratitude so please don't feel indebted by this. I really want to show you my thanks but it seems you're out to _hunt_ and _bite_ anyone to death whoever destroy the peace of your beloved Namimori…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow at this.

"Even so, I'm glad that someone like you exists to protect the safety of Nami-chuu's students and also the citizens living around Namimori from bad guys, although your method is very aggressive and dangerous desu. I know you won't agree on me in this "protecting" stuffs and maybe bite me to death for it."

"You're a scary, cruel, egocentric person who doesn't care of anyone except Namimori and everyone avoids you for that. But somehow, Haru sees you in a different way as I get to know Hibari-kun better…"

With this he paused, as the next following words are shaded. Beside it says, "See through it if you want to know" with a little doodle of Haru, stucking her tongue out.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. _Is this gutsy herbivore mocking him?_ Well, it's not a big difficulty and curiosity always wins. He erased the shaded parts with his pencil eraser, like scratching a sweepstake ticket and fumbling to see the result, though he's kind of interest how his little herbivore sees him…

"Hibari-kun wa…is an ANNOYING HENTAI CREEP DESU!"

A treacherous dark aura was filling the atmosphere.

Unfortunately, Kusakabe suddenly opened the door and walked straight inside to get Hibari's paper works without even noticing him.

He jumped on his feet when he saw his chief's appearance; Hibari was sitting quietly on his chair with his bangs covering his eyes and the shadow coming from the sunset is hiding him from sight, like from some horror movies.

"Hi-hibari-san! I didn't notice you're here! I thought you're at the rooftop at times like this, eto…are you going to pass this paper works? Well, you don't have to coz I'm here to do it, I'm just a little late and it's really a shame…" Kusakabe stopped blabbering when he saw the glinting light coming from his metal tonfas.

_Oh shit_. Hibari was in a dangerous mood right now, though he doesn't remember anything he did wrong. _Holy crap_. He will be the target for venting his chief's unknown anger, to be simple, he will be bitten to death right now. _Good luck to me…_

After a while, Hibari took out his shirt from the paper bag and at the bottom, he found the said gift. A P.S. note was sticking on it:

"I know it's not yet winter but it's only less months before Christmas so I hope you like it. Sincerely, MIURA HARU-chan desu…"

"P.S. again: I have a NAME desu."

Hibari just grinned and took out a purple scarf.

While taking his round of patrol, Hibari saw her coincidentally inside a cake shop in the company of the herbivores.

His eyes narrowed when the baseball herbivore is staring dreamily at his little pet and suddenly the bomb freak herbivore butted in, he blushed when she leaned her face closer to him.

There's too much crowd inside so he just turned his back and walked away with his fist clenching.

-(xXx)-

"I didn't know Haru-chan is interested in this café stuffs" Tsuna said while they're walking home.

"Hahi, well Haru worked once in a cosplay café as a part time job desu" Haru said a bit embarrassed by her odd hobby.

"Well I see that one coming…" Tsuna mumbled to his self.

"So Haru, we're entrusting you at the costume department" Yamamoto said.

"Hai! Leave it to Haru desu! Haru will do her best for Tsuna-san desu~!"

"Please do it normally…" Tsuna said kind of worried about Haru making the costumes.

"I would like to help too." Kyoko said firmly. "Tsuna-kun, if you will let me handle the menu…"

"That will be a great help Kyoko" Reborn said in Tsuna's place.

"R-reborn! Anyway, honto ni arigato Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed while blushing. Hearing Kyoko helping him makes his heart fluttering.

"Hahi! I'm really excited desu!" Haru cheered with sparkling eyes.

"Che, why are you so being lively about it stupid girl?" Gokudera scorn.

"Hahi! You better need to practice your socializing manners Gokudera-kun if you want to be a great butler and change that personality of yours…" Haru lectured. "Just like Yamamoto-kun, he's a good role model for you."

"Hahaha, I'm sort of embarrassed Haru, thanks" Yamamoto grinned.

"Che, I'm not an idiot neither STUPID."

Haru glared at him sharply at the word 'stupid'.

"Haru has a point Gokudera" Reborn said. "This will be a test for Tsuna's lawful right hand man."

Gokudera growled excitedly and Tsuna's goose bumps are becoming worse.

**~Omake~**

Haru was walking at the corridor on her way to their classroom when her phone beeped, "Tweet, tweet~ SMS~" She couldn't help to giggle. It was the creep's cute yellow little bird. He was out one day when his pet bird flew in from the windows…

"Hibari! Hibari!" it chirped as it landed on his desk while flailing its little wings, Haru couldn't help to giggle, it was so cute. The bird continued to chirps its owner's name.

"Gomene~ Hibari-kun had gone out for a while but he will be back soon desu~" Haru chirped back. She never thought that this cute little creature belongs to someone creepy as Hibari. _Well, there is more than meets the eye._

She slowly reached out her hand and was glad when it didn't budge as she gently patted its head. Her phone suddenly ring and the bird instantly sing along with her ring tone. "Midori tanabiku namimori no…"

An imaginary bulb suddenly popped out above her head…

"Hahi? From Gokudera-kun?" Haru said surprisingly as she checked her inbox. _I have something important to discuss with you. Meet me after dismissal at the school's backyard. Keep it secret and don't go cackling about it to anyone, stupid girl._

Haru frowned. _Does he even have to put 'stupid' when he's the one asking for favor and texting her out of the blue?_ She was punching angrily her keypads when she bumped in to a girl.

"Hahi!" Haru squeal as her butt hit the ground. "I-itai yo desu…"

"Ah! Gomenasai!" a short girl with braided hair and glassed cried. "Honto ni gomenasai! I didn't saw you!" she apologized while bowing her head frantically. "Stupid glasses, like I thought so, this lenses are low quality…" she muttered while cursing their school nurse for giving an incorrect size.

Haru can tell that this girl has poor eyesight and base from the scattered books on her feet aside from the _appearance_, this girl is a total nerd.

"I'm fine desu and it's also my fault. I'm not watching my steps" she said and pick up the girl's books. The short girl, apologize for the trouble and help her to stood up.

"Arigato" the girl said with a smile as Haru handed the books.

"Your welcome desu and sorry too…" Haru said and realized her phone is missing. "Hahi! Where is it? Did I drop it?"

"Ano…I think this is yours" the girl said while holding it on air with her other hand.

"Hahi, arigato desu!" Haru exclaimed in relief. "Eto, I have to go back to my class now, see you around!"

The girl smirked as she watched Haru's retreating form. _What an idiot…_

-(xXx)-

Haru kept glancing at the wall clock every minute. Hibari noticed that something was bothering his little pet as he peeks over from his paper works. She puffed her cheeks every time she looked at the clock. "Sawada Tsunayoshi and the other herbivores had gone home at this point of time" he said.

"Other herbivores?" she said and her eyebrows twitched. "I see…"

Hibari observe that she seems angry from what he said. Her eyes are narrowing and her fists are clenching. _Herbivores…do they always have to stick together and formed an annoying noisy crowd?_ She seems upset that her friends leaved her.

"Tweet, tweet~ SMS~" Haru quickly looked on her phone. _Stupid girl, where the hell are you? Because of you, I had to leaved Decimo under that baseball freak's company to make sure he goes home safely. If you don't come RIGHT NOW, I will blow you up when I see you…_

Haru looked up at Hibari and met his icy cold stare. _Hahi! Is he angry?_ Maybe the creep recognized it was his little bird's voice in her message tone. "E-eto, Hibari-kun's bird is really smart neh? It can catch up with things quickly compared to an idiot herbivore like me…" she said with a suppressed laugh. She hates to be called herbivore but if she insults herself maybe the creep could spare her today. "Hibari-kun trained it very well, as expected from the great chief of Nami-chuu's Disciplinary Committee desu~" she added with a crooked smile. Praising him a little could maybe save her from his emitting wrath.

"What are you trying to say little herbivore? Just go straight to the point and I don't need compliments coming through your nose…" he said keenly. Haru gulped. _Hibari can see through her_. "…make it fast" he said impatiently while glaring at her.

"Hahi, Haru needs to take her leave now desu, something has come up" she answered nervously. _He doesn't notice it?_

Hibari just grunted and swivel his chair to face the windows. Haru took it as a signal that he's dismissing her. She can't help but smile at Hibari's _way of things_. He didn't spoke too much and even so, it is insults and threats. But with just an action, you can figure it out without him saying a word except for a grunt. "Ja, itekimasu desu Hibari-kun" she said warmly and leaved.

-(xXx)-

"Stupid girl, how long are you planning to make me wait?" Gokudera greeted with a sneer when he saw the stupid girl's upcoming form.

"Hahi…Gomenasai desu…" she panted while running towards him. "I thought Gokudera-kun was just joking…"

"JOKING? Do you know that I'm standing here for more than a hour?" Gokudera began to rage. "What makes you think that? You dimwitted girl."

"Hahi! Haru was just being wary of Gokudera-kun setting a prank on me" Haru retorts.

"What did you say? I'm not that bored to do such things and even so, I'm not that kind of person who would do a very _childish_ act" he gnashed. "You brainless stupid girl."

"Hahi! That, that!" Haru snapped while pointing a finger at him. "Insulting Haru like that makes me think that Gokudera-kun is that kind of person desu! And also stop calling Haru stupid when I'm not!"

Gokudera just grinned. "Che, but you are indeed stupid that's why you're a stupid girl."

"HAHI! This moron…" Haru's brawling was abruptly cut when Gokudera started to drag her hand. "Let's not waste each other's breath by our senseless arguments, shall we idiot?"

-(xXx)-

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped as it landed on his index finger. He was lying at the rooftop while watching the drifting clouds in the sky. "Midori tanabiku namimori no…" Hibird began to sing. Hibari closed his eyes but couldn't sleep. He didn't know what he's feeling angry about. Is it because she used his pet bird's voice (yes, Hibari did notice that) or the warm smile that graced on her features when she received that text from whoever it is and all of her anxiety fades away… _Maybe both_.

He has a strong feeling that it's _one_ of the herbivores and whoever it is, he must be prepared to be bitten to death…

-(xXx)-

"Ojou-sama, what meals do you like to be prepared today?" Gokudera asked with a crooked smile.

"Eto…" Haru said while scanning the menu. "One moe moe strawberry shortcake… a moe moe milkshake…and…hmm…"

Gokudera's eyebrow twitched. "Stupid girl! Can you order more fast?" he growled.

"Hahi! Don't shout to a customer like that!" Haru sneered.

"Stupid girl, you're not the only customer, what about the others…"

"Moron! Of course the other servants will assist them. You mustn't hurry when taking orders and wait _patiently_ as they choose what they want to eat" Haru said. "And more importantly, fix that smile. You look like a shitty jackass."

Gokudera gawks to brawl at her but Haru quickly gag his mouth with a muffin. "And when the customer offers to feed you, you must accept it very gladly."

Gokudera coughed as he nearly got choked and glares at her. "Stupid girl, are you trying to kill me?"

"Hahi, you better change that attitude Gokudera-kun and that temper of yours" Haru just said ignoring his outburst. "Like previously, you didn't give me a hand when I want to take a sit. You must have pull out the chair for me."

"And why should I do that?" Gokudera grumbled and lighted his cigarette. "You can do it by yourself, you have arms and hands…"

"Hahi! However you must have done that even just for being a gentleman" Haru pouted. "You must pamper the customers and make them feel at home, and you don't have to write 'stupid' in my moe moe omelet."

"But you said to write what I feel and I did decorate it very well" Gokudera scoffed while eyeing his _masterpiece_, with skulls around the bloody lettering. The omelet had looked like a dying message from a massacre movie.

Haru sighs tiredly. "Hahi, you didn't learn anything at all…" she puffed and took out her phone. "I think I should ask for Yamamoto-kun's help…"

Gokudera grabs her hand. "Do not call that baseball freak!"

"Hahi, but Yamamoto-kun is a good example to demonstrate you how since you don't want to listen to my words…" Haru feels the cold wall behind her back as Gokudera pinned both of her wrists above her head. "Ha-hahi, Go-gokudera-kun?" she stammered while feeling uneasy and surprised by his sudden actions.

"I don't need that baseball freak's help…" he said while staring at her intently. Haru tried to draw back her head away but there's nothing to move on as Gokudera inched his face closer to her that she can smell the cigarette in his breath.

"Go-gokudera-kun? W-what are you doing desu?" she asked nervously_. Oi, oi…this kind of situation…_ A certain black haired creep with fascinating onyx eyes come into her mind… His gaze and breath that could make her shiver, and that eye-catching smirk that always leaved her flushed… _Only him… _She immediately head butted Gokudera when their lips are just about few strand away and they both winced in pain.

"HAHI! You moron! What the hell are you thinking?" Haru said crossly.

"Eh?" Gokudera said in disbelief while rubbing his forehead.

"Is this your new way to bully Haru?" she gnashed. "Y-you can't do _that_!"

Gokudera gapes in embarrassment and flushed. _He was too carried away…_

"If you don't want Yamamoto-kun's help, fine! I understand desu!" Haru snapped. "J-just don't do _that…_" she muttered and her eyebrows furrowed as the creep keeps bugging in her mind.

"That hurts! Stupid girl!" Gokudera snarled while trying to relief from his awkward behavior.

"Urusai, you moron!" Haru retorts. "Let's continue with the lesson, next is, Haru will teach how to do 'Moe moe kyun~' gracefully."

"A-are you serious?"

"Stop whining already and follow me!" Haru said and strike a pose.

"I-I am doing this for the sake of being Decimo's right hand man…" Gokudera said with a force determination but inside, he really wants to cry.

-(xXx)-

"That bitch! She's not only after Hibari-sama but to Gokudera-sama too!" a girl sneered while peeping through the small window of the door.

"Hn, so the newbie's info was correct…" she said while looking fiercely at the scowling brown haired girl. "I wonder how will Gokudera-sama's fan club, will react…" she grinned evilly. "But it's too late early for that and we haven't yet fulfilled our first step."

"Neh Kaichou, what are you really planning to do?" the girl asked curiously. "According to the newbie, the Disciplinary Committee members are escorting that bitch everyday during breaks and after school to the DC office."

"I wonder how that stupid girl bewitched Hibari-sama that even Gokudera-sama is affected to her charms…" she gritted. "But we will not let Hibari-sama to be taken by a slut like her."

"Even if you say that, we will be going up against the whole Disciplinary Committee and Hibari-sama himself" the girl reason out. "Even though I want to be _bitten to death_ by Hibari-sama, we can get disbanded from Nami-chuu and I won't be able to bear it…"

"You have a point, I won't be able to see Hibari-sama anymore if that happens~!" she cried. "Ie, ie~ I can't live without Hibari-sama~!"

"Urusai, that will not happen" their captain said confidently. "That's why we're taking it slightly nevertheless we still must be cautious especially from Hibari-sama."

The others just sighed from their captain's round about, she still haven't told them her exact plan and just like to pun with her words. "Whatever your plan is, we are assured it will set out well."

"Haven't you all forgotten who I am? I'm the captain of Hibari Kyoya-sama's fan club" she mocked and they all snigger wickedly while fitting their heads to peer at the small window.

"What are you all doing here?" a _bloodcurdling_ voice said. They were _star struck_ by his sudden appearance similarly to an anime, with twinkling and falling black feathers surrounding to their _oh so hot_ prince of darkness in the midst of his fiery stunning onyx eyes, glaring at them.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched at their dumbstruck looks. Aren't they supposed to run away from fright, once they heard his voice or see him? Are they thick headed from the _obvious_? _Herbivores…_ They are _crowding_ in front of him. "Hn, you're all the _same students_ from before who dares to make a crowd in the middle of class hours…" he said dangerously. "…And now school is over and you still dare to make a crowd…." Hibari pulled out his tonfas. "I don't care if you're all females, I will bite all of you to death if you don't leave, RIGHT NOW."

They quickly moved on their feet avoiding to run because they're _in the hallways_. Yup, even school is over and there's no one around to caused any disturbances. Hibari makes sure proper discipline is applied at any circumstances or he will bite you to death.

He heard a common, loud, annoying arguing voices inside the home economics room. Hibari held his tonfas tightly to bite the ringing herbivores as he slides the door. His eyes slanted at the sight of the duo. "What are you two herbivores doing in here?"

-(xXx)-

"Kyaah~ Hibari-sama _recognized_ me" she said gaily while blushing. "What's the meaning of this? Is Hibari-sama starting to notice my sole beauty? Will he gonna ask me out soon? Ie~! Hibari-sama I'm not ready yet and we're too young for _this_…" her nose bleeds at the perverted thought that's running in her mind. (Oh yes, Hibari did recognize you in his list of herbivore students going to _hell_ detention for violating one important rule…_Crowding_)

-(xXx)-

Haru swiftly take cover behind Gokudera's back from his piercing gaze. The silver haired boy noticed that and gave Hibari an equal defiant look. "We're just practicing our presentation for the upcoming school festival" he scowled.

"Practicing with her?" Hibari jeered. "She's not a student here, how can she be included in your class presentation?"

"Haru was just helping Tsuna-san's class at making the costumes, so Hibari-kun doesn't need to worry because Haru is not participating with them desu" Haru answered eagerly.

"Costumes?" he said and turn his look at Gokudera. "What are you presenting herbivores?"

"A maid and butler café" Gokudera replied with a sneer.

A corner of Hibari's mouth curved. "I see…" he said and turned towards the door. "Arrange this place before you leave and I don't want to see the both of you still here when I come back after doing my paper works."

Haru can still see that smirk on his lips as he had gone. _What's up with him?_ She's expecting him to bite them to death but thankfully his mood had changed. _But why?_ She just dismissed the thought and continues with their lessons.

Kusakabe noticed his chief's _odd_ smirk. _Is something good happens?_

(To be continue…)

**-I'm glad I can still write this fic despite me being busy. *sighs tiredly* I think Haru needs a break from Hibari harassing her or something close to that, **_**just this time**_** (LOL). **

**As you can see, I'm trying to involve the other characters and hopefully from the following chapters. Truthfully, I'm still searching for the main idea somewhere inside my head coz I don't have a direct outline and I just write things that randomly popped out from my head but somehow, I have composed a bit of ideas in my mind for the next chapters and perhaps more OOC… or ecchi? **

**Anyone who loves a perverted Hibari? (LOL). The Shimon family could maybe guest in here but it's a long shot to go so, we'll just find it together (including me). Anyway, thank you for reading minna~! Review review desu~!**


	8. Hahi! Haru wa Maidsama desu?

**First posted on: 11/03/2011**

**Chapter edited on: 07/09/2012**

Hahi! Haru wa Maid-sama desu?

The school grounds are filled of people. There were different kind of food stalls and other fun booths in every spot. Students and outsiders are enjoying this once in a year biggest school activity, the cultural festival! Haru keeps on squealing in admiration with her eyes sparkling in wonder while walking in the huge crowd. The atmosphere was too great like a grand fiesta of some village after winning in a battle (we all know Haru has a wild imagination).

Kusakabe sighed as he noticed that she stops following him and was too dumb struck with her surroundings. He knew his chief was not in a very good mood today due to the swarming crowd and patience is impossible at this kind of time. "Miura-san, we need to keep going or Hibari-san will be very angry."

He didn't want to be punished by his tonfas or worse, send to the hospital again. The retro vice chief sometimes wonder why is it always him receiving Hibari's wrath when he did nothing wrong? He noticed that his chief's attitude changes whenever Miura Haru is related. He can caught him grinning while glancing at Miura, as the latter has no idea and just doing her job reluctantly. His chief can also be strangely pissed when she arrives late because she hanged out with her herbivore friends.

"Hahi! Kusakabe-san, this is really amazing! Is Nami-chuu's school festival always this magnificent? Even Midori, the toughest elite school in this area, will never surpass this awesomeness level desu!"

"Yes, because every year we put our best efforts to make Namimori's school festival successful and we from the Disciplinary Committee makes sure of that" he stated proudly.

Haru was really fazed that she could feel her feet floating in astonishment. Kusakabe took this a chance to observe her. He wondered what caught his chief's interest on her. She was pretty and cute, that's a given, but there were also pretty students here in Namimori but Hibari doesn't seems to care or uninterested to took notice; his chief life _revolves_ around Namimori, his school, the discipline, and fighting ever since Kusakabe knew and _never_ did Hibari shows interest on things like normal boys do…_things like 'relationship' and 'love'_. He doubt if he even had a girl friend with this _kind_ of personality.

Miura was also pretty dumb (he really wonders how she was attending in a super elite school) and _loud_…the type his chief usually hates and it's a miracle he still didn't bite her to death but instead, Hibari was rather amused of her. Whatever the reason is and however he is curious about it, Kusakabe won't dare to ask…he still wants to live a long happy life but he hopes someday, his chief will come to his true feelings.

-(xXx0xXx)-

"Hibari-kun, can I take my leave now?" Haru asked excitedly as she finished arranging his paper works. Kusakabe came and placed another pile of papers in front of her, "This is the report from the Budgeting Department" he said and exited quietly.

"There's your answer" he grinned while she scowls.

"Isn't this the job of the Student Council?" she said as she looked on the papers. "Why is the Disciplinary Committee holding the money?"

"It's a collection and a business outside school matters."

Even though Haru doesn't understand, she knew it one of his ghastly under grounded activity or just his potential _hobby_. _Tsuna-san, I wonder how he's doing right now and the rest…_ Hibari yawned while reviewing the papers he needed to sign. "Hibari-kun, why don't you take a break…" she began with a suspicious grin. "Like enjoying yourself at looking around the school festival."

"Hn, I'd rather bored myself in this stack of papers than wasting my time in a huge annoying crowd" he scoffed and eyed her mischievously. "You just want me to leave so you can skip off."

Haru just gnashed her teeth while crumpling her skirt. She knew he wouldn't allow her to go and she really hates how this creep is looking at her like he can read her mind. After a minute, Kusakabe came bursting in the door. "Hibari-san, there's a commotion in the boxing club!"

"I can hear you clearly Kusakabe…" he said in a monotone with a wicked grin on his face as he slowly stood up from his seat. Haru can feel his rushing excitement and his deadly craving for blood shed that makes her shiver a bit; the beast inside him has awaken from its sleepy state. "Stay here" he said and assigned two of his underlings, "Look after her until I get back."

-(xXx0xXx)-

"Welcome home, Master" the spiky haired boy greeted with his fangasm smile. "Ojou-sama, what meal would you like to be prepared today?" he asked courteously while pulling out her sit, when he heard a familiar giggle. "A-re…Ha-ru?"

She pulled him closer and signed him to be quiet. Yamamoto couldn't help to blush at the proximity of their faces. "I-is t-there something wrong Haru?" he stuttered.

"Shhh…don't call me Haru, Yamamoto-kun, or someone might hear…" she whispers while fixing her eyeglasses. Haru was in a disguise mode, which explains why he didn't recognize at her first. Her usual tied hair is lying down and she unclipped her bangs that the fringe falls perfectly under her eyebrows. This is just a simple change but the creep's idiotic subordinates fell for it. She had easily sneaked out without them noticing.

"Okay, but are you hiding from someone?" he whispers back on her ear.

Gokudera twitched his eyebrows in irritation. "That Yamamoto, already flirting with a customer when it's time for work" he grumbles and walk towards their table, leaving his annoying fan girl customers, "Kyaah~ Gokudera-kun looks cool in a butler uniform!" "Can I order you Gokudera-kun, kyaah~!"

Ignoring the screaming fan girls, as the silver haired boy walked closer, he noticed it was the stupid girl. Gokudera gritted his teeth, Yamamoto seems enjoying his lips near on to her ear. He immediately nudged him away and the spiky haired boy was pulled by some of his rabid fan girls. "Kyaah~ I caught you Yamamoto-kun!" "Can I take you out Yamamoto-kun~?"

"Hahi?" she blinks. _What had just happened?_

"Oi, what are you doing here stupid girl and why do you look different?" he sneered to caught her attention. Haru scowled at him. "I'm just checking on you guys. By the way, where is Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan?" she asked while looking around.

"Decimo is away in a problem along with Sasagawa and the others because of that turf head…" he said emotionally and suddenly raised his fists on the air. "So as his right hand man, I took charge and manage to run this place till Decimo gets back!"

"Oi Gokudera, are you done talking? We need help here" Yamamoto hollered as the baseball superstar was surrounded by his drooling fan girls.

"Shut up you baseball freak! You don't need to tell me!" Gokudera turned his look to Haru. "Oi, stupid girl are you ordering or not?"

"Hahi! What a rude butler desu!"

"I have no time for your bickering so leave if you're not gonna order."

Haru pouted and Yamamoto swiftly came to her side as he slips away from the crazy fan girls. "As you can see we are lack of people and we will very appreciate a help" he said with a smile.

"Hai! I would like to help desu! For the sake of Tsuna-san and as his future wife!" she exclaimed with blazing determination.

"That's good then, you can change into your new maid uniform."

"M-maid!" Gokudera cried while blushing furiously. "The stupid girl will gonna be a maid?"

"What's the matter Gokudera? She worked once in cosplay cafes, and very good in this kind of stuffs" Yamamoto said bluntly, not getting what the silver haired boy is bashing about.

"I-I know that!" Gokudera retorts while blushing. He doesn't know why he's acting stupidly, it's just his hormones can't stop jumping. "But outsiders are not allowed…"

"It's fine. She can be part of the crew" Reborn said who suddenly appeared, wearing a butler uniform like Gokudera and Yamamoto. "I already talked to Hibari about this a long ago, and he's unusually fine with it."

Haru gulped. _How could she forget the creep?_ He will surely be bitten to death once he finds her. "I-is it really okay with Hibari-kun?"

"Don't worry, as you can see I'm here to help at the service crew. I asked his permission if I can be part of Tsuna's class presentation and he said '_anyone_' is allowed to join."

"Well, that's good to hear from Hibari" Yamamoto beamed.

"Hn, sounds suspicious. That jerk prefect must be up to something" Gokudera muttered.

-(xXx0xXx)-

"Sou, hai! Moe, moe, kyun~!" Haru said sweetly as she formed a heart shaped on her hands and strike a pose. The male customers blushed with popping hearts on their eyes. "Enjoy your meal desu, Goshujin-sama~"

"Whoa, you're really popular" Yamamoto remarked when they're in the counter.

"Iye, iye. I'm just used to this kind of job desu" Haru said embarrassedly while waving her hand.

"What are you talking about? The customers really like you…" he said and looked at her tenderly. "Because Haru is really cute." The spiky haired boy said with an affectionate smile. Haru blushed… _no one can resists the baseball star's smile._

Gokudera suddenly thumped his way between them to put the tray on the counter. Yamamoto grimaced at his interruption and Haru frown at his impolite action. "Che, we're getting a lot of customers because of you, stupid girl" he snarled.

"Hahi, what do you mean by that Gokudera-kun?" Haru snapped. "Isn't that great? You just don't want to work much, you lazy moronic octopus head."

Gokudera was triggered and they started bickering again until Reborn hit them in the head with his Leon fan, fortunately it was not a 50-ton mallet. "Watch your manners you two, don't bring your insignificant arguments in here, you're destroying the atmosphere that _Tsuna_ worked hard for."

"Gomenasai, Reborn-san/chan!" they said in unison while bowing their heads frantically.

Reborn suddenly smirked. "Hn, an interesting customer will come" he leered. "Go take care of him Haru and you two, don't just slack there or I'll shoot you both." Leon had changed into a gun.

"Hahaha, that's a cool toy" Yamamoto grinned and went off to his waiting fan girl customers so as Gokudera. "Che, ojou-_samas_, what meal do you like to be prepared today, _again_?" he sneered while glaring at his idiotic annoying fan girls. They had come more than once and the others just hanged out the whole day, staring and drooling like rabid animals.

"One moe moe omelet rice, Gokudera-kun~", when he served the meal, they asked to write his feelings and the fan girls gawked at the bloody word, '_Annoying_'. "Kyaah~ _howcold_, Gokudera-kun~ that's what we like about you" they bashed out instead of being scared. Gokudera twitched his eyebrows. _What's wrong with these girls?_

On the other hand, Yamamoto was also having a difficult time assisting his _ojou-samas._"One by one minna, I can't write all of your orders…oh! Ojou-sama, you're pulling my shirt off!" he exclaimed bluntly, not knowing that his distorted fan girls are harassing him. (how innocent, yamamoto-kun!)

-(xXx0xXx)-

"Okaerinasai~ Goshujin-sa…" Haru gawked at the last person she ever wanted to see, in front of her. "Hn, found you my little herbivore" he whispers enough for only her to hear.

The people inside where utterly shocked at the presence of the fearsome head prefect at this kind of place. "W-what is Hibari-san doing in here?" "Is he lost?" "H-he's so out of place…"

Hibari instantly send a death glare at the murmuring nosy herbivores and they immediately congeal. Haru was still in shock but managed to get hold of her role as a comforting maid. _I won't let Tsuna-san's hard work go to waste in making this a comfortable soothing place!_

"Okaerinasai~ Goshujin-sama" she said once again with her brightest smile. Hibari was a bit surprised by her sudden change of attitude and smirked. "Tadaima" he said huskily while looking at her from head to toe. "Wow~"

Haru slightly blushed at his intent gaze and wonders about her appearance…_Hahi! This is not the time to be confused!_ She had worn countless costumes and has great confidence at herself. _This creep was testing me! I won't lose to him!_

She had taken him to the very corner of the room where there is less crowding. As he sits, the ambiance becomes intense and everybody was careful to his or her movements that could make the prefect angry. "Goshujin-sama, what meal do you like to be prepared today?" she asked sweetly to lessen the cold atmosphere. Hibari's eyebrows knotted at the ridiculous names of the foods in the menu. "Burger steak and iced tea" he said bluntly.

Haru had served the meals on the table, "Hai, here's your _moe moe_ burger steak and _moe_ ice tea" she taunted and his eyes narrowed. "Goshujin-sama, what do you want me to write?"

Hibari just stare at her for seconds as his onyx eyes were locking on to her chocolate brown ones that make her feel uneasy. "Kawaii."

She can feel her cheeks heating up that she accidentally splutters the ketchup and messed the supposed to be lettering on the steak. "Hahi! Gomenasai, goshujin-sama!" Haru exclaimed and stride away. Hibari just raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Haru, daijoubu ka? Did Hibari scare you?" Yamamoto attended to her worriedly. "I-iye desu…" she stammered while cupping her red cheeks. _Hahi! My heart won't stop beating fast!_

"Oi…" Gokudera sneered to the eating prefect.

"Hn?"

"What does your like, doing in here?" he asked sharply.

"What a stupid question, isn't this a café? Of course, I'm here to eat" the prefect replied bluntly and drinks his ice tea. Gokudera gritted his teeth while clenching his fists. "What do you want bomb freak herbivore?" he said irritated at his disturbance and they had a glaring contest.

"Stop screwing around, jerk" Gokudera gnash.

"You want a fight herbivore?" Hibari jeered with a grin and pulled out his tonfas as Gokudera put out his bombs.

Everyone started to move away, afraid that they might get caught in the middle of the perilous erupting fight. "Hahi! Gokudera-kun, Hibari-kun, what do you think you two are doing?" Haru said angrily at them for creating havoc as she run towards and accidentally tripped on the way.

Yamamoto had followed after her and hugged her waist behind to thwart her from falling. "Kiyotsukete." Haru turned her head behind and their noses collide. They both blushed at the small gap of their faces and smoothly parted away.

"Baseball freak/Baseball herbivore" Gokudera and Hibari sneered while glaring daggers at the spiky haired boy.

"Eh?" Yamamoto said in oblivion.

"I'll bite you two herbivores to death."

"Che, I will blow your heads off."

"Then I guess I have to hit homerun now." Yamamoto said seriously.

"Hahi! Not you too Yamamoto-kun! Just stop it you three already!" Haru cried desperately while flailing her arms frantically.

Reborn jumped between them. "Stop it all of you."

"Reborn-chan/san/kid/akambo."

"Hiii!" Tsuna and the rest have come back. "W-what's happening in here?" he cried as he saw Gokudera was holding his bombs, Yamamoto was gripping his sword, _Why is he bringing that here?_, and Hibari, _W-what's he doing in here?_, had his tonfas out.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed happily.

"Ha-haru!" Tsuna blushed a bit. The brown haired girl was wearing an off shoulder black and white maid uniform with frilly raffles and ribbons, puffy handcuffs, neck choker and head band, long white knee socks and baby doll shoes. Her curly twin tailed locks makes her more adorable and so innocent looking. Kyoko was wearing the same too but Haru suited it so well and was really cute. _This is way better than her other cosplays_. "Eh? Why is Haru also a maid in here?"

"Decimo! You're here!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Hn."

Reborn smirked and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Minasan, goshuiin and ojou-samas. We will be having a game and the winners can choose among the maids or butlers to be your servant for one week. Plus, they'll be serving you in their costumes for the whole week."

"Eh?" the whole service crew cried and the customers were suddenly pumped up.

"Gokudera-kun, I will make you mine".

"Yamamoto-kun will be my slave".

"Kyoko-chan will be mine".

"Reborn! Don't make such decisions without our knowing!" Tsuna protests but he was hit with a 50-ton Leon hammer in the head and it changed into a gun.

"Anymore complains and I'll shoot you to death." They shrieked in fear except for _Yamamoto_ and _Kyoko_. (Ah, the obvious ones)

-(xXx0xXx)-

In each table, there are different card games and two players. There will only be three winners and the service crew can also participate in the game…

"I WIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Eh? Onii-chan, what are you doing in here?"

"I didn't notice he's here at all" Hana muttered.

"I WILL NOT HAND HER TO ANYONE!"

"So is it Kyoko?" Reborn asked.

"NO! I CANNOT ENSLAVE MY SISTER! It's…" Ryohei said and blushed. "KUROKAWA HANA!"

"What?" Hana bewildered.

"You saved my sister and I saved you, so you had to pay me back!"

"I didn't get your logic at all! You dumb turf head!" Hana retorts and they start their _own thing_.

I – I – I – I – I

"Hahi! This is not true! Why did I lose to this moronic octopus head?"

"Che, because you're a stupid girl." Gokudera scoffed.

"So the finalists are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna (who was in his dying will mode and his _cute_ boxers), Mochida and Hibari (who wins by defaults either his opponents are just scared of him that they backed out or it's his signature death glare)" Reborn announced. "Only two of you can win and since it's an odd number, there will be three players in one game, so you have to draw these sticks in my hand and whoever gets the black marks will be playing in three."

They had drawn their own sticks and Tsuna got a blank one along with Mochida, while Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari had black marks on them.

"The results are: Tsuna vs. Mochida and Gokudera vs. Yamamato vs. Hibari" Reborn stated. "I wonder who will win, so let's start."

"Tsuna-san, good luck desu!" Haru cheered. "I promise to serve Tsuna-san with all my heart desu~!" she said with her eyes sparkling.

"Goshujin-samas, you will be playing the speed card game" a random girl explained to the trio. "The fastest one without a remaining card in their hands will be the winner."

"Sounds, fun." Yamamoto beamed.

"Che, this is very easy." Gokudera boasts, and Hibari just yawned.

Reborn hopped on their table and smirked. "Before you play, have you decided who do you want to enslave?"

"Che, I don't need a slave coz I can do things all by myself" Gokudera mocked.

"Hmm, I don't want to enslave anyone coz it's pretty unpleasant" Yamamoto said kindly with a smile.

"Hn, I have many of that" Hibari said boringly.

Reborn sighed. _These guardians are really slow like their no good boss._ "I see. So you don't _like_ anyone that you want?" he asked and hopped over the adorable twin tailed curly brown haired girl. "If that's so, you don't need all to continue this because you don't want any _prize_ and it will just waste your efforts."

"Hahi? Reborn-chan what is it?" Haru blinks. "Haru, can you give inspiration to our Goshujin-samas?" he said and pointed at those three, who were looking intently at her as if they realize something. "Can you cheer for them?"

"Of course desu!" she said and walked on their table. "Hahi, so it's a speed card game, I'm very bad at this desu~" Haru puffed cutely. "Goshujin-sama, gambatte desu~!" she cheered with her fists on the air as she smiled brightly.

"I will not lose" Yamamoto said determinedly with fierce eyes similar to when he's playing baseball.

"Che, I will win this game" Gokudera said seriously.

"Hn, you two herbivores will just lose" Hibari scoffed and the game started. They all gawked in awe when Hibari started to move like a blazing wind and in just ten seconds, he has no cards left.

"I-is t-that even possible desu?" Haru stammered in astonishment.

"Hn, what a boring game" Hibari said and yawned.

Haru squeals when she feels herself being lift up. "Hahi! W-what are you doing desu?" she exclaimed as he puts her on his shoulder like a sack. "Akambo, I can't stand crowds in a long time so I'll claim my prize" he said and marched away. "P-prize? What the hell are you talking about desu? Put me down! Haru belongs to Tsuna-san desu!" Haru cried as she struggles.

Meanwhile, Tsuna wins over Mochida and of course he chose Kyoko. He was still daydreaming and crying in happiness, that he cannot hear our Haru's outcry. Gokudera and Yamamoto was still dumb struck that they freeze like a statue. (end of commercial, lol…)

Haru blushed furiously as she feels his hand on her thigh. "Hahi! Where do you think you're touching? You henta-" she stooped when he pinched her lightly and move his hand upwards inside her skirt. "Say one more word or try to struggle and this hand will move higher until it reach your _you-know-what_" he warned and Haru automatically behaved. She buried her face on his back as she can sense people were looking at them. She gasped as his hand was stroking her smooth thigh. _This hentai creep!_ He was covering his hand with his school coat so no one can notice his harassment and he seems enjoying it.

They arrived at the DC office and as she heard the door closed, Haru struggles away from him again. "Let me go! You hentai creep!" she cried and try kicking him but she miserably fails. "You're really persistent my little herbivore" he said amusedly and pinned her on the couch. Haru feels nervous but she bravely fights back though it's impossible with her strength against his. "I am not your pet animal! Let me go! Haru belongs to Tsuna-san desu!"

"No…"he said and leaned closer that their noses touch, as their gaze were lock to each other. Haru can hear, and feel the loud thumping of her heart and the blood that rushes on her cheeks. "Because you are mine" he said and smirked.

"H-ha-hahi?" Her face was all red like a tomato. "W-what are you talking about desu? Y-you're crazy! Moreover, p-put off your hand!" she cried embarrassedly but Hibari grip his thigh tighter and clutch her hands firmly, that she got tired of struggling. "Are you done?" he scoffed and stroke her smooth thigh teasingly. Haru's strength was all drained that gives him more advantage.

"Hibari-san, here's the report from the…" Kusakabe gawked when he opens the door. A cute maid was panting and blushing alluringly underneath his chief, his hand was inside her skirt while the other was seizing her hands. He blushed at the scene and cannot believe that his chief was having some _private affairs_. _Well, Hibari is a man too_. Kusakabe's eyes widen when he notice the cute girl was Miura Haru. "H-hahi! Kusakabe-san, tasukete kudasai!" Haru cried weakly with anime tears rushing down her face. He gulped and moved backward as his chief was glaring heatedly at him. "I-I'm sorry to bother you, Hibari-san! " he said and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Haru, before he closed the door.

Haru shut her eyes tightly while trembling in panic at what might happen next. "Hn, the mood was broken," he said and gets up as she quickly fixed herself. Hibari walks toward the door and she heard a 'click'. "Because I forgot to lock the door." Her sigh of relief got hold, and positions herself defensively if he lays another finger on her sacred pure body.

"Ciaossu, Haru and Hibari" Reborn came from the window and Haru cried as she hugs him. "Uwaah, Reborn-chan! I'm glad you came! Hi-hibari-kun wa…" she blabbered while sniffing her tears. "Akambo, why are you here?" Hibari asked irritated rather than being excited at the possible chance of fighting him. "Hm, sorry for interfering, you seem enjoying your prize" Reborn smirked.

"I haven't fully enjoyed it yet" he replied bluntly. Haru exchanged her looks confusingly between them and Reborn asked her to put the bracelet on his hand, "Tsuna wants to give this to you."

"Hahi! From Tsuna-san desu!" she exclaimed happily and put the bracelet without thinking. "By the way, it won't go off and will explode after a week" Reborn said and Haru got panic as she flailed her arms, trying to get rid of the bracelet. "Don't worry, you're not alone. Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana have it too."

"Hahi? That's not making me feel good either! Why desu?" Haru cried, feeling betrayed by his first beloved Reborn. "Only your master can take it off" Reborn explains. "You must serve and satisfy your master if you want this thing off and that means you must obey Hibari."

Haru gapes in shock, and glanced menacingly at the black haired prefect. "But why him desu?" she protested while pointing a finger at him. "He won the speed card game against Gokudera and Yamamoto. Like the rule said, the winner can choose his servant for the whole week and THAT IS YOU."

Haru just sighed tiredly as Reborn leaves. _Hahi…this will be another long week…_ Hibari pulled her to him and lifted her chin. "What do you want desu?" she grumbled and tried to push him away but fails. "Is that how you talk to your master?" he grinned. Haru scowled at him, she has no choice but to go along with him. Her life depends on this creep and she still have to marry Tsuna. _For the sake of Tsuna-san's love!_ She will pass any obstacles even if it's the dangerous and fearsome, dashing chief prefect of Namimori.

She flushed when Hibari suddenly touched her curly locks gently like she was some kind of a fragile ornament, while looking at her tenderly. Those fearful cold onyx eyes that makes anyone run off has another side that makes an odd, swelling emotion inside her heart. _Hahi, what is this feeling?_ _Hibari-kun…_

She maybe can pass anything but not her heart, that was slowly falling bit by bit to this handsome creep…

Hibari abruptly stopped and looked away. _What the hell is he doing?_ He's getting out of control of his actions and emotions he just don't know. "You're dismissed" he said with his back facing her and walks away. Haru couldn't help to be poignant. _Hahi? What's with the sudden coldness?_ She doesn't know why he's affecting her like this that makes her heart a little disordered.

Haru suddenly pull his hand sleeve to stop him. "Go-goshujin-sama," she stammered. "I-itterashai desu" Haru said while blushing cutely and flashed a smile.

Hibari was stunned and formed a small smile in just for seconds that Haru didn't miss. _Hibari-kun can actually smile like that…_ her heart was still fluttering even it was just for a short seconds. He pats her head, which surprised her, "Ja, itekimasu, my little herbivore." Hibari smirked. With that, Haru had got a mix feeling…of Hibari's personality.

**~Omake~ **

While Tsuna and the others were busy in preparing for the opening of the café, Kyoko and Hana has just finished changing in their maid uniforms as they take a short walk. "I heard your brother's club will having a boxing match this year, like always." Hana huffed. "Can't he think of something else besides from boxing?"

Kyoko giggled and looked at her best friend, knowingly. "W-what?" Hana stammered. "Do you want to take a look at the boxing club, I mean, at _onii-chan_?" Hana flushed as she denies while flailing her arms around.

"Isn't it this Kyoko-chan?" a familiar voice said, and they were suddenly surrounded by the upper class men of the Kendo Club. "Mo-mochida-sempai, w-what's the meaning of all of this?" Kyoko bewildered. "Like I've always imagine, Kyoko-chan was really cute in a maid costume." He grinned maniacally as he snatched her arm. "S-sempai, w-what's gotten into you?"

"Let her go, loser" Hana sneered and shove him away from Kyoko. "Whoa, isn't this Kurokawa Hana? I've never thought you're also quite a beauty" he said and they step nearer. "Back off" she said bravely while protecting the orange haired girl. "Run now, Kyoko". "Demo, Hana-chan…" "I'll be fine, run."

"Captain, Sasagawa Kyoko is running away!" his subordinates exclaimed as they set to chase her but Hana stops their way. "Hm, you're a brave little one" Mochida said amusingly and draw her to him. "Forget about Sasagawa Kyoko, this one is more eye-catchy." He said while gripping her arm tightly and leaned her face. "Hai, call me Goshijin-sama~" he teased while Hana is glaring daggers at him. _This monkey… _She moaned in pain as he snickers wickedly.

"LET GO OF HER TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as he sends a punch on his face that hit him on the ground. "You jerk!" his subordinate growled and charge to attack the boxing captain but Mochida stopped him.

"Hana-chan! Daijoubu ka?" Kyoko asked worriedly as she ran towards her friend and Hana smiled reassuringly.

"Kyoko-chan! Kurokawa-san!" Tsuna hollered as he founds them along with their other classmates. "We're all set to open th- w-what's happening in here? Onii-san? And Mochida-sempai?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Mochida said sternly while glaring daggers at the confused brunette boy. "Because of you I lost my reputation and become a laughing stock…" he said while pointing an accusing finger at the blinking brunette boy. "So I challenge you to fight me once again, fair and square!"

I – I – I – I – I

Tsuna ended up fighting in the boxing ring with Ryohei as his companion and Mochida with one of his subordinate. They were all forced to be in here with his classmates because the Kendo Club terrorized them and Ryohei suggested the fight must be done in the boxing club. "As usual the prize will be Sasagawa Kyoko…" Mochida said. "And my new favorite, Kurokawa Hana."

Hana gapes to protests but the fight has already started and Tsuna turns into his Dying Will Mode with the help of Reborn (Eh? Reborn was here?), as Ryohei attacks with his extreme punches. It got worse when the Kendo Club members suddenly attacked the boxing club members and they all ended up in a big chaos. "Wow~ can I join?" a freakish deadly piano suddenly plays.

They all freeze in their positions, as the black haired chief prefect walks in, along with the other Disciplinary Committee members. "Why did all of you stop? The fun has just begun…" he grinned as he pulled out his tonfas. "Hiii! Hibari-san!" "YO, HIBARI! HOW NICE OF YOU TO VISIT! WANT TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?" "Onii-san! This is not the right time to recruit members!"

"Hn, I don't want to join in a horde of idiotic herbivores."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT THE BOXING CLUB! IF THAT'S THE CASE, FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Onii-san, we're still in the middle of a fight against the Kendo Club" Tsuna reminded. "Oi, don't just ignore me Sasagawa" Mochida sneered as he charge to attack Ryohei with his wooden sword. The energetic boxing captain dodged his attack and punched him straight to his face. "EXTREME PUNCH!"

The impact sends him flying out of the ring while his subordinate run out of fear and the declared winner is the boxing club. Tsuna and the rest cheered in victory but the Disciplinary Committee set them all in a short detention.

Hibari got back in his office and was greeted by his quivering underlings. "Hi-hibari-san…e-eto…" they were already bitten to death as the black haired prefect smirked and set out. He already expected _this_ and knew where his little pet herbivore is…

-(xXx0xXx)-

"Oi, did you see that?"

"Hibari-san was carrying a girl…"

"I caught a glimpse of her face and she's cute".

"Is that his girlfriend?"

I – I – I – I – I

"Kaichou, this is terrible! We have to do something!" a girl raged.

"And what? Be bitten to death by Hibari-sama and get disbanded from school" she gritted with her fists clenching. "If we do take action now, our club will be discovered and Hibari-sama will hate us…"

"But when? That girl is obviously seducing our _innocent_ Hiba-kun~!" a girl cried. (Oh, if they only knew…they'll be wishing to be Haru this instant) "What's with her wearing an outfit like that?"

"That's the maid costume from Sawada Tsunayoshi's class presentation. I don't know what trick that bitch did that she was allowed to be part of our cultural festival even she was an outsider."

"Maybe she seduced Gokudera-sama! We all saw how that bitch bewitched him!"

"And she was a friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's the one managing their presentation."

"Whatever string she pulled, she must better enjoy her remaining time with Hibari-sama…" their captain grinned. "Because Miura Haru will never appear again in Nami-chuu and on Hibari-sama's way."

(To be continue…)

**-Yay! I finally uploaded this chapter! Thank you for all who's still reading this even though it took kinda long to update…ahahaha (imitating Yamamoto's laugh). **

**I dedicate this to my supposedly Aoi Hyoudou cosplay from Kaichou wa Maid-sama (and to my beloved Usui Takumi-kun~! Kyaah~!)…I didn't get to join this cosplay event and I blame you Dad for it! ** I was really excited to the extreme though and my efforts just went to waste…*sobs* I'll make sure I can register at the next event!**

**Anyway, like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be a Halloween special (yeah, yeah…I know Halloween is over…I'm just too busy that I updated very late at the release of the future chapters…lol)**

**So once again, arigato minna and review review desu!**


	9. Test of Courage

**First posted on: 12/06/2011**

**Chapter edited on: 07/09/2012**

Test of Courage

The brunette haired boy parked his bike beside the streetlamp. It was eleven pm as he looked on his watch and the nighttime breeze was so cold that he sneezes. Tsuna stared up at the big sturdy gate in front of him; a grand mansion was in place but it's not like any of your dream mansion where you always dreamed to live since when you're a little kid; it's an old, creepy mansion like it was dated back in the early times where aristocrats dwell. There were weird figures sculpted above the fading gate wall and growing veins that almost covered the whole place. He shrieked when someone blow his ear, "Reborn! Why did you do that?"

"Hm, nothing. I just want to see your reaction and it's very stupid. You must watch your manners that can disgrace your title as a boss."

"That doesn't count anything! Anyway, why did you call me up for here this late?"

"Decimo!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"GOOD EVENING TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!"

"Tsuna-kun, konbawa."

"How are you little brother?"

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, even Dino-san who are supposed to be in Italy right now, what are you all doing here?"

"You're so noisy Tsuna" a pretty longhaired woman said and Gokudera instantly dropped on his knees while holding his stomach.

"Nyuhuhuhu! Lambo-sama is here!"

"Lambo! Give me back my candy!"

"Tsuna-nii, konbawa."

"You guys are here too?" the brunette haired boy exclaimed.

"Boss."

"Why are you surprise, byon?"

"Hm, how noisy."

"Chrome-chan? With Ken and Chikusa too?"

A brown haired girl suddenly clings on to his arm. "Sorry to make you wait, my beloved Tsuna-san desu!"

"Minna…WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?" he cried with his hands on his head.

"Herbivore, you're destroying the peace of Namimori." A freakish silent deadly piano plays.

"Hiii! Even Hibari-san is here too?"

"Hahi! W-what is that creep doing here?" Haru muttered as she hugged Tsuna's arm tightly.

The prefect's eyebrow twitched and pulled out his tonfas. "I will bite you to death" he said while glaring daggers at the poor quivering brunette. _Hiii! What did I do?_

"As if I'll let you, jerk" Gokudera sneered while trying to stand up and put out his bombs.

"Maa, maa. Just calm down you two." Yamamoto beamed while waving his hands between them.

"You're too hot headed, Kyoya." Dino said as he patted Hibari's shoulder but the prefect nudged him away.

"Don't touch me as you please, Bronco" he said while glaring at the still smiling blonde Italian man (but was quivering in fear inside) and turned his look to Haru.

She blushed as their eyes meet and immediately turned her head away. Dino didn't miss that and let out a snicker. "Oh my, I think my student is having a problem…" he mumbled while watching Hibari staring at the cute brown haired girl who was clinging on to his little brother. "Well, I'm glad that he's a normal teenager after all. I thought Kyoya was an emotionless robot that was only programmed to bite anyone to death whoever destroy the peace and order of his beloved Namimori" he said and let out a deep sigh. "But this is not good, with a cold, scary attitude like that, there's a little chance for him even though he had the looks."

"If that so, why don't you help your student?"

Dino almost jumped in surprise or fear at the baby who was sitting comfortably on his shoulder with streaks of blood on its face.

"You're a disgrace as a boss for being easy to be scared like that."

"Can't you be just normal? And stop popping out of nowhere!"

-(xXx0xXx)-

They all walked inside the huge gate as they arrived in the garden. All of the flowers have withered and only veins from some unknown plants had crept on the ground and the garden wall. Reborn hopped on one of the weird statues standing in there, "Since everyone is here, draw out one paper inside the black pot below me and find your group mates with the same color. There will be three members in each group."

"Chotto matte Reborn! Don't just order us around like that! Could you explain why you called us here in this…spooky mansion at the first place!"

"Isn't it obvious you no good student, this is a test of courage."

"Eh? Didn't we just have one, I mean, me and Lambo at the cemetery?" _Since all of them wants to be on the ghost side._

"I know but this one is different since many are participating and it will be really scar- I mean fun more than before" he grinned.

Tsuna gulped in fear while the others are so excited.

"LET'S DO THIS TEST TO THE EXTREME!"

"If you said fun, then count me in" the spiky haired boy laughs.

"Chrome, with Ken and Chikusa will be doing the scaring and the rest will have to draw and whoever gets the x mark will be automatically joining their side."

"Eh! But why are the Kokuyo were already appointed in the scaring side?" the silver haired boy protests.

"Because Chrome is our mist guardian" Reborn said bluntly. "Chikusa and Ken could help her to boost her confidence."

"Keh, I don't plan to help this idiotic girl but scaring all of you will be really fun, byon."

-(xXx0xXx)-

"The second group joining the scaring side are Dino, Bianchi and Futa" Reborn announced. "The rest of the groups will be taking their test of courage. You need to find and get the answer on the riddle that I'll be handing to your team. The team who got the right answer will be the winner and the prize…will be kept as a secret until your team wins, so good luck! Therefore, the yellow team are Yamamoto, Ryohei and Ipin."

"Let's do our best!" Yamamoto and Ipin beamed.

"LET'S WIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Blue team are Tsuna, Lambo and Kyoko."

"Let's do our best, Tsuna-kun" the orange haired girl smiled and Tsuna went to his fantasy world. _Finally, Kyoko-chan will be with me… _His thoughts were abruptly cut when the Afro haired cow pissed on his shoes. "Ha…Lambo-sama feels peaceful!" The brunette haired boy sighs. _Why do am always stuck at baby-sitting him?_

"And finally, the red team are Gokudera, Haru and Hibari."

The silver haired boy was instantly depressed for not being with his Decimo's side and so as the self-proclaimed future wife of the next boss of Vongola.

"Che, I'm stuck with a stupid girl and a jerk."

"Hahi! I don't even want to be with a moronic octopus head!" Haru snarled.

"Hn, you two herbivores will just slow me down."

"What did you say? You arrogant jerk!" Gokudera raged and they both move to make their stance.

"Please stop it you two! Hibari-kun, I know you hate being in a group but we have to work as a team desu" Haru said determinedly. "And the same goes for you too, Gokudera-kun. Let's not fight anymore and just help each other, neh?" She smiled sweetly that the two boys stoop and looked away with a faint blush on their cheeks.

"K-kyoya is blushing!" Dino stammered in shock. "Unbelievable! I'm gonna take a picture, this is so epic!" he said as he took out his phone but it was crashed on the ground with a tonfa. He immediately runs away before the prefect could bite him to death.

-(xXx0xXx)-

The yellow team was in the left wing of the mansion while blue team is at the main and red team is in the right wing of the mansion.

"Yoshi! Here we go!" Haru cheered as they walked inside the long dim hallway. Black candles were lit up from every side of the tainted marble wall. Haru can feel the long red carpet on her shoes as she shrieks when someone just touched her ankle. She looked down but saw nothing. Gokudera and Hibari abruptly stoop on their tracks. "H-hahi, s-someone just grabbed my ankle…" she stammered while shivering.

"Che, it's just your imagination stupid girl" Gokudera assured.

"Y-yeah, y-your right desu!" she said and let out a suppress laugh. "Come out you monsters! Haru is not afraid of you!" Haru blabbered and got still, when she feels someone grasping her left ankle.

"Hn, a cut hand" Hibari pointed out boringly and the brown haired girl frantically shake her left ankle off. "Hahiii!" Haru screeched while flailing her arms as she swings her leg higher that her underwear is visibly on sight, much to Hibari's amusement. "Hn, who just said she's not afraid and called out the herbivore-ish creature" he scoffed.

The silver haired boy gapes in awe whether he saw an UMA (in a form of a hand) or he could see Haru's rink. "S-stupid girl, stop doing that! It's…it's…" he stuttered while blushing madly. Hibari grunted and nudged him for spoiling his pleasure. "You're on the way" the prefect sneered and swung his tonfas towards Haru's left ankle and the hand was send flying as it land on the blonde Italian man's face, who was secretly hiding and controlling the robotic hand.

"T-that hurts, Kyoya" he mumbled and watched his student's action amusingly.

Haru sighed in relief and turned to thank the prefect but he already walked ahead like before. Gokudera snarled while glaring holes at the arrogant prefect's back as he struts, leaving her behind.

"Hahi! M-matte desu, don't leave Haru!" she pouted as she followed her two group mates. A skeleton suddenly fell from above and her voice filled the entire hall. "Che, it's just a skeletal model stupid girl" Gokudera sneered annoyingly for being nosy.

A horde of bats suddenly flew above them and Haru ducked down with her hands covering her head while squealing.

"Hn, you two herbivore are just on my way."

"What did you say, jerk!" Gokudera fumed as he took a step to charge at the prefect but Haru cling on to his leg. "Hahi…please don't leave Haru desu" she sobbed while trembling. He blushed and absent-mindedly held her to stand up.

They continue to walk with Haru hugging Gokudera's arm comfortably whilst Hibari keep glancing at them sharply. A laughing ugly doll suddenly appeared beside Haru and she squeals while hugging Gokudera's arm tightly that his whole face turns red; the friction of her soft upper body is so distracting that it sends a burning feeling to his whole personhood.

The prefect dabbed the ugly doll's head with his tonfas as it cracked and some wires got loose. He pulled Haru's arm from tangling to the bomb freak herbivore as he draws her to him. "Do not just hug anyone as you like."

"Hahi?" She flushed and gently pushed him away. "Y-you don't care whoever I want to hug and I don't want _to get in your way_" Haru stammered with sarcasm in her voice and hide behind Gokudera's back from the prefect's piercing look.

The watching blonde Italian man smiles and glances over to someone behind him. "Well, it's your turn now. Seriously, Kyoya did bite my gadgets to death just to vent his irritation or so to say, jealousy" he said and sighed. "It still costs a lot of money."

"Because the boss didn't control the remote properly" a middle aged man said.

"Romario! What are you doing here? Didn't I told you that I can handle this?" Dino pouted.

"Yes I know but I was worried about the boss and here it is, you waste a large sum of money from the Cavallone Family."

"It's not my fault! Kyoya broke it!" he retorts childishly and Reborn kicked him at the back of his head.

"Don't create a ruckus because of your idiocy, you shameful student. Let's watch the next progression, and we're counting on you Chrome."

"H-hai" the eye patch girl replied shyly while gripping her trident.

-(xXx0xXx)-

"At night they come without being fetched, by day they are lost without being stolen" Haru wondered to herself as they thought the answer to the riddle. "Hahi, what could it be desu?"

"Che, a stupid girl like you will never get the answer" Gokudera mocked as he put on his glasses and studied the piece of paper with the riddle written on it. "Sou desu ka! The answer is unidentified."

"Hahi? Could you explain it more?"

"We need to search for UFOs."

Haru's jaw dropped at his bullshitted crap. She doubt if he's really smart like Tsuna and the others said with his, out of this world fantasy. _Or because he's really obsessed of unidentified, mythical creatures that it spread all over his system__. _"Moron! Where do you think we can find a flying saucer in this mansion?"

"Right! A flying saucer! We need to find a round object that is similar to an alien's spaceship" Gokudera said excitedly and pats her head. "Way to go Haru." He smiled tenderly; the kind of smile that any fan girls would die to see. The brown haired girl blushed. "I've never thought this head had a brain."

Haru instantly flailed her arms but he just out hold her forehead with his long arm that she couldn't reach to spank him. "How pathetic" he jeered and chuckled while Haru is trying to reach him irritably.

Hibari was glaring heatedly at them especially to the bomb freak herbivore that he could turn him into ashes if he only had laser powers.

Haru nudged Gokudera's arm away and pouted. "UFO freak." The silver haired boy leaned his face to her and grinned. "Stupid girl." She puffed her cheeks and walked out. "Oi, where are you going?"

"I will look for the answer myself" she said and her eyes averted to the prefect leaning on the wall while staring at her intently. Haru gulped as she approach him, "Ano…Hibari-kun," she asked bravely. "What do you think is the answer?"

Hibari just closed his eyes and turned his head away with a "Hn."

"Hahi! Don't ignore Haru desu!" she snarled but he didn't budge with his arms crossed coolly. _How arrogant!_

The lights suddenly lit off.

"Hahi! I couldn't see anything!" Haru panicked.

"Of course, you wouldn't see anything in the dark, stupid girl."

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun, are you near? And Hibari-kun wa?"

"Hn."

"I'm just right next to you stupid girl."

I – I – I – I – I

Haru sat on the floor while waiting for the lights to come out. It was more than minutes, and she bit her lower lip. Haru can feel the presence of her group mates sitting next to her but they didn't bother to talk or even make a sound, just to assure her she's not alone. She was really scared and kind of feeling bad to herself for being teamed up with an anti-social creep and a grouchy octopus who are both have socializing issues; a guy who bites to death whoever makes a crowd at him, while the other sneers at almost everyone and only follows his beloved Decimo's words. Haru wished she was teamed up with someone nice and easy to talk to like Yamamoto, or to be better, with Tsuna. _Hahi, I wonder how is Tsuna-san right now?_

Haru was between them and her hands were on the side. The two boys heard her sobs, and she stopped, when she felt two warms hands. They were holding her hand tightly and Haru thanked it was dark for her red face to hide. Unknown to her, the two boys had the same faces as her. _Gokudera-kun…Hibari-kun…_

On her left, Gokudera's hand was smooth and partly cold because of his silver metallic rings and other punk accessories around his hand.

While on her right, Hibari's hand was soft and _tidy,_ unlike the silver haired boy. His hand was also smooth like a girl but at the same time, firm like he already was.

Her fright from the dark has gone but it was replaced by an overwhelming confusion that makes her head twinge and her heart.

A minute had passed and the candles lit up again, bringing the light upon them and the two boys both noticed each other's hand. Haru gulped at the looming tension between her group mates, "Ano, arigato Hibari-kun, Gokudera-kun, for lending Haru a hand desu" she said and promptly stood up. "Eto…shall we go on desu?"

-(xXx0xXx)-

The atmosphere was so heavy that Haru thought she's gonna sweat at the intensity on both of her sides. Walking together with her group mates (with Haru between them) was like a dream come true, especially to the aloof cloud who hates crowding, but she'd never thought it was _like this._ Haru knew something was going on between the two boys but she doesn't understand why she's _kind of_ involved in their matter.

An old lady appeared on their way, "Ah, young people, could you kindly help Obaasan to bring these heavy shopping bags?" she asked with her wrinkled smile while holding her cane for support.

Hibari grunted and passed the old lady by. "Hahi! Matte, Hibari-kun! Aren't you not gonna help this poor old lady?"

"I hate _fooling_ around."

"Hahi! What the hell is that kind of excuse?"

"The jerk has a point" Gokudera huffed and ignored the old lady asking for his assistance.

"Hahi! You too Gokudera-kun! What kind of heart do you two have?" Haru snarled as she follows to give them a lecture about GMRC and _being nice_ which is _not_ in their vocabulary or they just didn't know what the word _nice_ is.

"I see" the old lady muttered in a gargled tone. Her bones suddenly bent with a cracking sound and her bun hair loosens, as it grows longer. Haru shrieked at the sudden transformation of the old lady.

"As I thought so, an illusion" Gokudera scoffed and Hibari scowled while glaring at the illusionary ghost.

"I…" she murmured grisly, "will follow you until the depths of the earth!" Sadako Grudge creeps towards them in a terrifying fast pace.

"Hahiii!" Haru screams as she dragged the two boys along with her.

"Little herbivore/stupid girl, let go of me."

"What are you talking about desu? If she catches you, you will be cursed in your entire life! Haru seen it in a movie!" she gasped while pulling their arms as they run. The two were a bit surprise by her strength when it comes to situation like this.

"This is pathetic, I'm running away from a cocky illusion" Gokudera grumbles and Hibari smirked at his little herbivore's hidden strength that pleases him to no end.

They turned in to a corner and manage to lose the terrifying ghost. "Stupid girl, that was just an illusion! We wasted our energy just because of your idiotic curse nonsen-" Gokudera dropped on his knees at the sight of the pretty long haired woman walking towards them.

"Hahi! Bianchi-san, it's nice to see you here-" Hibari blocked Haru's way. "This woman is an illusion."

Gokudera was holding his stomach and gazed up at his older sister's face. _She's just an illusion, an illusion, an illusion!_ But no matter how hard he tries, still, Bianchi's face was the biggest shock to the smoking bomb, _illusion or not_, and he instantly passed out.

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun!" Haru exclaimed worriedly and Bianchi's form change into Sadako Grudge. She cried in terror and scampers without looking on her way as she bumped her head on some old marble post and it lost its balance.

Hibari swiftly came to protect Haru from the falling post and knock it with his tonfas.

The ground shook and some walls slide down, as they were shift into a smaller space.

"Hahiii!" Haru rises. "What happened desu? Are we trapped? We got separated from Gokudera-kun, hahi! We are indeed trapped desu!"

"I thought you were unconscious just now…"

"Hahi! What are we gonna do desu?" she cackled.

-(xXx0xXx)-

Haru watch the nighttime sky through the glass pane ceilings, as the moonlight illuminates on them. The chilly air makes her whole body shiver and she heard a clattering sound. "Hahi! W-what is that desu?" she screeched. "That girl in the picture, I swear her eyes just move! Hahi, she's now looking at me desu!"

Hibari was just sitting calmly at the side with one knee prompt up and his arm resting on it. Haru bit her lip and slowly moves beside the prefect. "Ano…Hibari-kun, can I sit next to you?"

Hibari shot a look, and Haru stoop right away. She hugged her knees and mourned for being trapped with an inconsiderate creep. _Eto…what should we talk about?_ She was used being alone with him, working as his _pet_ as he puts it, but there were times or _many times_ he would turned into a hentai creep from being his usual calm, collected, quiet type image, like everybody sees. _If they only knew the anti-social demon chief prefect of Namimori was harassing her._ Haru just realize she preferred the moronic octopus head more; at least they could make a _conversation_. She had prepared her Haru's Defensive Technique that she learns from doing gymnastics if Hibari tries to do anything bad.

Haru watched him warily, as she also observes his face. Hibari has long eyelashes, dazing onyx eyes, a dreamy handsome face, and those sensual lips…she had never seen smile. Well, he smirks, yes, and Haru admits it's very sexy but Hibari never did smile that comes from the bottom of his heart, neither laugh like everybody does.

_Oh yeah. _She had seen him smile once but it was only just for seconds. _Laugh? Well, that's interesting._ Haru wonders how would the stoic Hibari will look like if he laughs, the others would surely freak out and maybe thinks the demon prefect was possessed. She leaned over to him and pulls her cheeks, making funny faces while wiggling her tongue out. Hibari looked at her bizarrely with a 'What the hell are you doing?' face. He warily backed away from her while Haru continues to trail at him. "Hahi, why aren't you laughing desu?" she puffed and did more weird faces.

"Are you really that retarded?"

"Hahi! You must be the retarded one! You are supposed to laugh till you're stomach turns to knots!"

"Why should I? And turn to knots?"

Haru sighed as she tapped her forehead. "Never mind desu." The atmosphere is back like it was before and she hugged her knees while staring at the night time sky. "Neh, Hibari-kun," Haru called out even though she knew he wouldn't bother to reply. "As I remember, there are no glass panes on the ceilings when we first entered this mansion."

"Hn, illusions" he said sharply. Haru noticed his anger when it comes to illusion matters and slightly wonders why. "But even so, they look so real!" she beamed to waved off the heavy pressure. "The stars are so pretty tonight neh?" she cheered to change the topic but Hibari seems bored and closes his eyes.

"They shine so they can guide us through the night, but they disappear when the day comes."

"No they didn't, little herbivore."

Haru was surprised that he's actually listening to her and she smiles tenderly. "What do you mean desu?"

Hibari stared up, "They never did disappear and still remains up there because they are part of the sky" he said. "They were just being covered by the clouds and the blue sky during daytime."

Haru giggled, that he turned his look at her. "Hibari-kun must observing the sky every time he's laying at the rooftop" she said. "Hibari-kun likes to watch the sky neh? It makes us feel calm and free from troubles we encounter in our life."

Hibari gazed at the high-spirited brown haired girl as her doe eyes illuminate from the moonlight sky. "Hibari-kun was not just sleeping at the rooftop like everyone knows neh?"

"I'm not a bored idiot to observe the sky like you said, I just knew it" he scoffed. "We all learned it in science since grade school, and you must have known that fact most of all because you're from an elite school right?"

"Are you implying that I'm stupid desu?" she fumed. Hibari has a talent for ruining the nice mood, seriously. _Wait, this creep is actually studying!_ "Hahi, sou desu ka!" Haru exclaimed and quickly looked on the paper with the riddle on it. "At night they come without being fetched, by day they are lost without being stolen. Masaka hoshii desu ka?"

A sparkling object suddenly come flying down from above and Haru gapes in astonishment as it lands on her palm. "It's so pretty desu!" It was a glittering silver star. "Hibari-kun, we just got the answer desu!" she said excitedly and the prefect just yawns, much to her annoyance. "See? Haru had figured out the riddle so I'm not stupid like you want to say desu!"

"Hn, I'm no longer a kid to be happy in such a small matter."

A yellow bulb suddenly popped out from her head. _Happy, he says?_ Haru wriggled her fingers playfully and attacks his body. "Kyaah~!" she squeals while tickling the prefect, but nothing seems to happen. "Hahi? What's wrong with you?" she pouted as she searched desperately for his weak spots. _Is he a robot? He doesn't feel anything at all!_

"Little herbivore, you do really surprise me for making the first move" he grinned and caught her hands. "You have some guts to cross the border." Hibari pushed her on the ground.

"Hahi? W-what are you blabbering about desu?" she stammered.

"Oh, playing innocent again? You are asking me to _bite you to death_" he purred.

"Hentai! Whatever green you're thinking about, it's definitely wrong desu! Haru was just tickling you and yet you don't feel anything at all! Are you abnormal?"

"Tickle, huh?" he whispers huskily on her ear that she quivers. "Even so, you just gave me a wonderful idea on what we're gonna do in this stuffy place, instead of waiting and sitting around" Hibari said while making circles on her hips. Haru moans in protest that only triggers him more.

"Wa-watashiwa…" she uttered. "Haru wa, just wants Hibari-kun to laugh desu." He instantly paused and met her soften doe brown eyes. "Because I never seen Hibari-kun laugh like everybody does, dakara Haru wants to see and make you laugh."

His onyx eyes widen a bit and he feels this foreign emotion again.

An explosion occurs and the wall crumbles along with the illusions around them. The silver haired boy waved his hand to clear off the smoke from his bomb. "Stupid girl, are you in there? Are you o-" He gawked and clenched his hands.

"Bomb freak herbivore, you just came in at the wrong time."

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun!" Haru immediately pushed Hibari off from her and sits up properly. "Daijoubu desu ka? You had passed out!"

"I know, and I heard your voice…" Gokudera gnashed, and pulled her up to him. "Jerk, what the hell are you doing to her?" he glares.

"It's none of your concern on what I wanna do with my property" Hibari sizzled and glares at his hand holding her wrist. "Herbivore, take off your hand on what's mine."

They put out their weapons, and Haru waved between them. "Hahi! It's not the right time to fight you two morons!" she growled.

"Ano…" a violet haired girl said as she approach them. "Congratulations, you all passed the test."

-(xXx0xXx)-

"So the winners are the red team who got the right answer" Reborn announced as they all clapped their hands. "So your price is…" *drumrolls* "the item on the riddle."

"What?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"You mean the star desu?" Haru confirmed.

"So we wasted our efforts just for a star?" Gokudera grumbles.

"Hahi! This is a hair clip desu! " Haru cheered and put it on her hair.

"Wow, Haru-chan it's so pretty" Kyoko praised.

"Pretty! Pretty!" Ipin exclaimed.

"Woah! It's sparkling! It's sparkling!" Lambo drooled.

"Neh Hibari-kun, Gokudera-kun, how does it look like?" she asked with her sweet smile. The two boys slightly blushed. Haru's smile was similar to a glowing light like the stars in the sky. "Beautiful" they mumbled.

"Of course, that's a handcraft made by the Cavallone family" Dino said and pats her head. "And the holder is beautiful, neh~ Kyoya, Gokudera-kun?" he teased while holding his _camera_ on air.

The blonde Italian man runs for his life, as he was being chase by the prefect and the smoking bomb.

"Stupidera! Don't play tag without Lambo-sama!" The afro haired cow runs after them.

"LET ME JOIN TOO IN YOUR MORNING LAPS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped up as he follows.

"Eh? It's already five in the morning!" the brunette boy exclaimed as he looks on his watch. "There's only three hours left before school!"

Kyoko giggled. "There's no classes today Tsuna-kun, it's Saturday."

Tsuna blushed at his idiocy in front of the girl he likes. Well, at least he had a *really* great time with her, even though Lambo keeps interrupting. He sighed dreamily as he relieved the scenes with Kyoko hugging his arm tightly while squirming cutely.

Reborn kicked him in the head, "Keep your fantasies to yourself and wipe out your mouth, you shameful no good student" he said. "We will do morning training right now before we go home."

Tsuna let out a 'Hiii!', as he joins Ryohei and the others.

"Boys are really lively neh?" Kyoko said to the dazing brown haired girl, as Haru watched the prefect runs after the handsome blonde Italian man.

"Hai desu" she agrees and flushed, _Hibari-kun…_

+1886+

**~Omake~**

Halloweens are time for scary activities such as ghost stories, ghost hunting, dare of courage, as phenomenal and spiritual energies are much stronger during this time. For Haru, Halloweens are time for candies and chocolates. _Trick or Treat!_

Haru sets for her usual yellow furry monster costume and the prop knife she will use for tonight's Halloween Party at Namimori Middle School. "Haru will surely get a lot of candies and chocolates this year desu!" she said determinedly and head out with her pumpkin basket.

-(x0x0x0)-

Tsuna was on his pirate costume along with Lambo, who ate all of the candies he worked hard for to get. The brunette pitied his self for always being stuck at babysitting the afro haired cow. Tsuna yelped in pain as he feels something wheeled his feet. He shrieked at the cycling white puppet that has red spirals on its cheeks. "Ah Tsuna, there's a tape recorder for you" Lambo said as he plays it, "Let's play a game."

A man in a white mask suddenly appears before them with a knife on his hand. Lambo instantly pissed on his pants while hugging Tsuna's leg as they scampered away. A grizzly noise coming from a chainsaw echoed through the night, as another man blocked their way with his ugly gruesome stitched face. Tsuna almost pissed on his pants too, when he heard a squeaky voice, "Game over."

"Reborn! Are you trying to kill me with an heart attack? And why the hell are you dressing like Jigsaw?"

"Decimo! Isn't it cool?" the silver haired boy grinned as he takes off his mask.

"Gokudera-kun is Jason!"

"Hahaha, this awesome toy looks real!" the spiky haired boy laughs while pulling its string.

"Yamamoto you're leather face! That chainsaw is real so please stop swinging it around!" he exclaimed. "More importantly, why are you all dressed as serial killers?"

-(x0x0x0)-

Haru smiled as she counts the sweets that she got on her way to Namimori Middle School. "Hahi, the party must be starting desu!" she said and put on her monster head as Haru strides inside the school building. The hallways are so lively with finger foods in every corner as the people dance along the electropop music playing around the whole school building. "Where are you my Tsuna-san desu?" she called out.

Haru reached on the topmost floor with a restricted sign on the front way. Unlike from the lower floors, the hallways are so quiet and kind of creepy as she can't see a hint of single life around. "You in the yellow mascot, what are you doing here?" a group of belly showing girls said. "This floor is forbidden for herbivores like you so don't go any further or you will wake up our dear Count."

"C-count desu?" Haru noticed the girls had sharp fangs on their teeth. They were all wearing a seductive white, see-through clothes and red contact lenses. "Are you all vampire desu?"

"Yes, and we are the brides of our dear Count Dracula, so get out of here before you disturbs his sleep."

-(x0x0x0)-

"Eh? What is a Namahage doing here?" Kyoko said as she sees a yellow furry creature wandering in the middle of the crowd.

"Don't tell me it's Haru!" Tsuna bewilders.

Haru instantly feels the presence of her beloved Tsuna with her Love Hyper Intuition and spotted him in no time. "Tsuna-san desu!" Haru launches to hug him and almost choke the poor brunette to death.

"Haru, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Hahi, I was invited by Reborn-chan."

"Eh? But this is only for Nami-chuu's students and he doesn't have the right to-" he sighs. "Forget it. Anyway, Namahage again huh? Aren't you getting tired walking in a heavy mascot like that?"

"Tsuna-kun has a point. Haru-chan, I had an extra costume if you want."

"Kyoko-chan is a fairy right?"

"Yes, and it's more comfortable to wear. So come with me Haru-chan."

-(x0x0x0)-

Haru wears a backless, white, flowing dress, with frills and laces. She lye her hair down and Kyoko put some pretty flower ornaments on her head. "Sugoi Haru-chan, you look like a forest nymph."

"H-honto ni desu?" she blushed, and suddenly squeals as she remembers something important. "My pumpkin basket! I forgot it on the creepy floor!" she scurries, and passed the trio without noticing.

"I-is that the stupid girl? W-what is she doing here?" Gokudera blushed.

"She looks beautiful" Yamamoto smiled affectionately.

"It's definitely better than Namahage" Tsuna praised.

-(x0x0x0)-

Haru sighs in relief as she looked warily around her. Candies are safe, and it seems the vampire girls were not around. She explores the whole floor out of curiosity, and it's just like your normal everyday hallway without any scary decorations neither cobwebs except for it was only dark. _So much for Halloween__._ Haru reached on the _Danger_ area and ignored the warning as she slides the door open and steps inside.

There were scented candles on the floor as the alluringly aroma reeks on her nose. The furniture was oddly arranged in the corners whereas a couch-imitating coffin was lying on the middle. Haru walks closer and saw a sleeping figure of a man. She bewilders and cautiously stepped backwards as his eyes flipped open.

-(x0x0x0)-

"Ciaossu Hibari" a squeaky voice said and the prefect opened his eyes. Today was another school activity and that means, another huge crowd. He was in a very bad mood today but it doesn't mean he wouldn't grab this opportunity. "Nice timing akambo, are you gonna fight me?" he said and pulled out his tonfas.

Reborn threw a paper bag on him and he caught it perfectly on his hands. "What is this?" His eyes narrowed of the contents inside.

"Today was Namichuu's Halloween Party."

"Hn, I'm not planning to come and you owe me for that Test," he shrilled. "I thought that Test was a physical fight, but it's only a lame activity for herbivores. You trick me and I will bite you to death for that."

"It's not my fault if you didn't comprehend my invitation right. Don't blame your stupidity in such obvious things to me. You could have leaved that mansion in the first place and yet you didn't" Reborn said keenly. "But you did have a good time right?"

Hibari scowled in return and was really offended at the baby's implement of him being stupid (well, he's actually is). But he couldn't counter him because the baby was partly right_…he really did have a good time_. "Hn, I'm not gonna come this time."

"Too bad, I have someone whom you can _bite _tonight, in exchange for my place and as a payment for the debt you're saying" Reborn smirked. "But you're gonna need to wear _that,_ to match the atmosphere for tonight" he mocked and went off.

Hibari pulled out the contents of the paper bag and his eyebrows furrowed. _Well, it does fit my personality_.

Unknown to him, a group of girls were secretly watching him as they took pictures of his sleeping face. "OMG! T-that's what gonna Hibari-sama will wear for tonight?" she bleeds and almost passed out at her sick fantasies.

"Girls, I know what will we're gonna wear for tonight" their president grinned. "And get your cameras ready, I think Hibari-sama will gonna fit his costume" her nose smokes out as Hibari removed the coat hanging on his shoulders and slowly unbuttons his shirt… _BOOM! _A grenade hit them as they were blown far away.

"Nyuhuhuhu! Catch me if you can no good Tsuna!" An afro haired cow laughed while throwing his grenades everywhere.

"Hiii! Lambo please stop it!"

-(x0x0x0)-

"You…" he shrilled as he rise from his sleep and caught the roving figure's hand.

Hibari was stunned at the beautiful enchantress wandering on his lair. "Little herbivore, what are doing here?" he asked sharply to hide his dazed.

"Hahi, I just came to get my pumpkin that I leaved up here and Haru got a…little lost, eto I'll be leaving now and Happy Halloween Hibari-kun" she said nervously as she pulls her hand back, but Hibari draws her to him.

He hugged her waist tightly while stroking her pink cheeks with his fingers. "Are you the sacrificial lamb?" he grinned as Haru saw his fangs.

"Hi-hibari-kun?" She flushed while he inched his face closer.

"I will make you mine" he purred and Haru gasped as she feels his breath on her neck.

"Hahi!" she squeals and quickly pushed him away. "I don't wanna be a part of your harem you perverted vampire!"

"Harem?" Hibari said with a big question mark above his head.

"How dare you to imitate Hibari-kun?" she sneered. "Using Hibari-kun to lure me, Haru will not fall in to your advances!"

Hibari looked at her like she's gone crazy. "Little herbivore, it seems your mental condition is already critical" he said and pulled her to him. "Do you want a proof that I'm your master, huh? My little herbivore" he whispers on her ear.

Her cheeks heats up, "Haru will never fall for you and become part of your women!"

"What women are you talking about little herbivore?" he said impatiently. "And I'm just wearing a costume that anyone can knew it was me, Hibari Kyo-"

"Liar! Hibari, Hibari-kun wa…" Haru clench her eyes tightly while holding her chest. "Hibari-kun will never associate with any woman!" she exclaimed angrily. "There were pretty seductive women claiming that they're your brides, so please stop telling you're Hibari-kun desu!"

Hibari just watch her expression and he couldn't understand that painful face she was showing. His eyebrows twitched in irritation at those brown eyes, like she was about to cry.

"Hibari-kun was also a pervert but I've never seen him flirt with any other woman and he'll never will because he's not that kind of person" she said while controlling her tears. "Hibari-kun is not like that…because I…Haru is…"

"Haru is mine" he said and holds her chin. "I don't know whose women are you blabbering about, neither I'm interested and I hate being attached to anyone…" Hibari cupped her face and slide his thumbs under her eyes. "But you're different."

Her eyes widen and meet his gaze. "Hi-hibari-kun…"

"I will bite you to death" he said and showed his fangs as Haru closed her eyes…

"Nyuhuhuhu! Catch me if you can no good Tsuna!" Lambo interrupted as he runs inside and the trio followed him.

"Hiii! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked at the sight of the _vampire_. "And, Haru?"

The afro haired cow was running around the stunned couple as Gokudera chases after him while reaching out his hands to catch the annoying kid. "You stupid cow! Don't cause trouble to Decimo!"

"By the way Hibari, Haru, what are you two doing?" Yamamoto asked at their intimate position, as they were supposed about to…

"Kiss?" Tsuna cried in astonishment.

"Hahi! Y-you're wrong desu!" Haru said embarrassedly and nudged Hibari away. "Ah, we were just, eto…" she cackled while blushing.

"Herbivores, I will bite you to death" Hibari gnashed like an angry beast for disturbing his prey and pulled out his tonfas.

"Hiii! Are vampires supposed to be carrying tonfas?"

"Hahaha! Well, there are vampires who sparkled when struck by daylight."

I – I – I – I – I

The blonde Italian man whistles as he put down his binoculars. "That was a close one."

"I'm really gonna kill that stupid cow" Reborn shrilled as he put out his gun.

-(x0x0x0)-

Haru sighs while walking home in her Namahage costume. _What the hell is happening to her?_ Haru was really furious when she thought about the creep being with sexy bitches and doing things that are beyond her innocent mind. _Will Hibari gonna do the same things with the other girls?_ Making their hearts beats fast, making them feel like it's hard to breathe as he stares in your eyes, making them shiver every time he whispers on your ear, _Wait desu! Is she jealous?_

Haru beats her head for betraying her beloved Tsuna.

"Oi, is that Namahage?" A group of guys blocked her way. "I remember when I was a little kid, this monster always scare the hell out of me."

"Ehhh, wanna take revenge and beat the hell out of him."

"Hahi! Don't come any closer or I…I will stab you with this knife!" Haru said while swinging her plastic prop knife around.

"A girl's voice? So Namahage is a girl…" he grinned maniacally. "There, there. Come play with us Namahage-chan~"

The man suddenly fell on the ground as he was dabbed by a swinging metal. "Lay a finger on my property and I will bite you to death" he shrilled as they saw his fangs.

"V-vampire!" they scurried away, not noticing that he's just a human being in a costume.

An anime sweat appears on Haru's head. _Hi-hibari-kun looks more intimidating in that cosplay desu…_ He mustn't walk looking like that.

He averted his eyes on her and Haru flushed. _As if he can see her face, she's in a mascot duh…_

"A-arigato, Vampire-san" she said in a manly voice. The smexing cold-blooded vampire walked towards her and caged Haru on the wall. She gulped. _Don't tell me he's interested in monsters!_

"Take care on your way, gutsy little herbivore" he smirks and walked away.

Haru freezes in her position, _Gutsy little herbivore?_ "Hahi! H-he knew it was me!"

+1886+

"When did a vampire become an ally of Namahage?"

"Well, he said Namahage is his property and Namahage was a girl, so…"

"Stop! I know where you're going at, and it's too plain weird."

"Um people, those two are just wearing a costume." (LOL)

(To be continue…)

**-Whew! I hope you didn't get bored in this one because I just notice the chapters are getting longer every time, and I'm kind of bothered. Is that good or not? Like I said, I have no direct outline so I'll just leave the story in my computer without finishing the scenes, so rest. study. babysits. rest And type…*oh damn! I just forgot what will happen here!* So another idea, *well I hope it will blend and turn out okay,* and rest. study. baysits. rest…and the same cycle will happen again until I realized, *Gosh! Why does it keeps getting longer?***

**As you notice, there's many 5986 moments in this fic. I also love this pairing but it's not the reason why these two have many scenes together, I had read a lot of fics where Yamamoto is usually the third party (even in OCs) and Yamamoto's personality is too kind for me. It's not that I don't like Yama-kun, if he's ever real, Yamamoto is definitely a perfect boyfriend material; he's kind, sweet, friendly, cheerful, good in sports, kind of smart (well if he only concentrates instead of thinking baseball) and most of all funny in a way of being oblivious.**

**But I usually go out for the bad guys and mysterious types; the ones who will just ignore you and didn't feel your presence at all or he just really don't care, self-centered, snobbish, and have an intimidating presence that everyone is careful on their words when making conversations with him and later on, he will reject you because he wants to be alone…Argh! Why do I always fall to these kind of guys? That I have no choice, but to make the first move and chase after him and later on, you will learn that he has a soft side and he's only shy to show it to everyone, except you, because you have been stalking him that he's already used to your company…*blush*…Okay, enough talking. **

**My point is 59 and 18 have _bit_ similarities to each other, in my opinion, and if you get me, congratulations to you! I wanna know how will this two _move_, and if they have the courage to step out on their image. (Well, it depends on the author right? Their personalities are so intriguing and too frustrating! But still many people loves them, like me) Their characters are so hard to keep, that's why in the beginning I already said 18 is kind of OC or he's really is, but Shut up! That's why Fanfiction exists because we can make the characters like the way we want, right? A hentai Hibari, a girly Tsuna, a gay Gokudera, disgusting threesomes (no offends to those who like it!) and blah, blah, blah…**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I kind of predict what will happen to the next chapters and I already note it down, so I hope I won't forget it. LOL. **

**And your reviews are giving me a great support in this…poor hectic life of mine…T.T And also, thank you for those who noticed my grammars and I sincerely apologize, I hope it doesn't affect the storyline and I'll try to improve my writing next time! Well, if I can. LOL. I don't wanna promise coz every time I do, I'll just disappoint the people around me, in short, I'm not good at keeping promises. (hangs my head in shame) **

**I'm not perfect, so as everyone. **

**And I don't plan on abandoning this fic so no need to worry. Like I said, I'm just busy, that's why it takes too long for me to update. **

**I'm a HUGE huge HUGE huge 1886 fan! So there's no way I'm gonna leave this story. _I love you Hibari-sama__…_**

**So thank you for hanging on with me, dear readers. Till next time! xOxOxO**


	10. Slave Days

**Kora! kawaiinekochan16 is back after being MIA in these past few months…so far, I would like to thank the following who had reviewed this fic up from the very recent: DidiWalker, KiaSigfried86, ichigo-chan4ever, .12, Spirit kagome, Mailumia, Tsuki-chan93, PsychedelicFlame, Kichou, kirichancute, k0ush4fukuj1, JackInPaint, Death God Raven, MisStory, Wamakai, yukiruhina23, airi-07, aldrich-ruki, bakaerosurvival, Rieyama Yuuko, midnightangel109, DreamSugar, Cristinne, YukinaBlueDragon, MikaUchiha666, yasumi kerzhen, hersheys chocolatier, Conanfan15, puripri, princeZZice, Sighcoe, Sofiajade, khrciaossu, and Reini-chan13.**

**This is my chance to say, "Honto ni Arigato desu!" even though some of you had stopped reviewing, I still want to say my thanks to you and I really appreciate all of your comments. And also to Ghost (silent) readers out there (don't lie to me or Hibari-sama will haunt you, and bite you to death), I will be glad to hear (see) a review from you instead of PM-ing me. But still, thanks a lot and also to everyone who favorited and add this fic on your story alerts (and adding me on you fave's author list ^_^). Anyway, I apologized for my sloppy English and wrong grammars; I admit I suck at writing *facepalm* so please do understand and sorry for the inconvenience (you're such a shame kawaiinekochan16!)**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M. It may contain smut and mentions of sex, but not that lemony (in my point of view). So do not continue if you're not used with this kind of stuffs. (And Hibari was really a MESS in here, I repeat…a MESS, though I tried to keep him in character along of being a pervert. So yeah, expect OOCness and a very sadistic Hibari with his maniacal role playing games xD)**

**This chapter may be my worst in my opinion because this was stuck for months with those repeating cycle again so I don't know if I put things right and about the rating, well yeah, this might be a big change but in the next ones, I will try to avoid putting 'indecent' things for I am being careful now, coz I don't know how old my readers are and there's a HIGH possibility that some of you are still underage, "So kids, be GOOD." *Hibari suddenly appears out of nowhere and smacks the author on the head with his tonfas… "Speak to yourself, herbivore." xD*  
><strong> 

**I admit, I don't know how this chapter turns out this way. I started it very nice as possible and then *crash* Hibari got impatient and threatens me to put him 'in action' without any stupid disturbances and spend some quality time with poor Haru- *choke* H-hibari-san, I c-can't breathe…**

**Hibari: You're spoiling the readers, herbivore. Say something more and I will bite you to death. *presses tonfas harder on the author's throat***

**S-so r-read and REVIEW minna, I h-hope you w-will e-enjoy t-this c-chapter…u-until n-next life, I mean, next t-time! Ja Ne! *had successfully escape from hibari***

Slave Days

Haru puts the teabag inside an English porcelain cup and gently pour the hot water. She sprinkled some flavoring agents as it stirs and inhaled the scent. "Yoshi," she said and set everything on the tray. "Eto…table napkin, utensils, pot kettle, the dessert and…ah! Decorations!"

Hibari tiredly walks to his office after biting some violators to death. He slides the door open and was greeted by her sweet (force) smile. "O-okaerinasai, go-goshujin-sama d-desu" she stammered while her brows twitching. Hibari smirked as he scanned her from top to toe, "Tadaima."

Haru had seen how his eyes roam to her body every time he comes. She pouted and simply glances down to her outfit. It's just a cute, simple, innocent-looking maid uniform with their usual raffles, ribbons, and frills. She couldn't see anything flirty with it and her skirt just lengths appropriately, and knee-high stocking that covers her whole legs. Well, it's also off shoulders and low neckline but in a decent way. _This creep is really just a sick pervert._

-(xXx0xXx)-

"Eh? Sensei, what are you talking about desu?" Haru bewildered. "I don't have any failing grades and Haru was studying really hard…"

"I know Miura-san, you are really a good student, an exceptional and one of the class honors."

Her brows knotted. "If that's so, why are you suspending me in our class?" she protested. Haru was called in the faculty office, informing her to take a leave for one week. _Leave? This is not some office company, this is a school!_

She was told to not worry about the lessons she'll miss because they have arranged a special home-base class for her so she can still study and take lessons _conveniently_ at home. _What kind of school system is this?_

"Please just take a leave" said by the highest person in Midori Middle School.

"P-principal-san, what do you mean desu?"

"I'm begging you, I'm gonna pass you in all academic subjects, neh Sensei?"

"Ah, and I'm gonna put you at the top of the class."

"N-no, thank you desu. Haru is an honest student and has dignity." _Something is going fishy in here…Don't need to guess._

I – I – I – I – I

"Little herbivore, you're going to serve your master full time this week."

Haru sighed. She knew it. The creep was all behind this. She was really amazed by this _skill_ of his, and she doesn't wanna know what kind of threat he gave to her school principal this time. Even the toughest elite school like Midori couldn't say no to the demon prefect and chairman of the Disciplinary Committee and to think that he got control all over the school's prestige even it's not his beloved Nami-chuu. _Like I could help it._

Haru met his amused grin. _As if there's something new in this kind of order_. She will still be doing his paper works, making him coffee, singing Nami-chuu's anthem whenever he feels like to toy her, telling/ordering her to these things and blah, blah, blah. The only difference is she'll gonna work the whole day (and painstakingly be with him) wearing a maid costume.

She walked to the cupboard, and gawked. There were sets of expensive looking tea wares and other dining things inside. _H-hahi, w-what are these desu?_ She was just supposed to get a mug, the one and only drinking container in this room (with the brand of Hibari) which is currently gone and was replaced by these sparkling (in Haru's vision) luxurious drinking sets. She looked at him questioningly with her eyes wide in awe.

"It's nice to see that idiotic childish expression" he said amusingly. "Unlike before, you're gonna serve me _in style_ with that soothing atmosphere you've always blabbering about." Hibari placed one hand on the cupboard just beside her head and lean his face closer, invading her personal space, "Is that clear my little maid herbivore?"

"H-hai desu. Go-goshujin-sama."

-(xXx0xXx)-

Hibari glares at the innocent, pretty, pink flowers in the vase of his desk. "I-is there something wrong Goshujin-sama?" she asked nervously while serving the strawberry short cake, and he turn his glare on the said dessert. "Pink" he commented with a bit of discomfort in his voice.

"Don't you like the color pink desu?" Haru asked and smile. "Well, pink are usually referred to as feminine colors, so as the color blue for the boys" she giggled. "Haru's favorite color is pink. How about you Goshujin-sama? I assume it's violet because that's the color of your flame."

"Who knows" he huffed boringly. Moreover, his attention is occupied by those pretty pink flowers on his vase, which is empty before. "They remind me of Sakura" he said sternly.

"Sakura?" His voice sounds angry. She couldn't help to think who is this Sakura girl that makes her master uneasy. _What is his relationship to her? Are they that close to call her by first name?_ Haru was sort of bothered, or she really is. Her chest feels so heavy and her heart couldn't stop aching, which really annoys her as she asks herself _why?_ This creep was also invading her heart as well, but she couldn't accept it because of her belief that she's in love with Tsuna. In spite all of this, anxiety still remains in her, as she suddenly asks, "W-who is Sakura-san desu?" Haru stutters while bowing her head and fidgeting her skirt.

Hibari looked at her questioningly. Not also because of her question, but the way she's acting right now. _Is his little herbivore was bothered? Sakura-san?_ So she thought it was a person. He must be mocking her right now because of her stupidity and slow to catch up on very simple things, but he just smiles and doesn't know why. He was ha-hap…no, that term was only for herbivores. Hibari was really amused by this side of her. But he couldn't stand watching that anxious and painful face for long that she might burst into tears and he doesn't know how to handle it. He is not good, I mean, he doesn't like giving comforting words. He is _Hibari Kyoya,_ he only knows how to give threats. But his catch phrase (kamikorosu) wouldn't work this time, as her eyes were slowly welling into tears. He really want to crack this idiotic girl's head with his tonfas for acting weak in front of him, like seeking for him to hug her. _Herbivores…_

"What kind of stupid question is that? What I mean is the cherry blossoms" he scoffed but there's assurance in his tone.

Haru blinks her almost teary eyes for a minute, and beats her head embarrassedly. _Stupid Haru, what are you worrying about?_ But she was really relief though she doesn't want to admit it. "Anyway, Haru likes Sakuras too!" she beamed. "Me and my friends love to watch the cherry blossoms…" she blabbers continuously much to Hibari's irritation. "Sakura cakes are delicious too. How about let's serve it for dessert next time, neh Goshujin-sama?"

"No and take this away" he said firmly while glaring at the flowers, as Haru followed his look, and pouted.

"But they're so pretty! This beautiful flowers give color and a soothing atmosphere in this boring room" Haru protests. Yes, the DC room is equipped of high class furniture, appliances, and other things but it lacks of decoration, or there is _none_. And this flower only gives life in this lonely _intimidating_ room. "They also remind me of Sakura too! That's why-"

"I don't like Sakura" he snapped. "They are not soothing and they irritate me, so take this away out from my sight, _now_."

Haru quickly move on her feet at the scary tone of his voice, as she put off the poor pretty flowers on his desk and throw it away. "Does Goshujin-sama doesn't like strawberry shortcakes too?" she asked as she notice he still didn't touch it and was just glaring at the innocent shortcake. "I see…I'll just put it away and make something new," the brunette said with her head down. "I thought Hiba-, I mean Goshujin-sama will like it" she uttered with disappointment in her voice, as she will take the cake but he holds her hand, "I will eat it."

"Hahi?" Hibari slice it with his fork and bring the fluffy, pink covered cake in to his mouth. "Hn, it taste just fine but not good enough" he commented plainly. Haru's brows twitch in annoyance. _What does he mean by that? _"You should better make it right next time."

Haru smiled. _Hibari-kun…_ She was glad that he likes it, even though he doesn't want to admit it and keeps that straight face, she can feel his sincerity through his actions. "There's no need to pun with your words, Haru will surely bake another cake for Hibari-kun" she said gaily. "Dakara, there's no need to be shy desu" she grinned tease fully.

The prefect stoops with his mouth open while holding his fork, and glares at her, "What do you mean by that Lil herbivore?"

Haru slightly budge from his defiant stare, "Hahi! What I mean is you can speak out whatever your mind and heart wants to say than giving false statements" she explained. "You need to be more honest to yourself." Haru twiddle her fingers, "Dakara, Hibari-kun can just say it directly to Haru if you want a dessert desu."

Hibari puts down the fork and pulled her to him, making the brunette sit on his lap as he promptly slips his hand inside her skirt, and caressing that smooth thigh. Haru was still in shock to move so he took advantage of her stupid daze. She gasped when he feels his breath on to her ear and his lips trailing down to her neck. "You smell nice…and of strawberries."

Haru immediately push him away but he caught her hand and dragged her closer to him. His other arm was circling around her waist while gripping it tightly so she can't struggle. "L-let go of me desu!" she stammered while flushing.

"Hmmm~? You said I'll just tell you if I want a dessert" he said and brings her hand to his mouth, "Then make yourself one" he purred and licked her fingers erotically.

Haru gapes in bewilderment and pulled back her hand. "What the hell are you doing desu? It gross!" she snarled while wiping her hand vehemently to her apron. "What are you? A baby? Go suck your own hand!"

He looked at her in disbelief. _Baby?_ "As far as I know, I'm doing it for your pleasure Lil herbivore" he sneered. "How much airheaded can you be?" _Or innocent to be precise_. Hibari smirked in his mind. He could imagine many ways to torture her as she screams and beg for his name. But for now, he was glaring at her for insulting him a baby.

"Hahi! You're the airheaded one! Only _toddlers_ to that, and don't use my hand as a teether for your saliva. It's disgusting!"

The angry marks on his forehead are twitching. _Teether?_ "Hn, how about I'll bite you to death?" he shrilled and put out his tonfas. Haru immediately shielded herself, "Hahi! Please don't bite Haru to death desu! Haru will still have to take a trip around the world and marry Tsuna-san desu!" she cried. "Gome! Gome! Goshujin-sama!" Haru closed her eyes waiting for the blow to come."Hahi?"

She found his arm resting around her shoulders and their faces were only strand away. Haru blushed at the pair of beautiful onyx eyes staring back at her. He was still holding his tonfa, "Do you like that herbivore Sawada?" the prefect asked sharply while gripping his metal weapon tightly that she can feel his arm shaking in anger. She couldn't understand why he's acting like he is jealo- _Impossible!_ Hibari only cares about his self. There's no way he would like her romantically like in the shoujo mangas she'd read. Well, he does show interest to her but _sexually_. The idea makes her heart ache. "Herbivore, answer me" he ordered fiercely and hold her chin.

"H-hai desu. I like Tsuna-san desu. I love him, so what it is to you?" she retorts.

His eyes narrowed, "What do you like about that weak herbivore? Why do you love an imbecile like him?" he mocked.

Haru glares at him. "Tsuna-san is not weak. He always defeats the bad guys for the sake of his friends and those important to him. I love him because he's kind, gentle and has a warm heart unlike _you_" she said in pure sarcasm.

Hibari grinned sinisterly, "You really do have the guts to tell me that, but I'm sorry it doesn't affect me at all. I am cold and ruthless, that's a fact. So don't compare me with an imbecile. A weak herbivore like Sawada is no match for me" he said and run his tonfa on her skin as it slowly slips inside her skirt. Haru shivers at the cold metal weapon on her thigh, and his breath were hot on her neck down to her collar bone, "H-hahi! Y-yamete kudasai desu!" she cried while blushing. "H-hentai!"

Hibari caught her struggling hand and run his mouth on the back of her palm to her wrist and so on while staring at her heatedly. Haru can feel the butterflies in her stomach flapping around chaotically. He smirked at her cute blushing features and the discomfort she's showing especially that self-control that only appeals him more. "What's the matter? I thought you'd put up a better fight" he purred while running his tonfa higher till it reach her panty line and slowly drag it down.

Haru pulled back her hand and immediately stood up and steps away from him. "Y-you big pervert! I'm gonna sue you!"

"Oh? How will you gonna please me? I can't wait…" he said huskily and raised his tonfa. Haru's whole face turned red at the cotton fabric hanging around his metal weapon. He smirked in triumph while circling it around his tonfa. "So strawberries is our theme for today, this explains the whole annoying pink thing."

"H-how did you…" she stammered in embarrassment while simply touching her lower waist. "Y-YOU! GIVE IT BACK TO HARU!" she raged and steps angrily towards him but Hibari slides the window open and Haru quickly pulled down her skirt.

"Hn, it's getting hot in here and the cool breeze is so refreshing" he said bluntly. "Hn, you're saying?" the prefect taunted.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I will tell Tsuna-san to kick your ass, you hentai creep!" she snarled while holding down her skirt.

"And what? Asked him to get your underwear back from me?" he said, "That herbivore Sawada is too scared of me and I will not hand this over to anyone even if you call that bomb freak herbivore and that idiotic baseball herbivore" Hibari said furiously. "And you cannot walk around without wearing any underwear, right?" he grinned.

Haru clench her fist in irritation. She knew he was enjoying this. And he knew she cannot fight back because the odds were against her and the creep was controlling this game. "Do you really want this childish underwear back?" Hibari mocked. "I am willing to buy you better than this. Something more adult like with thin laces and a T-ba-"

"N-NO, THANK YOU DESU! Haru doesn't wear _morbid_ undergarments and I'm comfortable with my style. So give it back to me right now" she said while blushing at his sick suggestions. _How could this creep get more perverted than he already is? _

"Hn, fine. I understand your _lousy_ reason but you must beg for it first" he grinned maniacally.

Haru clench her fist tighter, she hates to do this but there's no other choice. "Go-goshujin-sama, onegai desu. Please give back Haru's underwear desu" she said adoringly like a cute pitiful moe character in dating video games with those ecchi contents (Thanks to those video games she rent a few days ago, she didn't know that old man gave her such disgusting CDs. She mustn't ask for suggestions anymore). Haru imitates those innocent woeful eyes while biting her thumb cutely. But inside, she really wants to kill herself for doing something disgraceful. -the author doesn't know what she's writing in here, and what is she trying to implement. I guess, she's just being crazy again xP-

Hibari swallowed hard but keeps that straight face. His herbivore looks goddamn alluring. But it's really obvious that she's forcing herself though she's trying to give her best shot. "Come here" he commanded and she cautiously walks towards him. Haru squeal when he lifts her up and placed her on his desk. He stands between her legs and she flushed when he grips her waist closer that she can feel something hard is pressing against her _(translation not available LOL) and she moan involuntarily.

"Haaa~hahi~! G-goshujin-sama…" she moaned deliciously that he wants to unzip his pants and f*ck her hard on his desk. Haru can feel his hands moving higher on her thighs as she sense something wet on her ear, "W-what the hell are you doi-" she bit her lip when that good hard thing is pressing roughly on hers. "G-goshujin-sama~…"

"Hibari-sama" he corrected and swirl his tongue around her outer ear. Haru groaned in protests but her concentration was occupied by that thing pressing sweetly on her womanhood. "Hi-hibari-sama~"

"What is it my Lil herbivore?" he whispered breathlessly on her ear while moving his hands towards her breast.

"Onegai, please give it back" she begs helplessly.

Hibari almost chuckle, "You're still thinking about that despite this heated affair?"

"H-hai, dakara please give it back already Hibari-sama" she pleaded while she can still holds herself. "I don't want to betray Tsuna-san desu."

Hibari met her look and glare. Her doe brown eyes reflect many emotions inside; there was that undeniable lust, self-control, and moreover, LOVE and LOYALTY towards that imbecile herbivore, Sawada.

"Fine, you please me enough _for today_" he said and slipped up something around her rink. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy you more appealing under-"

"I said I'm already fine with my s-" she stoops when she met his gaze and flushed. _Rethinking what just happen… _Haru covered her face with her hands. _Hahi! What have I done desu?_ She immediately gets down on his desk and run outside the DC office without even saying good bye to him (or asking permission to leave, which is a routine).

Hibari just watch her leave as he sits down on his chair. The prefect noticed some white sticky fluids at the edge of his desk and smirked as he wipes it with his fingers. "She's already this wet?'" he huffed and licked his digits, savoring her taste. "This is what I called a good _dessert_." He will definitely make her his, and someday those emotions she'd shown on her doe brown eyes will be only just for him.

-(xXx0xXx)-

Haru went to see her friends before she starts her duty. Yesterday was really embarrassing and very humiliating. She badly needs to talk with someone to cope up her courage before she faces her perverted master. Haru excuse herself before sliding the door open of an unusual classroom which she got accustomed to, and spotted Kyoko and Tsuna laughing together. Like her, Kyoko was wearing a maid outfit and the latter has baked some cakes for her master, Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, say ahhh~" Kyoko said while holding the chocolate truffles to his mouth.

The brunette boy blushed, "Kyoko-chan, seriously you don't have to-" The orange haired girl pouted cutely and he smiles in defeat. Tsuna opens his mouth, and they both giggle as he praised her baking skills. "Mmm~ oishii" he said with his bright smile.

Kyoko blushed in return and twiddle her fingers, "Tsuna-kun, ano…I made some bento for you if you want."

He just blushed in return, and smiled sweetly, "Honto ni arigato Kyoko-chan. Of course, I'll eat anything if Kyoko-chan made it."

Haru couldn't take it anymore as she slides the door closed and smile painfully. Her best friend and the man she loved were enjoying each other's company. A realization dawn upon her, how could she be so stupid for not noticing? It's obviously they like each other from the blush of their faces. She was too arrogant and _selfish_ even from the very start…she didn't care about his feelings after all! Haru liked Tsuna very much and vow to love him till the very last but in the end, she was the only one thinking like that. She'd never ask him if he likes her back and if he even feels the same way about her.

"A-re, stupid girl" Gokudera called out from behind.

_Great_. Another person who will make her feels down. "Oi stupid girl, don't just ignore me! And what are you doing here?" he sneered and faced her to him. His brows knotted as he looked closely at her, "Y-you're crying" he said in a worried voice.

"Hahi! I am not desu!" she snarled and wipe her tears with the back of her palms.

"Che, Fine! You're here to see Decimo again, right?" he grumbles and holds the door, but Haru stopped him.

"Iye desu. He seems so busy and I don't want to disturb him."

Gokudera sense something was wrong with the stupid girl as he glanced over the window and spotted his Decimo with Sasagawa. The two were laughing together. He was aware of his Decimo's feelings towards Sasagawa and it looks like she likes him too. He was truly happy for his Decimo, but also angry to the man he vowed to give his loyalty with. _How could he be not careful and hurt her like this?_ But he cannot blame him because it was also her fault at the first place for still chasing after his Decimo even though he constantly warns her about the outcome of her stupid one sided love.

"Aho, I already told you didn't I?" he said and much to Haru's surprise, the silver haired boy pulls her in to his arms and embrace her. "Stupid girl, how stupider can you be?" he said while stroking her back like a wounded cat. *Uri meows xD*

"G-gokudera-kun…" The tears she was holding had break out, as she buried her face on his chest while clinging on to his shoulders for support.

"Che, you're wetting my shirt but I'll gonna let you pass this time, just get over with it and I don't wanna see that painful face anymore, it's so annoying" he said and the brunette girl smiled.

She pulled back and beam at him, "Arigato, Gokudera-kun~."

"Che, you're not welcome" he said and looked down on his shirt. "Oh my god, is that your snoot?" he joked, but as usual the stupid girl fell for it.

Haru hits his chest like a cute elementary school kid as her twin tailed locks bounce happily. "Moron" she puffed.

Gokudera chuckle as he caught her hands and intertwine their fingers. He smiled tenderly at her that she flushed, "Do you want to eat some cake with me this lunch at the Namimori district?" he asked _nicely_.

"Hahi? Are you Yamamoto-kun?"

Gokudera instantly glares at her, "Don't compare me with that baseball idiot and he's out of this conversation."

Haru giggle as she tip her toes and connect their forehead together. "Gokudera-kun, thank you" she said fondly and he blushed at the proximity of their faces. "Sure, I'll go with you desu! As long it is your treat neh!"

"Idiot, of course it is! I'm the one who asked you, stupid girl. You're lucky to have lunch with me…"

"Than with your oozing fan girls?" she scoffed and his eyebrows twitch in irritation. "Demo, going outside the school premises is prohibited during class hours."

Gokudera tipped their nose together and grinned, "So what? Then let's just sneak out." Haru blushed madly as she feels his breath on her lips and smiled sweetly at him.

"Displaying of affection on public is against the school rules" a murderous aura approaches them, and the prefect glares at their intertwine fingers. Haru immediately breaks off with the silver haired boy and timidly bows her head. _How could I forget about the creep?_ She must blame him for this incident. If not for him, she wouldn't see that painful scene. But if not for him, she wouldn't realize how stupid and selfish she was.

"Gokudera Hayato" he said coldly. "Break is over. Get back to your class."

Gokudera glares at him and before he goes inside, he flashed a smile at her, "Ja, see you later Haru."

She nods her head and smiled back at him.

"You, come with me" he commanded and she followed behind him.

-(xXx0xXx)-

-Today's dessert is Blueberry pie with earl gray tea- Haru sliced the said dessert and put a portion on his plate. She stare at the pie for seconds and smile, _I think I should give some to Gokudera-kun_. Haru hummed a sweet melody while preparing his morning tea.

Hibari glances over her curiously while signing some documents. She was on high spirits today than he least expected because of what happened yesterday. Haru walked towards him with a bright smile on her face as she set down the tray. "Hai, dozo Goshujin-sama."

He ate his dessert quietly as she served his tea, and Haru clean up afterwards like it was just some another ordinary day. The prefect yawns boringly and untangled his necktie, "Lil herbivore," he called out with a smirk.

"Hai, Goshujin-sama?"

"Fix my tie." (By the way, Hibari was just wearing his casual navy blue/black vest which explains the necktie thing. *His uniform at the cover of Sakura Addiction*)

Haru slightly gulp in fear but obeys his command. She leaned over and fixes his necktie. The brunette can sense he was staring at her and met his look, "N-nani desu?"

"You're forgetting something" he grinned.

"Hahi? W-what is it Goshujin-sama?" she asked nervously.

He sighs and impatiently pulled her down to him. Haru got sit on his lap with her back facing him. Hibari encircled his arm on her petite waist and untie the Loli-thic ribbon on her neck. "Hn, I wonder why you're wearing something like this around your neck, I didn't notice it yesterday" he purred and inhaled her scent while planting soft kisses on her nape.

"Hahi! Hi-hibari-kun, s-stop it desu!" she flushed.

"Hmmm~? If you really want me to stop, you must be struggling right now."

"Even if I want to, your grip is too strong that I can't even move" she sneered.

"Then, just bear with it" he jeered and lick her shoulder up to her ear.

"Gross" Haru muttered under her breath.

"Really?" he asked amusingly. "How about this?" Hibari nibbled her ear lobe that she gasped. "S-stop! It…it…" she bite her lips. "It's what?" he asked impatiently, the prefect wants to get a reaction from his little herbivore. "I-it tickles desu…" she stuttered.

He grinned and slips his hand inside her skirt and run his fingers around to search for that familiar piece of clothing. Haru caught his wrist and glares at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Checking your theme for today" he said bluntly.

"You humiliated me for many times and I had enough" she growled and turned around to face him as she position herself on his lap. The brunette girl grabs his neck tie and he can see the fury on her doe brown eyes.

"Wow~ are you attempting to take over?" he jeered and Haru blinks her eyes in confusion. He smirks, "I'm telling you Lil herbivore, you won't even get a chance ever in your life" he said and pulled her closer to his hardening part. She gasped as he pressed it harder while holding her waist tightly. A delicious moan escape in her lips as she unconsciously clings on to his shoulders for support. "How does it feel my little herbivore?" he asked with his voice getting ragged. It's really funny that he's getting aroused by just the sweet friction of her body. His little herbivore is making him so excited.

"It…it…it feels so good desu~" she puffed. -again, the author doesn't know what she's writing and she's getting nosebleeds *faints*-

"Hn, you are too honest" he said and run his mouth to her jaw down to her neck and suck it, that she winced. "And so passionate."

Hibari licked the swelling flesh. "P-please stop it already Go-goshuji-" He sucked another part of her skin, "You are addressing me wrong."

"Hi-hibari-sama~" she moaned.

"Good. Always remember that" he said and cupped her nape as he held her face closer…

"HIBARI! I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly barged in with Hana following behind.

"Seriously, don't make me run in this silly costume" Hana grumbles and was wearing a maid outfit like Haru. She instantly blushed when she realized they were disturbing some hot affair and pulled Ryohei's arm. "Turf head, we have to go."

"NO! I WANT HIBARI TO FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU TO SEND DELICIOUS LOOKING FOODS WITH POISON!"

Hana tapped her forehead. _This idiot_. Can't he comprehend in his little brain the scene before them? _Is he dumb, innocent, or what?_

On the other hand, Haru immediately buried her face on Hibari's chest when she heard Kyoko's loud mouthed brother. _Hahi! What should I do?_ She cannot let him see her face or else they might mistake her as Hibari's bitch and Tsuna and the rest will misunderstood.

Hibari was slightly surprise from his little herbivore's sudden affection; she was nuzzling her face on his chest. His heart suddenly gone rampage but still remains his cool, "Herbivore, I don't know what you're talking about."

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND MAKE OUT WITH KYOKO'S FRIEND! I THOUGHT PDA IS PROHIBITED!" Ryohei exclaim.

Hana sighed. _So he is not that dumb._ But gladly there are no students around the hallways or otherwise, Hibari will be the talk of the town, and he'll definitely bite _everyone to death_.

Haru blushed in embarrassment. _Hahi! He recognizes me!_ She tried to break away from him, but his grip is too strong.

"First, you don't need to remind me of that rule because I'm the one who made it and enforce it around. Second, we're in a private place so no one is getting scandal with. Third, you're barging in my office without permission and disturbing my fun…I will bite you to death" he shrilled and gently puts his herbivore down. The predator leaned his prey's beautiful flushed face, "I'll be back."

-Hibari and Ryohei went outside to fight.-

Haru was still in dazed and absentmindedly caressed her neck. She heard Hana scoffed, who was leaning at the side of the door, "I think you should hide that" she smirked teasingly and walks away.

Her eyebrows knotted in confusion and check her reflection on the window mirror. "H-hahi! W-what are these?" she cried in panic while touching the two red marks on her neck that hurts a little.

The lunch bell rings and Haru promptly put her frilly choker on to hide her love bites and stride away with a small paper bag on her hand.

-(xXx0xXx)-

"Hahi? Gokudera-kun, why are you not eating?"

"I can't eat with these people staring at us" he grumbled. "Or to be exact, at you."

They were eating at Haru's favorite cake shop. The two were getting a lot of attention commonly from boys. Gokudera glares at them and they immediately run away. "Che, why don't you even get change?" he sneered. The stupid girl was still wearing that maid uniform.

"Gomene, I was in a hurry desu" she said and shrugged off as she brings another cake into her mouth.

We look like an idiot with you walking around like that" he grumbled.

"Just ignore them desu. Consider yourself lucky because you are hanging with a cute maid like me" Haru scoffed.

Gokudera act like he's gonna puke, "Cute?" he mocked. The brunette scowled at him. "You must be the lucky one for hanging out with a cool guy like me even though you had that weird 'Hahi' habits and those silly cosplays, like now."

Haru just smiled bitterly at him. _Patience Haru, patience, he is treating you for today_. "So desu ka! I didn't know I was so lucky to have you Gokudera-kun." The silver haired boy just raised an eyebrow. She puts out the small paper bag and hand it over to him. "A thank you gift from Haru desu."

"A pie" he huffed boringly.

"That's a blueberry pie desu. Haru made it."

"Just one slice?" he jeered. "When you ordered more than four different cakes, and I only just receive one. Plus, you're still eating. Do you have worms inside your stomach? Coz they're probably full by now, little glutton."

"Hahi! Haru had a hard time sneaking this from Hibari-sama!" her tongue slips and she immediately covers her mouth. Gokudera's eyebrows instantly knotted. _Hahi! What did I just say?_ She clears her throat, "Honestly, this is the dessert I made for Hibari-kun. You know, I was his maid and-"

"What did you just call him?" he asked sharply.

"Hahi? Y-you mean Hibari-ku-"

"You just called him sama" Gokudera hissed. "Don't tell me you're already a part of those weird elvis guys who worships that jerk?"

"Hahi! I am not! And don't talk like that to Kusakabe-san and the rest, they're really nice people! Even though they look scary, they are not like what others thought" she retorts. "They're intimidating, yes, but when you know them better…" her voice trailed off. "He is really kind, a little bit shy and does care…"

Gokudera's forehead just wrinkle, "Who are you talking about?"

"Hahi?" She blinks, "Nandemonai desu!" she said and brings another cake into her mouth. "Mmm~ oishii sou~"

"Che, what a weird girl" Gokudera muttered and form a small smile as he watches her eat. His brows knotted when he notice some red marks behind the ribbon on her neck. _Idiot, where is she hanging around? That's a serious bug bite though a little bit bigger than the normal ones… _(how stupid and innocent Gokudera-kun~)

I – I – I – I – I

Haru smacked her forehead. How could she forget her bag? Her change of clothes is in there and she cannot go home with this kind of look. "Sigh. How about I borrow some extra uniform from Kyoko-chan?" Her heart suddenly aches as she remembers about her best friend and the man she loved. _This can't be help._ Her wallet is in her bag too and the money inside was for their dinner tonight. _Stupid, stupid Haru._ How could she forget to bring her bag with her? She was in a rush to sneak out with Gokudera before the creep and his minions see her. Now, she has to go back to his office, and Haru swallowed hard. Thanks to her best friend's brother or else God knows what will happen and she will definitely regret it after for losing her precious innocence. She practiced her breathing first before sliding the door open to the Reception Room and Haru sighed in relief. _The creep was not here_. She cautiously steps inside and grabs her bag when she heard the door slammed. "I know you will come back" he smirked and she heard the door locked. "My lil herbivore, where did you go?"

"R-restroom" she stammered. "I suddenly feel…you know. So I went to the restroom."

"For more than two hours?" he snapped. "How ironic, I heard Gokudera Hayato had the same excuse and he cut off class."

Haru can feel she is sweating really hard, "S-so desu?" she said nervously while stepping backwards whilst Hibari is walking towards her.

"Don't let me catch you with another male herbivore or else you won't like the consequences" he shrilled and snatched both of her wrists as he pinned her down on the couch. "I don't share my property to anyone and you are only mine."

"I told you, I am not yours! And Haru is not a thing you can toy at."

_Toy?_ Hibari let out an evil snicker. "What a beautiful toy if that's so," he caressed her cheeks with the back of his palm, "So warm…" and his fingers brushed her lips, "and soft." Hibari was looking straight into her eyes that could make her melt, as he inched his face closer and Haru automatically shut her eyes. She just feel him smirk on her neck, "You look like a doll, but you are not a toy" he whispers and play with her curly locks. "Because you are my pet. A toy doesn't suits you. You are warm, soft and alive compare to an immobilize object."

_Pet?_ Haru scowled at him. "Are you telling me that I'm an animal?" _Like your yellow bird?_ Does she really look like an animal to him? "I'm a human being! I'm not your pet neither a doll of what sort" she snarled.

"Pet…doll?" He suddenly grinned and let her go. "You can take your leave now" he said with his back facing her as he walks, "and go straight home" her master take one last look/glare and closed the door.

"Hahi?" _That's it?_ Haru let out a deep breath of relief that she'd been holding in for a while ago. Thank goodness, the creep didn't harass her or rape her like she thought he would do. But Haru didn't miss that playful grin on his face before he leaves. _Is he planning to do something?_ She just shrugged it off and gets her bag.

-xXx0xXx-

"O-okaerinasai, Hi-hibari-sama" Haru greeted while her brows twitching. It's not just because of her address to him, but the costume she's wearing right now… The size got smaller, the skirt got shorter, and the neckline got lower that her cleavage is totally exposed, moreover, it has a tail with matching paws and nekomimi (cat ears).

She just found it inside the school's locker where she placed her maid uniform. Haru thought it belongs to someone else and misplace it inside her locker. She just ignored it though she has bad dibs about the latter and it seems that her senses is right because her maid uniform was missing. Haru realized she has a key to her locker and it's impossible for someone to mistakenly put that costume inside hers… the poor girl suddenly tapped her forehead and muttered a curse. The creep, he had spare keys to all rooms of Nami-chuu and any lockable matter. Her intuition was right when she found a note sticking at the cabinet door, "I decided to change the atmosphere that will soothe me better. You already know what I mean unless you want to be bitten to death." Haru gulped as she took the costume into her hands. _I-is he serious desu?_ "This hentai creep…"

"Tadaima" he said with the corner of his lips curved. His little herbivore was blushing because of embarrassment and discomfort that only appeals him more.

"Hi-hibari-sama,"

"Nani my little kitten~?"

"Ki-kitten desu?" _Not herbivore?_ "I can't make tea with these puffy paws on, dakara could you please give back my _normal_ maid uniform?"

Hibari lazily throws his self at the _boss's_ chair as he placed one elbow on his desk and rested his chin with a playful grin, "I'm not hungry, so you don't need to take it off. Just come over here."

"Eh, D-demo…" she stammered nervously. _What if he does something and really rape her?_ "W-why desu? What do you want me to do?"

"My shoulder hurts a little. Massage it" he said bluntly with no malice in his tone. She sighed in relief at the back of her mind but it doesn't mean she will let her guard down in case of his side personality kicks in. Haru had concluded that Hibari has a split personality. _Or maybe bipolar?_ He can be cold, scary, annoying and pervert at the same time. His sudden change of moods is a kind of behavior that leads to mental disorder. She should suggest him to see a psychiatrist.

Haru swallowed hard as she walked behind him and placed her paws on his broad shoulders. She pressed it gently and slowly moved her hands in a comforting manner that Hibari relaxes. He closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head that Haru could see his handsome sleeping features. She noticed how tired and weary he is. _Hibari-kun…_ Well, being the head prefect was not an easy job; biting some violators to death, doing some paper works, and patrolling the whole district of Namimori. Even though Hibari was one hell of a tough guy, he is still human. After a minute, the creep had dozed off and she gently removed her paws but her eyes are still stick to his sleeping face. _He doesn't look scary at all…_ A small smile form on her lips as she carefully poke his cheeks. Seriously, this creep is having a place in her heart.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird suddenly chirped.

Haru almost jumped out of surprise. "Shhh, Hibari-kun is sleeping" she whispers to the yellow bird who is flapping its wings.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird still chirped.

"Please be quiet desu, Tori-san" she scolded softly but Hibird is still chirping his owner's name. Haru pulled one of Hibari's desk drawers and put out the bird seeds and sprinkled it on to her palm. Hibird gladly set his self to her paw and peck his favorite food. Haru giggled and petted its head, "You're insanely cute. I wonder what Hibari-kun calls you." She had never heard the creep called his bird by anything. "Do you have a name Tori-san?"

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Iye desu. I'm asking what your name is."

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Haru tapped her forehead in defeat. _This is stupid_. She is talking to a bird. "Hmm, since you keep chirping Hibari, what should I call you? I suppose Hibari-kun won't mind." She placed her thumb under her chin, "Eto…how about Hibari II?" Haru stifled a laugh and the little bird tilted its head in confusion. "Let's just put you're Hibari's son, hahi! Are you a boy or a girl?" she suddenly laughed, "Gomene, I can't help thinking 'what if' Hibari has a child or a son to be exact. Like a little clone of him saying 'kamikorosu', hahi! That will be so adorable desu! Hmm, I wonder what Hibari-kun looks like when he was still a kid. I bet he's cute like the one I've imagine" she blabbered. Hibird just chirped his owner's name in response. "Was he also threatening 'kamikorosu' when he was still a child? Hahi! It must be!"

Haru thought of what kind of childhood Hibari have. Well, base from his personality like how he hated crowds, Hibari might not have any friends. Haru really feels sad for him. She was surrounded by friends and family in her childhood up until now. _Family?_ Okay, Haru admits she was concerned about Hibari's past and his family background. _This creep…_ She realized he was a complete mystery. "But I think he was properly raised as a strong, fearful, dominant man to protect everyone in Namimori though he doesn't like that term" she huffed. "Not to mention, he's hot."

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird flapped its wings in agreement.

"Alright, your creepy owner was undeniably hot and he had the looks."

Hibird suddenly went jumping, waiting for her to say more. "Okay, he's handsome. Hahi! I can't believe I just said that. Well, he really is. Hibari-kun is handsome and hot desu."

Hibird sang Namimori's anthem in glee that Haru giggled. "Anyway, what should I name you Hibari-kun's bird?" Hibird wiggled its tail in excitement while chirping 'Hibari'. "Eto…how about Hibird? That's right desu! Hibird!"

"That sounds ridiculous. Can't you think of anything better than that? It is worse than Hibari II" the prefect scoffed with his eyes remains closed. Haru froze and slow motionly turned her head to his supposedly sleeping form. "H-hahi, y-you're awake?"

"I'm not asleep in the first place" he said with his eyes shut. "Even if I want to, I can hear your nosy voice in my sleep."

Her face instantly turned red. _Did he..._ His eyes flipped open, "So I'm handsome and hot?" he purred with a seductive smirk.

"Eh! A-ano…e-eto…" Haru stuttered wih her eyes moving in panic that she didn't notice the creep was already in front of her as he holds her chin while placing his other hand at her back. "It's fine you're attracted with my looks because I'm really are," She raised an eyebrow at his bold statement, _Did he just boast his self?_ "But I didn't know you're fantasizing me as well."

_As well?_ "I'm not! You sicko! It's just ah…c-compliment desu."

His grinned just got wider, "Compliment? Fine, so my little kitten wants to play this way again huh?"

"Stop calling me that! You sound like a pervert desu!" she snarled and pulled herself away from him with a disgusted face.

"But I am a pervert" he stated rather proudly. "Only when it comes to you, my little kitten. You said it to yourself before, and you should feel honored by that."

Haru gawked. _What the hell?_ "Whose idiotic woman would be feel honored of being perverted and harassed by a creep like you?" (the fan girls perhaps? xD)

Hibari crossed his arms coolly. "Then who do you want? That imbecile Sawada or that bomb freak herbivore?" he said sternly and gripped her arm tightly that she winced a bit. "I'm telling you, I'm the only one who could make you feel this way."

"What?" she asked confusingly. "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm telling you, I'm not mesmerized of you."

Hibari just scoffed. "Whatever, you just admit that I'm handsome and hot," Haru blushed. "You had a thing for me, you're just denying it." (Don't get Hibari-sama wrong, when he said 'thing', that means sexual whatsoever since he's a big time pervert in this fic. It's not any romantic shoujo feelings and Haru clearly knew that).

"Don't put me on your level, hentai" she gnashed.

"Hn. Stubborn as always, you are just making me more excited to bite you my little kitten~"

"I will not let you to tie me up with your insanity" Haru said sternly.

"Tied?" he phrased. "What a good suggestion, maybe I should tie you up in my bed post or the couch over there so I can do whatever I want to do with you without your pesky resistance" he remarked. "And get this insanity over with."

Haru gulped. "You are mad" she appalled.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of me now" he taunted.

"I. Am. Not." she said determinedly. Hibari smirked and drag her arm as he pushed her on the couch. "Hahi!" _Will he really gonna tie me up?_ She tried to fight back but miserably fail. Her arms were pinned down above her head, and she blushed when his knee moved between her thighs. "H-hahi! W-what are you doing desu-ah~!" she squeals. The prefect just continues to rub his knee between her as he secretly fetish of how alluring his herbivore is. Her expressiveness for just a little thing he'd done for her was truly addictive. The way she moan and beg for his name to stop, the way her doe brown eyes glee with lust, the way her cheeks turns pink, and her efforts of trying to be modest despite of slowly being succumbed to him. "Ah~ Hibari-sama, please stop it alrea-ah~" Haru protested breathlessly.

"I won't stop until you properly act your role" he said amusingly. "I didn't let you wear that costume and nekomimi just for display."

The poor servant already got what he meant, "You sick pervert" she muttered. Hibari just tease her more as he flipped up her skirt, "Hn. Polka dots, not bad." Haru tried to kick him in embarrassment but he swiftly brushed his knee on her wet fabric in an up and down rhythm.

"Nyaaan~!" she cried. The prefect lost it. He took off his knee and pressed his hard manhood against her. Watching his herbivore making out only for herself (with his help) irritates him in the end but only just watching her makes him damn aroused.

Haru couldn't comprehend why Hibari is lying completely above her. _He is so heavy desu!_ She can feel her legs spreading wider and his breath getting ragged as he rubbed the hell out of her. His grip on her arm loosens as it moved down to her torso and firmly holds it.

"Hi-hibari-sama~ w-what are you doin-nyaaaan~" she moaned and run her fingers on the back of his hair. She badly needs something to hold on or she will break. "Hi-hibari-sama~ w-was it you desu? I don't know but something is pressing roughly on my…" she bit her tongue when Hibari suddenly suck her flesh.

"You are making me laugh to your stupid question but what do I expect? You are deliciously too innocent" he whispers on her ear and nibble her lobe.

"Nyaaan~!" she respond as Hibari thrust harder and faster. Haru can feel something big was coming up…

"_Midori tanabiku Namimori no…_"

"Hibari-sama~ your phone is ringing desu~" Haru croaked. But the prefect didn't seem to hear anything and just continue to drive against her even though Hibird was chirping along with the song. She clenched her fingers on his hair, "H-hibari-sama" she uttered, and head butted him!

Hibari fell down from the couch and hit his arm on the coffee table beside them as it turned sideward. "Your phone is ringing nyaaaan!" Haru snarled while still panting.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped worriedly as it flew down beside his owner.

"Hahi?" Haru found out it was her phone ringing as she grabbed it out from her pocket, "Mosh mosh?" she answered, "A-are, Gokudera-kun?"

Hibari's eyes instantly narrowed at the mention of the bomb freak herbivore's name. He slowly rises from his down fall with an evil aura emitting behind him.

Haru immediately pressed the end call button as she sense a murderous aura, "Hi-hibari-sama" she stammered. The prefect was glaring at her. _I did something wrong neh?_ She just head butted him! "E-eto…honto ni gomenasai desu!"

"That herbivore" he muttered. "I will bite him to death."

"Hahi! Please don't bite Haru to death desu!" she wailed while shielding herself. "I didn't notice it was my phone ringing, I'm really sorry I head butted you desu! Haru doesn't mean to do that." 

Hibari leaned over her and grinned, "You didn't mean to do that, so you want more?"

"E-eh?"

"But you need to strip off that wet polka dotted underwear this time."

Haru's whole face turned red in embarrassment. "Hentai! And why should I do that?" she snarled. "What do you mean by wet?"

The prefect just disheveled her hair with a tender look in his onyx eyes. "W-what are you doing?" she stammered as her heart beats faster. _W-what is this? Just now he's being a sadist, a pervert, and now he's being…gentle?_ Haru couldn't understand him at all. And more importantly, she HATE this side of his.

"I don't know…it's just that…I want to pet you like this" he said and brush her cheeks with his thumb. Haru frowned at him. "So you really think of me as a pet?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" he grinned. "And I think you don't have any complaints of me petting you like this, or rather you're enjoying it."

Haru nudged his hand. "Don't get full of yourself" she sneered and turned her head away.

Hibari form a small smile and pinch her cheeks lightly. "You're truly one of a kind, my little herbivore."

Before Haru could ask what does he mean by that, Hibari already turned his back on her, "You're going to meet Gokudera Hayato right?"

"E-eh?" He's being cold to her again. "H-hai."

"Go get change" he said. "I don't want anybody to see you in that look" Hibari said in a manner that make her heat pounds…he sounded like he's being possessive of her. Haru slap her cheeks for thinking something ridiculous. Hibari was just avoiding being the talk of the town after that incident with Kyoko's older brother.

"J-ja, i-iterashai Hibari-sama" she stammered while bowing her head down to hide the blush on her face.

The prefect glanced at her, "Itekimasu" he mumbled and leave.

+1886+

**~Omake~**

"Gokudera-kun!" Haru panted as she run towards the silver haired boy. Gokudera's forehead crumpled as he stared at the panting brunette. "Stupid girl, why are you still in that-" she covered his mouth and pulled him behind a garbage can. Kusakabe and other members of the disciplinary committee were running towards the school's front yard after hearing the news of their head chairman being engage in a fight with the boxing club's captain.

"Who are we hiding from?" Gokudera grumbled. Haru just ignore his tattering and dragged him to the school's back yard. "Yoshi" she said and positions herself to jump over at the high wall.

"Don't tell me you're gonna jump coz you're not gonna make it stupid girl" Gokudera huffed.

"FYI, Haru was a member of our school's gymnastic club, so don't look down on me Octopus head."

Gokudera sneered at her, "Not with that dress Stupid girl. You're going to show off your panties."

Haru blushed madly, "B-but I'm always doing this even when I'm in my school uniform!"

"WHAT? You're really dumb don't you know that? The guys scooting around there must be _lucky_" he said and covered his mouth embarrassedly. "W-what I mean is, you must act properly like a girl" he stammered with pink streaks on his face. "Anyway, I don't wanna see something indecent!"

"Hahi! What do you mean by indecent, you moron!" Haru raged.

Gokudera sighed, and surprisingly offered his hand to her, "Come, I'm gonna lift you up."

Haru promptly accept his generous offer, and when she got on, Haru reached her hand to him. "Take my hand." Gokudera just stare at her open palm for a second with a blush crept on his face. "Hahi? Toushtano Gokudera-kun?"

"Y-you were too light like a paper."

"Eh?"

You need to eat a lot or else you'll be easily taken away by some perverted strangers."

Haru just look at him incredulously. _What the hell is he blabbering about?_ "O-kay…thanks for the concern Gokudera-kun."

"I-I'm not concern! I'm scolding you for your stupidity!" he denied.

"Whatever desu. Just take my hand before somebody will catch us."

Gokudera just snorted at her and effortlessly jump over and land perfectly on the other side with an arrogant smirk. Haru scowled at him for making her look like stupid. She fixed herself to jump down but she realized it was too high. Gokudera reach his arms to her, "Here stupid girl, don't worry I'll catch you."

Haru closed her eyes and land in to his arms but they both crashed on the ground. "Hahi! Gokudera-kun!" she said worriedly and leaned over to check on him. His eyes were close and his body won't move. "Gokudera-kun!" she cried. Haru take a closer look on him, just when Gokudera open his eyes. He instantly blushed and Haru sigh in relief. "You scared Haru desu, I thought something happen to you" she said with a smile on her face while still leaning closer to him.

On the other hand:

"Hayato is really slow" Bianchi sighed in disappointment as he watched the couple from afar with her binoculars. The two were constantly bickering at each other again. "He just missed his chance" the pretty long haired woman huffed.

"As I've thought so, it's you poison scorpion" a voice said. She turns her head and sees an approaching figure of a handsome blonde. "You send those poisoned foods to the boxing club right?" he grinned. 

"Cavallone" Bianchi sneered with her eyebrows knotted. _What's up with that grin?_ "Yes I did."

"If that's so, why did you tell it's from Kyoya?" Dino asked as he walks towards her.

Bianchi cautiously steps back with a poison mochi hiding behind her hand. "Hibari Kyoya is a hindrance" she said and attack him with her poison cooking but the Bucking Horse is too quick to notice and he caught her arm with his whip and tied both of her hands, as the poison dishes melt on the ground.

"So you're helping your little brother neh~" Dino said with a smile.

"Let go of me Cavallone" she said furiously.

"No can do, Poison Scorpion" he said and leaned his face to her. "I won't allow you to disturb my student's love affair" Dino said with a serious voice.

"I won't be stop with the likes of you" she scoffed sarcastically with a glare. 

"As expected, you're one tough woman Bianchi-san."

"Did you just call me by my name?"

"Is that bad? I want to call you Bianchi than Poison Scorpion" Dino grinned.

"Yes, and that is so unusual of you Cavallone."

Dino just smirked at her and leaned his face closer to her that her eyes widen in surprise and uneasiness. "Oi, you're invading my personal space" Bianchi stuttered.

"No wonder why you became one of Reborn's girlfriends, you're beautiful…nevertheless you have that scary poison cooking skills."

"Are you mocking me Cavallone?" she snarled.

"No, no, no! I'm not! You misunderstood me!" he cried while shaking his head childishly. "I'm actually…complimenting you."

"What?" Bianchi asked confusingly.

"Darn, why is it so hard to talk to you…I am used of being surrounded by girls and I can swiftly entertain each of them but you, y-you're different…"

Bianchi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Enough of the blabbering Cavallone, just let go of me."

"I think you should go out with me Poison Scorpion!" Dino stated out with a faint blush on his cheeks. The pretty long haired woman just gape her mouth in response as she was pulled by the Bucking Horse's whip.

"W-where are you taking me?"

"In a place where the two of us can be alone" he said and glance behind him. "I know you're there Romario, stop hiding. Don't worry I'll be fine, me and Bianchi-san will have a little…date. So do not follow us around."

Romario revealed his self from the bushes and grinned. "Got it Boss, have fun with Bianchi-san."

-xXx0xXx-

"Gokudera-kun, what's up? Did something happen? Your voice sounds so strange" Haru said worriedly.

"My sister said that I should call you often and check on you."

"Eh? Bianchi-san did?"

"She said you're in the hands of an evil" Gokudera said furiously. "Is that jerk Hibari treating you well?"

"H-hahi? W-well…" Haru placed her thumb under her chin, "He is treating me as his pet."

"Pet?"

"Hai, and…" Her face suddenly turns red. Aside from being his pet, Hibari is doing some perverted things with her by force. Like she could tell it to anyone or she will be bitten to death.

"What's the matter?" Gokudera asked as he simply took notice of her blushing face.

"H-hahi! I-it's nothing!" Haru quickly response and tapped her cheeks. "I'm doing just fine and Hibari-kun is treating me well desu."

I – I – I – I – I

Hibari smirk while watching his little herbivore face's from afar. Her blushing feature is impeccably alluring and kind of enchanting in his eyes. He secretly followed her and hides not that far away from them to hear their conversations. He turns around and struts away with a small smile on his face which is unknown to him.

-xXx0xXx-

"Sasagawa Kyoko" a girl called out from behind. The orange haired girl with her best friend, turned their heads as they faced one of their upper class men.

"W-what is it Sempai?" Kyoko asked.

The girl turned her look to Hana and back to Kyoko, "You know that rumor your brother is spreading around about Hibari-sam-, I mean Hibari-san" she said and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kyoko slightly back off at the intent look in her eyes. "E-eh? W-what rumor?"

"I believe Ryohei was not spreading any rumor" Hana said with a glare. "You people are the ones who make the rumor, but I couldn't deny the fact that Ryohei was involve" she said and huffed disappointedly, "That stupid idiot."

"I see…Kurokawa-san is Sasagawa Ryohei's maid, but I can sense your relationship is more than that" the girl said with a sinister smile. Hana's cheeks turned red in response. "Since you two are an item, and his nanny, you might have been following him around or should I say, you're always on his side."

Hana's eyes narrowed. "Just get straight to the point sempai, you want to know if I was with Ryohei at _that time_" she scoffed. "Yes, I'm with him when he suddenly barged in at the DC office and you know what happen next."

The girl just furrowed her eyebrows. "Is it true? The girl, do you know her?" she snarled like a beast and focused her eyes on Kyoko. The orange haired girl sweat dropped.

Hana immediately covered her friend from this girl's piercing look, "Whatever me and Ryohei witness in that room is none of your business and stay Kyoko out from it. She is innocent in this matter" Hana said protectively. "And the girl…she is tough and a unique one for catching Hibari-san's attention" she taunted and stuck her tongue out. "Like I would spilled out more details, you idiot fan girl. I don't want to be bitten to death, so ja ne." And with that, she pulled Kyoko's hand and walked away from that weird stupid bitch.

The girl just clenched her hands angrily.

-xXx0xXx-

"Hiiiii! This is not happening! I'm late! I'm late!" Tsuna said while running.

"Don't worry Decimo, I am late too. So that's make the two of us" Gokudera said.

"Count me in" Yamamoto said and run along with Tsuna. "So it's the three of us again, hahaha."

"You baseball freak, no one is asking you to tag along with me and Decimo!" the silver haired boy sneered.

"Hahaha, so I guess we will be meeting Hibari-san in front of the school, neh?"

Tsuna instantly gulped in fear.

I – I – I – I – I

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi" Kusakabe said as he put their names, and closed the Late's Death List. xD.

The brunette sighed in relief. _Hibari-san is not here, I'm safe!_

A freakish deadly piano piece suddenly plays in the supposedly peaceful morning air of the late comers. "Ohayo Gozaimas Hibari-san!" Kusakabe greeted with a bow. Hibari just merely noticed his presence and focused his attention to the late students with a devious grin. They instantly shiver including Tsuna with the exception of the snorting Gokudera and the laughing Yamamoto.

Tsuna kneel on the ground with his hands clasp together and called to every God that he knew. Something glints on his eyes and notice a chain under Hibari's school jacket.

"Is that a collar you're hiding Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"E-eh? A-a collar!" the brunette shrieked. He can imagine the demon prefect strangling them one by one on their necks.

"So you're gonna tied up someone jerk?" Gokudera huffed.

"It's for my pet" he said with a smirk.

"P-pet?" Tsuna said. _But the size is too big for his bird and I don't think birds wear that…_

"Sugoi! What kind of pet is it?" Yamamoto asked enthusiastically.

"A kitten."

Kusakabe just sweat dropped. He has an idea of where his chairman will gonna use it and he really feels sorry for _her_.

"But kittens are not supposed to be chained" Gokudera sneered. His hidden 'cat lover' side is getting tampered. LOL.

"She's a gutsy one, a resilient and very difficult to handle," as he said that, something or _someone_ caught Hibari's eyes. He smirks, "But she will submit to me anytime soon." The prefect passed them by and Kusakabe called on him, "Hibari-san, where are you going?"

He slightly turned around, "I will spare those herbivores just for today but make sure they will attend detention after school. I have an important business to catch."

-xXx0xXx-

Haru panted as she arrives in front of Namimori Middle School. She was chasing after Gokudera when she saw him running in the streets and tag along with Tsuna. The brown haired girl chuckle, she had never imagined herself chasing after the guy she detests the most. Yesterday, they went again into her favorite cake shop and eat. Well, Gokudera doesn't like sweets as much as she does and he couldn't relate to her words that they always end up bickering. But, he was too nice to treat her so she grabbed the chance and eat till she dropped. She will just scowl at him every time he called her a glutton and laughed.

Haru smiled. She hadn't thanked him properly, so she made a bento for him in return. Though, it will be really awkward to give this to him. _But Haru must show her gratitude!_ He was in a hurry this morning so he didn't hear her calling his name. Haru enters the school gates and she spotted him along with the other students and it seems like they're shaking in fear except for him. Gokudera was snorting with his hands inside his pockets.

She lightly beat her head and giggles. Haru couldn't help to observe him and that hot-tempered attitude is so cute. It was really weird that she didn't bash for Tsuna even if she's seeing him right now and this morning with Gokudera. Well, she needs to move on. She cautiously walked inside before the other DC members saw her and throw her inside the creep's lair.

I – I – I – I – I

"That is not the way to my office, little kitten~"

Haru instantly stooped on her feet and slowly turned her head, "H-hibari-sama, y-you're there."

"Where do you think you're going my little kitten?" he said as he approaches her.

"Stop calling me that! People might hear you and get the wrong idea" she growled.

"You're sneaky and relentless like a cat, but at the same time you are weak and seek attention like a kitten" he said. "You are fitted to be a little kitty…an omnivore one."

Haru just knotted her eyebrows. "I don't understand what you're talking about but don't compare me with an animal!"

"Hn~ you are mewing a noise my little kitten. We are in the hallways and there are students taking classes. I should take you home now and make me some tea" he said and pull her to him and attach something around her neck.

"W-what is this?" she said and grip the purple collar on her neck. "What's the meaning of this?"

Hibari pulled the chain that Haru merely choke. "Now, be good and follow me quietly or I'll drag you by force" he grinned sinisterly and she glares at him.

"I like that look in your eyes. It's making me more excited to bite you my little kitten~."

Haru obediently followed him behind with a chain attached on her neck like a dog. She puffed, "I wonder how I gonna give this bento to Gokudera-kun" she mumbled softly but the prefect hear it and Haru merely choke again.

(To be continue…)


	11. Present

Present

Pink petals were drifting in the air as the wind gently blows her face. Her curly locks swayed along in the breeze and she beamed a smile. Spring was coming on its way and that means her birthday is approaching close. She sighed deeply thinking of another year will be added in her age thus making her older. Haru closed her eyes to feel the gusting wind on her face as she relaxes herself when a soft sneeze from behind interrupted her sweet little time.

"Herbivore, close the windows" her master ordered sharply. He just arrived, and his mood is terrible as always. She watched him tossed his self on his chair and be buried on the stack of papers piling on his desk. The crumple on his forehead and those slanted eyebrows ciphers an exhausted and very pissed prefect. These past few days the creep was busy about some school matter that consumes most of his time with her and she was very glad that finally she could work in peace without him harassing her. But somehow…she kinda missed him.

Haru immediately slapped her cheeks. "You're being ridiculous again Haru! Aren't you grateful he was always gone? You got your old maid uniform back and there's no need for you to wear that morbid neko costume and go Nyaan, nyaan" she scolded herself. But being careless like she was, the creep heard (to his favour) her witty sentiments.

"You can wear _that_ costume anytime you want and I don't really mind" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Haru instantly blushed and covered her dangerous mouth. She just shrugged it off and served him his coffee like nothing happened. "D-dozo, goshujin-sama" she stammered. Hibari slightly glanced at her, "I'm taking care of some Committee matters so I had to attend joint meetings" he said and turned his attention back to his work.

"Hahi?" _Did he just tell her why he was gone these days?_ "Is that so?" she said with a smile. Haru doesn't know how to explain this but she can tell there's a progress between them. Hibari Kyoya, the aloof chairman of the DC committee and the leader of all delinquents, a ruthless, scary bastard who doesn't care to anyone around him and has a fetish for minding his own business. So why bother telling her now? Her hopes get high, if this'll continue maybe Hibari will open up his heart to her and perhaps make new friends that he can trust and bond with. "Neh Hibari-kun, on May 3rd it was Haru's birthday desu" she said cheerfully. Calling him normally like this instead of 'Master' will be sounds more friendly and _appropriate_.

The prefect didn't say a word and he just continue on flipping the pages of some document that he needed to sign. The brunette pouted. "Hibari-kun, I said it's my birthday on May 3" she puffed. But it seems like she was talking to a stone. Her eyebrows twitched. "Mou, are you listening Hibari-kun?"

He abruptly snapped the folder closed and glares at her. "You are noisy herbivore. Be quiet or I'll bite you to death" he shrilled. But unfortunately for him, his little pet is already used to his threats and she just grinned foolishly at him. It didn't even give her the chills, and Haru had already calculated Hibari's mood and his danger-o-meter. And that doesn't make him happy at all. He hated how she could able to see through him and act normally but that is what makes her unique and he _loved_ it nonetheless.

Haru clapped her hands in delight, "Yatta! A reaction! So you were listening to me after all?" she giggled.

"Hn. It's not like I want to listen. You just keep blabbering about some useless thing and it really ticks me off" he said coldly and focused back on his work.

"It's not a useless thing! It's Haru's birthday!" she snarled.

"So? Just shut up and do your job" he said sharply.

"Hahi!" The brunette gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Hibari-kun you big meanie!" she spats and banged her hands on his desk. His tower of work fell helplessly on the ground as it scattered all over the place. Haru took her hands to her chest as she bitted her lip in surprise. The prefect was just staring at all the files he had worked so hard and all the efforts that gone to waste. "G-goshujin-sama?" she asked nervously. An angry mark popped on his forehead and the brunette shrieked. "Hahi! G-gomenesai desu! I will arrange all of this back to before!" she cried while picking the mess she made.

"I have no idea you want attention so badly" he said, and pulled her up to him. The brunette didn't like the smirk on his face and she gulped nervously. "Master hasn't play with his pet for a while now…blame those stupid meetings. By the way, your maid role play will end by the next day", Hibari looked at the bomb bracelet that was attaching on her delicate skin. (ref. at chapter 8) "Well, you must fully satisfy me or else you'll be shred into pieces, that would be very ugly" he grinned sinisterly. "Oh, that just hits me. You're in my complete mercy."

Haru scowled at him. "Even if this role play will come to its end, you wouldn't let go of me that easily, would you?" she said sarcastically. "I will still be your pet, doing your childish demands" Haru puffed cutely.

Hibari let out a snicker, and ruffled her hair. "Correct answer, my little herbivore" he said, and started to picked up all the scattered papers on the floor. His pet just stood there dumbfounded. "Oi, don't just stand there and help me pick this mess you've made" he commanded and Haru abruptly joined him. She kept glancing at him with her eyebrows curved in confusion. "What?" he asked and her cheeks turned pink.

"N-nothing…" she replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice and looked away.

"I need to finish all of these stuffs before the spring will end" he said, "So we could play next time with no disturbances of any school matters." _With no herbivores, who'll suddenly barge in while they're in the middle of _._ He should also never forget to lock the door.

"W-what do you mean?" she flushed.

"Anyway, you can still change into that maid uniform whenever I want even though this set up will end" he smirked and Haru trembled in uneasiness. "That reminds me, since you loved cosplay, I have plenty of outfits in mind that you'll be happy to wear."

"C-chotto matte…" she protested, but the creep was already rubbing his chin with his thumb while thinking of many assorted costumes that he thinks will be perfect with his little pet's unappealing trend.

"Nurse? Loli? Fitted Chinese dress? Stockings w/ garterbelt?" he murmured, and the brunette will nearly get a stroke if she heard some more. "Hmm…but normal P.E. t-shirt with short bloomer will be nice too" the prefect said and sighed. "I can't choose, I think it will be best if I arranged a schedule for this."

"Hahi!" _I don't like that creepy smile._ Her master was busy on listing of some things on his Committee record. "G-goshujin-sama? How about your school works?" she said but Hibari was writing fast like crazy that his pen made a rough sound, while grinning. _Why do I have to be punished like this…_

xXxXxXx

Haru was walking on the corridor while carrying a load of documents that his master needed to sign. She can still hear murmurs about her being Hibari's bitch and some would throw dirty looks at her, notably from the girls. The brunette just sighed and ignored those 'ghost' fangirls. It is not surprising that the demon head prefect had a horde of secret admirers. He is handsome and cool in some way that the word is not enough to define him because he just totally stands out. Though, none of them have the courage to confess their love because he is damn scary. Haru stifled a laugh, many were still loved their life than risking it to someone who has a fetish for biting people to death. If she was on their shoes, she will not be hinder by anything even Hibari was the problem itself. She will continue on pursuing the one she truly likes and will not give up.

"Haru-chan!" an orange haired girl called out. The brunette forced a smile as her best friend walked towards her. _But I guess some things will need to consider… _She cannot deny that the truth still hurts and the rebuff was like a blow to her face. _And moved on._

"I'm really glad that I see you…" Kyoko said and her jovial eyes suddenly glimmered in melancholy. "I haven't talk with you these past few days and it seems like Haru-chan was avoiding me…" she said softly and Haru just bitted her lip in guilt. "Tsuna-kun was also worried, he said you haven't spoken with him or not even took a look on his presence."

Haru felt her throat gone dry. She just stared at her best friend's face and took notice of her lovely brown eyes that are filled with sadness and questions that Haru knows she'd like to ask but doesn't know how to put it in words. Her eyes that were lively, every time she and Kyoko will go to the cake shop and celebrate her Haru's Appreciation Day. The brunette just realized how hard her best friend was going through to stabilize their friendship and reconcile with her. "K-kyoko-chan, Haru was so sorry desu" she sniffed.

Kyoko beamed an understanding smile. "It's okay, I'm really relief that Haru is talking to me right now" she giggled. "I won't asked what happened but I think I have to say sorry if I ever did something wrong that hurts you" Kyoko said and bowed her head. "I've wanted to ask you but Gokudera-kun said there's no need for that and I should give you some time and someday you'll tell me what's been bothering you." Her eyebrows knotted in worry. "Haru-chan, we are your friends so no matter what happen we'll be always here for you."

Haru smiled tenderly in return. _That's right, friendship is more important than anything else_. "Kyoko-chan, let's eat a lot of cakes to celebrate our friendship!" she exclaimed happily. "Let's invite Tsuna-san and the rest too!" _And of course, she should never forget to thank that octopus head._

xXxXxXx

His little pet was humming a lively tune as she wiped the tea cups with a white cloth and Hibird was also chirping happily along with her. "Hibird, could you pick up that flower for me?" she asked and the yellow bird picked the flower lying on the ground and put it back on its vase. "Hibari! Hibari!" he chirped as he landed on one of the tea cups and he fits perfectly in it. "Hahi! Honto ni kawaii desu~!" Haru squealed in delight. Hibird was sitting comfortably inside the cup with its yellow fur and tail snugging cutely to adjust his self. "Hibari! Hibari!" he chirped back.

"Mou, you keep chirping Hibari when my name is Haru. It's Ha-ru, haru desu!" she pouted, but the yellow bird still chirped his owner's name. "Hibari-kun, can you teach Hibird to say Haru desu?" she asked. Her master didn't answer. "Neh Hibari-kun, can Hibird say other things aside from your name and singing Namichuu's anthem?" Still no answer. Her eyebrows twitched, "Hibari-kun! Haru is talking to you desu!" she snapped.

The prefect glares at her. "What?" he said coldly. This herbivore doesn't know how to be quiet and she will not stop until he responds. If it were Kusakabe or the others, they'll immediately retreat because if he doesn't answer, that means 'Silence or I'll bite you to death'. But this kind of thing doesn't work on this air headed girl. She just fidgeted her skirt while looking back at him with her mouth open. His eyebrows furrowed, "If you're going to say something, say it now" he snapped. "But be sure it'll be worth my time coz I'm really busy at the moment doing this entire paper works, if that's another nonsense, get lost or I'll seriously bite you to death."

"At Y-yamamoto-kun's place" she stammered. His mood instantly clouded at the mention of that baseball herbivore's name. The prefect's gaze hardened. "Tomorrow at 8 pm at Yamamoto-kun's place, everyone will be celebrating Haru's birthday desu" she said. "Kyoko-chan was the one who planned it and everyone just wants to participate and Yamamoto-kun offered his place and Tsuna-san will organize the party with Gokudera-kun on standby. Ah! Dino-san will be joining too, so that will makes Hibari-kun more comfor-"

"What good will it bring to me?" he abruptly said. "I don't see any benefits for you to tell me that and it doesn't matter to my life."

_Hahi!_ Is he rejecting her invitation? _But Haru will not give up desu! This is for your own good Hibari-kun._ Always alone, and feared by everyone, it is just so sad! _Haru will definitely save from you this darkness! _"Hibari-kun, I want you to come to my birthday party desu!" she declared. _Bond with us! And strengthen your ties to your friends!_ Haru knows well that Tsuna and his fellow guardians are just waiting for their aloof cloud to come and join them in their 'friendship'. Hibari was not just an ally or a guardian of the Vongola Family, he was a friend! He must realize it!

"Party? No can do" he huffed boringly and turned back to his work. "I hate crowds, especially if it were you herbivores I'll be grouping in."

"D-demo! It will be fun! I promise desu!" she exclaimed. "Yamamoto-kun will cook sushi for the first time, Gokudera-kun will be in charge of the fireworks (though she doesn't really know how he will do it in a residential area), and Tsuna-san will do a special performance, well that's what Reborn-chan said…" Haru said excitedly. But the prefect was already gripping his fists in anger. "I'm sure Hibari-kun will be happy…"

"I'll be happy if you leave me alone!" he shouted, much to her surprise that the brunette backed away. Hibari was also surprise himself. It's the first time he loses control and shouted out of anger. The cloud guardian doesn't know why he'd done such an immature act, his mind just snapped out all of the sudden. "You can take your leave now" he muttered and looked away from her bewildered expression. "Go to your friends" Hibari said softly and sat down to fix his composure.

"Haru will wait" she uttered as he glanced and witnessed her eyes welled in tears. "I will be waiting for you!" Haru exclaimed with her tears rolling down from her face. "No matter what, I'm still hoping for Hibari-kun to come!" The brunette turned her back, "My birthday won't be complete without you" she whispered enough for him to hear with her face flushed, and ran away.

I – I – I – I – I

The prefect laid back his head as he sighed and stare at the ceiling. His pile of work was left unfinished and the sun was already setting down as the orange horizon passed through his window and across the room. Hibari shut his eyes. Her trembling figure and that blushing face was still pictured in his mind. _I will be waiting for you…My birthday won't be complete without you… _Her words were still running or _haunting_ him, that he lose his mood and suddenly smashed his fist on the wall. Hibird chirped in fright at his owner's behaviour and flew up to the cupboard. The prefect noticed his yellow bird's wariness and he held opened his palm. "I'm sorry if I scare you" he said with a smile, and his pet bird flapped happily its wings as it snuggled down on his palm. "Gomene Hibird" he said softly, and his eyes widen in disbelief. _Did he just acknowledge that stupid name?_

Hibari doesn't really mind when she call his bird with that name but he never imagined he would be infested of her idiocy. "Haru! Haru!" the yellow bird suddenly chirped. The prefect just knotted his eyebrows in wonder.

"I think that's your call, Kyoya" an amused voice said, as a blonde appeared to his office. The cloud guardian instantly pulled out his tonfas and frowned at the Bucking Horse's unexpected visit. "C-chotto…just cool down, I didn't come here to fight" Dino said nervously.

"Then what brings you here?" he said and withdraw his weapon. "I'm really busy at the moment and if you don't want to fight then get lost."

"Busy?" Dino chuckled nonchalantly. "But you were just spacing out" the blonde jeered. "Or rather, thinking of that cute brown-haired girl who is my little brother's friend." His stubborn student scowled at him and he grinned in triumph. "I just happened to bumped her on the street in a very _alluring_ maid uniform," he taunted and Hibari's eyes instantly narrowed, _why the hell is she walking outside in that look? _"And she was running with her face shed in tears and as a gentleman I soothed her and offered to drive her to my place."

"Your place" he muttered forebodingly and his body were slowly emitting a dark aura. "And what do you intend to do with her at your place Bronco?" Hibari pulled out his tonfas with a murderous intent on his face. _His little pet in her seductive maid uniform…and this Italian herbivore brought her to his place…what do you think they'll do? _This Bucking Horse might have used his womanizing charm to lure his little pet to his den:

"_D-dino-san? Y-you're getting too close desu" Haru stammered and stepped backward until the blonde man cornered her on to the wall. He smirked devilishly and pinned her wrists above her head. "D-dino-san! What 's the meaning of this desu?" she protested with tears forming on to her eyes as he touched every private parts of her body. "Kyaaah~! Please stop desu" she begged helplessly and slowly gave in to his demands…_

His blood boils at this picture, "I WILL KILL YOU" he gnashed like a beast, and Dino gulped in fear and immediately raised a white flag. _Oh my, I have provoked him too much. _He just wants to make fun of him but it will cost his life. _Though it's really amusing to see him jealous. _Dino was really thankful that his student can still feel things like normal people do. "Hahaha, I was just joking Kyoya. I never took Miura-san to my place but I indeed bumped on to her" he said. "She was blinded by her tears, and just when I'm gonna ask what's wrong, she ran off." Hibari didn't say anything and hide back his tonfas. "I think I figured out what happen" the blonde man smiled. "Come to her birthday Kyoya."

"Haru! Haru!" Hibird chirped.

xXxXxXx

"Happy Birthday Haru!" everyone cheered after singing the birthday song and the brunette blew all the candles. They all clapped their hands and Haru smiled happily. The whole gang were celebrating in Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. There were many sea foods and most of them are sushi of course, but they were all tasted delicious. "Oishii desu Yamamoto-kun!" the birthday girl complimented the rain guardian's cooking skills.

"Ahahaha, arigato Haru. I'm glad you like it" Yamamoto said sheepishly.

"Hn, not bad Yamamoto" Bianchi huffed. "But I think it will be tastier if you'll let me help to prepare the food."

"_As if we will allow you!"_ Tsuna shriked in his mind, if they'll let Bianchi cook, they will all die and Haru will not like it to celebrate her birthday in a hospital. _I'm glad no one invited her to participate in the plan._

"Hayato, did you prepare the fireworks?" the pretty woman asked and gladly she was wearing her goggles or the silver haired boy will faint and embarrass in front of his crush. Gokudera frowned at her teasing smile. He knew that her sister already know about his feelings for the stupid girl. Since that incident about Turf head's club being food poisoned and Hibari's name swarm in the scene, he had a bad feeling about it and it seemed he was right. His sister is helping him and he was not very happy of it. He doesn't need any help because he believed he CAN do it.

"Tch. Of course, now if you're all done eating, go to the backyard so I can fire it up."

"Hahi! Let's all go minna!" Haru said excitedly.

Amazingly, the octopus head managed to do a splendid fireworks display at Yamamoto's small backyard. Everyone gaped in awe and even the neighbours and passers-by came to watch. It lasted for three minutes and they quickly went inside because of the smoke. They held games at the living room and everyone join. The party ended, with Tsuna's body limping because of a magic show he forcefully performed that Reborn prepared for him. And also Chrome performed an illusion as the ending ceremony of the party.

Haru looked on the front door hoping for that person to come. She smiled sadly, as pink petals were falling from above and her eyes twinkle in awe. A beautiful Sakura tree suddenly bloomed at the ceiling. Everyone was amazed and the brunette gaped in wonder. Tsuna let out a stifled laugh, "I'm glad Hibari-san is not here."

The twinkle in her eyes instantly faded. _Tsuna-san is right. Hibari-kun hates cherry blossoms._ The blonde Italian man noticed her uneasiness and he patted her head, "What's wrong Miura-san? Don't you like Sakuras? You're acting like Kyoya you know" he taunted.

"Hahi? W-what do you mean desu?" she flushed. "And I love Sakuras unlike that perverted creep! Hibari-kun hates cherry blossoms and I wonder why…" the brunette said softly.

"Perverted creep? So Kyoya is a pervert?" Dino chuckled and Haru covered her mouth in embarrassment. _Bad mouth, bad mouth! You're putting Haru in danger!_ The brunette scolded to herself. "Kyoya was infected by a Sakura-kura disease which paralyzed his whole body when he's near to cherry blossoms," he stated to pick her attention and he succeeded. Her doe brown eyes were entirely focused on to him. "He got it from Dr. Shamal's trident mosquito…" The brunette suddenly fumed in anger, "Hahi! That perverted doctor!" she snarled.

"Maa, maa Miura-san, I'm not done yet" Dino laughed and she zipped her mouth timidly. "But don't worry, Kyoya is already well from that disease and thanks to Gokudera" he explained. "Though, Kyoya is still uneasy to cherry blossoms…"

I – I – I – I – I

Everybody decided to sleep at Yamamoto's place after they got permission from his dad. The girls were at the second floor while the boys were in the living room. Yamamoto's father even gave them a warning about snooping around and the male group just blushed. "Ahahaha, oyaji we're not that kind of guys" the rain guardian said embarrassedly about his father lecturing them.

"I trust you boys" the old man said firmly. "And the same goes for you too girls."

"There's no need to worry, I'll guard these kids" Bianchi said.

Yamamoto's father eyed her suspiciously. "But I think you're at the same age as them, how can I trust you and pass guardianship to these children?" he asked doubtfully.

"It's true, my age was not that far from them but I'm still the elder one" she stated proudly.

"Hai, hai! I'm the one who is tasked by Reborn to take care of these kids including you Poison Scorpion" the blonde Italian man proclaimed with a sheepish smile. Bianchi's eyebrows knotted and glared at the Cavallone's Boss. "Oh my, Poison Scorpion is giving me a deadly look Reborn" he said to the infant.

"Dino is older than you Bianchi and you're not even at the legal age yet" the fedora baby smirked. "So it's only natural for adults to take responsibility."

"But as a compromise, Poison Scorpion will take care of the girls while me at the boys" Dino jeered and her gaze just hardened. The pretty long haired woman was thinking of many ways to kill this guy in his sleep.

"Well, I think it's all settled in here and I hope all of you to behave. Yamamoto's father and I will have to go now" Reborn said, and they set off to take leisure at the Vongola's hot spring.

X – X – X – X – X

Everybody was already fast asleep except for Haru. She was hugging the Namahage stuff toy that Gokudera gave, and she decided to look again at all the presents she had received from everyone:

-Different styled hair clips from Tsuna. _"Since Haru always wear hair clips…I hope you will like these."_

-A white ribbon headband from Kyoko. _"I thought this ribbon will be pretty if Haru-chan wears it."_

-A pink boxing gloves from Kyoko's older brother. _"You can use this if you want to punch someone to the extreme!" Ryohei said in his usual loud voice and Kyoko hid her face in so much embarrassment. She accepted it with a courteous (forced) smile, while wondering what she will do to this._

-Gyoza buns from Ipin.

-Assorted candies from Lambo that he pulled from his messy afro hair.

-Assorted flavoured gums from Chrome. _"I-I couldn't think of anything for a present so I asked Ken for help and he gave me this" the eye patch girl said shyly. "I hope you will like it."_ _She accepted it out of respect and she warned Chrome to not ask for Ken's help again._

-Baseball cap from Yamamoto. _He suddenly put this to her head and grinned, "Like I thought, it fits you Haru" the baseball star giggled and she let out a suppressed laugh while thinking if Gokudera's right about Yamamoto being an idiot. "I saw this in a sport store and I couldn't help thinking of you" he smiled tenderly that she blushed and pulled the edge to cover her face._

-A perfume from Bianchi. _"This is my favourite brand and the smell will make any boys to fall in love with you but be sure to only put this in important occasions if you don't want trouble." Her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "The smell can really attract males so only wear this for the befitted one." She just nodded her head but she can't help to wonder what Bianchi means._

-A gorgeous violet dress from Dino. _"I hope you will wear this for an important occasion someday and I'm sure he will really love it" he grinned. Okay, he and Bianchi-san were really suspicious. _

-And finally the Namahage plushie that the octopus head gave. Haru smiled, it took so much time for him to give this to her. He just couldn't utter a word!

"_Gokudera-kun, toushtano?" she asked. The silver haired boy just kept staring at her with his mouth open. "I-i…" he stammered while fidgeting something on his back. Haru waited for him to say something but she got impatient and walked behind him. "Hahi! A Namahage stuff toy!" the brunette exclaimed happily and snatched it from his hands. "Arigato Gokudera-kun!" He just flushed and walked away._

The brunette let out a heavy sigh. She really had fun today and she was really thankful to her friends, but…she was not contented. She hugged her Namahage stuff toy tightly and rested her chin on its head while watching the clouds in the sky as she walked towards the window…hoping for the pain to go away and, hoping for him to come. Haru looked on her watch and it's already pass 12 midnight. _Hibari-kun…_

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no…" _She shrieked as her phone rang, and the brunette answered it quickly. "Mosh mosh?" she said while checking if she woke up the others and gladly they were still sound asleep. Her eyes widen at the _solemn_ voice on the other line and she smiled tenderly. "You are late Hibari-kun…" she said softly while tears streaming down on her face.

I – I – I – I – I

Haru quickly ran to the backyard without waking anyone and she found him sitting on one of the wooden benches. The creep was still on his school uniform with his Disciplinary Committee armband hanging proudly on his jacket's sleeve. She slowly walked towards him, suddenly feeling nervous, and Hibari heard her presence as their eyes met. His onyx eyes were glimmering under the moon light and his dark raven hair were swaying along in the night time breeze, with his stoic handsome face…He looks like a lonesome prince who is only living in the dark and bite people to death to live. _Hahi! This is not the right time for your Shoujo fantasies Haru!_ The brunette shakes her head.

Her dark prince suddenly smirked and it makes her heart leapt. "Wao~ that night gown really fits you."

She instantly blushed and realized she forgot to wear a coat or something that would cover her nearly exposed body. The fabric was too thin that it's literally see through, and Haru immediately covered her chest coz she was not wearing a bra. _Hahi! But my panties are totally exposed!_ She just bowed her head in embarrassment while wondering what underwear she's wearing. _Stupid Haru! You're still thinking of that instead of running back inside to grab some cover!_ And what on earth is Bianchi-san thinking of forcing her to wear this morbid garment and almost drained the bottle of perfume she just gave to her body.

"Plain fuchsia pink and a small ribbon is not bad" he commented and she lifted her head and slowly stare back to his eyes. _That's right! I'm wearing the underwear that I bought from a magazine not a long time ago._ "Well, my little pet has improved somehow."

"U-urusai hentai! I'm going back inside to change so just wait for me here" she said, but the prefect grabbed her arm and caught the brunette off guard. Hibari put on his jacket to her while holding her closed to his body or more like hugging his little pet's petite fragile body.

"I don't like waiting coz I'm an impatient person and I preferred this look" he purred.

Unexpectedly, she didn't kick him off or even budge. She seemed like more comfortable into his arms as the brunette snugged closer to him. "Baka Hibari-kun" she murmured. "Calling me in ungodly hour and you had the balls to _order_ me to meet you _right away_, just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Hibari Kyoya" he answered bluntly to her stupid question. "Your master and I owned you. So it's understandable you are obliged to obey all of my commands."

"You just won't get off to your damn high horse" she muttered and suddenly laughed. His eyebrows twitched, and he _gently_ smacked her on the head with his tonfas. "Itai, it hurts desu" Haru puffed. "Anyway, you are _extremely_ late and how will you make up for it huh? Do you even have a present for me?" She eyed him inquisitively.

"Present?" he said and smirked. "I am your present."

Haru's jaw almost dropped. "W-what the heck? And you're quite confident of that" she said disappointedly. "How will it happen that you are the present? I've never heard of a human being wrapped as a birthday gift and you're not even wra-" her foolish words were cut off as he locked their lips.

She blinked her eyes for many moments still couldn't believe of what's happening. His warm lips are touching hers as she stayed motionless. _Hahi! The creep is kissing her!_ She tried to push him off, but he cupped her cheeks firmly and deepened the kiss. Haru kept on struggling and the prefect broke away, allowing her to catch her breath. "Y-you! That was Haru's first kiss!" she panted while trying to sound angry between her flushed face. The latter just merely chuckled darkly.

"Really? Is that certainly bad?" he asked with the corner of his lips curved while still hugging her closely to his body.

"O-of course! You just suddenly kiss a person without permission and more importantly, stole her first kiss!" she stammered as he connect their foreheads together and stared lovingly to her eyes. Her heart beats faster at every second that she couldn't breathe normally. Those pair of beautiful onyx eyes is making her melt. "Stop looking at me like that or I," she croaked. _Will really fall in love with you!_ Why is he torturing her like this? Her hearts is completely in muddle because of this perverted creep!

"I what?" he inquired inquisitively and cupped her nape. She couldn't utter a word and just kept staring at him with those innocent doe eyes. Her chocolate orbs were glimmering under the moonlit sky, and her parted pink lips were moistened from his kiss. The prefect just couldn't wait any longer for her to answer and being impatient as he was, Hibari crashed his lips hungrily on to her. He just couldn't stop this odd feeling and his urge to this little herbivore.

She slightly gasped at his craving kiss as he swiftly parted her mouth and darted his tongue to her sweet cavern. Her eyes widen at the sudden boldness and tried to break free but he held her head firmly. Haru was drowning at the passion he was giving to her and instinctively returned his kisses as she curled her arms around him.

When their lips parted, a transparent liquid was lining between their mouths and the brunette immediately wiped her mouth in embarrassment. Many trivial things were suddenly flooding in her mind now…_Did she kiss him right? Did he also enjoy that intimate physical contact with her? Is she also a good kisser?_

His little herbivore is quite distracted from the contact they'd made so Hibari took this chance to kiss her jaw that she gasped in surprise, as he showered her of open-mouth kisses trailing down to her neck. He buried his nose and inhaled her sweet alluring scent that Haru could feel the smirk on his lips. "I like your smell my little pet" he commented with a hungry tone to his voice, and without warning he sucked her flesh not-so-gently that she moaned in bittersweet pain.

"Ah! A-no Hibari-kun…" she muffled between her moans. _Hahi!_ If this will continue, they will surely end up to God knows where and she must prevent it before they both lose control, as she already felt his hands roaming around her body. Haru gently removed his hands and stirred to his touch. She caught his attention as he lifted his head and eyed her questioningly. The brunette beamed a smile and tipped her toes as she quickly kissed him on his cheeks. "Arigato, Hibari-kun. You are the best present that I ever received in my whole life" she said with overflowing affection to her voice and ran back inside.

The cloud guardian was left with his hand buried in his bangs and a blush creeping on his face. His heart was insanely beating fast that he could hear every pounding sound. His eyes were still fixed to her leaving trail and her smell was still lingering to his nose. With just a very simple gesture, this herbivore can drive him mad. And in just a simplest touch, his feelings were totally disarrayed. The prefect formed a small smile, whatever it is, he can safely tell that he felt better than before. "Idiot, I still haven't greeted you 'Happy Birthday' yet" he scoffed and turned his heels, wondering what will happen when they meet again in school. The warm breeze of spring blew through his body that he slightly shivers. _My school jacket… _Hibari just smirked, "Hn, she owed me again for this."

+1886+

**~Omake~**

Before they go to sleep, the girls decided to have a little chat concerning about the Cavallone's boss and Poison Scorpion's odd behaviour. Haru was the first one to open up the topic since everyone is really intrigued about their true relationship. "Neh, did you noticed how Bianchi-san and Dino-san look into each other's eyes?"

"Yeah, it's like there was a _spark_ between them" Kyoko said.

The Chinese girl also nodded her head amiably in agreement while sitting on Chrome's lap. "Ipin also noticed it too!" she said in her usual Chinese accent, and the eye patch girl just nodded her head too.

"Neh Chrome-chan, what do you think it could be desu?" the brunette asked eagerly.

"W-well…" Chrome began timidly. "I think there's a tension between them."

"Tension? What kind of tension?" Haru said. "Hate?"

"Or maybe love?" Kyoko followed, and they all both giggled. "I hope it is love."

The said Poison Scorpion suddenly came in and they immediately zipped their mouths as the pretty long haired woman eyed them curiously. "What?" she asked and none of them speak. "Is there a problem? I just heard all of you laughing and heard the word _Love_." She sat on the floor and decided to join their conversation. Well, if it comes to love, just ask Bianchi nee-chan and she will help you because love is her specialty.

"W-well, we're just talking about Chrome-chan and Mukuro-san desu!" Haru said eagerly. And the pineapple haired girl instantly gape her mouth in embarrassment. The brunette silently mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the blushing eye patch girl.

"I see, so how is it going between you and that _freak_?" Bianchi taunted with a knowing smile. The pineapple haired girl just fidgeted her pajamas and decided to let it slid. She didn't like it when someone is insulting her beloved Mukuro-sama.

And things seemed go well, as they talk about Chrome's love life and everyone were glad about their steady relationship. "Well, congratulations to you two and finally Rokudo found a _pineapple_ like him" Bianchi joked and the eye patch girl chuckled softly.

"Anyway Bianchi-san," Haru began and slightly gulp. "If you don't mind, I'd been wondering how old was Bianchi-san is, since you said your age was not that far from us and Reborn-chan revealed that you're still not at the legal age yet, which means you're 18 below and 14 above."

Bianchi just tapped her slender fingers on the floor and smiled playfully. "Sorry, I can't tell you. How about you ask my little brother, Haru?"

"Hahi?" she said and tilted her head in confusion.

"But first, change your look before you meet him" she grinned and grabbed her by the arm as she forced the brunette to wear one of her favourite negligee.

Moments later, Haru blushed in embarrassment while the others just clapped in awe.

"Sugoi, you really have a nice figure Haru-chan" Kyoko praised. "I'm so jealous."

"A-and you have a really nice breasts too" Chrome stated softly while staring at her own flat chests and sighed disappointedly.

Haru stiffened at her seductive appearance and looked on Bianchi nervously. "A-are you sure I'm gonna meet him in this look desu?" The fiber is too thin and it's literally almost transparent that her breasts were totally exposed with her nipples carved. She coughed as Bianchi sprayed the eau de toilette she just gave to her.

"Yes." Bianchi started pushing her towards the door when it just opened and she bumped into a handsome blonde. They both quickly bowed their heads and apologized to each other when he just noticed what she's wearing and pink streaks crossed his face. Dino looked accusingly to the grinning pink haired woman for letting a kid to wear this kind of indecent clothes.

He immediately grabbed her arm. "Everybody go to sleep now while I and this _young lady_ here will talk about proper etiquette" Dino instructed and pulled her to follow him.

I – I – I – I – I

"Let go of me Cavallone" the long haired woman struggled as they reached in one of the guest rooms. He released her wrist and smiled sheepishly at her while the latter is glaring daggers at him. "_Young lady_ eh?" she spats. "What do you want clumsy kid?"

Dino just chuckled at her rudeness. "First, I want you to know that you're still a seventeen year old teen so it's obvious that a gentleman will address you like that" he said with his charming smile. Her gaze just intensified like she'll wring his neck at any moment. "Secondly, Miura-san is not the kind of girl to wear wicked clothes like that unless that negligee belongs to you."

Bianchi's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you saying I'm wicked?"

"I didn't say that" he taunted. "A young girl like you should not keep bewitching clothes like that one or you will tempt a saint." His eyes flickered as he closely observed her clothing. She was wearing a skimpy red negligee with black laces adorning on the edges. It only lengths about 3 inches below her hips and her breasts were only half seen. _This girl is dressing like a matured woman._ From the way she acts independently with her every poised move, Bianchi portrayed a very sophisticated woman. Which is not appropriate for her age. "Seventeen year old girls were supposed to be refreshing, innocent, and wear cute frilly things."

"Well, I'm sorry to say but seventeen is the new 30" she scoffed and flipped her hair. "And get lost baldy old geezer."

Dino broke into laughter. "I'm only in my early twenties so I'm not that old" he chuckled. "Actually, I'm twenty-two years old and most of all, I'm not bald" Dino said while still stifling into laughter as he slowly flipped his soft blonde hair in retort. Her eyebrows just twitched in irritation. _This man doesn't take jokes too seriously._ The pretty long haired woman is trying to infuriate him but he just laughed it off.

"You are an idiot" she stated in a mocking tone.

"I know" he replied with his charming smile that only annoyed her more.

"Tch, I'm out of here." Bianchi turned her heels but the Bucking Horse blocked her way and seized her hands.

"Oh you're not Young lady, you're going to stay here with me until the sun will rise tomorrow" he smirked, and cornered her on the wall. "W-what…" she stammered and Dino merely chuckled. "Ohh~ feeling nervous now, is this how 30 years old are supposed to act?" he taunted and leaned his face closer.

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "Tch, I'm never going to submit with an idiot clumsy old man."

"We'll see about that." The Cavallone's boss smirked.

(To be continue…)

**-Belated Happy Birthday to our bubbly 'baka onna' Haru (5/3) and to our sexy carnivore Hibari-san (5/5). Otanjoubi omedetou desu~! 3**

**I hope I can finish and post the next chapter (Hibari-sama's b-day edition) before the month of May will end. Let's pray I won't get lazy the next following days, and if I updated late again, that means I am buried reading Shoujo mangas or watching my line of anime series that I haven't finished or watched yet. **

**So I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and finally, they officially kiss after 10 chapters (or a year). I think it is the right time on Haru's b-day than making you all wait and anticipate after the sexual tendencies in the last chapters. Shame on me for engaging Haru and Hibari in _that_ when they still hadn't kissed yet! *facepalm***

**Anyway, I'm giving an off for the fangirls at the Omake and put side stories and more characters interaction instead. If you noticed there's a lot of Dino x Bianchi in here, that's because I honestly like their pairing even though it's so random. **

**And if you're wondering how old Gokudera's older sister is (trivia, trivia!), in the PSP game Katekyo Hitman Reborn Kizuna no Tagbattle (if you still hadn't play it yet), in Bianchi's character book it was stated that she is 27 years old. The game is set in the future arc so that means in TYB, Bianchi is 17 years old. Though I don't know if Akira Amano confirmed the game as an official profile of her character, and if you search in Reborn Wiki, Bianchi's age was unknown. And honestly, I don't trust all the information in Reborn Wiki coz it can be edited and fans somehow made mistakes.**

**And another thing is, Hibari is stated to be 16 years old in Reborn Wiki while in his character book in the game, his age was unknown! It was left by a question mark and only his b-day, height and weight were stated (and the rest info was all in Japanese). I just feel like sharing it to guys for those we didn't know (and I really find this matter quite amusing). And I believed in my fangirl instinct that Hibari-sama is 16 years old. There are some forums debating how old Hibari Kyoya is (some said 15, and some said 17), but I firmly believed that he is on his sweet sixteen because of some hints from the anime and manga. And if I put all the evidences that I found, you will mistook this for a very long chapter LOL. (Gome, gome~ I just can't help ranting about my Hi-, I mean _our_ Hibari-sama~!) 3**

**Before I forget, please read (and review) my other 1886 x 5986 TYL fic _'Love at First Bite'_. **

**Domo arigato gozaimas and REVIEW neh?~**

**Special mention to:**

**MidoriKiwi – Wow, I really appreciate your review (and for signing up!) and I think I'll take some of your suggestions. I'm glad you loved this fic but I think I will not change this into M. *gome! gome!* But I think I could write a sequel (oneshot) regarding about the 'Lemon'. xD I don't want to promise anything but I hope you'll wait for it coz you know I always update very late *hangs my head in shame* Anyway, thank you for reading~! ^_^**

**Aldrich-ruki – Yeah, I'm also getting a lot of nosebleeds while writing the last chapter xD. Like I said, I'll write a sequel for the 'lemon' and I hope you'll also wait for it. *gome! gome!***

**And also thank you to JackInPaint, Haruru-chan86, Chibari-Nii, yukiruhina23, kichou, puripiri, safa56bmc, and Spirit kagome for reviewing the last chapter! 3**

**For those readers who are sending me private messages (and requesting for the 'lemon'), "Thank you." But I will be gladder if you put a review instead. And idk if I have a courage to write a lemon, just thinking of it makes me *nosebleed*…xD But I will try! **

**Until next time, Ja ne!**

**-kawaiinekochan16**


	12. Skylark's birthday wish

**A/N:** I am supposed to update this yesterday but there's a huge fire last night behind our house and I was washing the dishes when I heard someone screaming "Fire!" And I heard our neighbours from the 3rd floor dashing downstairs (because our house is a 3 storey apartment) and I quickly took my baby sister and little brothers who were playing on the second floor, along with my money, cellphone and inhaler (our parents were away at that time). And the children living in the 3rd floor were crying and all of their stuffs were outside because the fire is already on our roof. I was trying not to panic and just when my parents arrived, I rushed back inside to get my laptop and PSP, and at the same time thinking _to the extreme_ if I'll bring all of my KHR collection inside my cabinet display. But the smoke was already spreading and with one last look at Hibari's action figure along with Tsuna and the rest, I ran out crying. I know I couldn't carry the whole cabinet by myself and it's the most _heart breaking_ and _painful_ decision I'd ever made. Save my life, or be burned along with my beloved KHR collection that cost a lot of fortune.

But things were all fine now and thankfully no one died except the house behind us and the one next to it were burned. My family and I were all fine although I was attacked by my asthma and received a whole night sermon from my parents for making them worried. We were slightly affected by the fire and all of my KHR collection are safe *sighs in relief* Though, I feel sorry for everyone living on the 3rd floor, I think some part of their unit were caught on the fire.

Anyway, on with the story, I just risked my life for this along with my other fics that I'm currently working at; it was all saved in my laptop and I hope going back inside with your house on fire was all worth it xD.

Oh, and another thing, this is what Hibari's wearing on their _date_ w w w. world of anime. _ com_ / profile/ kawaiinekochan16/ images/ 15983

Just remove the goddamn spaces. Fanfiction doesn't accept links (WFT is wrong with this site?) and please tell me if you see the picture or not.

and for Haru, sorry I just made it out from my imagination base from the dress Dino gave. Well then, I hope you'll enjoy! (sorry if I rant too much xD)

Skylark's Birthday Wish

She looks on her wristwatch while walking to Namimori Shrine. Her heart beats faster at every second as she arrives at the meeting place and let out a deep breath to calm herself. _Everything is going to be fine Haru, don't be nervous now…it's not like you're going on a date._ The brunette throws her fist on the air and cheered, "Fight-O!" And she started to scan the area, looking for a raven-haired skylark. After a minute of searching, she spots him standing under the shade of tree while leaning his back on its trunk. Her eyes flicker at his casual get-up. He was wearing a long sleeved cream polo shirt with all of its button wide open and a yellow tee inside, brown jeans, and black rubber shoes.

The prefect was crossing his arms coolly on his chest with his eyes closed. She'd never thought he still looks dashing in simple attire. This is her first time seeing him on other clothes aside from his school uniform. Though an intimidating aura was still lingering around him, be it with or without his Disciplinary Committee armband. The word 'discipline and order' is floating above his presence, and dare to disobey him and he'll surely bite you to death. Nevertheless, he looks 'cool and dangerous' and it makes her heart leap. _Doki doki, doki doki_.

Hibari sense her presence as he slightly crack an eye open and witness a lovely little cute animal approaching him. His pet was wearing an off shoulder violet dress with puffy short sleeves, black garters and ribbons that supports the edges, and the hem just flows perfectly under her knees. A white ribbon was adorning her brown head as her flowing hair dances along in the breeze. She tucks the silky brown strands sprawling on her face behind her ear. "G-gome, have you been waiting for so long?" she asked while looking down to her matching violet step-ins.

"No, I just got here five minutes ago and you exactly arrived at the appointed time" he said casually while looking on his watch that he doesn't notice her nervousness. "Shall we go then?" Hibari started to walk and the brunette just tailed behind him. He abruptly stops on his track after a few seconds and glances at her from his shoulder. "Herbivore, you can just walk right next to me" he said with clear irritation in his voice.

"Hahi?" she bewilders. "You want me to walk right next to you?" she asked to confirm if she heard him right and was not just imagining things.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the prefect said impatiently.

"Are you sure desu? That I will not crowding at you or something?" Haru asked, seeking for permission while twiddling her toes nervously as she looks down.

"I don't mind" Hibari answered bluntly. "You'd been crowding at me for a long time now and I'm already used to your presence, and" he paused as he takes notice of her uneasiness. "Don't worry, I won't bite" he smirks, and continue on with his path as his herbivore timidly walks right next to him. The prefect didn't miss the blush on her cheeks, and it secretly makes him smile.

While on the other hand, Haru's heart was whirling in joy and nervousness. No matter where angle she views of this occurrence, it really looks like a date. She was definitely sure his fangirls want her position right now, and they'll be extremely jealous if they happen to see them walking side by side.

Well, no one dares to walk right next to Hibari Kyoya aside from Kusakabe but only if it's urgent. This man prioritizes his space like his pride, so Haru has to follow behind him when they're walking at school. The brunette realizes she is very lucky to experience this rare opportunity. Maybe asking him out was not a bad idea after all. She pushes off all of her negative thoughts, and decides to just enjoy. "Neh Hibari-kun, where do you want to go?" Haru beamed at him as she completely get rids of her nervousness.

She must share and enjoy this special day with him.

-Yesterday:

Haru was thrilled at the news Kusakabe just told, "Hahiii! Tomorrow is Hibari-kun's birthday?" she exclaimed in her eardrum breaking high-pitch voice. "We must plan his birthday party right now!" the brunette said excitedly as she pumped her fist.

"Birthday party?" Kusakabe shrugged. Hearing the word 'party' means 'crowd' and his chairman won't definitely like it. He didn't want to be hospitalized again if he let her do this suicide act that will send them straight to their graves. "But Miura-san, you know Hibari-san hates crowd and a party requires gathering" he told.

"I know, and don't worry it will be just a small gathering with all of the Disciplinary Committee members" she explained while waving her hand in a lazy manner like telling _It's gonna be okay_. "A small number of people won't kill him right? Though I really want to invite Tsuna-san and the rest of the guardians but it will only add more people thus it will result into a huge crowd and Hibari-kun might get angry, and we don't want that. I think it won't hurt to throw a small party for your beloved chairman neh?"

The Elvis imitator just let out a deep sigh, "But Miura-san…" he solemnly began. "Hibari-san doesn't celebrate his birthday."

"E-eh?" Haru uttered in disbelief. But she saw the sad expression in his eyes that told her he was not joking and he's serious about it. "W-why?" she asked as she felt her heart sank.

"I don't know…we just don't see him celebrate his birthday or even taking an off to maybe celebrate it somewhere with his family or relatives, and friends is out of the option" he said. "But instead, he was doing his normal daily tasks and goes to school like it was just any ordinary day."

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" she suddenly outburst while clenching her fists tightly that it made the vice chairman startle. "How can you say friends is out of the option? Aren't you his friend? Or your still clinging to that Boss-underling crap! But even if so, it must not hinder to any of you to reach out your feelings to Hibari-kun!" she said with her face flushing in anger. "You're all just scared at him when you shouldn't have to!" And with that, the brunette ran away.

Her words stabbed like knives in his heart and Kusakabe felt guilty afterwards. But the vice chairman formed a smile and he was really happy that his chairman finally found the girl who is not afraid of him, accepts all of his flaws, and more importantly, understands him the most.

"It's up to your leader now eh?" an old man with glasses said, as he gets off from the bush where he was hiding. Romario was instructed by his boss to watch over for Miura Haru whilst Dino is watching out for Hibari and at the same time, taking care of their _opponent._

"Yes, but I think Hibari-san still hasn't come into terms with his true feelings" Kusakabe said. "But I'm sure it will turn out well coz Miura-san is not that type who will easily give up."

I – I – I – I – I

_That creep, I'm sure he was lazing his ass off at the rooftop_. Haru quickly climbed the stairs and her hands turned the metal bar of the door as it creaked open. Her assumption was right, and there she found him lying with his arms folded under his head and legs crossed. Hibird was comfortably napping on his forehead as it nestled down on his black fringe. But _something_ is missing in the picture.

Haru carefully took a step as she walked towards his sleeping figure and kneeled down. He looked so peaceful in his slumber as she fight the urge to poke his cheeks. The creep was kinda cute when he's sleeping, minus the bird, and he really seemed completely harmless. She just stared at him for a long time while studying his handsome face. He must be still tired and she wondered what time he arrived home. _But it looks like he still hasn't gone home yet_. For the fact that he's not wearing his school jacket and Haru was sure that he went straight in here from Yamamoto's place. _Gosh, does he really love his school that much or he has nowhere to go home to?_

It's a good thing she saw Kusakabe patrolling on the street and asked for Hibari's whereabouts since she needed to return his jacket. _Seriously, school on Saturdays?_ If it were for her, she will spend her weekends watching anime, reading manga or go shopping.

Her eyes stopped on his lips, and she instantly blushed. They just share a very mind blowing kiss (well, for Haru) this dawn, that she couldn't sleep afterwards despite how hard she tries. Haru still feel groggy about it until now. It's really unfair to see him sleeping peacefully like this while her head hurts a lot at the constant replays of their kiss in her mind all night.

Haru gently draped his jacket on him, worried that he might catch a cold. She carefully took a step but before she could move away, he suddenly grabbed her wrist as she crashed onto him. Her face met his chest and she tilted her head to see him smirking.

"What brings my little pet in here?" he purred while cuddling at her small petite form. "Did you miss me already? It's been only ten hours since we last saw each other, or do you want to receive a kiss again from master?"

"S-shut up, you perverted thief!" she cried embarrassedly and quickly sat up as she moved one meter away from him. "I just came here to return your jacket!" Haru said, and twiddle her fingers while avoiding his eyes. "And, thank you." She blushed.

Hibari didn't say anything and he just stared at her like a mysterious creature.

"A-anyway" Haru started to break the awkward silence. "I heard from Kusakabe-san it's your birthday tomorrow" she said cheerfully with her eyes sparkling in excitement. "So do you have any plans?"

"I will attend a club meeting tomorrow and finish all the paper works that are needed to be done" he stated plainly and yawned.

"Club meeting on Sunday?" she said incredulously. "You should take an off tomorrow and celebrate your birthday instead" the brunette puffed.

"Don't tell me what to do herbivore" the prefect said keenly. "Such herbivorous occasion is unnecessary."

_Hahi!_ Haru must know well that Hibari was stubborn as a mule. _But I will not give up desu!_ "Well then, just tell me what present you want" she said determinedly.

_Present?_ A vile idea instantly popped in his head. "I want you."

"M-me?" the brunette asked confusingly while pointing at herself, she didn't like the smirk he was displaying. "Whatever green your cunning about, just forget what I said" she huffed indignantly.

"Oh~ what do I've been cunning then?" he drawled with interest in his voice.

"L-like asking me to have sex with you!" Haru blurted out while blushing madly.

Hibari just chuckled in amusement. "Well, I don't deny that" he grinned devilishly.

"Hahiii! Y-you hormonal perverted creep!" she snarled while pointing an accusing finger at him. "Haru will not allow you to destroy her maiden purity!" she declared and put up on a fighting stance.

"I'd already expect that coming" he scoffed. "But you will submit to me in the end" Hibari said with a promising tone in his voice as he turned his heels and started to walk away.

"M-matte! Where are you going?" Haru called out.

"I'm going home, I need to take a rest for tomorrow" he deadpanned.

Haru clenched her fist and took a deep breath. _I won't lose!_ "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" she shouted, that it made him instantly stop from his feet.

He turned around to face her, with a _slight_ shock written on his face. "W-what…"

"Please go out with me tomorrow!" Haru cleared. _It's not the other way around, duh._

Hibari slightly hung his head in disappointment and glared at her. "Herbivore…" he muttered with a contempt look on his face. _What is he expecting from her anyway?_

"I know you'll be busy tomorrow but I want to celebrate your birthday" she said softly as she met his gaze. "I was honestly planning to throw out a party for you but since you hate crowd, I'm sure you won't like it and maybe bite me to death for that."

Hibari was about to say something but she already spoke, "I know it's selfish of me, but I really want to do something for you." Haru said in her earnest voice. "So maybe it will be okay if it's only just the two of us…" she said while fidgeting her skirt. "Well, since you don't like too many people neh?" The brunette let out a supressed laugh. "I just want to make you happy on your birthday." Haru said as she immediately breaks eye contact with him.

"Well, where will go then?" he stated flatly.

"Eh?" _Is that a yes?_ "Anywhere you want, it will be my treat desu!" she said happily.

"Hn, sounds boring but you said it's your treat, so why not?" he scoffed as he took out his Galaxy SIII and slides his thumb on the screen. "I will just arrange my schedule for tomorrow."

Haru twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. _You stingy creep, but you have money to buy a new phone._

"Meet me in Namimori Shrine at two 'o clock in the afternoon" he said and put back his phone.

"Hai! It's all settled then desu" Haru mirth.

His yellow bird suddenly flew above them in circles as it landed back on the top of his head. "Haru! Haru!" Hibird chirped, much to the brunette's delight.

"Hahi! Hibird is chirping Haru's name desu!" she exclaimed happily with her hands clasped together. "I've been waiting for this day to come, Haru was so glad desu!" she sniffed while wiping her tears of joy.

Hibari just ignored her idiotic little drama and walked.

xXxXxXx

The couple went to watch a movie as they get inside the theatre and Haru's eyebrows curved at the vacant seats on the upper box. "There's no one here?" she said and eyed the man beside her suspiciously. "Did you do something?" the brunette asked in an accusing tone while narrowing her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that herbivore, I didn't _threat_ anyone" he replied innocently as he reads what she's thinking. "I've paid all the seats here."

"Hahi! Y-you what?" Haru bewilders.

Even though she said it was her treat, Hibari didn't let her pay because he doesn't want to owe her like before.

"_I will pay for all the amenities today" he stated as he handed her a bill to get some popcorn while he will buy the tickets._

"_Eh? But it's your birthday so I should…" Haru protested but he cuts her off._

"_I don't want to be indebted to an herbivore" the prefect said firmly. "And it will taint my pride if I let a girl to spend for me."_

Honestly, it made her feel _fluffy_ a bit.

"If you're planning to go down, the seats were all full at the lower box" Hibari noted and grin.

Haru pouted as she sits reluctantly next to him. "If you're planning to do something funny, Haru swears you will regret the day you are born" she said threateningly while hugging her body, emphasizing _Do not dare touch me._

"Wao~ is my little pet threatening her master?" he mocked. "Are you thinking that I will do something sexual at you that's why I paid for all the seats here?"

"Well, I'm just being cautious!" Haru retorts. "This place is dark, and who knows where your hand might reach" she reasoned out while blushing.

"Herbivore, I paid for this area to avoid crowds" he deadpanned. _Does he really look like an unrestrained maniac?_ He is not that type of those hormonal teens who will just fuck anywhere they want even in public. That kind of indecent behaviour will be bitten to death for ruining the clean image of his Namimori. Also, that's one of the reasons why PDA is strictly prohibited.

But from his position right now, he couldn't deny that the idea is very tempting…

"What are you looking at?" Haru asked in a defensive manner as she caught his eyes roaming around her body. "I swear, Haru will scream RAPE if you dare to touch her desu" she said firmly.

"Hn, I doubt that" he smirks. "Do not also dare to scream or even touch me then."

"W-why would I do that?" the brunette snapped. She scowls at him and turns her attention on the screen as the lights went off and the movie started to roll.

The opening intro really sounds scary and there are long strands of black hair hanging on the background while introducing the actors and the producer of the film.

"Neh Hibari-kun, what is the title of the movie again?" Haru asked nervously. She seriously doesn't like this.

"Oh~ did I forget to tell you?" he taunted, and the title flashes on the screen that her eyes widen in terror.

[1] _Ju-On (The Grudge) _

"Just a reminder again," he scoffed with a triumph look in his eyes. "Do not scream or even bother to touch me. In other words, do not disturb while I'm watching."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Haru appalled. _There's no way she wouldn't do that!_ For the fact she was scared of ghosts especially if it's the cursed lady with terrifying long black hair we're talking about, not to mention that albino kid who will suddenly popped out of the corner and has a fetish for hiding inside your closets or under your blankets to scare the hell out of you. And not to add, that they are the only people sitting at the upper box. _This creep has really planned it well._

I – I – I – I – I

Hibari doesn't know if he'll be happy or irritated, at the girl who was hiding her head inside his outer shirt while squealing. "Hahi!" she screeched as his herbivore tries to insert half of her body inside his poor crumpled clothes. "Kyaaah!" The brunette snugs closer to his chest while grabbing his outer shirt to cover her body as if it will protect her from the ghost on the screen.

"Seriously herbivore, it's not that scary" he huffed boringly rather than be irritated as he felt her chest rubbing against him. "And you're not even looking" Hibari commented plainly as he simply wraps an arm around her. "You're only reacting at the sound."

"S-shut up! I will scream all I want!" Haru snarled as she tilts her head upward to face him, and realized how much close they are. "G-get off me hentai!" She pushes him off and sits back properly on her seat.

The prefect scowls at her. "Fine, be that way" he grumbled and crossed his arms as he focused his attention back on the movie. After just a few seconds his herbivore came snugging back on his chest when the albino kid decided to freak everyone at his comeback appearance.

Haru almost want to gets inside his inner tee as she trembles in fear and her legs were already curling up to her seat. "Hahiii, it's so scary desu!" she squeals as she buries her face on his chest while hiding under his crumpled cream polo shirt. The prefect impatiently lifts her up from the armrest that was dividing them and he places her on his lap. "W-what are you doing desu?" she asked while her cheeks glowed in discomfort.

"Just be quiet herbivore. I couldn't watch with you grabbing my shirt time to time" he said coldly and the brunette instantly zips her mouth shut. She didn't budge when Hibari wrapped his arm around her waist while glaring at her _'Make a move, or I'll bite you to death'_. Haru meekly obeyed him as she slumps back on his chest when the long haired woman appears on the ceiling at the movie.

Hibari grinned as he cuddles her on his arms.

xXxXxXx

"Hahi, that movie was so scary desu" the brunette commented with her shoulders still shaking in fear.

"How did you know? When you didn't even bother to look" the prefect jeered. "You were just hugging me the whole time even though some of the scenes was not that quite scary."

Haru flushed in return. "U-urusai hentai! You choose that movie on purpose! You know Haru's weakness when it comes to ghosts and you used that for your own pleasure!" she sneered.

Hibari raises an eyebrow. "Pleasure? Do you think it pleasurable when someone was constantly grabbing your shirt and hid inside while you're desperately trying to understand what you're watching?"

Haru just bitted her lip in guilt. _It's not her fault that she's scared of ghosts_.

"Nevertheless, it's really amusing" he grinned and the brunette frown.

The couple was walking along the district area of Namimori and luckily it's not crowded today. Well Hibari wouldn't be walking right now if it's crowded, and maybe the people started to dissipate at the sight of the prefect. Some would bow their heads with a fearful look on their faces, and Haru noted to herself that Hibari is quite famous but not in a good outlook. She can sense their questioning and intrigue gazes on her but the brunette decides to not take notice of it and just go on.

"Anyway, where do you want go next?" she asked as they crossed the pedestrian lane.

"Anywhere" he huffed boringly and yawns.

"How about the pastry shop?" Haru suggested with excitement in her voice. "Haru knows a good pastry shop and it's just five blocks away from here" she said. "And also, today is Haru's Appreciation day desu~."

"Haru's what?" he asked with his eyebrows quirked.

"Haru gets to eat a lot of different cakes once in a month" she replied with a giggle.

Hibari still doesn't get what she said and chose to put off the matter. "Whatever, if it will allows me to take a sit and have a little rest" he said.

Haru smile in approval and she guides him to one of the best pastry shop in town. When they arrive, the couple takes a sit at the end corner. "Haru will pay this time" she asserted. "I was the one who asked you out so…" Before she could even finish her sentence, the waitress walked on their table.

"Konnichiwa, our shop is offering a free cake for couples today" a familiar cheery voice said and when the brunette lifted her eyes, she was utterly surprise at the orange-haired girl standing before them wearing a maid cosplay.

"A-re, isn't it no good Tsuna's friend from Midori Middle School?" a girl with long wavy black hair said, who is standing behind with a chocolate cake on her hold. "And…Hibari-san?" she exclaimed in shock. _W-what is he doing here?_

Hana was not really surprise to see them together because she knows (in her maiden instinct) that there is something going on between them. What makes her really shock was the prefect is actually in here in this kind of place without his regular school uniform and DC armband. This man can also seemed to manage to appear _normally_ in simple clothes and she just notice that he's quite good looking, but the intimidating aura was still intact.

"Oh, it's Haru-chan! I didn't recognize you" Kyoko said in her usual obliviousness. "And Hibari-san."

Hana was somehow amaze by her best friend's calmness at the fact that Hibari is already glaring daggers at them or she is really that oblivious.

"K-kyoko-chan, what are you two doing here?" Haru asked nervously, thinking that they might get the wrong idea. Well it's not a problem with Kyoko but Hana is quite sceptic.

"Have you forgotten? Today is the last day of our service as maid" Kyoko reminded. "We'd decided to celebrate it along with Appreciation Day by volunteering to work in here" she explained. "Though later on, you said that you cannot join us because you have something more important to do." Her eyes exchange looks between her and Hibari. "I see, so you have a date with Hibari-san." The orange-haired girl beamed.

"Hahi! W-we're not dating!" the brunette immediately denies while shaking her hands.

"Anyway, here's your cake" Hana said quickly before Kyoko could say anything more that will send them to their graves, as she places the cake on the table and equips the icing on her hands. "What do you want me to write ojou-sama and goshujin-sama?" she asked with a forced smile, pretending to be oblivious at Hibari's death glare.

"Happy birthday Hibari-kun" Haru answered with a warm smile, like she's also directly telling it to the prefect.

Hibari just turns his gaze on her and all of his negative thoughts instantly melt by her sweet bright smile.

"Eh? It's Hibari-san's birthday?" Kyoko said in awe.

"Put my pet's name on it too" he commanded as Hana just finished the lettering on the cake.

"P-pet?" she asked confusingly. _You mean your pet bird?_

"Hahi! Is it also Hibird's birthday?" the brunette inquires excitedly with stars sparkling in her eyes.

"I mean you, herbivore" the prefect replied with vex in his tone and turns his look at Hana. "Add her name on it."

"H-hai!" the girl exclaimed obediently as she follows his order with a confuse look in her eyes.

"Don't call me your pet in front of the others!" Haru cried embarrassedly.

"Oh~ you mean I can call you that when we're alone" he purred and his herbivore blush while scowling cutely at him.

Hana raised an eyebrow at the sight… Hibari can flirt. _Well, that's certainly unexpected_. Who knows how much capable is this guy inside? He is mysterious after all, and that's one of the reasons why girls drool over for him but unfortunately they just keep it in secret. So they have their claws on Haru for she is the only girl that the prefect got interests in.

"I think it'll be better if we put some candles" Kyoko suggested and in an instant, the cake is already glowing. "Well then, make a birthday wish Hibari-san" she cheered and receives a glare from the prefect.

Hana quickly covered Kyoko from the prefect's piercing gaze. "Enjoy your cake goshujin-sama and ojou-sama" she said and drags her oblivious best friend away.

"I think Kyoko-chan is right, you should make a wish Hibari-kun" the brunette said.

"Hn, that's childish" he said stubbornly while crossing his arms. "And the cake indicates that I'm not the only one who has a birthday."

"Hahi?" True, the white icing on the top of the chocolate cake are lettered to, 'Happy Birthday Hibari and Haru'.

"I guess belated happy birthday then" the prefect stated while looking away.

Haru smiled warmly at him and was really happy to hear it from the aloof cloud's mouth. "Well, I think Haru has to make a wish too" she said and closes her eyes. "I wish Hibari-kun will open up his heart to Haru desu."

His eyes slightly widen at her sudden statement and it stirs something inside him. "W-what kind of nonsensical wish is that?" he asked keenly but fails, his voice is clearly embarrassed. "Why am I involved?" he asked with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, Haru really wishes for it to happen" she replied timidly and notices the reddening color on his pale cheeks. _Hahi! W-why is he making a cute face?_ She can't believe that this creep could pull out an expression like that on his stoic face; he has an innocent charm despite of being a maniac pervert like she used to know. "A-anyway, what's yours?" she stammered while her heart is racing fast. He really caught her off guard! _Why does he suddenly have to be cute?_

"Hn, do you think I will say it out loud?" he grumbled.

"Well, as long as you make a wish" Haru giggled. "Ja, let's blow the candles together!" the brunette leans her face on the table as she takes a deep breath and blow the candles while the prefect just let out a small puff. "Happy birthday to us!" she cheered while clapping her hands.

And all of a sudden, the _trio_ minus the loud mouth turf head happens to come by at the pastry shop to visit Kyoko and Hana. They were literally shock to see Hibari and Haru sitting together at the corner with a merry atmosphere between them. Apparently, the no good boss was the first one to react. "Ehhh! Haru and Hibari-san, what are you two doing here?" Tsuna shrieked. "More importantly, why are the two of you together?" _Not to mention, Hibari-san is on casual clothes!_

"T-tsuna-san! M-minna…" Haru stuttered in surprise.

"YO HIBARI! ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE?" the boxing fanatic asked in his usual loud voice that catches the attention of everyone in the pastry shop.

"Ehhh! D-date? Don't tell me that the two of you are going out…" Tsuna said, horrified.

Haru waves her hands frantically. "Hahiii, you all got it wrong…"

"Herbivores, if you all don't keep your mouth shut, I will bite you all to death" Hibari shrilled, annoyed at the noise they are making and for interrupting his time with his little pet.

Meanwhile, the storm and rain guardian have both a grimace on their features.

The silver haired boy couldn't help to notice how pretty the stupid girl was in her look, and she just fixed herself up for this jerk, and that fact really annoys the hell out of him. His fists are clenching in anger while glaring sharply on the prefect's direction.

The baseball lover on the other hand, is feeling a stinging pain in his heart at the sight of them together. He'd never seen her smile so warmly, and the rain guardian could tell Hibari was feeling the same way as him for this cheerful brunette.

A bell suddenly rings that caught all of their attention. Every couple inside the pastry shop started to kiss their partner on the lips. Haru immediately gets the occurrence and muttered a curse as she slaps her forehead.

"S-sumimasen" Hana said nervously as she approaches the group and looked on the couple. "You two need to kiss."

"Why?" Hibari demands in a menacing tone that makes the girl to step back. Well, it's not a problem and he would really love do it again but not in public. PDA is strictly forbidden after all.

"It's for the cake" Kyoko answered with a smile as she joins in the group.

A vein instantly pops on the prefect's forehead. This smiling idiot really annoys him to no end, and with his thinning patience, his hands are itching to grab out his tonfas. He doesn't care even if she's a girl; anybody who irritates the prefect will be bitten to death, male or female.

Haru is somehow feeling the same way as Hibari for the first time towards her _so called_ best friend. _Really Kyoko-chan, why didn't you tell us in the first place?_ she muttered inwardly to herself. "Haru will just pay for the cake" she said.

"Ehhh, but you two should really kiss" the orange-haired girl persuades.

"Forget it Kyoko, PDA is strictly forbidden to Hibari anyway" Ryohei taunted.

"Tch, I doubt if he knows how to kiss a girl or what does kiss means" Gokudera mocked.

"Eh? Have you kissed a girl before Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"U-uruse! You baseball freak!" the silver haired boy retorts while blushing.

_I haven't kissed a girl before and I don't know how_. Tsuna sighed to his self in disappointment.

Hibari suddenly stood up as he slams his hands on the table that everyone freezes. Tsuna is already preparing to make a run for his life, when the prefect just leaned his body across the table and to their awe, he kiss the pretty brunette on the lips.

It's not just a smack or a quick one, the aloof cloud guardian is kissing her in a very smexy passionate way like the other night as he drives his tongue inside her mouth that the butterflies in her stomach are fluttering around chaotically as she feels herself returning his kisses with her eyes shut in pleasure.

When he parted their lips, his herbivore was left in daze and he smirks in amusement. The prefect then turns his look at the gang and met their stunned faces with mouths wide opened. "Now if you're all satisfied, leave at this instant or I'll bite all of you to death" he said in his spine tingling voice, and the gang immediately scurries away.

xXxXxXx

While Hibari is walking her home, there was an awkward silence between them or she is the only one thinking that way, as she peeks on him at the corner of her eyes. His face is still the same with that stoic expression of his and he was rather walking quite arrogantly with his back straight and chin up. _Why is it so unfair?_ She is going crazy thinking of what just happened in the pastry shop, while he is acting so cool and relaxed about it as if nothing happen. "Baka Hibari-kun" she muttered absentmindedly to herself.

"Did you say something?" the prefect said that she startled.

"Hahi? N-nandemonai desu" she answered as their eyes met contact and her look travels down to his lips. Haru couldn't help to blush and quickly turns her head away.

Hibari notices his herbivore is checking him out and he smirks. And just like her, _that_ event is really bothering him. He can't believe he just kissed her in front of everyone and on _public_, but what shocked him the most is that he just break his own rule. _So what, I'm gonna punish myself for violating my own rule?_ Like hell he would do that. But he didn't miss that scornful looks from those _two_ herbivores. Hibari thought it's for the best to show those two herbivores that this brunette beside him is his property and they should back off. _Or there will be blood splashing everywhere._

"We're here" he said a bit loud to get her attention from staring down uncomfortably on her feet, as they arrived at the Miura residence.

Haru swiftly reach her hand for the iron bars of their gate as she was about to push it but then stops. _I need to tell him something._ She turns around to face him but she suddenly gets speechless when their eyes met. The prefect was staring back at her, as if he was waiting her to say something. _Come on, Haru… tell him 'Thank you for walking me home' or 'I had a nice time today'_. But yet, the brunette could only gapes her mouth like an idiot.

Hibari, being impatient as he was, grabs her wrist and kissed her cheek that her eyes widen in awe. "We're even now" the prefect said as he pulls over and smirk. The brunette clearly resembles a tomato right now, as she stares at him wide eye. Hibari just turn on his heels and marches away.

Haru immediately gets back on her senses as she realizes he was already leaving. "T-thank you for walking Haru home!" she cried, suddenly afraid of losing him without hearing her side. The prefect instantly stopped from his track as he hear the alarming tone in her voice and swiftly turns around to face her. The brunette sighs in relief and swallowed the lump on her throat. "I really had a good time today" she said as she beams a smile. "Arigato Hibari-kun."

There is a momentary silence, until he suddenly throws back a random question. "Which part makes you feel good today?"

"E-eh?" _What is he spouting about?_ It feels like he's kinda similar to that [2] tanned Spanish girl who always asks "Which is your favourite part of the trip?" at the end of the show. "W-well…" she said with a bit of discomfort in her voice. It's like she's in that show with three boxes below her to choose from. Haru didn't somehow enjoy the movie because like he said, she wasn't even looking because she was scared. The brunette also seemed she didn't enjoy eating her cake because the atmosphere was kinda tensed with all the people looking at you. Lastly, the thought of his lips pressing on to her, makes her cheeks beef red.

"I like that too" he grinned as if he can see what's on her mind. "If you want, we can do it again."

Her cheeks heats up. "U-urusai, you perverted creep!" she snarled and she pushed their gate grumpily as his herbivore went inside her house and slams the door shut.

Hibari scoffed…his little herbivore is too easy to read. He struts away, hoping for _that_ wish to come true.

_Who knows?_ He thought to himself and a small smile tugs in his lips.

+ 1886 +

Sorry, there's no omake today people. I kinda rushed this one, and I think it'll be okay coz this chapter is already long enough to satisfy your needs (Am I right desu? Or maybe not? Then please kill me xD). I honestly don't know how long this story will drag even though I've made plans for the next chapters and yet, I still couldn't see where this is going (Ahhh! I really suck!). I think I'd already rant about this before (Gomeeenasai! I'm just really hopeless!). And idk how long will you people can keep up with me… _I am just horrible _T^T

And sorry if you find this chapter kinda _cheesy_, blame it on shoujo manga! KHR's current Representative battle of the Rainbow arc in the manga is getting way too much _darker_, and the revelation about the Vindice and the arcobaleno is too shocking! Checker face is the one who administrates the whole Tri-ni-set thing, and the arcobaleno will still die even if they win or lose at the representative battle (waaah! Don't die on me Fon!) Not to mention, Tsuna is not that kind of wimp anymore. He is really cool and bad ass now in the recent chapters (Oh, I'd better stop this or I will fall for you Tsu-kun~! Kyaaah~!) And Hibari, yes, he just destroyed his own boss watch O_O

I kind of feel depressed about how hibari is doing in the manga since that representative battle against the Varia and _Xanxus_. But I still loved him nonetheless. And Haru never showed up in this arc but Kyoko got an appearance! It's so unfair! Asdfghkjl! I think the last time I saw Haru was during the Shimon arc. I really missed her outrageous cosplays and especially her, "Hahi!"

That's why I released my depression in reading lots of Shoujo manga and look what happen to me now… I'm a cheesy love nut! _

[1] This is originally a Japanese horror movie with an American remake. You'd better watch this movie (if you still hadn't watch it yet) and I promise you won't be able to open your closets, go to the bathroom alone, or even tucked underneath your blankets xD I think the American remake has 3 parts, and this is my fave horror movie ever.

[2] If you don't get this part, Haru is referring to Dora the Explorer xD. If you used to watch this when you were a kid, I'm sure you'd point on your TV screen or do what Dora says like 'Swiper no swiping!' etc. And at the end of the show, she will ask you 'which is your favourite part of the trip?' and there was a momentary pause, as if she's really listening to you! And she will suddenly reply/said 'I like that too.' (bullshit) LOL. Sorry if I have a poor sense of humour, I know I'm corny T^T

Honestly, I still watch Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Wonder Pets or any educational kiddie shows every morning on Nickelodeon. Well, what can I do? We have a little kindergarten in our house and my little brothers got me hooked on Adventure Time (I love Fin and Jake!). Yeah, I am like a nanny or a _mother_ of these kids T^T

Anyway, thank you for reading and listening to my nonsensical rants. And don't forget to review neh? (now accepting anonymous reviews)

See you next month! Or maybe two months later, hahaha. (It's either I'm watching/reading anime/manga or babysitting a bunch of preschools)

-kawaiinekochan16


	13. Discipline at Daycare

**I want to thank my friend Sofi-chan for advising me to read the previous chapters and oh my gosh! I felt horrible! (^A^) So many stupid mistakes like grammars etc., especially the time setting! How could I forget? I actually did a time skip that I don't know how the hell it happened…chap 7, 8, and 9 was about near Christmas and when I reached chap 10, BOOM! I suddenly jumped into May or watever month is that with that 'maid roleplay' still running. I don't know if some of you noticed it, and I'm really sorry if this fic is a real mess (no direct plot, OOCness, random perverted stuffs, confusing scenes, slowww update, and so on). *hangs my head in shame* Well, what has started, has must to be finish. But I edited some chapters like rewriting some scenes and fixing italic words (POV) due to some technical difficulties of Fanfiction. Anyway, here's another horrible chapter! XD**

Discipline at Daycare

The weather is perfectly cloudy that the UV rays from the sun couldn't even get a chance to hit on the ground. Hibari was taking a walk around the school property or specifically he was finding some violators to be bitten to death. Today is her day-off and the prefect was so bored to death, that he wants to beat some people to vent his boredom and _longing?_ Even though he doesn't want to admit it, Hibari missed his little herbivore so bad. _I wonder what that herbivore is doing right now_. He thought to his self. Maybe she was hanging out again with her herbivore friends, and the last time he saw them flocking together, she was latching on to that wimp's arm. This conclusion made him want to go murder people, especially that loser whom she told him that she loved. _What did she see in that herbivore?_ He's an idiot, had failing marks, sucked in sports – a total no good. But nevertheless he was strong at some crucial times.

Hibari had stopped walking and was deep in thoughts. He just couldn't get her out of his mind and her absence is making him empty. After spending a lot of times with her, he was feeling something inside of him, which he can't explain. Hibari doesn't know whether it's good or bad. But he's sure of one thing, he _wants_ her. He still had no idea what _exactly_ he wants at this little herbivore. There's just something about her that caught his attention. _I wanna play with her~_

The fearsome prefect was just thinking of something perverted, when a cheerful voice suddenly interrupted him. "Yo, Kyoya!" His eyebrows instantly twitched at the sight of the blonde Italian. Dino looked strangely at his student as he noticed something is gushing out from the prefect's nose.

"Bronco, I will bite you to death for disturbing my train of thoughts." Hibari said in a menacing tone with tonfas on his hands.

"Woah, calm down Kyoya, your nose is bleeding." Dino said frantically while waving his hands in surrender. The prefect thought he was just joking and was making a lame excuse to avoid their duel. But he does feels something is running out from his nose as he wiped it with his index finger. Hibari was surprised to see that it was indeed blood. "Hey, did I catch something like I 'disturbed your train of thoughts'?" The Italian man asked and the prefect just raised an eyebrow. "You're thinking of perverted things about Haru-chan neh?" Dino taunted.

Hibari blushed in return with a clear guilty reaction on his face, that he looks like he'd been caught peeking at a certain brunette while she's changing. The blonde Italian couldn't help to giggle with his arms above his chest. "I didn't know that Kyoya can be so cute~ Lemme glomp you~" Dino mirth, and his face instantly meet Hibari's tonfa.

"Do not ever show yourself again, you sicko." The prefect said with a disgusted face while stepping on to his body on the ground. "Don't you dare to hit on me or I gonna kick your balls."

"Oi, oi, I'm just kidding and I'm not hitting on you!" Dino cried while raising his hands in defeat. Although he did really thinks that Kyoya is so cute when he's embarrass, but don't get him wrong. He would never EVER hit on someone with the same gender as him for god's sake! That's way too creepy, and plus he has already someone in mind… A beautiful pinkish long haired girl with a very nice body figure who thinks and act like an adult, sophisticated yet deadly. One corner of his mouth curved at the thought.

"Why are you smiling like a pervert?" The prefect slightly shudders with distaste in his voice.

"Look who's talking, your nose is even bleeding." Dino scoffed.

"The sun is high and the weather is hot, so that's probably why." Hibari reasoned out coolly.

"But the sun is nowhere to be seen and the weather is perfectly cloudy." The Italian man stated with an amused smirk. "You're just getting horny over Haru-chan…" Dino completely passed out when Hibari knock him dead.

_This shitty Bronco_. Now his craving just got even worse. Hibari walked out of the scene with tissues sticking in his nose, but he still looks fucking awesome (believe me, Hibari was the only guy in the planet who would still look sexy even if there's a tissue sticking in his nose xD). _Maybe his herbivore would help to make it stop from bleeding_. The prefect smirked, and enjoys the cloudy weather as he makes his way to the brunette.

xXxXxXx

Haru let out a giggle as she looks on the drawing on her hands. It's a colourful doodle of her, gave by some kid in her class. "Hai, hai~ little ones." She said while clapping her hands to get their attention. "Everybody can play outside now." The brunette announced, and the children cheered from their seats and quickly run outside.

Haru volunteered to be a substitute teacher at some public daycare center near their house. The woman was a friend of her father and she needs to go to the hospital to visit a dying friend.

The brunette chose to spend her break with these little kids and was enjoying the time of her life. No prefect that will order her around, no creep that will harass her, and no skylark that will make her feel fluster every time he's near. Haru sighed at the thought of him. She doesn't know what exactly she feels for the cloud guardian. He really irritates the hell out of her but her heart won't just stop buzzing whenever he's there.

After all the times they've shared (including those sexual tensions between them) and that kiss that makes her head spin around, Haru finds herself falling with him. _Love?_ It's still not safe to tell, and she wasn't ready for another heartbreak. Haru shook her head. She mustn't think of things that were impossible to happen. Hibari was just playing around with her and he will never be serious at her. The truth kinda hurts, but Haru is sure of one thing…she cares for him.

"Haru nee-chan." A girl's voice said that made Haru snapped out from her thoughts.

"What is it Haruhi-chan[1]?" The brunette asked with a smile.

"Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's[1] shuttlecock got stuck up on the tree."

Haru followed the little girl outside as she leads her to the place where the commotion is happening. "This is your fault Tamaki[1], go get our shuttlecock." Two auburn haired boys with identical faces said in unison. They are the Hiitachin twins that the brunette was informed to. And they like bullying other children.

"But it's too high and I don't know how to climb a tree." Tamaki replied, and the twins frowned, as they pulled his golden hair while Tamaki cried in pain.

"Hahi! Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun stop hurting Tamaki-kun desu!" Haru exclaimed and quickly get them off from the poor little blonde boy. "Haru nee-chan will get the shuttlecock so you kids just stay put and watch." She said firmly and looked up on the tree. It was indeed high, but Haru will never be back down. _Haru can do it desu!_ She pumped her fist on the air and started to climb.

The prefect happens to passed by, when a noise caught his attention and he spotted his herbivore up on a tree. _What is that idiot doing?_ A crowd of kids where cheering from below, and his eyebrows instantly furrowed when he noticed she was wearing a skirt. _A very short skirt_. You know that it would be very inappropriate to climb up on a tree while wearing a skirt. Hibari quickly looked around to check if there were other guys walking by, that might see her undies. And will knock them dead whoever dares to peek on his herbivore.

Haru was sitting on the branch with her legs between it, and she smiled when her hand reach the shuttlecock. "Haru got it desu!" She exclaimed happily, and threw it down to the children below her.

"Haru nee-chan, can you get down?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Of course desu!" She replied confidently. Haru pulled up one of her leg and positioned herself to jump down, and she landed perfectly on the ground with her arms lifting on the air.

"Sugoi Haru nee-chan!" The children cheered in astonishment. Her lips formed a victorious smirk and she gracefully bowed down to her audience. The brunette is enjoying the moment of her glory when a voice suddenly spoke that instantly destroyed her good mood.

"Stripes."

Haru blushed madly and she refrains from bowing as she turns around and saw him standing behind her with a smirk across his face. "W-what are you doing here desu?" She exclaimed in surprise while holding down the back of her skirt.

"No need to be embarrass, I've already seen it." Hibari said playfully and his herbivore blushed harder while glaring at him. _How he missed that fiery look in her eyes, it's making him really excited._

"H-hentai! Did you come here to bully Haru desu?" She sneered.

Hibari grabbed the back of her head and placed his thumb on her lips. "I come here to play with you~". He purred as he mingled their breath and slowly inched his face closer, but the brunette blocked him with her hand.

"Do not do unnecessary things as you wish." She scolded or more like she uttered with a blush crossing on her face.

The prefect just removed her hand and kissed the back of her palm that Haru's cheeks heats up. "I haven't done anything yet." He said, and runs his mouth to her wrist while the brunette is struggling to pull away from his electrifying touch but failed.

"Nee Haru-nee chan, who is that guy?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked.

Haru just realize that they were still surrounded by children and she quickly shoved the prefect off with an embarrass face. _Why does it feel like it's just the two of them whenever he's with her? That the people around them are invincible and just leaves the two of them alone_.

The brunette meets all of their innocent and curious looks that Haru silently thanked for. Good thing that they were still children and probably their young minds wouldn't understand that Hibari was just harassing her in front of them. "Hahi, e-eto…he was a fri-".

"I'm her master." Hibari cuts her off, and she gawked at him with wide eyes.

"Master?" Tamaki repeated confusingly. "Does Haru nee-chan works under you?"

His lips formed a sly smirk at hearing the word 'under' and Haru shivered in disgust as she reads what he's thinking. "No and Yes." He answered, and the boy just tilted his head on the side with an 'Eh?'

No, because he hasn't got her yet to submit with him even though they'd been in that 'position' for many times and his herbivore keep on fighting with him despite of being drowned into lust. But nevertheless that's what makes him more 'turn-on' and he just couldn't get enough of her.

"She's…" Hibari was about to say when Haru suddenly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Children, please go back and play desu~." Haru swiftly said, and the children jut nod their heads and went back to play, leaving the couple alone.

The prefect can feel the soft and smooth skin above his lips, and the scent of strawberry that's lingering on his nose, as he suddenly nibble her palm.

Haru squeaked in surprise and quickly pulled back her hand with a blush on her face. "W-what are you doing desu?" She stammered while trying to be sound angry but failed.

"I was about to tell that you're my secretary." He said bluntly.

"Oh." Haru just said, and he can see her face has relaxed a bit.

"What do you think I was going to say?" He taunted, and his herbivore flushed that makes him wants to tease her more.

"N-nothing! Just forget it desu!" Haru prattled while shaking both of her head and hands.

"Don't worry, I won't tell about our little game to anyone." He said with his annoying but captivating grin, that Haru wants to smack him hard.

_Game huh?_ She thought to herself and her heart couldn't help to sink.

"Haru nee-chan!" A flowery[2] voice said, and a little boy clings on to her leg. "Come and play with me nee-chan!" He said in a sweet voice while hugging a bunny plushie[2] on his arms.

Haru squealed inwardly at the adorable kid with golden hair and hazel eyes. "What do you want to play Hani-kun[1]?" She asked with her bright smile while petting the little boy's head.

Hibari's vein is twitching in anger at the little lamb who dares to hug his herbivore's leg. And he hated it when she smiles brightly to others aside him.

"I want nee-chan to be my usa-chan[3]!" Hani replied excitedly.

The brunette was about to say 'Okay desu!' when an arm wrapped around her waist, as her back leans on his chest. "This is my pet." Hibari said possessively while tucking her head with his chin. "Go find yours."

Haru just gapes her mouth and blushed for the fifth time of the day.

"Ehh~ so Haru nee-chan can't be my usa-chan?" Hani puffed his cheeks.

"No, because she's my neko-chan." Hibari said sharply while hugging his herbivore tightly on his arms.

Haru stared at him incredulously. _I-is he serious desu?_ "Haru is not your pet and don't call me neko-chan!" She cried embarrassedly while struggling in his arms.

"Too bad…I got a bunny costume for Haru nee-chan." The boy sighed in disappointment and Hibari raised an eyebrow with interest at hearing the word 'bunny.' "I think it will look good on Haru nee-chan…what a waste." Hani began to sob, and Haru quickly attended to him when the creep loosened his grip.

"There, there Hani-kun. Please stop crying desu." She said soothingly while rubbing his back. "Haru nee-chan will wear it for you."

The boy had stopped crying, and beamed at the older girl in front of him. "Honto ni? Arigato nee-chan!" He hugged her happily, and the prefect quickly picked him up by the back of his shirt and threw him away like a leech.

"Hahiii! Hibari-kun, that's a kid for god's sake!" Haru cried in horror.

xXxXxXx

Hibari had facepalmed at the sight of his herbivore. The brunette was in a big, round, white, fluffy mascot that only the contour of her face can be seen. He was expecting to see her in a 'bunny costume' not a 'bunny mascot'. "Oi, kid…" he shrilled, and the poor little boy trembled in fear. "Are you kidding me? That's a mascot." His eyes narrowed in displease. "It's really different from the 'costume' she was supposed to wear." The prefect said as he pulled out a 'playboy' magazine out of nowhere and showed a seductive picture to point out what he's trying to imply.

"Hahi! Hibari-kun, why are you carrying that kind of reading material?" Haru fumed. She couldn't help but to feel betrayed and her stomach suddenly feels tight.

"This isn't mine, some herbivore brought it to school and I naturally confiscated it." He said bluntly. "Bringing of pornographic materials is a violation, although they really have interesting contents." Hibari said while flipping through the magazine with _bored_ eyes.

Haru suddenly snatched it from his hand that surprised him a little. "D-do you fancy these kind of women?" She asked, and he noticed the hurt expression glimmering in her doe brown eyes like she's gonna cry. His eyes softened for a moment, and Hibari flicked her forehead. "Itai! What was that for?" Haru grumble while rubbing her forehead with her _paw_.

"You looked like an idiot, and what are you spouting about?" He suddenly leaned his face to her and stared directly on to her eyes. "You're the only one that I fancy." He stated plainly, and Haru can feel the fast pounding of her heart in her ribcage. "Well, if you dressed up like those women then I'll be really please." Hibari grinned maniacally, and the brunette just frowned at him.

"Hentai!" She yelled at him and marched away while stamping her feet in annoyance. But little did she know there's a smile gracing on her lips.

. . . . . .

Haru was playing with the kids (with mascot still on) when a little boy suddenly ran to her crying. "Hahi! What happened Kyoya-kun[1]?" She asked in panic. The boy has dark hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a glasses.

"That onii-chan said he will bite me to death." He cried while pointing at Hibari's direction, who was narrowing his eyes and a frown on his face.

"Hahi! Hibari-kun, why did you do that?" The brunette scolded at the prefect. "Please stop terrorizing children!" _To think that this creep was born on Children's Day[4]_. And Haru thought that Hibari must have liked kids too.

"So that brat had the same name as me." He muttered and Haru slightly gulp at his terrifying gaze. "He said that he's gonna marry you."

"HUH?" Haru stared incredulously at him. _That's it?_ He was really pissed because of something that a CHILD said. "Is that true Kyoya-kun?" She asked at the little boy beside her.

"Hai! I want to marry Haru nee-chan when I grow up!" He answered with an innocent smile that Haru squealed inwardly because he's so goddamn cute.

She chuckled and patted his head. "Arigato Kyoya-kun." She said fondly that the boy blushed.

The school bell suddenly rings, signalling that class was over. The children bids their goodbye as Haru waved back at them. When they're finally alone, Hibari wasted no time and tackled her on the colourful matted floor. "H-hahi, w-what are you doing desu?" She squeaked, and the mascot's heavy weight was being a hindrance for her to struggle on his grip.

"So you prefer little boys." Hibari said sharply.

"What are you talking about? Haru is not a shoutacon[5] desu!" She retorts, really offended by his stupid accusation. "Haru just loved being around with kids!"

Hibari looked at her suspiciously, still doubtful of her answer. "Then why do you agree to marry that kid?" He asked in an ominous voice.

"Haru didn't agree, I just said thank you!" She snapped. This talk is getting more ridiculous and it's going nowhere. _The heck is wrong with him?_ But even though he really annoys her to the extreme, Haru couldn't help to let out a giggle.

"What's so funny herbivore?" He asked with his eyebrows knotted. _Can't she understand that she's in an unfavourable situation?_

"Hibari-kun was acting like a child desu." she mirth. The brunette was happy to see another side of him. "Kyoya-kun was just a kid, you must know that he still doesn't understand what he had said. He's not serious you know." Haru continued to giggle. "You're even worse than a child."

His eyes narrowed dangerously that Haru gulped in fear at the dark aura he was emitting. _Hahi! Did I make him angry?_ "Child huh?" He muttered, and captured her lips. The brunette was really caught off guard as he roughly kissed her, smouldering all of her moans of protest and forcibly parted her lips with his tongue. "H-mph-kun!" she mumbled helplessly as he tasted every part of her sweet cavern and coaxed her tongue to entangle with his. Haru just give in to his demonstrations, knowing that she couldn't win against Hibari Kyoya.

The prefect suddenly broke the kiss that she quickly catches her breath. "H-Hibari-kun…"

"Kyoya."

"Hahi?"

"Call me Kyoya." He said in a commanding voice.

"E-eh? B-but…" she stammered and avoided his gaze with a blush crossing on her face. "I can't desu."

Hibari scowled at her. "Why?" he asked in a menacing tone that sends chill on her spine. His herbivore didn't answer and tighten her lips that annoyed him more. "But you can call that brat by his name." He grumbled.

Haru blinked her eyes. _Did he just pout?_ She squealed inwardly and couldn't help to let out a snicker as she witnessed another side of him again. _Cuuute~!_

"Is there something funny?" Hibari snapped with an angry mark on his forehead.

"You know, Hibari-kun can be cute at some times." She chuckled.

"Don't call a guy 'cute', it's disgusting." He said in pure disgust. "And I told you to call me by my name." Hibari demanded as he inched his face closer, and licked her lips that Haru's whole face turned red. "Or I'll bite you to death" he purred.

"K…" Haru uttered. "K…Ky…"

"Just say my name, herbivore." He said impatiently. _Is it really hard to call his name?_

"K-kyoya!" She blurted out with eyes squeezed shut. _Hahi! I've said it!_ Haru felt his fingers caressing her cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes and saw that rare enchanting smile of his that make her hear leapt.

He locked their lips once again, but this time he was kissing her gently that Haru didn't have to follow any harsh movements as she kissed him back, just feeling his warm lips on her. When they parted, he whispered something that she already heard many times before, "You're mine."

At that moment, Haru didn't feel any detestation towards him like she usually did, but instead her heart feels fizzy and overwhelmed of the words he said. _Kyoya…_ How she loved that name.

+1886+

**~Omake~**

"Pyon~pyon~pyon~[6]…" The brunette said with a forced smile while trying to bend her hands like a bunny. Haru was wearing a violet body tube with a round white furry bunny tail that was attaching on her butt, black stockings with garterbelt that adorned her exposed thighs, and of course white bunny ears on the top of her head.

*"You're not a ghost Haru-pyon, make your hands rounder like a cute bunny."*[7] Hibari said as he went behind her and fixed her hands while leaning his chin on her bare shoulder.

"Hahi!" His hand was gripping her thigh while his index finger was playing on her garterbelt. And his arm was wrapping around her waist, preventing her from escape. Haru stiffened when she felt his nose nuzzling at the side of her neck, inhaling her scent. "Piyo~piyo~![8]" She suddenly squeaked or more like cackled.

"You're not a chicken Haru-pyon." He whispers on her ear and suddenly nibbled her lobe that Haru gasped.

"Nyaaan~! Y-yamete kudasai!" She mewled and tried to struggle. (Seriously Haru, there's no point of struggling against Hibari. Just stay put and enjoy! xD)

"Oh~ so you're a cat now." He purred, and pushed her down on the couch. "We will change your costume later on."

"Hahi?" _'We' desu ka?_

Outside the respected Disciplinary Committee office, Kusakabe was standing behind the door with a blush creeping on his face as he heard the noise they were making (apparently Haru). He was ordered to guard the door and not to let anyone enter at whatever cost. _Hibari-san, you're a sadist_. He thought to himself as he heard another squeal from the brunette. _Poor Miura-san_.

(_)

**Sofi-chan, did I just crushed your D18 moments? *laughs evilly* I'm glad you finally took some time to read this, and it's D88 and 1886 in here so stop engaging me into your fujosho world. Although I did really like it when Hibari's blushing *kyaaah~! So cute!* but I HATE it when he's an uke. God, what's wrong with you? You're putting my Hibari-sama on the same level as Tsuna *the ultimate uke of all uke!* for goodness' sake! I'd rather read 8695 smut (god, this fandom lacks of yuri) than seeing Hibari fucking with other guys. No offence to yaoi fans, neh Sofi-chan? *evil grin* Yuri, hands down…**

**[1] No, they're not OCs. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hani, and _Kyoya_ are characters from Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry if I didn't include Mori-sempai here (for those avid OHSHC fans out there), he and Hibari had the same birthday btw if you didn't know. **

**[2] This word/action may sound stupid but every time Hani-sempai shows up in the manga/anime, there were imaginary flowers floating around him (you know, to immense his loli-shota role).**

**[3] Cute/short japanese term for bunny or rabbit (literally known as 'Usagi').**

**[4] May 5 is Children's Day in Japan. **

**[5] Same as Lolicon, Shoutacon are types of older women who liked younger boys (mainly kids). In short, a pedophile.**

**[6] The sound that rabbits or bunny creates, in the anime/manga/moe culture.**

**[7] This is a line from Kaichou wa Maid-sama. _You don't get it?_ Then watch/read the anime/manga! xD *points at Sofi-chan* I suggest you to check it out if you want to understand the world of moe LOL. (I'll might make Hibari in to a butler xD)**

**[8] This is a pun. Haru's actually mimicking Mr. Chick from Gakuen Alice xD. (I know it doesn't make sense)**

**Thank you for reading and I really appreciate all of your reviews, messages, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy this chapter and make you laugh (do you find this fic really funny? Since most of you people said its funny and idk why…) Anyway, I write another 1886 fic called 'Kokoro No Utau'. Well, it's TYL/AU with the same genre (Humor/Romance) so check it out if you have some spare time. **

***bows head* Domo arigato gozaimasu!**


	14. Goodbye Midori, Hello Namichuu!

**Shoutouts to: MidoriKiwi, My Life Is Pathetic, Rieyama Yuuko, Shald120, matsuky1407, Reiko Tsuchikake, Fruitystyleangel963, aldrich-ruki, MashiroLOVE, MariDark, elizfraje, DarkinocensDLT, Kichou, B.W. Tempesta, and 1886Powa**

**I still couldn't believe that KHR is already finished. I really cried my heart out after reading the last chapter of the manga. There are still many plotholes and I believe there is so much more that this series can give but it ended just like that O_O**

**Anyway, I still want to thank Akira Amano-sensei for creating this wonderful series and of course for creating the ever sexy carnivore, Hibari Kyoya. (Waaaaah! I will miss him soooo much!)**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. If I did, all this pairings will be canon: 1886, 5986, B86, 6996, 5666, 10001, D88, LamPin. Dafuq, none of these happen at the end. But somehow I'm still glad Amano left the manga open. _If you know what I mean…_ XDDD**

Goodbye Midori, Hello Namichuu?!

When Haru checked their mailbox this morning, she found a small package with her name on it. She placed it on the dining table along with the bills. There is no sender and she hesitated at first before she opened it. A familiar yellow school blazer and short plain brown skirt was inside. Her eyes widened on the logo at the left side of the blazer. It is a letter "N", and it apparently stands for Namimori Middle School. "Hahi? W-why…" A note slipped out when she took the blazer.

'_This is your new uniform herbivore.'_

Haru doesn't need to ask from who it came from. It's obvious.

+ 1886 FTW +

_That perverted creep_. Haru grumbled in her mind. The skirt is _too_ short for her liking. She was walking on the hallway when someone bumped her shoulder. "Ah! Sumimasen!" A familiar male voice said.

"Yamamoto-kun." Haru said. The rain guardian was on his baseball uniform and it looks he just came out from practice base on the sweat and dirt on his shirt.

"Eh? Do I know you?" He asked and Haru forgot that she was on _disguise_.

"Y-your shirt…it says on your shirt." She replied nervously and the spiky haired boy just let out a cheerful 'Oh! I see!'

"I don't see you around, are you a transfer student?" He asked friendly with that smile which makes him so popular around girls.

Haru blush a little while thinking of a proper excuse. "Eto…well I…" _No girl can resist that smile!_ Even though her heart is already falling for _someone…_

"There you are." A monotone voice said with fierce behind it and it makes her heart skip a beat. The head prefect holds her wrist tightly but not so tight that can hurt her. Rather his hold is kind of _possessive_. She blushed at the silly thought. _Stupid Haru!_ "I was waiting for you in my office."

"Oh, trouble already?" Yamamoto remarked with a sympathetic smile. "Don't be too hard on her Hibari. She's just new here." He said and winked at Haru. The brunette blinked her eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks. _Did Yamamoto-kun really do that?_

Hibari glared at the stupid baseball herbivore before dragging his pet away. He didn't like _that_ look on her face. She is _his_, and only him can affect her like _that_…

Yamamoto just watched them leave with a pitiful look for Haru. "Hibari doesn't hurt girls, so she'll be fine!" He cheered to convince his self when he realized something. "That's strange, my name is printed on the back of my shirt. How did she know?"

+ 1886 FTW +

Haru gawked at the paper he handed to her and she removed her fake spectacles to see if she read it right. "What's the meaning of this desu?"

"Don't you know how to read herbivore?" Hibari said in irritation.

"Haru knows how to read desu!" She snarled. It is about her transferral to Namimori Middle School. _So this explains the uniform!_ Haru thought Hibari just wants her to do another cosplay, she didn't expect that she will be studying here for real! "But there's no parent's signature so this paper is invalid."

"Don't worry you've got an approval to the school principal and to your _old_ school. Here's your classroom number and schedule." He handed her another piece of paper. "Your textbooks are on the table and other things you will need." Hibari said lazily as he throws his self on the couch.

"I don't accept this!" Haru protested. "First, you made me as your pet, a maid, a slave, who must follow your orders, and then some dress up doll for you to toy." She realized it's been months since they have this kind of arrangement. Haru can't even remember how she got into this. "Hey! Are you listening?" A vein twitched on her forehead when Hibari didn't respond and just continue on his slumber. She kneeled in front of him and _shakes_ his arms. No one will dare to wake the demon head prefect like that but the brunette is not afraid of him even if he threatened her with his famous 'kamikorosu' catchphrase. "Haru knows you're just pretending to be asleep! Get up, get up, you perverted creep!"

Hibari caught her wrist and shot a warning look. "You are starting to annoy me herbivore." He shrilled but she didn't back down and eyed him squarely. He wasn't surprise now by her brave actions like before, but it really impressed him every time. "It's exhausting to go back and forth here from Midori Middle, so it will be best and convenient if you will study here."

"So you already know how worn out Haru is every time and yet you still enslave her desu!" She complained while puffing her cheeks.

"Just shut up herbivore and go to your designated class." Hibari yawned and closed his eyes.

"D-demo!" Haru said and shakes his arms again. He suddenly combed her hair with his fingers and Haru realized she was hovering on him. His onyx eyes were staring back at her and Haru couldn't move as if she was entrapped by his mesmerizing gaze. "You're lying your hair down." He commented as he played with the falling dark brown locks on his cheeks. "It looks good on you." Her face turned red that made him smirk and she pulled away.

"Haru is on a disguise you know!" She barked while avoiding his eyes. "Anyway, Haru doesn't accept this! You cannot decide for me!" Haru didn't notice he had already sat up and he suddenly grabbed her chin, facing her to him. "W-what are you doing desu?" She stammered as the cloud guardian inched his face closer.

"I am going to kiss you." He said huskily with a sly smirk and Haru quickly backed away. His eyes are telling her it's more than a kiss that he wants. _The pervert…_

"Fine! Haru will go to class now!" She fixed her composure as she puts back her fake spectacles. Hibari admit she looks _smart_ and _pretty_ when wearing glasses with her hair flowing back on her shoulders, but his little herbivore is really pretty even from the first day he saw her hanging out with those herbivores. He's not just really interested about the outer appearance of a person because he knew they were weak but this girl is _different_. "We will talk about this later!" She said keenly while pointing a finger at him.

"Alright, as you wish. I'll be waiting for you my little herbivore." He said with an amused grin.

Actually, it made Haru's heart thump like crazy.

+ 1886 FTW +

"Class, this is our new transfer student Miss Miura Haru…" Their homeroom teacher said. "She just transferred here today from Midori Middle School…" At the mention of the elite school's name, everyone exchanged whispers.

'_She must be smart.'_

'_Why did she transfer here?'_

'_Maybe she got kicked out because she got low grades.'_

"She needed to finish some papers for her enrolment today so she came late for class. Anyway Miura-san, please seat at the third row next to the windows." Haru complied and sat uncomfortably. She can feel the stares of her new classmates. "Well then, we will be starting our third period now." Their male teacher said. She stared blankly on the mathematical equations written on the blackboard. It feels strange being in this place and having male classmates since she came from an all-girls school. But good thing she was not in the same section as her friends because Haru doesn't how to explain it to them. Tsuna and the others must not know that she was transferred here.

After two subjects, lunch break has finally arrived. Haru quickly stood up from her seat and walked outside the classroom, knowing that she'll be bombarded by questions of her new classmates. Her feet brought her to the Disciplinary Committee Office. When she came in, the creep was not around. "Maybe he's hunting out some violators." The brunette took off her fake spectacles and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She's not really used of letting her hair down and Haru clipped the side of her bangs like she usually did. She noticed how messy his table is; there are scattered papers, empty can-juice, bread crumbs and many more. Haru automatically cleaned it up and while she's putting the trash away, a blonde man came in without her notice. "Only eating bread pan for lunch is not healthy desu." She thought out loud. "He could ask Haru to make him a bento." Haru blushed at her silly idea. "Why would I make a bento for that creep?! He always bullies Haru desu!"

A laugh breaks off her self-talking and she blushed in embarrassment at the Italian guest. "I'm sorry, you're talking about Kyoya right?" He said with a smile.

"D-dino-san! What are you doing here desu?" Haru asked.

"I'm here to visit Kyoya." Dino replied and took noticed of her clothes. "I see, so Kyoya and you are much closer than before. Omedetou!" He congratulates and she just tilted her head on the side.

"Hahi? I'm sorry but Haru doesn't understand what Dino-san is saying." Haru said confusingly.

"You transferred to Namichuu right? So that means the two of you are together." He said with a knowing grin. It took ten seconds for Haru to understand what he's trying to imply and she blushed madly.

"Hahi! Haru and Kyo- I mean Hibari-kun are not dating desu!" She clarified while flailing her arms. "Haru suddenly got transferred here today by Hibari-kun, but Haru doesn't know! He just sent me this uniform at my house this morning and Haru thought he just wants me to cosplay agai-" Haru stopped in midsentence and immediately covered her mouth. _Hahi! That was close! _She cannot reveal to anyone what she and hibari have been doing; they might get the wrong idea and it will be very humiliating.

But unfortunately Dino caught what she said and raised an amused eyebrow. _So my student is in to that kind of roleplaying stuff, that will be a very good blackmail._ He grinned sinisterly inside his mind.

"Well, it's a long story desu! But Kyo- ahem, Hibari-kun and I are not dating!"

"That's the second time you almost said his name." Dino pointed out with a smile. It seemed his student is only making decisions by his self again which can lead into trouble in the future, but his bold action is quite impressive even if it is getting too much. "You can just call kyoya, 'Kyoya' you know."

"Hahi, Haru and Hibari-kun are not that close…unlike Dino-san." Haru said while looking away. Even though she called him once by his first name, the brunette feels tense to say the skylark's name again. Her heart is beating wild the last time.

"Hmm, I can't tell if Kyoya and I are close, that child is really hard to handle and so stubborn." Dino sigh tiredly. Being a tutor of someone like Hibari Kyoya is so wearisome.

"Hahi, you said it right! That creep just do whatever he wants! He doesn't want to listen to others! He just do whatever he thinks is right!" Haru let out while slamming her fist on his table. "He acts supreme and almighty and likes to order around! Just who does he think he is? A God that you must obey or else he'll bite you to death? He has no right to threat people!"

"Maa, maa…" Dino hushed in way like Yamamoto do when he's calming down people. "Is Kyoya being hard on you Haru-chan?"

"W-well…" Haru said while fidgeting her skirt. "Yes, but even though Hibari-kun is a horrible person there are still some good traits about him that others don't see or maybe will believe in it."

"Like what?" Dino asked inquisitively. Haru told him about the times Hibari helped her minus his advances to her. "Really? He went to your house?" The blonde man said in awe.

"Hai, Hibari-kun also saved Haru from those thieves who were trying to break in to our house and also he took care of Haru when she's sick." Haru said with a fond smile while recalling of how the aloof cloud guardian had stayed with her until she wakes up. "Even though he acts so really mean, Haru knows Hibari-kun is really kind inside, although he doesn't want to admit it because of his so called pride." She chuckled.

Dino smiled. "It seems Haru-chan knows Kyoya so well." He said teasingly and the brunette blushed fervently while waving her hands.

"Hahi, what makes Dino-san say that?" Haru asked embarrassed.

The blonde Italian just put his hand on the top of her head and smiled warmly that can make any girl go _'Doki, doki'_, including Haru. _Hey, this guy is undeniably handsome._ "I'm glad Kyoya has found someone like Haru-chan."

"Eh?" Haru can tell that she already resembles a tomato. _What does he mean by that?_

"What are you doing here Bronco?" A spine chilling murderous voice said. The demon head prefect is back, and he's not very pleased at the sight in his office. That Italian herbivore is _touching_ his pet, and he didn't like _that_ feverish color on her face. Dino quickly break off his hand from Haru when he sensed that killing intent.

"Yo, Kyoya!" He greeted. "I'm not here to fight okay?" The blonde man quickly added when Hibari was about to draw out his tonfas.

"Sou darou Hibari-kun! Dino-san is here to visit you!" Haru seconded while blocking him from Dino in a defensive stance.

His eyebrows furrowed. "So you're siding with him now?" Hibari gritted.

"Haru is not siding with anyone, will you please just calm down first?" The brunette said in a stern but delicate voice. They have a little short fighting stare contest, until Hibari 'Hn' and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed on his chest. Dino was really surprised and impressed that she managed to tame this unrestrained beast. You know how he won't take orders from anyone but Haru is indeed something for the tenth generation cloud guardian.

"Why are you here?" Hibari asked in his usual monotone voice while glaring at the Italian herbivore.

"I want to see your progress and how you've grown." He replied with his annoying foolish grin as he sat in front of him.

"I don't need your weak combat training and I'm already strong…" Hibari said and smirked. "…enough to defeat and bite you to death."

His _ex-tutor_ just giggled like a girl which to Hibari's disgust. "Silly boy, I wasn't talking about that. What I mean is your…" Dino shaped his hands into a heart, "…life."

"I don't get what you're saying Bronco and stop doing that." The head prefect said in disgust, referring to his heart shaped hands. "It doesn't suit you and it gives me the creeps." Hibari said bluntly.

"Because you prefer Haru-chan doing this instead while saying 'Moe moe kyun' in a cute maid uniform." Dino jeered.

Haru suddenly panic. "Hahi! Dino-san please stop saying things like that!" She blushed furiously over the counter while preparing some tea and snacks. The creep might like the idea, and she didn't want to go back to wearing maid uniform.

"I know your secret hobby Kyoya." The blonde Italian said in a low voice and winked. He instantly earned a glare from the prefect. "I can't help to worry over Haru-chan, you won't do anything _stupid_ right Kyoya?"

"Mind your own business herbivore."

"Fine, I _trust_ you Kyoya." Dino said firmly and stood up.

Haru arrived with a tray on her hold. "Hahi, are you going to leave already Dino-san?" She asked. "Haru just made some tea and snacks, why don't you eat first?" The brunette offered with a smile which irritates the prefect more.

"Gome Haru-chan but I have to go now, maybe next time." Dino returned the smile and eyed Hibari. "Hey, isn't it your lunch break is over? Why don't we leave together and I will walk you to your class, how's that?" He said and grinned in triumph when he saw Hibari burning in jealousy at the corner of his eye.

Before she could answer, the prefect was already behind her and gripped her arm. "She cannot leave yet." He said firmly while glaring at the Italian herbivore, and turned to Haru. "You said earlier that we will talk, right?" She saw that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm, I see. Okay then, I guess see you around Haru-chan. Ja ne!" Dino headed off and left the couple alone by themselves. Haru suddenly feels nervous but she doesn't know why.

"So where are we?" Hibari said softly behind her ear that made Haru jump. She felt his cool breath that sends chill down to her spine.

"D-don't do that!" She stuttered while touching her right ear. Hibari just grinned devilishly at her, amused of his little herbivore's reaction. "A-anyway, about me studying in here, Haru still doesn't want to accept!" She declared while steadying the fast beating of her heart.

"There's nothing you can do about it now herbivore, whether you like it or not, you're now a student of Namimori Middle School." Hibari finalized. Haru was about to protest when he started to speak again. "And from now on, you're my official secretary."

_Say what!_ First his pet, then his maid, and now he wants her to be his secretary! _Hahiii!_

+ 1886 FTW +

"Well if Hibari-kun doesn't need anything, Haru needs to go back to class." Haru said after she finished cleaning up. Her duty as his secretary is now on.

"Wait herbivore." Hibari said with creased eyebrows.

"Nani desu ka?" She asked without looking at him.

"I told you before didn't I?" Haru found herself trapped again as he placed his hands on the sides, making her to lean back at the edge of his table. "Just call me Kyoya."

"E-eh? B-but…" Haru stuttered as she feels the blood rushing on her cheeks.

"But what?" Hibari asked impatient. "I'm going to kiss you if you don't answer herbivore."

_Hahi! This tactic again! _"B-because isn't that informal?!" She quickly answered. "You know, I'm just your secretary and we're at school. What if others heard Haru calling Hibari-kun by his first name?" Haru tried to reason out even though it doesn't make sense, just to hide that she was tense.

"And so?" His face is much closer now that she held her breath. "I don't care what others will think, and besides those impolite idiots are calling you by your first name without even any address." The tone of his voice suddenly turned grim. Haru knows he is referring to Tsuna and Yamamoto. The head prefect doesn't seem to really like them and she wonders why.

"Well, that's because we're friends." She said. "And Haru doesn't mind whatever they want to call on Haru, well except from Gokudera-kun's 'stupid woman'." Haru puffed, and she missed his eyes glowered when she mention the storm guardian.

"So you don't mind if I call you 'herbivore'?"

"You called everyone 'herbivore' Hibari-kun." She said in a matter-of-factly and sighed. "As if Haru can do something about it, though it really bothered Haru at first, but Hibari-kun is Hibari-kun." Haru said with a _smile_. That special smile that he adores. Hibari hated it when she smiles like that to other guys. He wanted that smile only for him even though it may sound ridiculous.

"Haru." The head prefect said in a smooth and gentle deep voice. Haru never thought her name would sound beautiful like that. He was looking directly in to her eyes and she feels like drowning in his onyx orbs.

"N-nani Kyoya-kun?" Haru managed to say his name without stammering and his lips formed a curve. He was _smiling_. That rare special smile of his that only Haru is allowed to see. It may sound selfish but Haru doesn't want anyone to see this side of Hibari, if only she could keep it and enjoy this smile to herself but Haru though it will be nice if people will know this soft side of Hibari. They will not be scared to approach him anymore and he might have a lot of friends. She will just treasure this smile in her heart forever.

Before Haru knew it, Hibari locked their lips and she gladly returned his kiss. He slightly lifted her thighs and placed her on the table as she curled her arms around his neck. Hibari is standing between her legs and his hand is holding her waist while the other is cupping her nape to deepen the kiss. But before things could go far, Dino suddenly returned and caught them in act. "I forgot something, sorry if I disturb you guys." The Cavallone boss said while slightly blushing.

Haru immediately pulled away and jumped down from the table. The prefect turned to the Italian herbivore and oh boy, you can tell he was really pissed off to his interval. _Just when things are getting good…_

"A-ano D-dino-san…" The brunette staggered.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, I won't tell anyone what I saw." Dino reassured with a knowing smile and Haru bowed her head in so much disgrace.

"Arigato Dino-san!" Haru thanked him without meeting his hazel eyes. "Well, Haru has to go now desu!" She exclaimed and scuttled away from the Disciplinary Committee Office.

"I'm glad I came in time." Dino said in relief, pretending to be oblivious at the cloud guardian's emitting wrath. "Well, I'll be going now! Ja mata nee Kyo-" He quickly dodged Hibari's attack.

"Ka. mi. ko. ro. su." Hibari muttered and the blonde Italian quickly ran away while shouting 'Save me Romario!'

+ 1886 FOREVER +

**~Omake~**

Dino was walking on the street while holding an ice bag to his swelling handsome face. "Where are my men when I needed them the most?" He sighed. Hibari had beaten him pretty hard. Even though the Cavallone boss had his whip all the time, he couldn't fight properly without any of his men around. _I'm so pathe-_

"You look pathetic." Someone had already beats him to it. He saw a pretty pink long haired woman standing in front of him while grinning.

_Ugh, why now? When his face looks so horrible…_ "Yo, poison scorpion!" He greeted with a smile and he cringed in pain when he moved a muscle cheek. _This day couldn't get any worse._

"What happened to your face Cavallone?" Bianchi asked and he quickly lightened up because she just inquires him of his health.

"Kyoya beat me up!" He replied happily.

She just raised an eyebrow at his energetic answer. _Is that something to be happy about? _This guy was a big time idiot. "You got beaten by your own student? How awful." She mocked. "Let me guess, is it because your men were not around? You're so hopeless."

"I know~!" Dino said like it was one of the obvious things in the world. Bianchi just stared incredulously at him. It's no use of infuriating him; he just admitted he's an idiot.

"You're a shame to your family." She scoffed one last time, testing if he will bite her bait or not.

His hazel eyes locked on hers. "You have a sharp tongue for a pretty young lady like you." Dino mused. "I like it."

She glares at him with her stunning emerald eyes. "Are you looking for a fight Cavallone?" Bianchi sneered. It seemed her plan opposed her. She was the one who was falling for him.

"Hey, you're the one who started it." He taunted.

"Hmph, as if you can beat me at your state."

"Who said that~"

Bianchi brought out her famous Poison Cooking with poisoned dishes on both of her hands. "Eat this Cavallone!" She ran towards him to attack, and Dino quickly drew out his whip but he _tripped_ on the process and _accidentally_ knocked Bianchi down. He landed on top of her and his weight is hindering her to move. Dino took this chance and in an instant, he had wrapped her body around with his whip.

"Now, you're saying?" He jeered with a corner of his mouth curved. She tried to struggle but to no avail. The Bucking Horse had tied her up pretty good.

"Tch, you just got lucky." She hissed. "Now, let me go."

"Na-ah, not until you take back your words." He grinned in triumph.

_So he was really pissed off of what I said?_ "Okay I take it back." Bianchi said with no emotions. "Let me go."

"Say you're sorry." Dino smirked and he saw her eyes twitched. "Say it, like you really mean it."

"Sorry." She muttered begrudgingly while looking away. _This guy is toying her!_

"Ehhh~ not like that. Could you say it with more affection? Bianchi-chan~." He said playfully and her eyes showed disgust at the word 'Bianchi-chan'. It reminds her of some pervert doctor. "I won't let you go until you say sorry at the bottom of your heart."

Bianchi clenched her teeth while glaring at the blonde guy on top of her. She sighed and gave in. "I'm so sorry Cavallone," She said sweetly while battering her eyelashes. "I didn't mean to mock at you."

She looks so goddamn adorable that Dino absentmindedly loosed his grip. When she completely freed herself, Bianchi quickly smashed a poison cooking on his face. The blonde Italian instantly passed out with bubbles coming out from his mouth. "Ba-ka~." She smirked and left him alone dying on the street. No one can resist her _poisonous_ charm.

Meanwhile:

Two men were sitting on a stall along the street while drinking sake. "So how's it going between your head prefect and his girl?" A middle aged man asked. He was on his off today from babysitting his blonde boss.

"Hibari-san just transferred Miura-san to Namichuu." A young man replied, with his attention-grabbing elvis hairstyle on view. "I just hope things will go smoothly on the next following days." He said as he sipped his sake from a small cup. "And how's it going between your boss and that dangerous beauty?"

Romario let out a deep tired sigh. "I think my boss will not survive if he continues to pursue that deadly butterfly." He sipped a drink. "Oh well, I just hope he will not die after this conquest."

(To be continued…)

**Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if this chapter was not good. I really appreciate all of your reviews, messages, and to some people who took their time to tweet me (sorry if I didn't tweet back hhaha!). Again, I apologized for my retarded English, terrible grammars, and laaaaate update. School is driving me crazy, so I hope you'll understand. **

**To Ms/Mr-I-forgot-your-name, if you're reading this you'll probably know who you are. I am aware that Haru never used the suffix '-kun' on Hibari and Gokudera's name. I know that Haru addressed them as '-san' in the anime and manga. I just want to use the suffix '-kun' because I want to lol. And most of the heroines in shoujo manga addressed their _loved ones_ (meaning their crush or future boyfriend) as '-kun.' XDDD I know KHR is shounen, but shoujo inspires me to write. **

**Now that I think of it, why does Kyoko called tsuna 'Tsuna-kun' while Haru called him 'Tsuna-san'? XDDD Dame-tsuna's love life is so complicated desu. Honestly, I don't really care who will he ends up with *spoiler!***

**As long as Hibari is single at the end and I super-duper thank Amano for that lol. Coz even though I love 1886, I still hardly shipped Hibari x myself XDDD**

-**HIBARI KYOYA LIVES FOREVER AND EVER-**


	15. Possession

**What's up guys? How are you people who are still reading and following this one? It's been a long time nee?**

**I have the inspiration to update this fic or it's just that I'm hell bored staying in the hospital, still under therapy. I am diagnosed by an 'illness' if you guys didn't know as I had mentioned this before to my other fanfic and to my profile. That's why all of my fics are on hiatus and I might discontinue some of it, including this one. But don't fret yet, it's just a possibility. If my condition gets better (hopefully) then I'll be able to continue writing. Sorry If I haven't thoroughly explain about my inactiveness, even me myself thought I was just being lazy, I didn't figure that I'm already having this 'illness' lol because I'm so stupid! XD Anyway, enough of this.**

**I think the last chapter was really crappy, so I hope this will one will make up for it. Again, I apologize for my bad English and wrong grammars. KHR and its characters doesn't belong to me, they're from Akira Amano. Only the plot, pervy Hibari, and the OOCness are rightfully mine :P**

Possession

The first thing she knew before she left their house was she's wearing the wrong uniform. The brunette slapped her forehead in frustration before she heaved a sigh and patiently return inside to change. She hanged her old Midori school uniform leaving her only in her undies while staring or rather comparing it to the uniform beside it. Navy-blue blazer versus yellow school blazer. Black skirt versus brown skirt. And finally, 'M' versus 'N'. This may sound ridiculous but only Midori and Namimori were the only middle schools in the area that both used an alphabet letter on their school logo. She just started going to the neighbour school yesterday and things just happen so fast and Haru's officially now a member of the infamous Disciplinary Committee as the secretary of the fearsome demon head prefect. The brunette heaved a heavy sigh again. When did she get into this kind of situation? Haru suddenly shiver as she feels the cold breeze passed through her small semi naked frame. Namichuu wasn't that bad, it has a good reputation and a renowned co-ed middle school… like duh, their town was named after it. Although, Midori on the other hand is an elite and one of the prestigious and advanced schools here in the country. She absently caress the expensive fabric of the latter…it is no doubt made of a high-quality piece, like those socialites in that school. Haru had never had any close or real friends during her stay in Midori. She may look like stupid or easy to be fooled but she knew better who is true or just pretending.

Haru doesn't want to brag but she's actually the smartest student in the whole school though she may not look like it. Her performance even excels to those of the next grade, that most of her sempai-tachi are jealous of her and had attempted to bully her but Haru never let herself be affected and later on her bullies get tired and just chose to ignore her, though they still keep bashing quietly wherever she's around. Her hands turned to touch the Namimori school uniform. She smiled. Maybe that's why she always sneaks inside Namimori before to see Tsuna-san and the rest of the gang. Because there she has friends, 'real' friends. A certain skylark crossed her mind and Haru couldn't help to blush. Maybe that's why she never complained (though not directly in his face) every time she goes to the Reception room to work as a punishment for trespassing months ago. Funny how she begged at him on that day to not ban her from visiting his beloved school and Haru just realized how he easily wrapped her around his finger. She ended up doing his every whim but even so, the brunette can be herself without worrying how she will act. Unlike in Midori, Haru needs to watch every step, every move, and every word to fit in the elegant crowd and not to cause discomfort to others with her natural hyper born personality. She feels like there's a leash on her neck holding her still. But now she's free though not totally free, because 'someone' had claimed her as his property and the invincible leash he had managed to put on her was so strong and seemed unbreakable as she found herself slowly falling victim to his deadly solitary charm. Haru clutched the standard-quality fabric of the uniform. It feels so different from the first one.

Looking on the bright side, the brunette thought it was nice being 'normal'. She will take this as an opportunity to start a fresh new school life, but first she needs to do some explaining to Tsuna-san and the rest, and most importantly to her FATHER. Haru hanged her head to the side miserably. That 'creep' really like to give her trouble. She touched her lips at the thought of him and feels her face getting warmer. Seriously, she needs to stop acting like this towards that creep! Haru shakes her head violently before she sneeze. "Hahi! Why does it feel so cold in here?"

"Are you done daydreaming little herbivore?"

The brunette snapped and instantly shot her head to the window to see it wide open and there, sits a handsome young raven-haired man with a pleased smirk on his face. Those dangerous beautiful onyx eyes are gleaming maliciously that it sends shiver to her spine. _How long had he'd been here?_ Haru made a squeak and open her mouth to protest while reaching for anything to cover her semi bared body but when she found none, she just used her arms to shield her chest. And good thing she thought of wearing short cycling shorts today. In case of he might be attack by his perverted mood swing and flip up her skirt again for fun to see her 'theme' for the day or worse, he might slip it off like what he did before.

"No one was answering when I ring at your door so I climb at your window…" he said as his smirk grew wider. "It's a pleasure to catch you in such a state and you seemed too occupied to notice your surroundings so I took the liberty to just watch you." Haru could only just gape at him like an idiot. The prefect just admitted that he is peeping on her, and he sounds arrogant in that one too. He had no shame, Haru thought in disgust. And yet, she was still standing here ridiculously. "I hate to break your moment but if you don't hurry and dress up, you will be late and, I might not hold myself any longer if you keep staring at me like that, wearing almost nothing, as if you want to kiss me." Hibari said bluntly.

Haru's whole face turned tomato red, and managed to yell an incoherent, "G-GET OUT!"

xXxXxXx

The brunette is unconsciously twiddling her fingers as they make their way to school. Hibari is walking beside her and the small distance between them didn't help at all. She can feel the eyes of some other students who were walking in the same direction as them even though there's a five meters gap away from those spectators, knowing that Hibari will bite them to death if they dare cross the line. Haru gripped the handle of her bag. She can't stand it. All eyes are on her, wondering who she is and her relationship with the evil head prefect that she's still alive for walking so close next to him that their arms could almost bump. Looks like her plan of having a 'normal' school life will never happen. She heaves another heavy sigh for the third time of the day, and this catches the skylark's attention. "So you're still up with that disguise of yours?" He abruptly speaks after the long walk of silence.

"Hahi?" Haru said, blinking in mild surprise. The creep is starting a conversation with her. He twitched an eyebrow at her response and she slightly panic that he might ignore her the next time. Well, you can't blame her, he ignores her most of the time or will just respond a lame 'Hn' every time she attempts to engaged him in a two-way conversation. Haru doubts if he was listening to her after all her talking. She had already quit a long time ago but she will not let this one slip. "Haru thought that it's best to keep her identity a little longer desu." The brunette answered enthusiastically that Hibari noted and he grin for some unknown reason. The prefect didn't say anything for a good thirty seconds and she continue almost annoyed that he didn't respond back. So this will end up with a one-sided conversation after all, as usual. "Almost everyone from Namichuu recognized Haru's face even when she still used to visit Tsuna-san. I'm sure Haru got more known when she starts working under Hibari-kun and had your underlings escorted me from time to time, while wearing a uniform from another school like Midori didn't help and it made Haru stands out even more." She said with slight sarcasm in her voice as she pushed the fake spectacles that she was wearing up to the bridge of her nose. Imagine a girl like her surrounded by tall brusque retro-hairstyled guys like those old school japanese delinquents. "When I think of it, somehow Haru feels embarrassed." The brunette finished slightly bowing her head down, making some of her lying hair to fall down in front of her face to hide the pink tinges on her cheeks.

Hibari abruptly stopped walking and Haru also halted, wondering what's wrong with the cloud guardian as he turned to face her and reached some strands of her hair. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise when he brings it to his mouth and place a gentle kiss on the soft brown locks. Her cheeks rose into different shades of red at the prefect's sudden gesture. "Pardon me if I'm causing you so much trouble." He said still holding her hair, bringing it to his nose as if he was sniffing a flower. His voice sounds mellow yet deadly that it sends a tingling feeling inside of Haru. "I really appreciate your effort." Hibari said softly with a fleeting smile that made her knees weak like a jelly. Haru couldn't believe what she's witnessing, as if there's a new Hibari Kyoya standing in front of her. Before she could voice out her concerns he wrapped his finger around the locks of her hair. "This," He said as he leaned his face closer that made their eyes meet. "You're doing this only for me, just me, understand my little herbivore?"

"Hahi?" Haru said in clear confusion. She doesn't understand what he's talking about.

"All of the efforts, worries, devotions, concerns, every single bit of your attention are only for me. Do not look at anyone but me, is that clear herbivore?" The prefect said keenly. Haru could only just hang her mouth open in bewilderment. This is not a simple instruction, this is an order, an order that she must follow. The hope of him of changing into a new better person is disappointedly wrong. He is still that selfish, self-centered, egoistic brat. Yes, a brat. Hibari always get what he wants and will do anything to attain it. It's the same in here, but Haru will never let him.

"And why would Haru listen to you?" She snapped, an annoyed vein popping on her forehead.

"Because you are my possession." He said in a matter-of-factly voice with a trace of venomous possessiveness. Before Haru could object Hibari forcefully grabbed her arm that it hurts her but he make sure that his hold will not cause any damage to her slender weak structure. He will not accept rejection and he is so ardent of keeping his pet only for his. She gasped and in a matter of split seconds, a red armband is hanging on her own sleeve. How he did that, it's simple, it's because he's Hibari Kyoya. "Do not ever or try to take this off." He said in a commanding voice, and Haru knew better that Hibari's words are policy. The prefect already head off, leaving her behind still flabbergasted of what exactly just happen. Haru just realized that they are already in the gates of Namimori Middle school. And everyone saw that entire spectacle.

+1886+

**~Omake~**

Hibari was waiting outside their gate when she walked towards him after she changed into her Namichuu uniform. He regards her arrival as his eyes trail to her head down to her toes. Haru feels uncomfortable under his analysing look, and all of her anxieties disappear when a smirk made way on his lips. She knew that 'kind' of smirk. "What?" Haru growled in irritation.

The prefect gave her a knowing grin that made her creep out. "I was just wondering." He said with that perverted grin still intact that Haru resisted the urge to punch him in the face. As if she can be that lucky again to smack Hibari Kyoya right in his face, he had made sure that it won't happen again, no, it will NEVER happen the next time. Haru was nothing, even at the beginning compared to the strongest Vongola guardian. She was just lucky THAT day. The brunette was really thankful that she's still alive after she had run on the demon head prefect of Namimori.

"Wondering about what?" Haru said crossly.

"If the underwear matches with your seductive lacy violet bra…" He said, and the brunette blushed madly in return. "Too bad, you're wearing a cycling short. I wonder if the inside were as lovely as the upper, how unfortunate that I don't get to see it." Hibari said and sighed in disappointment, as if it was a real loss.

"You don't need to see it, you DON'T have to." Haru gritted from teeth to teeth.

He waved his hand. "It's fine. I think cycling shorts are appealing enough. It has its own charm."

"Hentai." The brunette pouted and Hibari just scoffed on her.

**~extra Omake: CRACK~**

When Miura Haru got officially transferred to Namimori Middle School, the president of the Hibari Kyoya fanclub was distraught. During the times when the author decided to temporarily wipe them off in this corner of her fanfic, they had already executed their plan to get rid of Miura Haru because of impatience to the author. But unfortunately this plan had failed, that part of that story will be shown later on because again, it's still currently in process inside the author's nervous system. "Oh what the hell author! Stop making excuses!" Sneered by the president, as she slammed her hands on the desk.

"We have almost been forgotten by the author!" A girl complained.

"How dare she make us wait! My Hibari-sama is already making out with that stupid girl!" Another girl whined as she almost crushed her iPhinapple5 into pieces after reading chapter ten and was screaming bloody murder.

"Not only that, it seems like Miura Haru is getting into close terms with our Hibari-sama." Their president said as she read the last chapters in her MacMac, connecting illegally to the school's private Wi-fi, for the sake of reading fanfiction online.

While the whole Hibari Kyoya Fanclub is grieving because a stupid girl had outwitted them, a loud bang suddenly knocked the door and the said cause of mourn is standing right before them. His sharp onyx eyes are piercing as ever as the main-reason-of-why-this-club-existed is glaring daggers at every single one of them. "So this is where the root of the trouble of why my Wi-fi connection is slowing down…" Hibari said in a menacing voice. "Do you know that my Psycho-Pass episode marathon is buffering because of you herbivores…unforgivable, I will bite all of you to death." How did Hibari manage to track those 'internet connection stealers' is because he's Hibari Kyoya 8D.

After a while, the prefect is still not contented as he interrogate the president of the mysterious '18' Fanclub who is now in investigation. "How do you crack the passcode?" Hibari asked sternly.

"It's not that difficult Hibari-sama, I mean, Hibari-san…" The female president answered while trying not to wet herself under Hibari's hot gaze (it's up to you how you comprehend this sentence lol if you know what I mean *snickers*). "Since we're in a fanfiction of one of the rarest and crack-ish het fandom here in the KHR universe, we had assumed that the passcode is the name of the fandom itself."

The cloud guardian narrowed his eyes. _So the passcode he set is obviously that easy to be decoded that easily?_ He thought with an intended pun, trying to be funny even once in his life, but epically failed; reminding that his canon character is too cool to make lame jokes like that. "Then what is it?" He asked to confirm his concern.

"Hibaharu." She muttered bluntly while clenching her fist wondering what the hell is she doing here in this fandom when the author could just put her into a Hibari/OC fanfic. _Stupid author!_

Hibari just facepalmed. He should reset the passcode into a more difficult one_. Maybe I should change it to 'KogaNe'?_ (LOL Hibari is also a KogaNe shipper XD)

xXxXxXx

After the entire fiasco, Hibari is back in front of his laptop, controlling the itch of drawing out his tonfas to beat up that Makishima character who horribly resembles some certain pineapple, marshmallow, and an octopus head, all in one that it made him wanna puke but again he reminded his self that his canon character is too cool to do something Tuna-ish. Maybe he should hunt that herbivore named Akira Amano instead for designing that character to look like his nemesis. After a series of events in the show, Haru curiously walked behind the prefect, wondering why he is seemed so amuse now.

_Is the anime he's watching is that interesting?_ Haru thought to herself and her eyes almost jump out from its socket when she found a seemingly-like TYL version of herself on his laptop's screen along with some hot-looking guy, who awfully bears a striking resemblance to his TYL version. "Hahi!" Haru screeched in horror. "Is that some kind of parallel world of our future versions together?!" She said referring to the anime show Hibari is watching. And the setting of the latter is set in an advance future too.

"Maybe, there's an eighty percent possibility." Hibari said, wondering why his badass cool character is suddenly talking about percentage now like a conscious brainiac, it doesn't seem to fit. "Who knows, that herbivore Akira Amano might be an indirect 1886 fan."

**-Owari-**

**And there you have it! I'm sorry if the last part doesn't really make sense lol. I got this from watching Gintama and reading some fanfics of it XD This series is really hilarious.**

**Btw, Psycho-Pass belongs to Gen Urobuchi, but Akira Amano designed the characters for it. I'm sure most of KHR fans and Hibari fangirls already know about this. You're a shame to Hibari-sama if you still haven't watched this anime! XD And I apologize if I offend some Makishima fangirls out there. It's just my honest description of his character appearance.**

'**KogaNe' stands for Kogami (can be also be pronounced as 'Kougami') x Akane. FYI, just in case if you still don't know, Bah! I'm sure that I don't really have to explain this! If you were REALLY an 1886 fan, I'm certain you also ship this pairing! La~la~la~**

**-HIBARI KYOYA LIVES FOREVER AND EVER-**


	16. Confusion

**So before we start I wanted to greet belated happy birthday to Haru (5/3) and Hibari (5/5). Like before, I didn't manage to finish this chapter and upload it in either day of their birthday T.T**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chap and again, please forgive my wrong grammars and bad English. I do not owned KHR and if I did, Haru will get the best reverse-harem ever that she deserves instead of chasing that dame Tuna XD**

Confusion

Haru was sinking down in her seat the whole day of the class. Her head slightly bowing down hoping that her loose brown tresses could shield her face from those inquisitive stares. She had almost everyone's attention especially in that red armband hanging on her sleeve intimidatingly. The dismissal bell rings and she silently thank that school is finally over. The brunette is now walking on the hallway going to the reception room for her secretarial duties, when she heard two boys chattering from not just far away.

"Is that new pretty girl a member of the Disciplinary Committee? No way!"

"Yes, I saw Hibari-san himself put that armband on her this morning."

"Seriously?! That's odd of Hibari-san, maybe he likes her. She's really pretty you know. If not for that armband, I will ask her out."

"Impossible! That guy has no feelings! But you're right she's really pretty though there's a high chance that she's a delinquent too."

"You have a point, there's no way Hibari-san will let a girl in his committee unless she's a delinquent; a battle freak underneath that innocent pretty face, what a shame."

Haru immediately stop and turned to glare at them._ How dare them to call Haru a delinquent and a battle freak!_ And moreover, how dare them to put her on the same level as that creep! She is a good, smart, hardworking, diligent student and a role model to everyone in her previous schools. How could they look down on her! The two boys quiver at her sharp piercing glare and hurriedly scramble away. Haru smirked in satisfaction with a smug look on her face and suddenly squeak in horror as a terrible realization hit on her. She was acting like the creep just now, right? The brunette covered her face in shame. His 'Hibari-ness' is slowly getting into her, but on second thought that creep's influence wasn't that bad. She can now make people tremble and run off with just one glare, thanks to him. Although Haru still prefers to be her own normal cheerful 'friendly' self. She let out a deep sigh and continues on her way when she suddenly bumped onto someone.

The impact made Haru to stumble back but a firm hand on her waist prevented her from falling. "H-hahi! Sumimasen desu!" She quickly apologized. "I wasn't looking on my way…" Haru slightly raised her head to look up at her saviour and met those brilliant emerald eyes. The brunette gasped and absently backed away but he caught her wrist as he pulled her to him. She tried to break away but his arm is hugging the back of her waist so tightly that she can feel the warm heat of his body pressing onto hers. "L-let me go…"

"You…" He growled underneath his breath and Haru could see his perfect set of white teeth gritting from jaw to jaw. The tone of his voice is lacing with evident anger that she gulped and dropped a nervous sweat. "What were you thinking?" Gokudera sneered as he unconsciously gripped her small slender wrist that Haru feels like it would snap. She let out a small whimper and the silvernette quickly loosened his grip with eyes wide in shock for what he'd done. "S-sorry about that…" He muttered while looking away, his voice sounds calmer now.

"D-do you need something from me desu?" Haru asked carefully while rubbing the wrist where he had hurt her.

The storm guardian immediately shot his eyes back and glared at her. "Do not take me for a fool!" He said clearly offended by her false oblivion. She looked back at him warily while adjusting the lenses of her fake spectacles. Is her real identity has been exposed? Did he recognize it was her? He abruptly took off her eyeglasses that caught Haru off guard. "You look much better like this" Gokudera huffed and swiftly cornered her on a wall, trapping the stupid woman between his arms.

Haru gulped, and prepared herself. There's no escaping now.

"I'll go straight to the point, what's your relationship with that jerk?" Gokudera questioned in a sharp voice. He doesn't need to spell it out because she knew damn well who he was talking about. Her doe brown eyes widened as she made a soft gasp and the storm guardian could tell that she was taken aback. "I'll ask you one more time Haru…" The silvernette said firmly emphasizing her first name. "What is your relationship with Hibari Kyoya?"

Haru racked her brain for an answer trying to find the right word that described what's between her and the cloud guardian. He's the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee and because of some events she became his pet, Haru didn't like him at first because of the way he treated her like a slave. Hibari also likes to harass her whenever he has a chance. The brunette really thought of him as a 'creep' and a 'cruel egocentric bastard'. But after spending more time with him, she learned some things about Hibari Kyoya that is not visible to the naked eye. The way he breathes peacefully into his sleep with a serene look on his face that could passed him as a harmless individual, not unless he opens those beautiful onyx eyes that will trap you if you stare deeper into those orbs. Haru wonders why is everyone afraid to look him in the eyes when she finds them beautiful. She suddenly remembers how she held her breath whenever he gazed at her with their faces dangerously close to each other. Haru blushed involuntarily at the thought.

Why is it? Why is she feeling like this whenever she thinks of that creep?

"Stupid girl, answer me." Gokudera's stern voice rings her back shortly from her reverie.

_Her relationship with Hibari Kyoya?_ Well, like she said he is the chairman of Namimori middle school's Disciplinary Committee and now he made her as his secretary from being a pet and a maid. The cloud guardian even went this far to transfer her to his school. _Why did he do that?_

"_Because you are my possession." _She recalls him said that this morning when he put that armband on her. _Why did he said that to her? Why does he keep saying she is his property? Why did he demand her to call him by his first name? _Haru puts her hand on her mouth which is slightly parting in awe as she reflects on the past events. _Why is he flirting with her? Why does he keep invading her personal space? Why did he kiss her?_ She balled her fists as she shakes in realization. _Why did she allow all of this to happen?_

Well, it's not like she could fight back against him even if she wanted to since he's way too strong and his strength is above normal compared to normal people like Haru. God knows she had attempted to struggle many times but failed. _Why is it that he won't let her go? Why can't she bring herself to be mad at him?_

Haru still vividly remember that day when she first saw him smile. Not his usual 'Hibari smirk' but a small genuine one even though it's only for split seconds. She likes to see it more often she thought, so that's maybe why she can't bring to hate him after all the bullying and harassments he'd done to her. Those moments they've shared… _what are they?_

_What is your relationship with Hibari Kyoya? _Gokudera's voice echoed in her mind.

They are not friends, that's a given. Like Hibari said he doesn't want to associate his self to anyone. Even though she had asked him before to join in their 'friendship circle' but he mercilessly rejected her. _"I will not be grouping in to you herbivores even if I die." _He had said. And besides, there are no friends that would kiss and almost, ahem, make out right? Well, at least in Haru's conviction._ So what really are they?_

"I…don't know desu." The brunette answered in a hesitant tone. Her hands clenching on her chest.

Gokudera is completely confused of her answer. "You…don't know?" He suddenly smashed his fist on the wall just beside her head that she startled. "You, don't know… That jerk kissed you in front of us all in that pastry shop!" He sneered and Haru is getting quite afraid of the storm guardian by the second. She hasn't seen him this so angry before, well not to her, even though they are always getting into each other's nerves he never treated her this way. Plus, the small gap he had set between them isn't helping at all. Haru could clearly see the fuming anger in his emerald eyes. "You just let that damn prefect kissed you! You allowed him to put that armband on you!" He clutched her arm where the red armband is hanging. "Why are you even here in this school? Transferring in the middle of the school year? Bullshit! Is that jerk behind all of this?"

Haru could only meekly nod her head. The silvernette immediately noticed her fear and he mentally scolded his self for losing his temper which scares the stupid girl. Gokudera rubbed his temples to calm himself and sighed. "Tell me…" He said in a gentle tone with a soft look in his eyes that quickly puts her on ease. "What had that jerk done to you?" The brunette instantly bit her lips which didn't go unnoticed by Gokudera as he fights the urge of temptation.

_She couldn't just tell him 'that' right?_ Though she's not really sure what he's implementing to, still this is her chance to be free from that creep. _But… _Whenever she thinks of him some part of her doesn't want to betray him. Just thinking of it makes her chest ache and Haru doesn't really understand why. And most of all she still wants to see his special rare smile.

"Decimo is really worried about you, you know. Ever since he learned that you are working under that jerk, he always thinks of your well-being, if that jerk has been hurting you or making you suffer." He continued.

Haru immediately frowned at his statement. _So he is doing this because of Tsuna-san?_ She thought that this octopus head is really concerned about her and she was really happy that he cares, but he is still that same fanboy of the young Vongola boss. "So just because Tsuna-san is worried that's why Gokudera-kun is acting like an inspector to interrogate Haru desu?" She snapped.

"HUH?! What inspector crap you're shitting about?!" Gokudera snarled, losing all of his remaining patience to this ever stupid girl. "If you're thinking that I'm doing this for Decimo, then you got it all wrong, idiot. Decimo has really nothing to do with this…" A fierce blush suddenly creeps on his cheeks and he let a nervous sigh, as the storm guardian cupped her face. Haru flushed in return and got still as she stares back at his approaching face. "S-stupid girl I…"

A flying metal object suddenly glides towards their direction and it hits the silvernette's head as he crashed on the ground. "H-hahi! Gokudera-kun daijoubu desu ka?!" Haru cried in panic and she kneels beside him to check if he's okay. The storm guardian moaned in pain as he sits up while clutching the side of his head. They heard angry footsteps walking towards to them and they both looked up to see a raven-haired skylark with a grim look on his face. One of his tonfas is lying on the ground.

"You jerk! Did you hit me with that toy of yours?!" Gokudera yelled angrily. He just took it with his foot, kicking his metal weapon up and he swiftly caught it with his hand that Haru gaped in astonishment. _Kakkoi desu! _She praised in her mind and the silvernette just clicked his tongue, knowing damn well that the jerk is trying to impress 'his' stupid girl. The cloud guardian abruptly hoisted her up and pulled her to him. His hand clasping her hand possessively that she could feel the warmth of his palm passing on her as it rose to her cheeks.

"Do not come any closer again to my property, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari said in a deceiving cool composure though the tone of his voice is dripping of menace. "She's mine." Those 'two words' almost came out as a growl like a predator securing his mate from other males that he sensed as rival, and his hold on her hand tightened as he laced their fingers. Haru blushed at the act while her stomach is doing a flip. He said 'it' again.

The brunette should be throwing a retort now like 'she's not an object goddamnit' like she used to, but why is it seemed okay to her now? Why doesn't she feel bothered by a chance that maybe he'll start creeping in her room or stalks her everywhere she goes just to make sure no damn male herbivore (as he like to put it) will hit on her? Okay, she knows she's being conceited but Haru was just thinking of the possibilities. Why does she feel secure and comfortable amidst all of this? She must be driving nuts! Before she knew it, Hibari had already whisked her away dragging her to god-knows-where as she almost tripped on her feet and fortunately she managed to maintain her balance. "Hibari-kun, where are you taking Haru desu?" The brunette asked with a frown, telling him she's not happy of this walkathon even though he just saved her like a prince from that evil octopus head's crutches. Well, it's not like Gokudera was doing something bad to her, Hibari just gives off the feeling that he has saved her and now she owes him. If she owes him, she needs to pay. Haru gulped.

They stopped at some storage room and based from the different sports equipment inside, they're inside the school gym and Haru had no idea how they got transported here from the hallway she was standing in a few seconds ago. Her body suddenly tensed up as she realized it's only just the two of them. _Hahi…I think I'd been in this situation before… _The cloud guardian swiftly spun her around and she landed on some bench with her back flat. Haru then comprehended Hibari had just tackled her and she found her wrists pinned above her head. "H-hibari-kun?"

"Herbivore, do you remember what I told you if I see you with another male herbivore?" Hibari muttered dangerously on her ear and the brunette instantly shivers as she feels his breath on the crook of her neck. His hand tugging the ribbon hanging around her collar as it slipped off giving him full access to her neck. Haru squirmed when his lips started trailing around while wondering if he can feel the fast racing of her pulse and she gasped when his teeth suddenly dug in her skin.

_H-hahi?_ She can feel some liquid running down on her neck and she winced a bit. Her hand quickly touched the area and her eyes widened in fear to see that it was blood. Haru looked up at the prefect questioningly, and he just smirked at her bewildered expression while wiping his mouth with his thumb. There's a trickle of blood on his chin and she realized that the creep had bit her. The brunette gape her mouth in awe. "I like that face you are making…" Hibari drawled and licked the remaining blood on her neck as cleaned her wound with his tongue. Haru squirmed in the process. "I'd warned you before that I'm definitely going to bite you if I see you with another guy." He whispered on her ear.

"W-what are you…? A vampire?" Haru managed to come back with a retort.

The cloud guardian chuckled darkly. "Do you want me to be one?" He said in a teasing voice and her face turned a dark shade of red which didn't go unnoticed by Hibari. She looked so alluring with her dark-brown hair sprawled like that leaving a lost strand on her lips. The prefect didn't waste more time and crashed his lips on hers.

Haru can taste the bitterness of her blood as he continued to assault her mouth with his prying tongue, demanding a return from her. She meekly kissed him back and he grinned at the innocence of it. His hand wanders around her body until she feels her vest slowly rolling up as it reached to her chest. She freezes in the middle of their hot kiss and Hibari groaned. "What's wrong?" He asked in irritation. "You're not responding."

"I mustn't…"

"Hn?"

"Haru mustn't…" She said softly while avoiding his eyes. Those onyx orbs were just so captivating that she needs to look away or she'll be trapped and her guard will crumble as she will slowly give in to him. _Haru mustn't let this creep overtake her! She mustn't!_

The prefect noticed her struggle and his lips twitched into a deadly frown. "Was it because of that bomb freak herbivore?" He hissed venomously as he thought of what happened earlier when he caught them on the hallway in that 'suggestive' position. His fists clenched tightly so as his grip on Haru. She winced in pain and tried to break away. "Wow, are you resisting me my little herbivore?" Hibari said in a sickly amused voice as if he was mocking her. He grabbed her chin with his other hand as he faced her to him with their noses touching and grinned devilishly. "You won't get away from me, you are mine, and mine to keep."

Hibari connected their lips back but this time it's more aggressive than their previous one and harsher. The brunette tried to turn her head away but he caught her chin and held it firmly. He devoured her whole mouth and Haru found herself almost out of air as she panted so hard when the prefect decided to broke away. His attention had turned on her neck as he gives her love bites which Haru couldn't help but moan. The sound of her voice drives him mad and something inside of him snapped. He wanted more of her. His lips travelled down to her chest as he effortlessly ripped her blouse along the vest. Her milky smooth skin taunting him and that lacy violet bra which also happens to be his favourite color. He left no skin unmarked but then he abruptly stopped when he heard a sob.

"P-please stop Kyoya-kun." Haru said softly with tears streaming down on her face. His eyes slightly widened at the sight and absently let her go. When her wrists were released from his death grip, the brunette placed the back of her palms on her eyes as she continued to sniff. Hibari was still hovering on her while staring curiously at the crying girl down him.

Haru stopped from sobbing when she felt cold fingers brushed on either side of her face. "H-hahi?" She removed her hands and found herself pressed against his body. She can feel his hand digging in her hair while the other was on the small-pat of her back. The brunette realized he had wiped off the tears on her face and she tried to look up on him but for some reason he won't let her see his face as he pressed her head closer to his chest. "K-kyoya-kun?" She stammered while blinking her eyes in surprise. _He couldn't be hugging her right?_ She instantly blushed and thought of pushing him away but a part of her doesn't want to as she stayed immobilized in his arms. Haru couldn't explain why but she feels safe in his arms even though a few moments ago he was molesting her, how ironic she thought, and she feels like laughing at the madness of it. "Kyoya-kun is really making Haru confuse…" She mumbled.

"I could say the same here herbivore." Hibari muttered, and just when Haru is going to ask what does he mean by that, the door of the storage room slides open and the cloud guardian quickly took off his coat hanging on his shoulders and placed it on his little herbivore. He caught a glimpse of her torn uniform as well as her milky flesh which is now covered of his kisses, a proof that she belongs to him. Hibari controlled his self from smirking eerily.

"Hibari?" A familiar voice said, and there stands a tall, tanned-skin boy with black spiky hair. He turned his look at the brunette girl beside the prefect whom he recognized as the new transfer student from yesterday morning. But she oddly reminds him of someone he dearly knows with her lying dark-brown hair, big doe brown eyes, and his own eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was. "H-haru?" The rain guardian said in disbelief and exchanged his look between them. "What are you two doing in here?" He asked suspiciously with brows furrowed.

"It's none of your business herbivore." The cloud guardian said coolly as he wrapped a protective arm around Haru. He saw the baseball herbivore's eyes narrowed and he couldn't help to smirk in triumph, as if he was silently mocking him. The brunette was just looking down on the ground the whole time, unable to look in Yamamoto's eyes, feeling embarrassed that he caught them and she's sure she looked like a mess. Especially with her frayed uniform which the creep had torn like a sheet of paper. The guy just ripped her blouse and her thick vest in just one go; a proof of his inhuman strength. _Hahi…he is really a pervert…_ Haru clutched his school coat closer to her to hide her almost exposedness, thanks to him.

She allowed Hibari to lead the way as she still found it hard to look at the rain guardian but said person caught her arm after they stepped out from the storage room. "What is going on Haru?" She heard him asked in a stern voice, but Haru couldn't give him an answer as she feels herself being eaten by guilt.

"Let her go Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari is calling someone by his full name again, sending danger alarms inside Haru's nerves as she feels his arm tightened around her shoulders. The brunette could clearly tell that there will be bloodshed if she doesn't do something right now.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-kun…but there's really nothing wrong desu." Haru said with her best fake smile. She witnessed a sad rejected look in his kind hazel eyes and she wondered if she had hurt him. "Please don't worry…Haru was really fine desu!" She assured him, though it's not really what she thinks it looks like, and the rain guardian has another reason to be like that. He slowly loosened his hold on her and gives his own best fake smile.

"If you say so, Haru." Yamamoto said, and the brunette sighed in relief that there will be no senseless fighting happening in front of her. She had enough of seeing her friends getting hurt since that incident from the future and she really doesn't want Yamamoto and Hibari to fight each other. They're both Tsuna's guardians! They're supposed to be allies not enemies!

"Come on, little herbivore." The prefect said impatiently, clearly itching to leave the place, and quickly lead her away. Yamamoto just watched their retreating figures while clenching his fists and sighed in defeat. He bended his knees to reach the basket of baseball equipment on the floor that had been forgotten a moment ago, and went inside the storage room to return it. His eyes turned on the empty bench where he had seen those two hugging. The rain guardian closed his eyes as he tried to erase the thought and wished he hadn't seen it.

+1886+

**No omake in this chapter aru. Gome! gome! Author-san's brain is already rotting, though she has a goal and makes a promise to herself that she will finish this story this year, which is slightly making a little progress, so that she can continue with her other fanfics… Just hang in there, myself! Fight-O! *pumps fists on the air* **

**And she's been having a lot of hangover of last-anime-you've-watched/last-manga-you've-read/l ast-game-you've-played so please do understand her ;) **

**Plus she's still not feeling well…ah, damn therapies T.T **

**Anyway, author-san is currently looking for a beta reader-sama with great powers to fix all of her horrible stories and turn them into a masterpiece XDDD so readers-dono can enjoy the story more. 'Your entertainment is my responsibility', so author-san will find a beta reader-sama that she can entrust her stories with and oh, not you ****Sofi-chan****. I'm afraid you will change one of the main protagonist's names into Dino, and I'm sorry to tell you that your D18 dream will not come true *smirks evilly* **

**So until then please bear with this idiot author-san till she finds a good beta reader-sama. Ja mata nee~! (*^3^)/~**


End file.
